


From the Void

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, But only a little, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Memory Loss, Mute Reader, Name is Given to You, OCs - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Alteration, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, Virginity, reader can use magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 105,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness was vast and ever approaching, endless in its span across time and space. There was no sound here, quiet and oddly peaceful, but disturbing and unnerving in tandem. Cold, it was so cold as if submerged in the deepest parts of the blackened ocean. Time was an enigma, it seemed to move but without any indication of the day or the month or the year. Not even the seconds could be counted properly and it was here you were left to wonder…why? Why were you here? How did you get here? </p><p>Trapped in the void from a young age, you have no memory of who you were or how you got here. Your only company has been a being by the name of W.D. Gaster. One day, it is decided that you can no longer remain as part of the void and thus are sent beyond the darkness and out into one of the many worlds that the void connects. But how can you expect to survive such a new place? Why were you sent away? You can only speak with your hands and most of this new world is unfamiliar to you. </p><p>Maybe it won't be so bad? Maybe you can make a happy life for yourself in this new world. </p><p>That is if you don't accidentally kill your guide in this new world....oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! NEW STORY! I am not really sure where this one came from, but hopefully this one takes off as well as some of my other works. 
> 
> To begin with, I have been dabbling a little into the concept of who W.D Gaster is...now according to what I have found he is either considered a bad guy or he is the creator/parent to Sans and Papyrus. From my understanding, he is trapped in the void or something similar to it. In this story, I am playing more off of the theory that Gaster is Sans/Papyrus's parent and that he is trapped in the void. Now, I know this might not be totally accurate, but I feel like it fits this story well. Therefore, I hope no one gets too unhappy over this, but enjoys the story. 
> 
> As noted above in the tags and in the chapter below, yes you have the ability to use magic to a certain degree. Your history and origin will be revealed later on however. Hehe, so please enjoy and let me know what you think with a kudos or a comment or a bookmark or whatever. Thank you all again <3

The darkness was vast and ever approaching, endless in its span across time and space. There was no sound here, quiet and oddly peaceful, but disturbing and unnerving in tandem. Cold, it was so cold as if submerged in the deepest parts of the blackened ocean. Time was an enigma, it seemed to move but without any indication of the day or the month or the year. Not even the seconds could be counted properly and it was here you were left to wonder…why? Why were you here? How did you get here? 

Gravity wasn’t a thing here and the ground was nonexistent, but here you were sitting in the midst of it all. Your hair was weightless, swirling around you as if you were underwater. It almost felt like water, the air so thin you had to wonder how you were even breathing and surviving. Nothing made much sense here and honestly, you couldn’t remember anything before this place. It was as if you merely appeared here, born into this expansion of nothingness, or maybe born from it. You’d been here a long time, that much you knew as your body had changed from that of child to that of a young woman. 

How had you managed to survive here? Well, there was one person around…was he a person though? He took care of you that much you were certain of. You could remember when he first appeared before you, crying alone in the darkness. His silhouette the pinnacle of your understanding of this world, dressed in black slacks, white turtleneck, and a long black coat. There was something high class about him, regal in a way even with his flaws. 

Skeletal features, pale and smooth with hallow eyes. His right eye hardly opened more than half way, a deep crack he never explained branching up and around his skull. The left eye was no better, with a crack that deviled into his mandible. He always looked at you with these little, white pupil like lights in his eye sockets and a gentle smile. Sometimes, they’d change colors and it was enchanting, but it never made much sense. He claimed it was magic and you found it terribly fascinating, but it was equally frightening. Yet, he was your only friend in the darkness and he did care for you. Somewhere, somehow he found clothes for you. Maybe he made them? You had no voice, not one that you knew of, but you could make some sounds and you could communicate. You had learned his language, speaking in hands. Making some of the words was a bit more difficult, but you managed. He kept your body intact without food or water, using his magic to keep your soul bright and alive. 

That had been the frightening part of his magic as you remember the first time he pulled your soul from your body. It had been done willingly, but the pull was breathtaking and a bit painful. Yet, the image of your bright emerald colored heart was a thing of beauty and wonder. You’re not sure how he has kept you alive here, it all had to do with magic after all. Part of you wished you could remember a time before now, before this place. Where were your origins? He would tell you stories about his time before this place, but it did little to help your own wonder. 

That was okay though, because your wonder was filled every now and again. Sometimes, the darkness would open up, but only for a split second. There was light and color beyond that opening, that rip into the physical darkness acting like a window into other worlds. You’d always catch a glimpse of someone, a small image of a being before they and the window were gone. Often times that being would be alone, but every now and again you’d see more than one. They never seemed to notice you, but they were only here for a short time so it didn’t much matter. Sometimes the being would look the same, but wouldn’t at the same time. When he caught on to your wonder, he had explained the concept of different timelines and different dimensions. It was difficult to grasp, but it left you with the knowledge that this darkness contained other worlds just beyond. Worlds you wished to see, but didn’t know how. He didn’t know either, seems he was stuck in here much the same as you were. 

Humming softly to yourself, you sit in the darkness, picking at a stray strand from your black dress. It was very pretty, honestly. No sleeves, collared at the throat, and came down to your knees. It was loose from the hips down, but tight around your torso. You absently wondered about different colors, ones you had seen through the windows. What would those look like on you? Then again, what would it be like to meet monsters or humans. You weren’t sure what you were exactly. You looked like a human but according to him you weren’t exactly like a human. Some sort of mixture maybe? A hybrid of the two species, monster and human? Or maybe you were something else completely? 

You nose twitched as something flickered and tickled it’s surface. Rubbing at your nose, you are quick to bat at the thing tickling you. Your hand comes into contact with black tendrils, ones you recognize quickly enough. They always seem to trail behind him and you are quick to your feet, a smile tugging at your lips. Staring up, you are greeted with a gentle smile in return. The being next to you is very tall. His hands raise, the centers hallowed, and he begins to sign at you.

*How are you today, my void child?*

Void child, it’s what he has been calling you since you first met. There is a fondness in the way he holds himself when he communicates with you. It is familiar and comforting, something you are sure you would not be able to live without in this place.

~I am well, Gaster. You have been gone for sometime~ 

You are eager to sign back, pleased when you see his gentle smile stretch just a bit wider. He disappears on you from time to time, where he went you were never sure. You could spend the rest of time wandering this place and he would always manage to find you before you found him. 

*I see you have been practicing.* 

~Of course, you teach me many things. I cannot learn anything if I cannot at least communicate with you.~

It was true, your mind was filled with any and all the knowledge he could bestow upon you. Anytime you had a question, a wonder, he would answer as best he could. Anytime you saw something through the windows that you didn’t understand, he would explain them to you. It’s how you knew about things like food, cars, monsters, humans, and so many other oddities. 

You notice his expression changing, his smile fading into a look of sadness. How strange…he usually didn’t get that expression. Sometimes when he spoke of the past he would look like that, but never upon first greeting. Was something wrong? Without realizing it, you were already signing, questioning how he was.

*Heh, my void child…you have always been very sharp.* He signs in return before his hands lower and land gentle upon your shoulders. You are curious, confused, and a bit worried as he kneels down. This makes him more to your height, only an inch or so taller now compared to the few feet before. He stares at you, his eye lights flickering, looking almost moist. Was he going to cry? You have never seen him cry before. Slowly, he removes his hands from your shoulders and begins to sign.

*Do you know….how long you have been here?*

Slowly, you shake your head. You had no clue, how could he keep track so easily?

*I found you in the void when you were small…it has been twenty or so years since then.*

Your eyes widen at this information and you are quick to sign back. Each sign you make comes faster and faster, questioning and wondering how he had such a concept of time in this place. You are forced to stop when his hands come to rest gently upon your own, his eyes closed as he gently shakes his head at you. You can be too eager, you know this and it is not the first time he has done this. After a moment, when he knows you have calmed some he removes his hands. You wish he wouldn’t because he often took such warmth with him when he pulled away. 

~How do you know so much about this place? If I have been here so long, how come I do not know?~

*I have studied this place for a long time, long before I even came here. You know this. Living somewhere does not guarantee an understanding.* 

There were things you had learned through this place and about this place. However, most of it had come from Gaster himself. Sure, you had learned somethings on your own. As a child, you learned that the darkness could easily be manipulated and shaped. It was an oddity and according to Gaster it was in fact some form of magic. Yet, you couldn’t form the windows you had seen or move beyond the darkness itself. Sure, it kept you entertained as a child and helped when Gaster taught you things, but it never went beyond that. You certainly couldn’t do anything that even matched the scale of Gaster’s magic. 

*Void child…would you care to travel to one of the worlds?*

His question broke your train of thought, eyes widening in shock over his words. How? How could it even be possible? You’d wanted to for as long as you could remember, but you’ve never been able to. It was a possibility you dismissed as a child as never being possible. Your life was here in the endless darkness, Gaster your only friend….your only family. 

~I…I don’t understand. It’s not possible for me, remember?~

Gaster’s gentle smile seemed to return as he shakes his head at you again, a sign he thinks you are being silly. 

*I have been working on a way…it is not fair…for you to live your life here…*

~It’s not fair for either of us, but it is our lives.~ 

*It is my life, not yours…*

Tilting your head to the side, you can’t help but frown softly at his words. There was a way you could go to another world, but Gaster couldn’t? You didn’t like that very much. 

~I do not like the idea of being separated from you…even if I can go to another world~

Gaster’s shoulders shook gently as his eye lights took on those familiar enchanting colors, a gentle swirl of orange and blue, it was a sign of his magic and you were not sure if you liked their appearance in this moment. 

*It is time I let you go…it is not right of me to keep you here any longer.* 

~What do you mean?~ 

*I’m sure you will be cared for.*

What did he mean? 

Before you could dwell on this little bit of confusing information, you felt a tug at your soul. A shiver raced down your spine as you were encased in the swirling colors of orange and blue. Why was he using his magic on you? It didn’t make any sense. Sure, he used his magic on your physical soul before…that was how he kept you alive, but not like this. You couldn’t move, your limbs felt stiff and heavy as if weighed down. Your eyes locked on the being you had come to know so well, yet now felt like you knew nothing about. 

*I will miss you, my void child.*

Those swirling eye sockets were wet with unshed tears and his smile was forced and tight. It broke your heart to see him so broken hearted. You wanted to sign, wanted to communicate with him, but before you could you were suddenly sent away from him. The darkness sped past you as you were forced back, Gaster’s image becoming smaller and smaller till he basically disappeared. 

Your heart hammered in your chest as fear crippled your soul. Flinching, you felt yourself collide with something solid and warm. The darkness snapped away to reveal a world that was far too bright for you own liking. You are quick to slam your eyes closed as your body hits the solid ground. It hurts and you can feel the weight of Gaster’s magic begin to fade away leaving you feeling sick and disoriented. 

You keep your face turned downwards, hiding from the brightness that seems to be all around you. The ground feels soft? Wait? Ground? Soft? Confusion bombards you as you pull your face away, squinting, your eyes lock on a strange blue fabric. Blue? A color? What is this? A muffled groan causes your eyes to widen as you come to realize you are actually on top of someone. 

With a sharp intake of air, you are quick to get off the being, but standing proved to be tricky. Your knees knocked together harshly before gravity pulled you to the ground. Well, at least you were beside the being now and not on top of them. Wait? Gravity? Where were you? You head whips around to take in the sights before you. There was green on the ground…grass…tall stalks of wood with grass like extensions…trees…and oh wow…the place above your head was so clear and such a soft blue…that was the sky right? 

Another groan brought your attention to the being before you. You could feel your heart hammer in your chest, this was all way too much. Gazing over the being, you take in their appearance. A blue jacket of some kind, but thicker than Gaster’s black one. Black shorts with a white strip and matching shoes? Shoes right? You were bare footed, but you could have sworn that was what Gaster called them. He wore them after all. What really caught your eye, however, was the being’s legs. They were…skeletal…was this another skeleton? As the being before you shifted, you found yourself jumping back once more. You got no farther than landing on your rear end about a half foot away. 

For the most part, Sans could not figure out for the life of him what had happened. One moment, he was teleporting from the house to go to work, and the next something solid was colliding with him and throwing him from the void. Rubbing the back of his skull, Sans groaned as he moved to sit up. Well, looked like he did manage to get to the park, but what had happened? Sensing eyes on him, Sans turned to lock eyes with you. 

“W-w-oah! Kid! Where the hell did you come from!” He questioned, jerking away with surprise. You were not at the house when he had left and he doesn’t remember ever seeing you before in his life. Yet, here you were now. Where did you come from? Sans felt his socket widen with realization. Had you come from the void? Before he could move to speak, he noticed your heavy breathing and the terrified look in your eyes. Oh shit, he had probably scared you as much as you had scared him.

He was a skeleton! He looked so much like Gaster, but so different! Who was he? Where were you? Why did Gaster do this? Why did he send you away? You felt terrified, your breathing coming out much too quickly as you found the change in gravity and air quality difficult to adjust too. You also couldn’t help but flinch when the skeleton before you yelled at you. Why did he yell at you? Did you do something wrong? You were so confused.

“Hey…it’s okay.” The being before you spoke and you quickly noticed the difference in their appearance. The shocked expression and loud voice had been exchanged for something else. Now, he stared at you with gentle eyes and a wide smile. There was conflict there, you could see it, but maybe he was just as confused as you were. He held his hands out to you in a gesture that meant he wasn’t going to hurt you. Biting down on your bottom lip, you find yourself grasping the front of your dress, right above your heart. Your chest was starting to hurt, why did everything feel bad here?

“Ya gotta calm down for me, okay? Yer breathing too fast…eh…it’s making your chest hurt right?”

Shakily, you nod you head.

“Okay, that’s okay. Can you take a few deep breaths for me? It’ll make you feel better.” Sans was confused at your presences here and where you came from, but he couldn’t just ignore the look of pure terror on your face. Right now, the important thing was calming you down before you worked yourself into a panic or passed out from lack of air. At his instructions, he watched you nod before you began to take deep breaths. That’s it, through your nose and out your mouth. Watching you, he counted about twenty breaths before you seemed to finally calm down. You looked absolutely exhausted by the end of it all, but your breathing was normal and your body wasn’t trembling as much. There was still this look of fear in your eyes, but he figured that was slowly going away.

“There…better?” Sans questioned, getting only a nod in return from you. Quiet one weren’t you. “Didn’t mean to take your breath away like that.” Sans stated with a chuckle, but that died rather quickly when he realized you hadn’t said anything and hadn’t laughed. A feeling of dread came to settle deep in his bones as he thought of the last time he had met someone and this had happened. This wasn’t good, he couldn’t have another one of her around, timelines be damned. However, instead of unsettling calm and dangerous eyes, he was met with your look of pure confusion and fearful eyes. Huh, he had not been expecting that, but anyway he looked at you there was no comparison with her. Naw, your eyes were too innocent and your body language too honest. You were truly scared and confused. 

“Um…it was a joke…your suppose to laugh at them…” 

Your head tilted to the side in confusion, you were suppose to laugh at that? When you thought about it, you suddenly began to understand the little play on words. It wasn’t exactly good, but you could see the humor behind it. A soft huff of amusement escaped your lips as your shoulders shuttered slightly.  
“Heh, see…there you go.” Sans moved to stand, brushing the stray grass and dirt off his beloved hoodie and shorts. Taking a step forward, he couldn’t help but watch you closely. You seemed to be looking him over just as closely, though you kept your eyes mostly locked with his. He held out his hand to you, his posture relaxed even though he was tense over the situation. 

“Name’s Sans….what’s yers?” 

You couldn’t help but observe this being before you. Was this a monster? It had to be right? Yet, why did he remind you so much of Gaster. Even his eyes, the small white lights were nearly the same. No, they weren’t the same. You could see almost instantly that this being was nervous around you, tense, and uncomfortable. He didn’t know what was going on either…did he? Sans? At the sound of his name, you couldn’t help but repeat it over and over again in your head. It was a nice name, but he asked for yours…but what was your name? Gaster called you void child, but that didn’t exactly make sense as a name.

Not taking Sans’s hand, you begin to sign at him. Maybe he’d understand? Eh…then again maybe not you think as the eye lights disappear and Sans stares at you with empty, black sockets. His voice is low, but is clear enough to be heard.

“How do you know how to speak in hands?” 

* Gaster taught me.* 

You sign only to squeak in surprise as the being practically fell over and landed hard on the ground beside you. Did you break them? You can’t help but question, biting your bottom lip as you reached out to gently poke Sans’s side. He doesn’t move and you can’t help but get worried. Did you hurt him somehow? What happened? Bring your knees to your chest, you curl into yourself and watch the stout skeleton. He looked like he was breathing, but you can’t help but wonder now what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! Welcome to Chapter 2 Everybody!
> 
> Okay, so really quick. I know I tagged this story as a reader-insert, which it is, but I am afraid I could not exactly get around without naming the character (you). It'll make sense in this chapter why and I hope you all like the name I picked out. It seemed fitting the more and more I thought over the character (your) personality. 
> 
> So, please enjoy and as always comments, questions, kudos, and ect are always welcome <3

The soft fragrance of dew covered grass was the first thing Sans noticed when his eye lights flickered back into existence. How long had he been out? It couldn’t have been more than a few moments, right? Probably. Laying there, Sans’s mind began to work over the morning’s events. The shock was still there, but it had settled into a fine haze of confusion and concern, laced with a bit of anger and depression. Sans always felt the same cocktail of emotions whenever his thoughts landed on the topic of his father.

Gaster had been a brilliant monster, the Royal Scientist, and everyone’s hope at one point back in the Underground. He was formal, polite, if not a bit cold, but with a caring side; Gaster carried out his duty faithfully and diligently. The lab and his work were his life, but that didn’t mean he was a bad father. On the contrary, he was a very good father from what Sans could remember. He taught Sans everything he knew about space and time and quantum physics and so much more. Even though Sans had been young, he could remember spending time with his father in the lab. It wasn’t until after Papyrus came along that Sans actually got to be an aide in the lab, but that was also the time when Gaster had gotten the most absorbed in his work. 

It had gotten lonely, Sans practically raising Papyrus as the years dragged on. Sans wasn’t stupid, he knew the pressure was high on his father almost all the time. Everyone was desperate for the day he would figure out how to break the barrier. However, that didn’t stop the hurt he left and it didn’t help the anger that had boiled in him when Gaster had vanished. Sans knew of some of the experiments Gaster worked on, he helped with many of them, but he didn’t know them all. Some of his experiments were dedicated to improving the lives of monsters in the Underground. Other experiments ranged from studying the void, the concept of rests, timelines, magic, souls, and humans. 

It had been heartbreaking to hear that something had happened to him and that he wouldn’t be returning home. Sans had stopped going to the lab after that, not wishing to think upon the memories, both the good and the bad. He had dedicated his time to making sure his brother was happy and grew up properly. Overtime, Sans had grown numb to conversations about the once great Gaster. Hell, even on the surface monsters still mentioned him. However, Sans could never shake the feeling that the monster wasn’t completely gone. Older monsters than him had stated it, warned that he was watching, warning people of the man who spoke in hands. Sometimes in the void, if he lingered just a little longer than normal, he could catch a glimpse of something or someone. Sometimes, in strange moments, it felt like he could communicate with his father. Those moments were hard to describe, maybe they were dreams or visions or something.

While Sans acknowledged the possibility, he didn’t explore it too much more. The lab had been swarming with all sorts of monsters trying to ‘bring’ Gaster back or figure out what exactly happened to him. It was a lot of effort that lead to nothing, besides Sans had enough to worry about when the resets started up to think too much. Maybe his father had something to do with the resets, but it wasn’t like Sans was ever going to get an answer. At least on the surface, so far, there hadn’t been any resets. Hopefully, no more would ever come. 

However, this brought Sans’s mind back to the concept of you. You had come from the void, literally, and you claimed to have had contact with Gaster. You spoke in hands, an old language that only a few monsters still even remember. Sans remembers…he could never let himself forget. It had been too much too soon, but now Sans was curious. How did you get there? How were you here? What did you know of Gaster? What was your relationship with his father? Who were you? It didn’t make much sense, especially considering you were a human. 

Raising his head, Sans glanced to the left and then to the right. His usual lax grin was pinched and tight as he realized you were nowhere to be found. Shifting his body, Sans sat up on his knees and scratched the back of his skull. Had he just imagined all of that? Was he losing his mind? Naw, couldn’t be that. Sighing, he stood up and dusted grass from his body. The early autumn morning was beginning to fade, but the park was still cloaked in a slight fog of dew and morning mist. Glancing about once more, he frowned when he couldn’t spot you anywhere nearby. A tug of concern pulled at his soul as his thoughts lingered over you. 

You had looked so scared when he laid eyes on you, near tears and frozen in place. Maybe you didn’t know what was going on either? Thinking back, Sans could remember the look of confusion you gave him when he asked for your name. Fuck, you didn’t answer instantly like normal people do and you looked so confused. Why did he let that shock overcome him so much? His shoulders sagged as he tucked his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie. Now what? Did he brush this all off as some crazy trick of the mind? Did he go looking for you, a girl that fell from the void? Before he could muse over his thoughts more, a strange sound caught his attention.

It was soft, barely there, and breathy with a high tone like a muffled little bell. Unable to help himself, he followed that sound. He wandered to the part of the park that had more trees and was a bit denser with greenery. The early morning meant the park was practically empty, so there was good chance he could find you. 

~

It hadn’t seemed like this monster, Sans, wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. You were worried, but he was breathing and this area seemed safe enough. There wasn’t much you could do even if you wanted to. Therefore, you had waited for a while before rising to your feet. Curiosity was beginning to consume you the longer you sat there. This whole world was new to you and it created such a depth of wonder, you couldn’t help it when you stepped away from Sans. Pausing, you glance back at the skeleton and frown softly. You wouldn’t go far, after all you were alone in this world. While you didn’t know Sans at all, you couldn’t help but feel like it was best to stay around him. 

Gaster had thrown you through the window Sans had created, Sans was the being…or at least one of the beings you saw traveling through the void. He had to be, right? If he could travel through the void, he must know about it. He seemed like your best choice to learn about this new world, considering your choices consisted of either being alone or being around someone. You didn’t like the idea of being alone, it was something you could hardly stand for in the void. Sighing softly, you give one long last look at Sans before you begin to walk away. You won’t go far and maybe you could find something to help Sans wake up. How did one wake a sleeping skeleton?

You got ten feet from where you landed in this world when something caught your eye. It had been small, brown, and moved swiftly across the ground. Tilting your head to the side, your bare feet moved to follow. You walked slowly, softly, as if you were treading water as you followed the little creature. Getting closer, you find yourself in a patch of trees that grew close together. Your gaze is drawn to the high branches and soft colored leaves. There were so many colors ranging from pure green to a deep red. The sight stole your breath and made your heart warm as a happy feeling bubbled in your stomach. 

Turning in a small circle, you take in the sights above you before your gaze is caught once more by the small brown creature. The thing was at the base of a nearby tree, maybe five feet or so away. Slowly, you lowered yourself into a crouch. Keeping your knees close, you balance on the balls of your feet as you observe the creature. Small with brown fur, large dark eyes, and a really, fluffy tail, it was really rather cute. Your mind replayed a list of creatures Gaster had told you about that existed in some of the worlds. Animals, that’s what they were called right?

You figured this had to either be a chipmunk or a squirrel…you are thinking squirrel. Chipmunks were suppose to be really small, right? Maybe you were wrong? Oh well, it didn’t really matter at the moment. The animal wasn’t dangerous and it was pretty interesting to look at. Perking, your eyes widen as you watch the squirrel leave the base of the tree trunk. However, instead of running off it seemed to come closer. Biting your bottom lip, you slowly lowered yourself into a seated position on the grass. Would it come any closer? Excitement began to bubble in you as a smile tugged at your lips. Even if it didn’t come close enough to touch, it was still close enough to observe. 

The squirrel got about three feet from you before it paused, it’s body was low to the ground as it stared at something. Your eyes followed, finding the creature was staring at something about a foot to your right. It was a small object, round and smooth, some sort of nut or seed? It seemed like the creature wanted that. Raising your right hand, you thought maybe you could give the squirrel the item, but as soon as you moved the tiniest inch it’s eyes were on you. Freezing, you merely stared at the squirrel for the longest time. Okay, moving didn’t seem like a good idea.

Staying completely still, right hand slightly raised in the air, you waited. It seemed you had done something right because after a few minutes the creature moved again. With quick, nearly hurried movements, it darted past you and snatched up the object in question. Unable to help yourself you felt your shoulders shutter. The creature had made you laugh as you watched it race up into a nearby tree. What an interesting little thing. 

“Well, I can see you’re just nuts over squirrels.” 

Jumping to your feet, you swiftly turn around to spot Sans a couple of feet away. Letting go of the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding you shrug your shoulders gently. Hesitantly, you move to raise your hands to sign, but you pause. Concern leaks into your expression as you look Sans over, would he fall down again if you tried to sign? That was what caused him to fall last time, right? 

“Heh, it’s okay ya can sign. No need ta be concerned, I was just a bit shocked before.” 

Frowning gently, you bite your bottom lip before you move your hands in a slow and familiar manner.

~I’ve never seen a squirrel before.~ 

You shyly admitted as you watched Sans’s face for any sort of reaction. Those little eye lights seemed to dim slightly and his brow bones drew slightly closer. He didn’t seem like he liked that news. You hoped you hadn’t upset him any, but it was the truth. Honesty was something you were taught to treasure. 

“You really did come from the void, huh? How long have you been there?” His tone was quiet and gentle when he asked that. There was something about his expression that told you Sans was a caring monster.

~I’ve been there for as long as I can remember.~

For as long as you can remember, huh? Sans didn’t like the sounds of that. If you were this fascinated over a simple squirrel, it was clear you had little experience with this world. You hadn’t been fearful of the squirrel and you seemed to recognize it when Sans cracked his pun, so you knew a bit about this world. Actually, Sans couldn’t help but find the scene of you and the squirrel to be well…endearing. The expression of wonder and fascination, mixed with that bright smile and chime like laugh, it made his soul oddly warm. 

“So, um…I don’t think I caught your name back there.” Sans huffed in embarrassment.

~I don’t have a name.~

“What?” Sans’s eye sockets widened in a surprise over your words, but it was true. You don’t remember what your name was before the void and Gaster always called you by your pet name. However, that name was special and you didn’t like the idea of anyone but Gaster using it. 

~I don’t remember if I ever had a name…~ You sign gently, feeling your face warm as Sans continued to stare you down for a long moment. Was it so bad not to have a name? You’ve had no use for one up till this point in time. Well, there had only been two of you in the void so names were not so important.

“Well, we can’t have that…um…” Sans scratched the back of his skull, his eye lights flickering away from you for a moment. “There’s got to be something we can call you…you know to identify you to people.”

Identify you to people? Oh, well that made sense since this world would have more people than the void. Wait, more people? Glancing around you can’t help but frown softly, noticing no one else but you and Sans. Where were there other people? Eh, what would it be like to be around other people? It seemed hard enough communicating with someone new, but Sans could understand you. Wait, Sans could understand you? Sans knew how to speak with hands! That was actually rather amazing! Gaster said not many could understand such a language. The snap of bones harshly brushing against one another caught your attention, pulling you from your mind.

“I think I’ll just call you, Pixie.”

Tilting your head to the side, you can’t help but think of the name that Sans wants to give you. 

~Pixie?~ You find yourself questioning.

“Yeah, heh, because you remind me of one; you’re small. Ya seem curious about everything and you’re quiet like one….eh but if you don’t like it…” 

Well, you were quiet but small? You can’t help but frown at that as you looked down at yourself. You were average height, well you think, but you weren’t exactly small. You had curves and a little bit of a tummy, nothing unhealthy like some of the humans you had seen through the windows. Your dress was tailored perfectly for your form though, so maybe you did look small? Then again, compared to Sans you were a bit small. Gazing over the other, you can’t help but compare yourself a bit. Sans was at least pressing six feet or so. If you stood next to him, you’d probably just reach his clavicle…maybe. Okay, so maybe you were small. Curiosity was something you could completely agree with, you were curious about everything. Well, it seemed like the name Sans picked was fitting enough. You weren’t sure what a pixie was, but the word sounded cute. 

~I…like it…~ You sign with a small smile, watching as Sans’s smile seemed to grow at your claim.

“Good….good…alright, Pixie…let’s um go home, okay?”

~Go home?~ 

“Eh…well ya can’t stay here and I’m guessing you have nowhere else to go, right?”

There was no way you had anywhere to go in this world, not if you didn’t even have a name. Sans couldn’t rightfully turn you away or ignore you. Something could happen to you all too easily. It seemed like he was stuck with you for the time being. He wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this, but for now you were his responsibility at least until you either returned to the void or got use to this world. You didn’t seem to be expecting his offer however and that was surprising. What did you expect? You’d just sleep out here in the park? Had you no idea how stupid that would be? What kind of danger you could run into? 

~Just the void…~ You sign, could you even return to the void? Did you even want to return to the void?

“Do you know how to go back to the void?”

~No... do…you?~

“I only know how to travel through it…” 

Sure, Sans had traveled through the void with Frisk before, but he didn’t know what would happen if he let go of someone in the void. Even if you came from the void, it wasn’t something he wanted to try on anyone. It could be dangerous…maybe the process was the same as you coming through the void but maybe it wasn’t. Sans wouldn’t risk anyone getting hurt on a possibility like that. 

~Then…I guess I don’t have anywhere else to go…~ Wow, that was a sad thought. You had absolutely nothing in this world, not that you really ever had anything to begin with.

“Then let’s go home.” 

Sans figured his job could wait, it wasn’t like he could get in trouble seeing as the stand was his. It would just have to remain closed today as he took care of something more important. Part of him wondered how everyone would react to you, a human suddenly showing up out of nowhere? Heh, Sans probably would have some explaining to do. Teleporting was something everyone was pretty well aware of at this point in time, but that didn’t mean they understood it and he tried to use it only when no one was paying attention. He figured it wouldn’t be the greatest idea to use with you just to get home quicker. Stepping back into the void…what would happen to you? Would you just teleport through with him? Or would something happen to you? He didn’t like taking others with him anyways, so that left walking home. Thankfully, it was only a few blocks. 

When Sans turns to leave, you are slow to follow. You’re nervous and a bit scared, not sure what this new world exactly had in store for you. However, with a deep breath you pushed yourself and followed a few steps behind Sans. 

The walk to Sans’s home was quiet, neither of you speaking or signing much. That was alright, considering your attention was on the passing surroundings .Tall buildings in the distance, smaller ones dotting nearly every piece of land, leaving the park had been a drastic change in scenery. A passing car had you nearly jumping out of your skin as you quickened your pace to be just a bit closer to Sans.

Chewing your bottom lip, you can’t help but duck behind the larger monster as you passed both humans and monsters alike. Many of them seemed to ignore Sans and you. Some gave soft smiles or morning greetings, even a few greeted Sans by name. For the most part, you were ignored…which was totally okay. There were more beings in this world than expected and it was beginning to feel overwhelming. Without thinking, you reached out and gently snagged the material of Sans’s sweater, just below the skeleton’s elbow.

Sans felt a tug at his beloved hoodie, his hands were buried deep in the pockets, and he couldn’t help but turn his eye sockets towards you in confusion. Glancing down towards you, he felt his soul drop into the pit of his non-existent stomach. Maybe walking hadn’t been the greatest idea. You looked so nervous and shy, walking just slightly behind him, as if you were trying to make yourself look smaller. Your bright ____ eyes were shyly glancing around, curiosity clear as you tried to take a peek at the surrounding world before turning them back to the ground. You didn’t seem capable of looking anyone directly on, which was strange considering you were able to do so with him. Overwhelming, his mind supplied, this was all overwhelming for you.

“Hey, Pixie.” Sans called, his voice a gentle lull, catching your attention almost instantly. “Why can’t you be friends with a squirrel?” He questioned, voice playful, as he glanced back at you. The tilt of your head and a single hand signed in response. 

~Why?~ 

“Because, they drive everyone nuts.” 

The soft huff from your lips, the little shutter of your shoulders, and the sparkle in your eyes was all Sans needed. He had your attention, good. That’s how it went for the next fifteen minutes, Sans cracked every squirrel and tree joke that he could think of. Sometimes you’d laugh, breathy and soft without noise. Sometimes you’d look at him with confusion and he’d have to explain it to you, which wasn’t fun for him, but it didn’t matter. Either way, by the time you both reached Sans’s home you seemed more relaxed and calm.

“Well, we’re here.”

Sans announced as you both paused before a large two-story house. A quick glance around caused you to blink in confusion, the walk from the park had seemed shorter than you originally thought. These streets are nearly empty, save for a single car or two passing by. Where did all those people go? The tall buildings in the distance were gone, covered up by rows of houses, and trees. What happened? Sans had been telling so many jokes and talking to you so much, you must have lost track of yourself. Well, it was a good thing then because you didn’t feel as panicked. 

Sans led you up the stone steps towards the front door and took a key from his pocket. Not moving the arm you were still clinging to, he unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The door closed behind you, causing you to jump. You didn’t close it….Sans didn’t close it…A glance up towards the skeleton gave you your answer as you watched a soft blue color fade from Sans’s left eye socket. Magic? You guess it made sense, monsters had magic that much you could remember from Gaster’s lessons.

“Hey Paps.” Sans called out, catching your attention once more. Who was Paps?

“SANS? WHAT IN ASGORE’S NAME ARE YOU DOING HOME? I THOUGHT YOU HAD WORK?”

A loud, bellowing voice echoed from deeper within the house. Swallowing hard, you find yourself hiding behind Sans again as a tremble of nervous energy bubbled in your stomach. Why was this person yelling? Had you done something again? You hear footsteps approaching, revealing yet another skeleton monster to you. This one was taller than Sans, nearly Gaster’s height if you thought about it. He wore some sort of white armor and blue shorts, with a scarf that looked like it could almost pass for a cape. 

“Heh, yeah sorry bro…something came up and I kinda had to come home.” Sans commented, shifting slightly, taking his hiding spot with him. You find yourself staring up at the taller skeleton, your heart hammered in your chest as you waited for his reaction. “This is Pixie…Pixie this is my brother, Papyrus.” 

“AH! HUMAN IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW IT MUST BE INTIMIDATING TO MEET SOMEONE AS WONDERFUL AS I. FEAR NOT, I KNOW WE WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS.”

Friends? Glancing up, you take in Papyrus’s expression. He didn’t seem threatening, in fact he looked pretty happy just to meet you. While he had no eye lights like Sans, his expression was clear as day. His smile was bright and natural, his eyes squinted in joy, and he seemed to speak with such confidence that you will become friends…but…what was a friend…hmmm…Gaster had said it was some kind of companion right? Slowly, you gaze towards Sans, unsure of what to do.

~A friend?~ You sign. Sans’s browbones rise at your question, but before he can speak Papyrus’s voice catches your attention. 

“SANS, WHAT IS THE HUMAN DOING WITH THEIR HANDS? DO THEY NOT WISH TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT PAPYURS?” There is a bit of hurt lacing those words and it pulls at your heart. You may not know what friends are but you didn’t like how Papyrus sounded right there. You’d only just meet, but you already missed the happiness that laced his voice moments earlier. 

“Relax Papyrus…the human can’t speak.”

“WHAT? ARE THEY BROKEN?”

“No, no…she just can’t talk. She talks with her hands.” You watch Papyrus closely as Sans explains all of this. His expression is thoughtful, filled with concentration as he works over the information he was presented with. Doubt fills your stomach as you think the monster might not like you because of this. Chewing your bottom lip once more, you find yourself rather surprised when Papyrus locks eyes with you. His smile returning to his features quickly enough.

“NYEH HEH! HUMAN THAT IS A WONDERFUL TALENT….one that even I, the great Papyrus, does not possess….NEVER THE LESS, WE WILL STILL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS.” You can’t help but feel relief at Papyrus’s words, though it was a bit silly how quickly his thoughts became known just by the change in volume. He seemed like a sweet monster, even if he was loud, but that just seemed to be who he was.

“Pixie will be staying with us from now on, okay Papyrus?” Sans states with a relaxed expression, personally pleased that his brother was alright with your presence.

“WOWIE! A HUMAN ROOMMATE, IT WILL BE JUST LIKE WHEN FRISK STAYED WITH US. TELL ME HUMAN, DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?”

~Spaghetti?~ You sign, glancing between the brothers. Silence stretches on for several long and rather awkward moments. Glancing at Sans, you are unsure of what to do, but frown when you find the shorter skeleton had moved to the sofa. He was already leaned back with his feet on the table, his eye lights still focused on you both, but they seemed dazed as if he wasn’t paying full attention.

“SANS!”

“What’s up, Paps?”

“WHAT DID THE HUMAN SAY SANS?”

“Oh…she says she doesn’t know what spaghetti is.” Sans spoke with a devilish smirk, already knowing this was going to bother his brother terrible. Watching both of your reactions was going to be rather funny. 

“WHAT! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SPAGHETTI IS?” Papyrus quickly questioned you, sounding like he was personally insulted over the matter. You can’t help but jump back slightly at his reaction, eyes wide and a bit fearful as he approached you. Having him tower over you was really not helping you any. Swallowing hard, you feel your breathing become shorter and you can’t help but flinch as Papyrus reaches for you. Surprisingly, his gloved hands were gentle though firm when they landed on your shoulders. Cracking one eye open, you stare up at Papyrus cautiously. 

“FEAR NOT HUMAN FOR I WILL HUMBLY TEACH YOU ABOUT THE GREATEST DISH IN EXISTENCE. COME, COOKING TOGETHER IS THE BEST WAY TO BECOME BEST FRIENDS. IT IS HOW I AND UNDYNE FORMED OUR STRONG FRIENDSHIP AFTER ALL.”

Who was Undyne? Before you could question or think of anything, Papyrus moved behind you and pushed you forward. Woah, he was very strong and determined. You stumbled slightly over your own feet, chancing a glance back at Sans as you were ushered into the kitchen. What was going to happen now? You could hear Sans snickering in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New Chapter!
> 
> Alright everyone! I think it might be time for a little bit of a choice vote? Who should Reader run into next? Which character or characters should I introduce in the next chapter? I have several different ways this next chapter could go and it all depends on character(s) lol. 
> 
> Please let me know, along with your comments, questions, ect.
> 
> Thank you <3  
> Hope you all enjoy!

A pot of water stares up at you, the surface breaking into tiny bubbles as the stove heats it to a nice rolling boil. You tilt your head as you watch the movement with interest, thinking back on some of your lessons with Gaster. So, this was the process of breaking hydrogen bonds in dihydrogen monoxide. Gaster had demonstrated with his magic the concept, but seeing it for yourself was a more welcomed experience. Magic just couldn’t do justice compared to the real thing. The rolling steam is enough warning to you to keep away, even if it does feel nice and warm from a safe distance. Something tells you it wouldn’t be a smart idea to get too much closer.  
Leaning back, you glance over towards the taller skeleton. You are standing on a step stool, the counters and stove built more for Papryus’s stature than your own. The other had been rather quiet since you both came into the kitchen; his back was currently to you as he chopped something he called tomatoes. It was a little unnerving really, he had been so loud before and now he was being so quiet. Chewing your bottom lip, you glance around the large room taking in the table and chairs. Part of you wanted to snoop around, but that felt rude so you opted to stay here on the stool. 

You perk slightly as you turn back to Papryus, spotting the skeleton staring at you. Blinking, you continue to stare back at him for a few long moments. He sighs before turning back away from you and you can’t help but frown. His brow bones were scrunched together as if he was thinking and you worried you had upset him again. Taking a deep breath, you got off the two-step stool, landing with a small thud on the tilted floor. You pick the item in question up, moving it next to the taller skeleton before climbing back up. 

The glint of the knife in his hand catches your eye and you can’t help but frown at it. Instantly, you didn’t like the item in question. There were somethings the windows had shown you that you wish you didn’t seen. That object, you’d seen it hurt someone before, but it didn’t look like it was doing any damage to anyone but the tomatoes at the moment. You suppose it was okay for now. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice that you had moved so when you reached out, fingers gently catching the scarf around his neck, he startles. Leaping back, the knife clatters loudly on the cutting board as Papyrus drops the object, swinging to face you directly. His quick movements and the loud noise enough to startle you as well, a sharp squeak leaving your lips as your foot slipped off the stool. 

Before you can even register that you are falling, a gloved hand catches your arm and another catches you around the waist. Papyrus lets out a heavy sigh as he steadies you back onto the stool you’ve been standing on. Gently, he releases you as he takes a moment to study you. Your eyes are wide, the fear evident along with your surprise and confusion. Your lips are tightly sealed in a fine line and your body is tense. You’ve looked like that since Papyrus met you and he couldn’t figure out how to get you to stop looking at him like that. 

While Papyrus was a bit oblivious at times, he was far sharper than people tended to give him credit for. He did not mind having a human in the house, he loved the idea of a new friend, but something didn’t feel right. Sans didn’t trust people easily and he didn’t know many humans beyond Frisk. Sure, his brother could be friendly, but his attitude…it was always a little cold and standoffish. The bond Sans had made with Frisk had surprised Papyrus, but it had also made him extremely happy. On the surface, you were the first human Sans has extensively interacted with and he has gone so far as to invite you to stay with them. Papyrus couldn’t figure it out. Sans had never mentioned a new human friend nor one that could talk with their hands. When had Sans met you? Who were you? Where did you come from? 

A soft whimper catches his attention, his focus returning to you, and he can’t help but feel dread in his ribcage. How long had he been staring at you? He had lost himself in thought again and it seems that it had bothered you. His soul ached, the fear in your eyes deepening as you played with your fingers in an anxious manner. You wouldn’t look at him and you seemed smaller as if you were willing yourself to disappear. Part of him wondered if you were going to run away and hide, just like the rabbits he had seen at Frisk’s house do once. Frisk had explained to him that they had been scared because they didn’t like loud noises and were shy. Were you shy? You certainly seemed that way. Maybe he could try being quieter? Would that help? 

“A-are you alright?” Papyrus questioned, forcing the volume of his voice to drop several notches. 

Somehow, his quiet voice gave you more of a scare than his loud one as your attention snapped back towards him. There was worry etched into his skeletal features and somehow that made you calm down. Okay, so he wasn’t mad nor upset it seemed. Maybe you just surprised him? That seemed logical. 

~I’m…~ 

You paused, hands stopping from signing as you stared up at Papyrus. His eye sockets flickered from your face to your hands, a look of troubled concentration on his features. Oh, right…he didn’t speak in hands. Well, how were you suppose to do this? Lowering your hands, you nod in an attempt to answer his question. It seemed to work as he visible relaxed and that bright smile came back to his skull. Turning back to the cutting board, Papyrus picks up the knife, and continues to chop up the tomatoes. 

“My apologizes, human.” Papyrus begins, “I was lost in thought and did not expect you to grab onto my scarf. You surprised me.” Glancing down at you, Papyrus can’t help the way his smile twitches higher at the sight of you relaxing at his words. “I cannot help but wonder how you know Sans. He has not mentioned a new human friend, though you seem to be a very nice human. You also seem…different from the humans I have met so far.” He would have to speak to Sans. 

You really were different after all you had no idea what spaghetti was! That by itself was enough to give Papyrus a scare, but that wasn’t all. When he had led you into the kitchen, you had looked around with unfamiliar eyes. You looked around as if everything here was new to you, your curiosity painfully obvious. It didn’t make any sense. Didn’t humans have kitchens? Frisk’s home did. There was also a feeling of frustration as he tried to think of the best solution to communicate with you. He couldn’t talk with his hands, but there had to be some way to communicate with you. It was like a puzzle! Ah, yes a puzzle. He liked puzzles and puzzles he could do, this might just be…a bit more difficult than his usual puzzles, but he was suddenly filled with determination and a desire to solve it. 

~Sorry?~ 

You sign without thinking, not sure if being different was a good thing or not. He kept calling you human…were you a human? Did you not act like other humans? Not  
that you really knew any other humans…but it did make sense for him to question you after all you hardly knew Sans either. You hardly understood why you were here in the first place. Frowning softly, you were actually beginning to miss the void…you missed Gaster. 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus proclaimed. “DO NOT BE SAD! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS PUZZLE OF COMMUNICATION AND WE WILL BECOME VERY GOOD FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Pausing, Papyrus lets out a small cough; he needed to remember to speak softer. He did not want to scare you off. Glancing in your direction, he felt himself relax at the sight of a small smile upon your lips.

While Papyrus’s change in communication volume threw you for a loop, you couldn’t help but relax some when the skeleton spoke his mind. So, he wanted to figure out how to communicate with you. Knowing what had been occupying his mind, leaving you in awkward silence before, you felt better. Papyrus seemed like a good monster and he emitted a rather sparkling aura, making it hard to stay fearful or tense when he was so outwardly happy. You watch as Papyrus puts the tomatoes in another pot before adding something he called noodles to the boiling pot of water. Something seemed to capture his attention as he was suddenly rummaging through a drawer. 

“AH HAH!” Papyrus exclaimed as he spun and practically raced back to your side, slamming down a piece of paper and a blue crayon before you. “HUAMN! AH….” Papyrus cleared his throat again, was he okay? “We can communicate through written words.” Written words? What did that mean? Tilting your head to the side, you stare up at Papyrus in confusion. Noticing your confused expression, Papyrus felt a moment of loss. Did you not know what that meant? 

“Y-you do know how to write, do you not?” A shake of the head was his only answer. The skeleton hummed, suddenly finding you even stranger than before. Who didn’t know how to write? Oh, well he supposed he could be the one to show you then, maybe it would be a good bonding experience like cooking. “Writing is another way to communicate. You put your words on paper, like this.” Papyrus explains as he picks up the blue crayon and begins to make strange shapes on the paper. “See, it says Pixie. Your name.” 

That mess of shapes and lines made up your name? The longer you stared at the paper the more you thought of the symbols Gaster had shown you with his magic before. He called them…wingdings, but this didn’t look like wingdings. What was this then? Biting your bottom lip softly, you pick up the crayon that Papyrus had put down. Could you put wingdings on the paper? Would that be considered writing? You were better forming the symbols with magic, but Papyrus said this was how you could communicate. 

The symbols looked sloppy, the crayon held awkwardly as you stuck your tongue out in concentration. Writing was harder than it looked. Once done, you pulled away and glanced over at Papyrus. Seeing his confusion, you can’t help but frown as he studies what your wrote. “I-I don’t understand, human.” Sighing, you point to the shapes he had made then to yourself. Maybe you could help him understand. You then pointed at what you drew and then to yourself. His brow bones seemed to scrunch as he processed the information you had given him. Slowly, you can see the seed of understanding blooming in his eye sockets. 

“NYEH HEH! HUMAN! THAT IS AMAZING! I AM NOT SURE WHAT SORT OF WRITING THAT IS, BUT THAT IS YOUR NAME! PREHAPES WE CAN COMBIND OUR WRITING TO UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER! CAN YOU DO MY NAME?”

Papyrus? Thinking about it, you lean back over the counter and sloppily write Papryus’s name in wingdings. This earns you another excited giggle from the taller skeleton and a set of strong boney arms wrapping about you in an embrace. Not sure why Papryus was embracing you, you can’t stop the smile on your face nor the lighten feeling in your chest. Some of your worry was beginning to fade away. 

That was how you and Papyrus spent the next hour in between Papyrus’s cooking lesson. He would ask you to spell various things; bowl, grass, bird, sky, Sans, ect. At one point, he grabbed a second piece of paper and another crayon to make something he called a key. He said it would help him translate the wingdings, making it easier for him to understand you. Part of you hoped it would help you learn how to write like Papyrus too. For now, you were just enjoying the lesson with your new…friend? 

The counter was littered in several pieces of paper at this point and Papyrus was thoroughly enjoying himself. Dinner was nearly done and he was actually communicating with you. He could not help but find you to be interesting and rather sweet, the excitement and happiness you showed touching his soul. Well, he could now see that you were most certainly going to be good friends and you would be a good person for Sans as well. Speaking of Sans, Papyrus had noticed his brother linger in the doorway to the kitchen every now and again. Papyrus had gone to call out at one point, but Sans made a gesture for him to be quiet so he did. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed like Sans wanted to watch and not join in on the fun. Before he could ponder this, Papyrus noticed a new piece of paper being handed to him. You looked shy again when you handed him this one. 

Communicating with you was exciting because it was like a constant puzzle. With your terrible writing and his key that he had made, he solved the puzzle of your words in no time. However, when he read it over, he could not help but smile softly. Had he translated this properly? “Are we friends now?” Papyrus spoke, turning his empty eye sockets onto you. You nodded, confirming that he was right on his translation. “Nyeh heh heh…yes….Pixie…we are friends.” He liked how happy you looked at that, his eye sockets watching as you wrote something else out. 

Solving your next statement, Papyrus couldn’t help but huff in amusement before he turned his attention to Sans. The stout skeleton was still hanging in the doorway of the kitchen. He had come to watch you and Papyrus sometime ago. How you had failed to notice him, Sans wasn’t sure, but it gave him time to study you. Truth be told, he didn’t trust you and worried about you being around Papyrus. He wasn’t sure how you two would get along or if you would turn out to be a threat or not. Honestly, the oddest thing was hearing Papyrus keeping so quiet. It had been what first drew him to the kitchen. 

“Sans, the human has a question for you.” Papyrus explained as you finally turned your attention to him. 

“Oh, what is it?” 

Sans can’t help but feel a bit bad for thinking of you as some kind of threat as he watched you struggle to communicate with him. You didn’t look at him, face flushed, as you played with your trembling hands. Slowly, you managed to sign something and it made Sans soul warm. Part of him was reminded of Frisk when he looked at you. You were far more shy than Frisk, but there didn’t seem to be a single threatening thing about you. Wandering into the kitchen, he eyed all the papers the two of you had gone through before glancing at you.

“Yeah, we’re friends Pix.” Sans spoke before his eye sockets widened, your arms were quick to wrap about this neck. The stool you stood on giving just the right amount of extra height. This was the first time he had seen you this happy and the first time you had gotten so physically close. It seem to outshine the excitement you had when you and Papyrus first starting writing together. It threw Sans off, but he couldn’t pull away. Huffing, Sans gently patted your back as you drew yourself away. 

You couldn’t help yourself, knowing that you and Sans were friends made you very happy. It felt like your little world had expanded as you spent time with the brothers. Even if it had only been a few hours, part of your felt deeply connected to these two. Sadly, your bubbling happiness was short lived as your stomach rolled funny and emitted a strange grumbling noise. The sound made you jump, arms coming to wrap around your waist tightly. What was that!? Your stomach had never done that before? You were quick to look up at Sans, hoping he would be able to help you, but he was laughing. Why was he laughing? 

“Sounds like someone’s hungry. Let’s eat, shall we?” Sans questioned, glancing over towards Papyrus. His brother was already setting the table and serving up pasta on three plates. Hungry? You were hungry? Eh, wasn’t that something that happened to humans and monsters? They needed to eat and drink to survive, but was this strange noise and feeling really part of being hungry? From the way Sans reacted, it seemed so. You weren’t sure if you liked the feeling or the noise. Wait, if you were hungry then you had to eat too? 

“Hey, you okay?” Sans questioned, catching your attention. Frowning, you move to get off the stool and begin to sign. 

~I’ve never felt this…hunger…before. I’ve never eaten before either.~

Sans stared at you with wide sockets again, his smile tense as the edges twitched in a downwards direction. His eye lights dimmed slightly as they looked you over, wondering once more how you had survived the void. How much about the world did you not know? Not wanting to alert Papyrus to this, Sans began to sign back at you.

*Do you know what hunger and eating is?

~Yes, hunger is what monsters, humans, and animals feel when their energy is low. Eating various things called food restores that energy. I know the mechanics and the necessity of it all. Gaster taught me many things, but I’ve never gotten to personally observe or try the things Gaster spoke about.~

*How did you get energy in the void then? 

~Oh, Gaster would share his energy with me. He’d transfer it into my soul. I’m not sure where he got his energy from though.~

So, Gaster’s magic had somehow managed to keep you alive in the void and he taught you things. That was good to know, but was that really Gaster in the void with you? Sans was skeptical, not certain if he could bring himself to believe you or not. It was hard to think that his father was trapped in the void and that in all that time away he had been with you. Yet, it would explain how you were here, how you were alive after living in the void, how you could speak in hands, and write in wingdings. He didn’t feel like lingering on these thoughts for longer than he had too. 

“Well, lucky for you Paps is a great cook. You’ll like it.” Sans commented as he gestured towards the table. Hesitantly, you took up one of the seats. You would be lying if you said it didn’t smell wonderful. The whole kitchen smelt good and the scent made your mouth water, which was another strange feeling, but that had to be a good sign. If your body desired the food Papyrus made then it must be good. Once seated, you waited and watched the brother dig in before you picked up your fork. At the first bite, your eyes widened as your mouth tingled with the flavor of the dish. It was so good! 

Sans huffed as he watched you take your first bite, well it seemed like you liked the food. It would be a bit of challenge to figure out what food you would and would not like. He hoped there wasn’t anything out there that you were allergic to, he wasn’t sure if he could stand the thought of something harming you. Damn, how was he already getting protective over you? He couldn’t be getting attached to you so quickly. This reminded him of how quickly he had gotten attached to Frisk and he felt his smile falter as his mind flickered to another human that he didn’t attach to at all. Oh well, he’d have to take this one day at a time it would seem. 

After eating your fill, your stomach felt better and the strange pain was gone. However, instead of being full of energy, you felt rather exhausted. Everything felt heavier than it normally did when you were sleepy. Ignoring the need to yawn, you push yourself away from the table in order to bring your dishes to Papyrus. The tall skeleton was hunched over the sink, scrubbing away the filth of the meal. Sans had retreated back into the living room and the sound of voices caught your attention. Wandering into the living room, you find Sans slouched in the middle of the sofa staring at a box with moving images. Tilting your head in confusion, you stood there as some person dressed in black and pink moved about the screen. 

“Heh, you can come sit down.” Sans commented, making you jump slightly. Turning to face the monster, your eyes are drawn to the spot next to him. His phalanges tap the cushion, giving you an invitation to join him. Nodding, you move to sit down on the plush furniture. The softness was welcomed and it felt like it pulled on your exhausted form. 

“SANS! YOU DID NOT INFORM ME THAT METTATON WAS ON!” Papyrus commented, sounding irritated as he dried his hands on a dishtowel.

“Sorry bro, forgot your show starts at nine.” 

Papyrus merely huffs as he comes to join you two on the sofa, sitting on the other side of Sans. “Human, you will like Mettaton. He is the coolest!” Papyrus spoke over Sans, his eye sockets already locked on the TV screen. So, that’s who was in the box, huh. You couldn’t help but wonder if this Mettaton was friends with Sans and Papyrus, they both seemed to know him. However, Papyrus seemed more pleased with this Metatton than Sans. 

Half an hour later, unable to help yourself, you lean against the arm of the sofa, supporting your head on folded arms. At some point, you had brought your legs up onto the sofa. Luckily, curling up was not a problem and didn’t seem to bother the skeleton brothers. You are not sure how long Mettaton will be on the screen for, but you are finding it harder and harder to watch. Each blink makes it harder and harder to keep your eyes open. A silent yawn escapes your lips just as something soft drapes across your form. Perking, you glance over to see Sans smoothing out a black blanket with tiny silver and blue stars. Where did he get this? When had he gotten up? Even if you questioned this all in your mind, you were too tired to do more than sign a small ‘Thank you’ before you slipped away to sleep. 

“Sans.” 

At Papyrus’s voice, Sans perked and pulled his eyes away from your sleeping form. Sans had been worried about Papyrus speaking so quietly. It was unusual for him, unless he had something very important to talk about. It had taken Sans sometime observing the two of you earlier to realize that Papyrus purposefully spoke quiet around you so as not to scare you. Considering you were asleep and Papyrus was addressing him, Sans figured this would be important. It had only been a matter of time before Papyrus would have questioned him anyways.

“Ya, Paps.”

“How do you know Pixie? I have never heard you speak of her before. It is not like you to bring humans home, not that this human is not welcomed. She is just very strange, even for a human. It is not like you to not tell me important things.”

Sans sighed, sensing Papyrus’s worry. When had his younger brother come to worry about him more than the other way around. Sans was the older siblings, he should be the only one to do things like worry. Knowing he could never lie to Papyrus, Sans began to explain.

“I just met her today. She came out of the void when I teleported to work.”

“WHAT!” Papyrus gasped in shock, his eye sockets wide. A small noise at the other end of the sofa caused Papyrus to quickly cover his mouth with his gloved hands. He had forgotten you were asleep and had raised his voice. “W-what do you mean she came from the void?” Papyrus was aware of the fact that when Sans teleported, he traveled through a place called the void. He had never seen it and Sans had explained that he was only there for a second or two between travels. It had never seemed like a dangerous thing considering how regularly Sans teleported around, but he had never heard of someone else being able to access this void. 

“She came from the void, fell on top of me when I appeared in the park.” 

“Is that why she acts the way she does…like everything seems a little familiar, but completely new?” 

“Heh, yeah…according to her…she’s been in the void her whole life. I guess when I teleport she must get little glimpses of our world…”

“Wowie…” Papyrus muttered as he looked down at his older brother. There was something in Sans’s expression that told him the stout skeleton was not done. There was something else Sans wanted to say, but it didn’t seem like his brother was willing to share this information.

“Sans…what else?”

Sans sighed heavily as he looked over Papyrus….he had been a baby bones when everything had happened. Sans wasn’t sure how much Papyrus even remembered of their father. He wasn’t sure if he was willing to dive into this topic or not. Then again, if he didn’t do it now than Papyrus would hound him for it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to share? Maybe it would help him make sense of it all.

“Papyrus…do you remember…do you remember dad?” Sans watched as Papyrus’s expression turned from one of honest surprise to one of deep concentration. There was a flicker of orange magic in those lightless eye sockets and Sans could tell his brother remembered something.

“I do remember somethings Sans, but he disappeared when we were small.” There was confusion in Papyrus’s voice as if he did not quite understand why Sans would bring their dad into the conversation. Their father’s disappearance had been hard on Sans, that much Papyrus could remember clearly. It was still hard on him.

“Pixie claims….that dad is in the void….or was….she says he took care of her.” There was a bitter tone to Sans’s words, something he didn’t mean to let slip as his soul trembled slightly. Fuck, he did not want to be talking about this. 

“That’s good then.” Papyrus’s words threw Sans off, his white eye lights locking on his brother rapidly. 

“Whatcha mean good?” Sans questioned, trying to figure out how that was good! Their dad had done something and gotten himself trapped in the void, that is if the person you spoke about was the real Gaster. Sans still wasn’t sure if he believed you about that part, even with all the proof. How could their dad go and get himself into trouble like that and….and leave them. How come Sans never saw him when he teleported? Why could he never find him or bring him back? 

“W-well…I know it was not good for us because he has been gone for so long…b-but it is good for Pixie and it is good for us now.”

“I’m not following…” 

“Sans, you have spoken of the void as being a dark and cold place. If the human is from the void, then it is good dad was there. She would not have been alone and he would not have been alone.” Papyrus commented, his thoughts slipping to you as you continued to sleep peacefully. With dad there, you would have been well taken care of. “And if the human came from the void, does that not mean dad might also be able to come back from the void.”

Sans froze at Papyrus’s words, his mind doing double time to process it all. Papyrus was right, the void was no place to be in alone. It made his soul hurt just to think of someone being trapped in there all alone. What if you had been in there all alone? He could remember when the theory of Gaster falling into the void had first been brought up, it was one of the theories he hated the most. Papyrus was right though, if you escaped the void then maybe Gaster could escape to? Not that Sans thought he could do anything to help and that made him feel useless. He hated feeling useless when it came to important matters like this. He had tried to help at one point, way back when, but it had gotten so pointless. 

“Whatever…all this means is we are stuck with her until she either goes back to the void or…” Sans frowned softly as he looked over you. He would never willingly send you back to the void, he would never send anyone there to just stay forever, but he still didn’t know what to exactly do with you.

“Nyeh heh heh.” Papyrus laughed as he rose to his feet. “I think it is wonderful that she is here. Things will work out brother…I promise…Good night, Sans.” Papyrus spoke with a smile upon his face and confidence in his step.

“Yeah…night, bro.” 

Watching his brother ascend the stairs, Sans thought about his brother’s positive words. Wonderful that you were here? Glancing back down at your sleeping form, Sans couldn’t help but sigh. Confusion was eating away at him. How was he suppose to feel about you being here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!
> 
> Please forgive me, I am terrible at puns. How the heck do people just come up with puns out of now where! XD 
> 
> \-----  
> Memory  
> \-----
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Sometimes, you’d have dreams that don’t make any sort of sense. Dreams that come in flashes, imagery that seems familiar yet distant have plagued you since you were small. Part of you doesn’t believe the dreams even consist of you, belong to you, no it didn’t make sense. They had to belong to someone else, right? They always consisted of the same images though. Underground, caves with crystals so high up they looked like stars, a bed of golden flowers, thick snow, blue flowers that talked, waterfalls…all so pretty and all so perfect. These flashes made you feel warm, even if you were all alone. Those were just some of the dreams though, others…well they were less pleasant….and they made even less sense. There would be lava, a weapon, blood, a cold table, strange tools, but there was always a comforting and gentle hand, but then there would be nothing but darkness.   
\----  
Where were you? What was this place? It was so dark, the world covered in pitch-blackness for as far as the eye could see. It was cold here, you could see your breath on the air, but it was difficult to breathe. Tiny hands knot in the fabric of your white gown, the thin fabric doing little to warm the chills cascading down your back. Large tears were beginning to pool in your eyes as you sat down as the meaninglessness touched you. Your mind was blank, as empty, and as hallow as this place. It was so…lonely for someone as small as you. 

You’re not sure how long you sat there, tears long since dried, and eyes unable to produce anymore. Knees press to your chest, keeping yourself huddled for warmth. Breathing had become easier as your body adjusted to this place, but you felt tired and weak. There was pain in your stomach and in your chest. How long had you been here now? There was no way to tell, but it already felt like forever. 

A flicker of light caught your attention, no more than thirty feet or so away from you. Your eyes narrow as your body tenses up, unsure of what was about to happen. That’s the first time you saw a window and another being. A small figure in blue and white, stepping from one window and into another, so quickly you would have missed it if you had blinked. Unable to help yourself, you push yourself to your feet and run towards the closing window. It closes before you can get close enough, but for a few moments, you saw a field with bluish green grounds and tall blue flowers.

The sight made you smile even when the window disappeared. That had been the prettiest sight you had ever seen and you wanted to see more. There was a flutter in your chest and you let loose a strange breathy sound as your body shook. There was a tingly feeling that seemed to race through you. It was so strange and you clasped your hands over your mouth as if to stop the sound. Oddly, you liked it. It made you feel light and your chest didn’t hurt so much anymore. However, the feeling recedes as you are left to wonder about what you saw. You want to see it again.

A frown tugs at your lips as your hands lower. You were alone again and you already wished for that being to come back. Turning around, you decide to go back to the spot you had been sitting in. Maybe, if you waited long enough the being would come back and notice you. However, turning around you were meet with a wondrous sight. While the world was still nothingness and ever-expanding darkness, the area before you had taken on a different shape. Black objects that sparkled as if embedded with stars had formed. Long, thin things came from the ground; they were soft as they appeared around your feet. The other objects to form were nearly as tall as you with thick bases that topped off in a circle face with semi-triangle looking objects sprouting out in all sides. It took you a moment, but you realized that these objects mimicked what you saw through the window. You reach up to touch the tall object, giggling as it seems to bend to your touch. Where did this come from? How did this come about? It was the first time you used magic, mimicking the sight of flowers and grass.

You stayed amongst those objects for a long time, they kept you happy, but they did not last. You were getting tired, weaker the longer you stayed here. Stomach in knots, body too weak to move, and eyes dry from crying again, you can’t help but feel your existence here is coming to an end. What that means…well you aren’t sure, but you think you will die. The worse you get, the more the objects begin to shutter before shattering from existence. Eventually, you are left alone in the expansion of nothingness. You are so tired, but you can hear a sound in the distance. Raising your head, you stare bleary before you.

A punctured hand is presented to you.  
\-------

As you begin to wake, the first thing you expect when you open your eyes is darkness. To your surprise, you are greeted with the same living room that you had been introduced to the day before. You are warm and can breathe easily, body tucked away with a soft blanket. Shifting, you sit up and gaze about, realizing you were alone. Sunlight shines through the living room windows and the warmth is comforting and pleasant. A soft clatter followed by a muffled voice comes from the kitchen and you find your interest perked. There is a smell in the air, sweet and fresh; it’s different from the smell of spaghetti. 

Gently, you push the blanket away and get up from the sofa. Scratching the back of your head, you pause as you feel your hair is out of place. It feels knotted and tangled, you huff in irritation…clearly, this world still would give you problems with your personal appearance. Combing your fingers through your hair, you head towards the kitchen. You spot Papyrus easily, the tall skeleton slightly hunched over the stove again. His movements are careful and delicate, different from the excitedly quick movements you saw the day before. He pauses as soon as you step into the kitchen, your bare feet making no sound.

“AH! GOOD M-good morning, human. I hope I did not wake you.” Papyrus is quick to drop his volume and you perk. So, he was speaking quieter to you. He was making sure you weren’t frightened, though after yesterday you don’t think you could be afraid of him. He also was concerned for you. You give him a small wave as you make your way into the kitchen and come to stand beside him. Your eyes narrow on the pan on the stove, it holds a pale mass of goo. 

~What’s that?~ 

You question, but pause when you realize Papyrus doesn’t understand. He is giving you a pained expression and you can’t help but bite your lip. Trying to make it simple, you point at the pan, and the skeleton looks between you and the pan for a moment. Suddenly, it seems to hit Papyrus because he beings to shake with a bright ‘Nyeh heh heh’. You like his laugh already because it makes you smile too.

“I see you have taken notice of my master chef skills. I, the Great Papyrus, am making pancakes this morning. According to my dear friend Frisk, though I do disagree with them, spaghetti cannot be for every meal.” 

Pancakes? Well, they smelt good. The spaghetti had smelt good and it had turned out good. Glancing around, you find yourself beginning to frown. The house was really quiet and Sans didn’t seem to be anywhere around. Without really thinking about it, you find yourself grasping Papyrus’s long scarf, causing the skeleton to stop what he was doing.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Papyrus questioned, his tone throwing you off. Looking him over, you move your hands to sign but stop yourself. He didn’t speak hands, you had to communicate how you did yesterday. You spot the pile of papers and crayons on the kitchen table, all neatly tucked together compared to their mess from the day before. Snatching up a clean sheet, you begin to write in wingdings before showing Papyrus. His sockets narrow for a moment before he huffs in amusement. 

“Sans is probably still sleeping.” 

Your brows knit together in confusion, eyes darting to the key that also sat on the table. How did he translate that so fast? As if sensing your confusion, Papyrus laughed brightly.

“MEMORIZING SUCH A SIMPLY KEY IS NOTHING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WAS GOING OVER IT ALL MORNING IN PREPARATION TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU.”

Your shoulders shake as a breathy sound escapes you, somehow knowing his efforts made you happy. However, you quickly scribble something down. 

“Eh?” Papyrus watches you for a moment before his features seem to soften. “It is no trouble at all. The effort is always worth it to communicate with a dear friend.” 

“Well, you two seem to be in a good mood this morning.” Sans’s voice reaches you and you can hear Papyrus gasp in surprise. 

“BROTHER! YOU GOT UP ON YOUR OWN THIS MORNING! IT’S ONLY EIGHT O’CLOCK!” 

“What can I say Paps, can’t exactly sleep when you’re cooking pancakes…If I missed those it’d sure be a syrupy-ed morning.” Sans huffs in amusement as Papyrus’s jaw grinds in irritation. You’re…not exactly sure what happened, but you keep smiling as Sans comes to stand before you. His eye lights are dim and his smile seems a little smaller. “How’d ya sleep, Pixie?” There is concern in his voice.

~I slept well. The sofa was comfortable, much better than the void.~

Sans looked a bit displeased with your answer, but he seemed to easily relax back into what you guessed was his usual expression. Actually, it was strange seeing Sans this morning since he was dressed differently. The blue hoodie was nowhere to be found, instead Sans wore a simple white tee-shirt with some red staining and sweats. His bare feet clicked against the tilted floor and you oddly found yourself comforted by that sound. There is something tucked under his left arm, but you hardly pay it any mind.

“SANS!” Papyrus’s voice draws Sans attention and he steps away from you. Without much thought, you return the papers you are holding and the crayon to the neat pile on the table.

“What’s up, bro?” Sans questions, his eye lights lingering on your retreating form for a moment before turning to his younger brother.

“Sans…” Papyrus is speaking in that same tone again. “What are we going to do with the human?”

“Whatcha mean? She’s staying here remember?” Sans questioned, worry beginning to build, did Papyrus not want you here anymore? Did something happen? You two seemed to be getting along yesterday.

“Sans…” Papyrus sighed as if exhausted with his brother’s absentmindedness. “What is she to do today? I have training with Undyne and do you not have work.”

Oh! That’s what Papyrus meant. Glancing towards you, Sans frowns gently as he looked you over. You are hovering over the key Papyrus made the day before, seemingly studying the paper. He wonders for a moment what could be going through your mind as your head tilts to the side. What were they going to do with you? Sans could probably take the day off again, but that wasn’t exactly good for business and the hot dog stand wasn’t the only job he had to do. You weren’t a child, but Sans did wonder how good of an idea it would be to leave you alone. 

“Why don’t I check up on her throughout the day?” Sans questions, honestly it wouldn’t be hard. He could easily teleport when it was slow. You seemed curious of the world sure, but you had listened to everything they had told you so far and you seemed to trust them. Maybe they just needed to lay down some rules for you just so you didn’t go wandering out into traffic or something. 

“Do you think she will be okay?”

“Heh, yeah…she seems smart. We’ll just lay down some ground rules. Don’t need her getting hurt or something.” 

Papyrus seemed to be lost in thought for a long moment and Sans can tell he is not exactly happy over the idea of leaving you alone. Sans didn’t think they had much of a choice though, it’s not like anyone else knew of your situation and there wasn’t time to explain it to anyone. Plus, it was so last minute, Sans doubted anyone would be free for the whole day to keep an eye on you. Papyrus seems to understand, nodding his head in agreement before turning towards you.

“PIXIE!” Papyrus’s voice bellows as you nearly jump out of your skin, whipping around to stare at the two brothers. “WE NEEDTO SPEAK TO YOU REGARDING SOME RULES.”

Rules? You can’t help but wonder. 

“I got this, bro.” Sans comments with a smile as you look up at him, the question clear in your eyes. Hesitantly, Sans places an arm around your shoulders and pulls you away from the kitchen. You are a little stiff in his hold for a moment, but you eventually relax. He guides you to the sofa before sitting down next to you. Your attention is completely fixed on him, confusion still staining your eyes.

“Paps and I have to leave for the day.” Sans explains, watching as your face contorts for a moment. The look you give him makes his soul ache.

~Leave? Will you be coming back? Do I need to leave too?~

“Heh, nah you’re gonna stay here…um we have work and stuff that we gotta do, but we’ll be back later tonight. I’m gonna try to stop by throughout the day to check on you.” You look down as you process this information and Sans can’t help but notice the relief in your form. While you don’t look particularly happy, you seemed calm. Maybe you didn’t like to be alone? Was that it? Then the relief must be because Sans said they would be back. Part of him wasn’t sure if he could leave you for the day.

“Um..” Sans coughs before he continues. “I um…look I know you ain’t a kid or anything, but there are some things I need you to do for me okay?”

~Like what?~

“They’re simple…umm….don’t go outside...just stay inside today. Don’t mess with the stove or oven. I’ll bring ya lunch so don’t worry about food. Just stay here and relax today. Ya can watch TV or Papyrus has some books in his room you could read. Eh, I just…it’s just safer for now since you don’t know much about this world.” Sans explains, hoping the message has gotten across somehow.

~So, just stay inside and don’t mess with equipment that makes fire.~ 

Your summary has Sans laughing, it’s a deep sound that makes you smile. It’s different from Papyrus’s and you can’t help but think you might like it a bit more. Either way, you understood what Sans was saying. Since they would be gone, they didn’t want you to do anything that could get you into trouble or possible hurt you. While you were curious about this world, you would try to hold onto that curiousness until the brothers returned home. 

“Exactly, don’t want ya getting hurt or setting the house on fire.” Sans huffs, still trying to catch his breath; he wipes a blue tear from his eye socket, his amusement slowly fading away. He’s glad you seem to be understanding what he was asking. Shifting, Sans pauses as he remembers the other reason he was up so early. There are clothes under his arm still and it takes him a moment before he passes them to you. 

You perk when Sans hands you the bundle of fabric. They feel soft and have faint scent to them. It’s hard to tell what they smell like but they smell fresh, clean. It’s a set of clothes, a tee shirt much like what Sans was wearing but red and a pair of sweats. You can’t help but look up at Sans in confusion, wondering why he was giving you clothes. They looked rather big.

“Figured you’d want to shower and clean up. Those are mine, so they’ll probably be big on you but the sweats have a drawstring so they can be tightened.”

~I can’t wear my dress?~ 

Sans perks at your question, looking down at your form. The fabric is wrinkled and looks rather old, considering you have been in the void it probably hasn’t really every been cleaned. Not that it nor you has a bad smell or anything. Huh? That was weird wasn’t it, you smelt faintly like Echo Flowers if Sans had to think about it. Your scent was sweet, soft, and naturally calming. However, you looked displeased with the idea of not having your dress.

“Well, these clothes are clean and it wouldn’t be good for you to always wear the same thing.” 

~So…I have to get rid of my dress?~

“Eh…no…we can wash it and you can wear it another time.” Sans personally thought that getting rid of the worn fabric would be best, but you seemed rather attached.   
“You really like that dress, huh?”

~Yes, Gaster made it for me.~

Sans felt frozen when you mentioned Gaster yet again. Well, his father had been the one to teach Sans how to sew and patch things up….but…how the hell did he make something like that in the void anyways? However, Sans couldn’t bare the look on your face when you questioned getting rid of the dress. It was special, there was a connection to it. Sans wouldn’t tear something that seemed so precious away from you.

“Well, here…let’s get you set up then. Papyrus should be done with breakfast by the time you’re done showering.”With that Sans stood up, watching as you clung to the new clothes he gave you before moving to follow. 

He showed you the bathroom; how to operate the water controls, what you could wash up with, and where the towels are. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, you cling to the clothes you are given as you think over this whole situation. Washing up, bathing you’ve never done it before…at least you don’t think so. The void didn’t exactly have these things and there didn’t seem to be any need for them. However, you can faintly recall Gaster explaining the concept to you before. Monsters, humans, and animals all bathed, so the concept seemed straightforward. 

When Sans left, you gently set down the clothes he gave you before pulling off your dress. Pausing, you take in your reflection in the mirror. You can’t help but stare for a second at your naked form, it’s the first time you’ve really ever seen your own reflection. Tilting your head, you can’t help but look yourself over. Well, you looked human…nothing suggested you were a monster. You can’t help but like the way you look as you turn to the bathtub. 

You start the water like Sans showed you, feeling the temperature with your hand. A shiver races through you as cold water drenches your hand and you are quick to turn the handle the other way. The water turns pleasantly warm and you sigh before you squeak. Jerking your hand back, you slip off the edge of the tub and land hard on your backside. Your hand stings some and is a little red, that was way too hot. The sound of the door slamming open behind you causes you to turn around in surprise. You are met with a worried looking skeleton whose skull erupts into a bright blue illumination once his eyes land on you.

Sans had left you alone in the bathroom, but he didn’t go far. With your little experience, he worried about you. Sure, you seemed to have a base knowledge of most things, but he knew it would still take you time to figure things out. If something happened, well he wanted to be right there if you needed him. Leaning against the door, Sans can’t help but sigh as he rubs the back of his skull. He feels confused, not sure what to feel. On one hand, you are connected to his dad and he wants to question you about it, but that would mean facing the feelings of anger and hurt he’s kept buried. There is part of him that is a little jealous, knowing you had spent far more time with Gaster than he had been allowed before his disappearance. He knew he couldn’t fault you for that, it’s not like you asked to be put in the void, and from the looks of it you didn’t even know why you were there. 

On the other hand, he was beginning to feel an odd sense of protectiveness over you. It rivaled the protective feelings he had for his younger brother. These thoughts had kept him up most of the night, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep in today. Sighing through his nasal cavity, he listens to the sound of rustling fabrics and the dull roar of running water. 

Well, at least you handled that part we-

The sudden yelp of pain and the sharp thud on the tile caused the eye lights in Sans’s eye sockets to disappear. What happened? Where you hurt? Without thinking twice, Sans turned and threw the door open. Glancing around, he found you sprawled on the tile floor holding onto your right hand…eh…completely naked. He spotted his clothes on the sink edge and your dress, clearly your only piece of clothing, on the floor. He felt his face flush with embarrassment as he locked eyes with you. Eh? Why weren’t you bothered by this? He wonders as you merely stare up at him from your spot on the floor.

~Sans?~ 

He sees a small winch, his attention snapping to your injured hand. Taking a deep breath, he closes the door behind him. The bathroom wasn’t very big, but having the door closed made it just a bit bigger. He also figured Papyrus did not need to see you like this. Kneeling down, he gently takes your hand. It’s red, but it doesn’t look like the water got you too badly.

“Seriously, ya gotta stop falling for me.”Sans huffs in amusement as you smile in return; you remember this pun from before. “You okay?” He questioned, concern lacing his voice. Damn it, if you were going to get hurt just trying to shower could he really leave you alone for the day? Sans had a feeling anxiety was going to be his best friend. Gently, his distal phalanges ran over the back of your hand, his magic collecting as he touched your flesh. His eye lights watched as the slight burns began to fade.

~I’m…okay?~ You sign with your free hand before focusing on what Sans’s was doing. ~Sans?~

“It’s magic, I’m just healing you so it won’t get worse.” Sans commented as he pulled away his hand, your skin no longer red. With that, Sans stood up and adjusted the tab in the bathtub. “There, that should be a better temperature.” Sans mumbled, not looking at you more than he had to. 

Examining your hand, you are slow to stand up. Sans knew magic too! Well, that would make sense considering the ability to open windows and all, but wow you didn’t expect to see that. You smile at Sans, signing a ‘thank you’ as he sets the water before moving to leave. Part of you is bothered by the fact that he won’t look at you fully, just little side looks from the corner of his eye sockets. Was something wrong? Before you can question it, he is gone. You can’t help but feel saddened as you step into the shower spray, wondering what you might have done wrong. A soft, pleasant mew escapes your lips as the warm water envelopes your body. Your mind is no longer focusing on the stout skeleton. 

What the fuck! Sans let out a shaky breath as he closes the door before leaning back against it again. He had not been expecting that to happen today. Did you not feel the same embarrassment that he had? Even now, Sans can feel a flush of heat come to his cheekbones. You were…you were rather pretty if Sans was being honest. Smooth skin, curvy, without a single mole or mark to your flesh. Honestly, you were a tad thinner than Sans would like but he supposed that’s what happened when a human had to survive on monster magic for most of their lives. Papyrus was good at cooking and making sure meals were properly balanced, at least Sans knew you’d get proper nutrition from now on. He heard the small sound of pleasure through the wooden door, the illumination of blue was quick to return. 

The rest of your shower seemed to go on without a hitch and Sans stepped away when the bathroom door finally swung open. Glancing down, Sans felt the heat return to his cheekbones and part of him was regretting letting you wear his clothing. Maybe Papyrus’s would have been better? Eh, you weren’t that thin nor tall. The red tee-shirt acted more like a miniature dress on you, coming down to your thighs. It didn’t sit right, revealing your left shoulder even as you tried to fix it. The sweats were ridiculous looking on you, too baggy and a bit too long; covering the tops of your feet easily You seemed to have them knotted up good, so they at least sat on your hips well enough. Your hair was still dripping water as you combed your fingers through the slightly tangled strands. Honestly, the look wasn’t all that bad on you. You held your old dress in the bend of your elbow.

“BREAKFAST!” Papyrus’s voice breaks Sans from his thoughts as he focuses on your face. 

~That felt great!~ You exclaimed your joy over having taken a shower. Honestly, showering was one of the most pleasant feelings you had ever experienced, so far.

“Great, we’ll…um…have to figure out better clothes for you. Those are a bit big.” Sans commented with a laugh as you look down at yourself. Yeah, they were big and you can’t help but shake with laughter. The clothes were comfortable though and there was another scent you could pick up on. You were not sure what it was, but it reminded you of Sans. 

Sans takes your dress from you and ushers you to the kitchen for breakfast. By the time you reach the kitchen, Sans is already seated, fully dressed, and helping himself to a few pancakes. Blinking you tilt your head to the side before shaking with giggles again. 

Sans sends you a smirk and a wink.

Joining the brothers at the table, the three of you eat in peace. You can’t help but find the pancakes to be really good, expressing your thoughts to Papyrus seems to make the skeleton even happier if that was possible. Shortly after eating, done chatting about their upcoming day, Papyrus is the first to take off. He waves good-bye, calling out that he will be home by suppertime and reminds Sans not to be late to his job. Sans, for the most part, takes his morning slower than Papyrus and at nine-twenty eight he is saying good-bye to you. 

“You gonna be okay?” He questions, smiling faintly when you give him a nod. 

~No going outside and no stove or oven.~ How bad could it be to be in the house alone for the day? 

Sans looked you over closely before he sighs heavily. He’ll have to see if he can get a cell phone from Alphys that you could use. Heh, that’ll be an interesting thing to teach you for sure. With one last look, he seems to make sure everything looks well before he blips out of existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! YES!

Being left alone wasn’t anything new to you, considering your time in the void, but it made you feel a tad sad. You couldn’t stop the brothers from doing what they needed to do, jobs and training sounded important. However, you can’t help but wonder how long they would really be gone. How long did one spend training or at a job? You weren’t sure, but if it was anything like your lessons with Gaster it might take some time. Sighing softly, you looked about the house from your spot on the sofa. 

The house was quiet, almost too quiet; it was a little bothersome if you were being honest. Pulling your knees to your chest, you sit there in the silence for a while. Losing yourself in your thoughts, you can’t help but think over how you got here again. Being anywhere but in the void was…strange…and this world was strange, but new. Oh, that’s right…this place was still new to you! You’d only really been down here on the sofa, in the kitchen, and in the bathroom, but you hadn’t exactly explored more than that. Maybe you could find something entertaining to do, something that could feed your curious nature since you couldn’t go outside. Sans had said something about Papyrus having books…whatever those were. You had an idea of said objects. 

Slipping off the sofa, you pause to pull the tee shirt you wore up onto your shoulder. The results wouldn’t last long, but it didn’t stop you from trying to wear the garment properly. Glancing upstairs, you chew your bottom lip before you head to the second floor. What was up here? You weren’t exactly sure, considering you had fallen asleep early yesterday and had been downstairs all morning. The second floor had three closed doors, all in the same soft oak tone underneath different designs. Tilting your head to the side, you think over your options before reaching out to take the handle of the nearest door. Was it…was it okay for you to open the doors? Sure, you were curious but you didn’t want to do something that might be disliked.

You allow your gaze to travel over the door, pausing as you noticed pieces of paper stuck to the front. They all seemed to be pictures, hand drawn in crayon. They were colorful and seemed to include the same people in almost all the images. You noticed an image that looked very similar to Papyrus, though not quite as detailed as the real thing. Yet, you couldn’t help but recognize the red scarf and tall skeleton like stature. The one next to it was of some small monster, yellow, and in a white coat. The monster wore something on their face, round objects that just confused you. While the monster was smiling, there was a look of nervousness even in their crayon image. Maybe they were a naturally nervous monster? Next to that, there was one of a blue fish monster with red hair, this one held a rather scary looking light blue object. It looked big and by the way the drawing was done, it probably was sharp. Yet, there wasn’t anything scary about the monster in fact the monster looked rather happy. Next was one with a monster in a purple gown, then some little kid monster with no arms, another monster kid with a striped shirt, and so on. There was even one of Sans. 

There were so many drawings, it was a wonder you could see the wood of the door. A group picture caught your attention as you noticed something out of place. There was a human drawn in this one, small even compared to the monsters. There were strange letters on the image that didn’t make sense to you. Pausing, you recalled the key Papyrus had made and hurried back downstairs. You didn’t understand what Papyrus wrote, only having understood it was suppose to spell your name. These strange letters were on the key he made, maybe you could use them to understand what the picture said.

Armed with the simple piece of paper, you returned to the door. Meticulously, you studied the drawing and the key. Nose scrunching in concentration, you begin to chew on your lip as your head bobs slightly with your thoughts. A familiar tingle in your nerves begins as you unconsciously raise your left hand. The tips of your fingers are colored softly in a hazy smoke of glittering black with a hint of navy. A quick flick of your wrist and you turn with a smile. Hovering in the palm of your hand was a near transparent image of a hand, pointing to the right with its index finger. If you concentrated, you could make the image a little more solid, but your magic never was very strong. Creating images was what you did best and it had helped you learn a lot from Gaster.

Shifting your hand, you gaze back at the picture and then the key. An image of a cube appears next, then two arches with a single line through the middle, and before you know it; the letters on the drawing had been translated into wingdings made of magic. Titling your head to the side, you stare at the translation for a long moment. It had taken you a very long time to figure out the translation. 

Frisk.

Who was Frisk? 

As soon as you lowered your hand, the wingdings fade like smoke in the air. You didn’t know a Frisk and neither of the brothers had mentioned someone by that name. Was there someone else here? Someone you hadn’t meet? Glancing down to the doorknob, you frown softly as you wonder about opening the hidden room before you. A look couldn’t hurt right? Without much more thought, you reach for the handle and turn it. What is revealed to you is confusing to say the least.   
It looked like a child’s room, brightly colored in shades of purple and green. In one corner was a bed, dressed in a thick green comforter beside a simple window. Across from that was a desk, scattered with more paper, crayons, and images like the ones on the door. Next to the desk, there was a wooden dresser and then a shelving unit with an assortment of toys. Tilting your head to the side, you can’t help but approach the shelving unit and eye the toys with some wonder. 

These were used to entertain children; that’s what you remember Gaster claiming. Reaching out, you gently poke at a stuffed animal that looked like a rabbit. It was soft to the touch, textured in such a way that you wondered how close it was to touching a real rabbit. You then turned your attention to a small wooden box, brow raised as you opened the top. Squeaking sharply, you slam the top closed as a strange sound had echoed from inside. Glancing behind you, you can’t help but wonder what the hell that was! 

Was that from the box!

Nervously, you gently lift the lid again and flinch. You’re not sure what you were expecting, but the soft melody was certainly not it. Perking, you lean forward and watch as a studded little barrel spun in place. Each of the little studs would catch on a thin piece of metal and create a sound. Together it made something that sounded soft and enchanting. Carefully, as if touching glass, you pick the object up and bring it close. You ignore the way the paper in your hand crunches in protest. Tilting your head from one side to the other, you find yourself liking the melody. It was…soothing and relaxing, somehow reminding you of the peace that could exist in the void. The sound almost reminding you of how Gaster would hum to you when you were small. 

When the melody stopped, you frowned gently before looking the box over. Was that it? Did it only play once? You find a strange switch on the underside of the box, it’s like a key that you can turn but can’t remove. At the first twist, the box kicks back up it’s alluring melody before coming all to suddenly to a stop. Oh! Was that how you started it! Excitedly, you twist the switch a few more times and the melody seemed to hold out longer. How wonderful!

You repeat the process a few times before you decide to move on. There was a lot more to explore, even if this little box seemed to make you happy. Closing the lid, you thought about bringing the box with you. Would it hurt? You liked the little box, but…maybe it was important to this Frisk person. Whoever that was…Without another thought, you placed the box back on the shelf. This door was opened, so you could come back if you wanted to play with it again.

You poke around the bedroom a little more before heading back into the hall. Closing the door, you move onto the next one. This one was rather plain with nothing more than a single piece of paper and the same odd letters. A slow translation later and you found out that it read “Sans”. Was this his room? Sadly, the door wouldn’t open and Sans wasn’t here to show you what was inside. A little saddened, you move onto the next door. This one had a weird red sign and yellow tape across it’s frame, but a small drawing stood out to you the most. It was another image of Papyrus and nothing more. Your shoulders shake with amusement. So, this was his room then.

Opening the door, you are greeted with a very clean room. A bed sat to your left and…was that a car? It looked like a car…what kind of bed was that? Interesting, so was the odd box of bones to your right. Other than that, the room held a table full of…more toys? No, they looked different from what was in Frisk’s room. There was another desk with a computer and then another shelf with thin objects slotted together. Oh! Were these the books Sans was talking about? Books were something you remember Gaster mentioning to you, they were suppose to help one learn. 

Approaching the shelf, you gaze over it for a moment before randomly pulling something out. A pout comes to your lips as you realize that it’s filled with nothing but those strange words Papyrus wrote. There were a lot of them too, this one was very thick with pages. Putting that book back, you scanned the shelves before finding a smaller book. This one was very thin and brightly colored, there weren’t so many words in it. Maybe…maybe you could read this one? It would take time to translate it, but part of you wanted to understand how everyone else in this world wrote and communicated.

You find another thin book or two, taking those with you as you went back downstairs. This would certainly help time go by and you would be learning something new. It seemed like a win all around, at least you hoped so. It wasn’t like you hadn’t studied alone before, but usually Gaster was there to help. Part of you wondered if you were even going to understand these things. You understood the words on the doors, but those had only been a single word. How hard would it be to translate a whole book! Even a small one…would you understand it?

Setting the items down on the kitchen table, you get some paper from the pile Papyrus had left down and the crayons. You settle down cross-legged on the chair and open the first book. You are welcomed by the image of a rabbit staring back at you. 

The creature’s nose twitched curiously at a piece of hot dog on the ground. Sans was sure the bunny was simply curious over the non-greenery food and it was a heck of a sight to see one so close up. The skeleton couldn’t help but watch the thing from his spot behind a wooden hot dog stand. His mandible balanced comfortably in the palm of his hand as he leaned over the counter. Business had been slow today and he was nearly ready to pack up. He still needed to go to the lab with Alphys today, there was always work to do there. Really, he probably should be working there all the time, but there was something familiar about running the hot dog stand. Maybe it was nostalgia or something that kept him doing this simple line of work. 

Shifting, Sans frowned as the rabbit ran off at his sudden movements. Sighing, he pulled his cell phone from his hoodie pocket and glanced over the time. It was hardly noon, but he knew he needed to stop by home soon. He’d only been gone two and a half hours, but it had already been too long for the stout skeleton. Part of him worried about the house and the other part of him worried about you. He wasn’t sure what you’d get into with no one there, but he also worried about stupid things like Papyrus leaving the stove on or something. That never happened, but it could and he doubted you’d know what to do in such a situation. This was stupid, it was time to check up on you.

Without another thought, Sans packed up his stand for the day. He made sure to grab two hot dogs, remembering he had promised to bring you lunch, before he teleported back home. Not wanting to startle you, he made sure to appear right outside on the front porch. Digging his keys out, he opened the front door and was greeted with…quiet? It was silent in the house, no noise, not even from the TV. Glancing around, Sans didn’t see you and he felt his soul drop into his non-existent stomach. Did…did something happen? 

Wandering deeper into the house, Sans had to pause as he came to the kitchen doorway. He couldn’t help but smile. You sat there, hunched over the kitchen table studying one of Papyrus’s books. It seemed to be a thin book, so probably one of his bedtime stories. You didn’t seem to have noticed Sans, your eyes darting from the pages of the book to the pieces of paper scattered about the table. Each page was covered in terribly handwritten wingdings. Well, you certainly seemed to have found a way to keep busy. Sadly, you also didn’t seem to understand written English. Stepping closer, Sans found he could come quite close to you without you realizing. Man, you were really focused.

Over your shoulder, Sans eye lights scanned the pieces of paper you were writing on. Wow…you were…actually translating it….though not well. His breathe caught when you paused in your work, head tilting to the side. Leaning back in the chair, you wrapped one arm about your waist as you brought your other hand to your mouth. Nipping at your index finger, you seemed lost in thought as you scanned all the papers before you. Papyrus would be upset with the mess, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to care. There was something trance inducing in watching someone like this. Someone who knew nothing of this world try to figure it all out with such intensity and interest. 

Another tilt of your head and your right hand moved away from your mouth. Sans startled at the soft pulse of magic that seemed to taint the air. It was faint and very weak, hardly anything really. Yet, he couldn’t help but gap as your fingertips tinted black. The magic was hazy, smoky, and light around your fingers. There was a sparkle to your magic as if it was embedded with tiny stars. A gentle flick of your wrist and an image formed from the smoky magic. It appeared in the shape of a wingding and you turned to study it thoughtfully. 

How could you possibly be capable of that?!

Sans wasn’t sure what to say or do as he stood there. He was so close he could reach out and touch you if he wanted to, but here he was shocked over something no other human seemed capable of. Sure, humans had once known some kind of magic. It’s how monsters got trapped in the Underground or at least something along those lines. The only human Sans had met with any sort of magical ability was Frisk and the kid hardly understood what they were capable of, let alone how to control it. Sans was grateful that there hadn’t been another reset since they left the Underground, but seeing another human capable of magic was startling. Your magic was also black…he’d never seen black magic before. Then again…were you really human? Sans had been wondering about that, considering where you had come from. 

“Mnm?” The soft noise, barely audible in the open air of the kitchen was Sans’s only warning as you twisted to look behind you. It seems your concentration was broken as your magic dissipated into the air. Well, there was one thing Sans could be certain of and that was your magic was fairly weak. While it was startling, Sans didn’t think it was much of a threat. However, it made him fairly more cautious of you. 

“Hey….eh…Pixie, I brought lunch.” Sans commented holding the bag of hot dogs out like an offering. “Eh…whatcha up to?” Sans questioned, setting down the bag on the table.

You gaze over Sans in a bit of confusion, eyes glancing towards the front door before back to the skeleton. It had felt like someone was watching you, not an unfamiliar feeling, but still enough to catch your attention. Sans must have teleported home, it was the only thing you could think of as to why you never heard him. Then again, you did tend to lose yourself in a task pretty quickly. 

~I’m trying to read one of Papyrus’s books.~ 

Nodding to your signing, Sans slowly took a seat at the table. His white-eye lights were trained sharply on you, finding nothing that suggested you were going to be a threat or dangerous. Your body language was rather relaxed and you seemed oblivious to Sans’s calculating gaze. 

“How’s that coming along?” Sans questioned, perking as he watched your lips curl down in a small pout. Your shoulders seemed to slump slightly too, your whole posture fading from concentrated to disappointment. 

~It’s so hard.~ You sign, looking over the mass of papers that cluttered the table. 

~I made a mess though…will Papyrus be upset?~ 

Will Papyrus be upset? You were only worried about the mess and the fact you couldn’t read English? Sans felt himself relax again. You were still a mystery, but something told him you weren’t going to be the death of them or anything like that. 

“Nah, he’ll be excited to see you’re trying. Is it that difficult?” Sans questioned, watching you nod.

~I can’t even get the symbols right with magic.~

Eh? Did you just admit to using magic? Sans wasn’t expecting that.

“You…eh…You know magic, Pix?” 

~Yeah?~ You question, tilting your head as you looked at Sans.

~Not a lot….I can’t do what Gaster could do or other monsters I saw through the windows, but I can make things…like illusions….eh that’s what Gaster called them anyways.~

“Illusions? What do you make?” Sans questioned.

~Typically I make wingdings or objects I use to see through the windows that I liked.~

Okay, so maybe you were the farthest thing from a threat Sans had ever seen. There was no sign of a lie or discreet undertone of deception. The look in your eyes was so innocent; it rivaled Papyrus’s cluelessness on some topics. 

“Heh, well I’m sure you’ll get the hang of reading soon enough. Ya seem smart.” Sans commented as he opened the bag.

The scent of food made your stomach complain, a noise that brought a flush to your face as your arms wrapped about your waist. God, you were never going to get over this strange feeling of hunger nor the noises it tended to make. A barking laughter caught your attention, drawing your eye to your companion. Sans was laughing hard, so hard luminous blue tears perked in the corners of his eye sockets. 

~What?!~ You sign in irritation over the laughter. What was so funny? 

Sans didn’t answer you as he pulled out the hot dogs and passed on to you. It took him a moment to calm himself, finding your expression of surprise over the fact your stomach growled hilarious. Wiping tears from his eye sockets, Sans found himself leaning forward and resting his mandible in the palm of his hand. You looked over the hot dog he passed you curiously, brow raised, before you took a bite. It was…good…not nearly as good as what Papyrus cooked, but it was still good.  
Sans seemed satisfied that you were eating because he stood up and went to the fridge. He pulled out a red bottle of…something before he returned to sitting next to you. Taking another bite, you begin to sign without really thinking about it. 

~What is that?~ 

Spotting your hand, Sans took a swing of the semi-sweet condiment before answering. 

“Ketchup, why? Want some?” Sans questioned, holding the bottle out to you. You were eyeing him warily, not exactly sure about what he was offering you. He had been drinking it and it didn’t look like something you’d drink. It seemed too thick. With a quick shake of your head, Sans laughed again. 

“Oh, come on Pixie. It ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Sans teased with a gentle smile. “Heh…it’s weird I know. Most people don’t drink ketchup, they put it on food. Makes things taste better.” 

~Why do you drink it then?~

“Eh? Heh, because I like to.” Sans answered simply, smiling at the fact you seemed to accept that answer fairly well. It was better than Papyrus’s nagging over his strange habit. He brought the bottle back to himself, taking another sip as he watched you once more. You took small bites of your food, as if savoring every bit, as your eyes wandered over the pages of the storybook before you. Sans had forgotten for a moment how new food was to you, but that didn’t lessen his mood any. A glance at the clock on the stove told Sans he didn’t have much longer till he had to be at the lab. 

“Hey, Pixie.” He called, catching your attention. “How ‘sbout I read that book to you tonight? I read to Papyrus every night before he goes to bed. Maybe hearing the words will help you be able to read them.” Why was he offering this? It wasn’t like he had to, but you seemed to be struggling so much. 

~Really!~ You perked, bright smile coming to your features as you practically beamed with excitement. Your body was leaning closer to Sans as if you could hardly contain your excitement. It wasn’t like it was anything big, but seeing how happy that little offer made you…well Sans certainly wasn’t going to take it back.   
“Yeah, course. Eh…I have to get going. I gotta get to the lab to help Alphys out.” Sans commented, watching your head tilt in confusion over the name. 

~Alphys?~ 

“Yeah, she’s a friend of mine.”

~Like…Frisk?~ 

Sans paused in surprise at your question…oh…of course you would have found Frisk’s room on your way to Papyrus’s.

“Sorta…Frisk is more like family than a friend. They stay here from time to time. So they have their own room.”

~What’s…the difference?~ 

Stumbling on his way out of his chair, Sans paused to stare you down in a mixture of confusion and surprise. “W-what?”

~What’s the difference? Family…friends…they are both companions one has…but…why are there two words for it?~

“Eh…i-it is based on how close the relationship is.” Sans commented, feeling like this conversation was becoming strange. “F-family…eh…well it involves individuals who are related by blood…while friends involve individuals who make connections on their own outside of blood. Sometimes, the connections are strong enough and friends become like family.” Sans wasn’t sure how well he explained that, he felt nervous. Did you really not know these things? Eh…you grew up in a void…the only person you had was…yeah you wouldn’t understand it all. 

~I…I don’t really get it….but does that mean…you and Papyrus are my ‘friends’?~ 

Sans sighed, okay this he could handle. He could handle this conversation going this was; there really wasn’t much of a way to explain how family and friends worked. It just sort of happened, even if he could give textbook definitions it didn’t exactly give a good enough context. 

“Heh…course we are Pixie.” Sans stated, relaxing as he wiped the sweat from his brow bone. You seemed pleased by this information, a tiny smile tugging at your lips as you signed again.

~I don’t really know what it means…having family or friends…but it makes me happy that you are my friend, Sans.~ 

Fuck…could you be anymore adorable…

Sans couldn’t help but smile as he nodded his head. Well, this was certainly an interesting lunch break. Pushing his chair in, he begins to walk past you. Patting your head softly, he continues towards the front door. 

“I gotta go now. Papyrus will probably be back before me.” Sans calls with a glance over his shoulder, watching you wave happily at him for a moment before he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! YIPPIE!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

In hindsight, Sans really should have saw this coming. He really should have kept this new information to himself. Nope, he just had to let this information slip, and fuel a scientific mind to the point of overloading. Leaning his mandible on his open palm, Sans watched from his spot at a black lab bench, seated on a metallic stool. His eye lights flickered, watching the wisp of a white lab coat as a small, yellow, dinosaur like monster scurried back and forth. Her clawed hands fiddled with bits of technology, small wires and microchips, placing the items in a small black case. 

“From the v-v-void…t-t-he v-v-oid….”She muttered, disbelief lacing every word. 

“H-human w-w-ith m-a-gic…” She continued as she put the small device together. Sans couldn’t help but sigh softly, knowing that this was fully his fault. He shouldn’t have said anything, but she had questioned his request and he couldn’t very well leave his friend in the dark. He wouldn’t be able to do that for long anyways, considering he didn’t know how long he would have you around. The explanation had been short and quick, to the point with the basics that Sans knew himself. There really wasn’t much more to it than, human with magic abilities appearing from the void and claiming to know Gaster. Oh stars…that sounds crazy just thinking it, it must have sounded even worse when he said it. 

The soft click of plastic being set upon the table; drew Sans from his thoughts. His eye lights flickered down to the simple black cell phone. He had requested a cell phone from Alphys, a simple request, but he had added in that it would need to be simple without any extra features. Alphys had been confused, her joy over rapidly expanding technology unmatched, the request had put a damper on her spirits. That had led to her questioning who was getting the phone and that’s how this had all started. The cell was simple enough, looked like anyone else’s. Picking up the device, Sans pressed a button to let the screen light up. Good, simple functions such as texting and phone calls, even the internet was still a base feature. Would that be a good idea? The internet wasn’t exactly the best place sometimes, but you were eager to learn so it might help. 

There was the soft screech of another stool, indicating that Alphys had come to join him at the bench. Awkward silence seemed to stretch between the two for a long period of time before Alphys finally gained the confidence to say something. It was always a matter of time and Sans didn’t mind the quiet, it gave him a chance to think. There was the soft click of claws against the stone like features of the bench top.

“S-she’s r-really living with you then?” Alphys questioned, to which Sans nodded slowly, eye lights still focused on the device. “C-c-can…M-may I meet her?” 

The question caused Sans to perk, eye lights flickering quickly to the other. Alphys looked innocent enough, but her eyes were sparkling with that scientific curiosity. He figured she would look at him like this and ask this of him. After all, you were a scientific…well…what were you? An anomaly? A wonder? A scientific secret? Alphys had all the signs of a scientist with the intent to study something new, not that Alphys would hurt you or anything, but Sans wasn’t sure how’d you react to someone new. You had been nervous meeting Papyrus and it had taken you sometime to warm up to the taller skeleton. Introducing you to new monsters wouldn’t be a problem, they’d have to do it slowly so as not to overwhelm you. Yet, spilling this information to Alphys and her wishing to meet you…it was as if he was accepting what you were saying was true. Accepting that you knew Gaster, that his father was still actually around somewhere. He must have looked as exhausted as he felt as a warm hand rested on top of his phalanges. 

“S-s-ans…” Alphys muttered, voice low and nervous. There was sweat beading on Alphys’s forehead as she trembled lightly, struggling to say what needed to be said. “I-I c-c-an’t imagine how…hard this is…w-what with…P-P-Pixie’s…eh….appearance?” She stammered, unsure if she had gotten the human’s name correctly or not. “A-and w-w-ith the n-news she has b-brought…w-w-we can still look into it…” She continued, voice lowering and becoming more serious, laced with concern. “We can see…if maybe we can…help him back? L-learn from her…m-maybe figure out who she is and w-w-here she is really from…w-w-whether from the v-void or…” 

Sans felt his phalanges curl as Alphys trailed off, not wanting to think of where you could have come from if you did not come from the void. Where would you have come from? The thought of some random human like you being sucked into the void…it was horrible to think about. It was one of the reasons he had been willing to share this information with Alphys. He knew that he needed to figure out the mystery that was you. Somehow, you were connected to Gaster, but he didn’t know how or why. Somehow you had come back from the void, maybe Gaster could too…he didn’t want to face his emotions on that topic, but the thought of bringing his father back was…well it was a strong desire even with his conflicting emotions. There was also the question of what to do with you in this world. Would you eventually return to the void, free willed or not? Would you continue to exist in this world? If so, you needed to learn and grow, something he knew you’d never accomplish on your own. It had been a long time since the last reset, Frisk promising not to do it anymore, but what would happen to you if one did happen…

“T-t-hat is if she wishes to…” Alphys spoke, clearly she had continued to speak even as Sans had checked out of the conversation just a moment ago.

“If she wishes to?” He questioned, causing Alphys to jump. There was a mixture of emotions that flickered across her features; nervousness and annoyance as if she thought what Sans said was stupid.

“Of course, w-w-we can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to.”

Fuck….Sans realized with a start….what did you want? Would you want to stay in this world? Learn? Help Alphys? Talk about Gaster? What in the world did you want? He hadn’t considered that as he muddled over his thoughts, having not thought of it in the last day or so that he’s had you in his care. Well, it wasn’t like he had meant to be inconsiderate….considering all that had been thrown upon him. Yet, Alphys was right…he would have to figure out what you would want to do…if you even knew that yourself. Maybe they should give it a few more days…you were still so new to everything. 

Glancing down at the cell phone in hand, Sans shifted in his seat, moving to face Alphys more. Sliding the phone across the table, he glanced up at his friend. Yeah, he’d give you a few more days…it was better if you got use to things slowly on your own…learn the basics of this world before any important decisions were made. Pulling his phalanges back to himself, Sans tapped the screen lightly before he spoke up.

“Can we…change the language?” 

Eh…screw this strange written language. Plopping your chin heavily on the wood of the table, you stare at the mess before you with a small pout. Huffing in frustration, you go lax   
against the table and allow yourself to focus on anything but the scattered papers. It didn’t make much sense…you could get a word or two sure, but some things just didn’t make any sense! Papyrus’s book seemed simple enough, but you couldn’t get it. How could you understand a person’s voice but not their handwriting? It was like second nature, understanding the English tongue but…writing it? It was so foreign and strange…and….

A small grumble escaped your throat as you felt a spark of pain ignite through your eyes. Hissing you are quick to sit up and rub at them as a rustling sound echoed loudly around you. That hurt and the pain took a moment or two to subside. It felt like someone had pricked your eyes with something sharp, like something had been stuck permanently against the sensitive organs. With some tears, you flickered your left eye open to stare at the mess before you….well there had been a mess before but now…it was worse? Eh? How did all the papers get on the floor? And on the stove? And on top of the cabinets? What happened?

Lowering your hands, you look at the empty table with confusion as the pain fades completely. You are unsure of what had just happened, but suddenly you feel dread in the pit of your stomach. This place was a mess…what if one of the brothers came home?! This was bad! You hadn’t meant to make a mess and you really didn’t like the idea of one of them being mad at you for what you did. Without another thought given to your teary eyes, you quickly leave your seat and begin the task of collecting the scattered sheets of paper, piling what you gather on the table neatly. 

It took no time at all, leaving just the ones on top of the cabinets left. How were you going to get those? They were so high up…well everything felt high in the kitchen, mostly because it seemed designed more for Papyrus than anyone else. Finding the stool you used the night before, you climb up, and onto the counter. Even on the counter, you have to stand on your toes in hopes of just reaching the pages. Your fingertips just barely brush the items in question when a booming voice echoes from the living room. 

“HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY TRAINING! HUMAN?” 

“Eep~” 

The squeak escapes your lips as the noise caused you to jolt unexpectedly, effectively destroying your delicate balance. Flinching hard, you wait for impact with the hard floor that never came. Opening a single eye, you flinch as you stare up at the ceiling. It looked like you had fallen, but you couldn’t feel anything under you. There was also a light pressure in your chest, a strangely familiar feeling that you could tell was lacing around your soul. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the soft wisps of light blue magic. You felt terrified and confused, the magic too similar to the kind Gaster had used to throw you out of the void. 

“SANS? WHY IS THE HUMAN IN THE AIR?” 

“Heh, what can I say brother, she’s so light she floats.” Sans crackled lightly, even as a few beads of sweat trickled down his skull. His smile was tense, forced, and hard as his left eye socket blazed with his magic. That had been…really close. If he had not ported home when he did, well he wasn’t sure what kind of mess he would have walked into. Your head was very close to the ground compared to the rest of your body; that would have really hurt. What the hell had you been doing up there? Sans felt anger boiling, ready to scold you for being so stupid. 

Stepping forward, Sans gazed down at you, meeting your eyes. You were rapidly blinking, confusion and panic lacing your features. It took you a second to really focus on him, but when you did…he was shocked to find tears were begins to trace your cheeks, biting hard at your bottom lip as if to keep it in. That had scared you too….huh…

His hold wasn’t very strong, just enough to keep you up without totally restricting your body. It was what allowed you the ability to sign to Sans, his eyes lights flickering to your fingers. He acknowledged your bout of apologizes as his anger began to subside. Slowly, he lowered you to the ground before his magic dissipated. There was no need to get mad, you realized then and there how dangerous that had been and what could have happened. You were scared enough over the little incident.

“Human…it is alright…please stop crying.” 

Papyrus’s voice was soft as he knelt in front of you once you had sat up fully. You were rubbing at your eyes harshly, the combination of rubbing and tears making your eyes puffy and red. It looked a bit painful and Papyrus couldn’t stand it much longer as he reached out to take your wrists. Pulling your hands from your face, he set them in your lap before opening a nearby drawer. Taking out a box of tissues he knew he kept there, he took one and began to dab at your cheeks.

“I am not sure why you are crying, but there is no reason for it.” Papyrus continued, trying to speak softly. His eye sockets flickered down to your hands as you began to sign, shaking slightly. Without being prompted, Sans spoke up.

“She was trying to reach those papers…think she got a scare when she slipped.” 

“Eh! IS THAT WHY SHE WAS FLOATING! THAT WAS A GOOD CATCH BROTHER! HUMAN THAT WAS A VERY FOOLISH THING TO DO! ON TOP OF THE CABINETS IS MUCH TOO HIGH FOR YOU!” Papyrus spoke, voice loud and a bit scolding, causing you to flinch as more tears began to spring forward. Startled at the sight of more tears, Papyrus flailed for a moment looking very lost. “P-P-PLEASE HUMAN D-D-O NOT CRY ANYMORE.” A hand rested on Papyrus’s shoulder.

“Heh, it’s okay Paps…I got this. Why not get cleaned up? You usually shower after training anyways.” Sans offered his brother a way out of the situation at hand. 

“B-BUT THE HUMAN?”

“She just got scared…she’ll be fine.” Sans commented, gently urging his brother up and out of the room. Papyrus was soft hearted, and while he had not meant to it seemed his scolding tone had upset you just as much as the fall. Sans watched as Papyrus glanced back once before huffing and disappearing up the stairs. Glancing down, Sans sigh softly before he reached out a hand.

“Come on, Pix. It’s okay, you ain’t in trouble or anything.”

Glancing up at Sans, you feel lost as to what to do. Your hands signing again without thinking about it, giving apologizes that Sans didn’t seem to want to acknowledge as he took your hand. Pulling you up to your feet, you stumble slightly into the taller skeleton. He doesn’t say anything, nor seems to react as he simply takes the box of tissues and hands them to you.

“Why were you up there? It’s not safe for someone short like you to get up there.” 

~I wanted to clean up the papers before you both came home…I didn’t want to leave a mess.~

“Papers?” Sans questions, eye lights flickering upwards before widening. How in Asgore’s name had papers gotten up there? They weren’t there before…were they? A tug at his sleeve drew his attention back to you, eye lights focusing on your hands once more. 

~I’m sorry….thank you for catching me…that was…scary.~ 

Oh well, he would figure out why paper was up there later. Sighing through his nasal cavity, he pulled your hand slightly as he allowed his lazy smile to return to his skeletal features. 

“That’s okay…just don’t go doing that again. You can always ask for help, we would have helped you clean up.”

~You’re not mad?~

Pausing, Sans rose a brow bone in surprise over the question. You really didn’t need to act like you were walking on glass around them. Socializing really wasn’t your thing if you were taking this so hard. Then again, it would make sense. You didn’t know how to act to things or what was good or bad to do. This really would take a few days…he was glad he told Alphys she had to wait to meet you. Tugging on your hand, Sans ignored your question as he pulled you towards the sofa.

“Speaking of help…I got ya something.” Letting go, Sans dug into his pockets and pulled out the cell phone. Holding it out, he watched as you rubbed your eyes a little more before tilting your head. The device seemed to catch your attention, quickly erasing the incident in the kitchen. Carefully, you take the item acting as if it was made of glass and was oh so precious. Heh, well if that wasn’t a sight to see.

Staring wide eyed at the small black rectangle, you can’t help but tilt your head from side to side as you looked it over. It was small, light, and smooth with little squares on the front under a slightly darker looking glass. What was this? Sans said something about help…would this help you? Glancing towards Sans, you noticed the skeleton had taken up a spot on the sofa, watching you with soft eye lights. Shying away at being watched, your finger slipped, and hit one of the squares causing it to emit a small chirp. Perking, your eyes widen as the glass lights up a soft blue. What in the world?

There were smaller squares inside the glass, different colors and shapes that didn’t make a whole lot of sense to you. Cautiously, you brush your finger against the side of the item, only to startle as it vibrated. Without thinking, you let go and watch the item tumble to the floor with a soft thud. You can feel your face heat up as you covered your mouth in shock over what you did. A laugh sounded in the room after a brief moment, causing your eyes to flicker to the skeleton in front of you.

Sans really couldn’t help himself when he laughed, your reaction too amusing to simply take in. There had been such wonder in your features when the phone had lit up. However, as soon as you hit the volume button you had jumped like a startled cat, moving at least three feet back, and dropping the phone without a second thought. It looked as if you were afraid the thing would take a bite out of you.

After a moment, Sans calmed down enough to bend over and retrieve the device from the floor. The carpet had been enough to soften the fall, leaving the item in question undamaged. Eye lights flickered towards you, watching you closely for a moment before gesturing for you to come closer. You did, with small hesitant steps before you stood right in front of him. With a small flick of the wrist, Sans patted the sofa next to him, watching as you took a seat beside him. He held out the device to you, snickering when you refused to take it back.

“It’s not going to hurt you. It’s called a cell phone.”

~Cell phone?~

“Yeah…you can use it to communicate with people who are far away…like Papyrus and I when we are not home. You can use it to ask for help or if you want to talk to one of us. You can call us.”

~I…I can’t talk Sans.~ You sign, brows knitting in confusion, causing the other to huff again.

“I know, cell phones aren’t just for talking. You can text on them…eh..that’s writing out little messages that you can send to my cell phone or Papyrus’s.”

~You have one of these things too?~ 

Sans wasn’t sure if he could get rid of this light feeling in his chest over your simple interest and curiosity. Reaching into his pocket, Sans pulled out his own blue cell phone. It was very similar to yours, if not a bit older and a little more worn down. 

“Yeah, most monsters have them.” 

Seeing the similar device, you lean closer into Sans, nearly pressed against his side in your attempt to see. They did look similar and Sans said this could be used to communicate with the brothers when they went away. How did that work? Pouting softly, you signed out your confusion. 

“Heh, it’s simple to use Pixie…see look here.” Sans commented, showing you the black device. He hit one of the buttons and the glass lit up. “See this…” His phalanges hovered over a small icon that looked like a folded up piece of paper. “This allows you to text.” He touched the icon and your eyes widened in surprise as the glass changes color again, producing a white screen with two small circles on the bottom. One was green and had what looked like a pen and piece of paper in it, while the other was red with an X. Sans tapped the glass with his thumb, hitting the green button. The screen changed again, filling the white with small thin lines. 

“If you press here…you can type in a name…if you have the person’s number you can write them a message.” Tapping on the top line, you watched as a small table appeared at the bottom of the screen with…wingdings?

~Wingdings?~

“Heh, yeah I told a friend of mine that you write in them and she set the phone up with them. That way you can write a message to anyone.”

~But…how can anyone understand it? Papyrus doesn’t speak with his hands…he kind of gets wingdings but…~

“That’s the nice thing about technology, Pix. When you send the message, it will translate into written English. So, anyone can understand what you’re saying.” 

You stare at Sans with a mixture of awe and gratitude over the complex device he seemed to be giving you. Somehow, you could communicate with anyone through this small item. It was a hard thing to take in and understand, but somehow you felt happy that Sans was introducing you to this. He was helping you, so you could really rely on him if you needed to. It was just a kind and thoughtful gesture. 

“Here…try sending me a message.” Sans commented, holding out the phone once more to you. Staring at the device, you gently take it from him, placing it in your lap. Balancing it in your lap, you gently tap the screen with your index finger, pressing the symbol for S. Something dropped down from the line, showing you Sans’s name in wingdings. 

Sans watched as your head tilted from side to side slowly, entertained like a cat with a ball of yarn. Your eyes flickered all over the device, hesitant and unsure of how to use it. Each touch was soft and cautious; it was endearing to witness, but Sans was beginning to feel as if you’d never figure the item out on your own. Leaning forward, Sans gently grasped your elbow. You were already pressed against his side, seemingly unaware of it, but Sans figured there was an easier way to do this.

“Come here, we’ll do it together.” Sans commented, giving your arm a gentle pull as he took the phone and placed it next to his on the cushion to his other side. With gentle movements, Sans pulled you into his lap, back against his chest, mandible lightly brushing your shoulder. Even in his hold, you seemed small to him…well average for a human he supposed. You certainly were bigger than Frisk. Even while Sans was rather short for a monster, but he could still dwarf you in comparison. 

Taking the cell phone, he placed it back into your hands, bringing up his own hands to demonstrate how to use the device. That’s how the two of you sat for the next hour or so, oblivious to Papyrus’s return downstairs. The tall skeleton had paused at the base of the steps; eye sockets warm as he gazed over the two of you. He was pleased to see that you were no longer crying and Sans was smiling a soft, happy little smile. Papyrus was pretty sharp when it came to small details, his brother’s smile being one he had learned very quickly over the years. Usually, it was faked and hallowed, forced while seemingly relaxed to the untrained eye. It was rare to see an actual smile out of him, especially one like this. Papyrus had seen that smile directed at him more often than not, but it hardly ever stayed around for long, let alone turn towards someone else. It was good to see his brother happy and it seemed the focus of that smile was now on you. 

Sans worked patiently and calmly with you, showing you the device as you grew more and more accustomed to it. Your confidence building enough to send the skeleton a simple text, a simple ‘hi’, and it had caused the skeleton to pet your head happily, as he praised you. Papyrus had turned towards the kitchen at that point, leaving the two of you alone until dinner was ready. 

While preparing dinner, Papyrus paused as a soft chime echoed from within his battle body. Reaching into the chest piece, Papyrus found the little pocket Sans had sewn in for items such as his phone. Pulling the object out, Papyrus turned on the screen, promptly ignoring Alphys’s latest status update in favor of the small text notification. 

“Hi Papyrus, this is Pixie.” Papyrus read it out-loud with a soft chuckle, seems Sans had already made sure to put his number in your new phone as well. With a small smile, Papyrus replied to the text message, his smile growing at the small gasp of surprise that echoed in the living room. He could hear Sans’s laugh echoing shortly after. 

~Greetings human, having fun?~ You sign with a shudder, shoulders shaking with your silent giggles. 

Showing your phone to Sans, you can’t help but get excited as Papyrus answered your…what was it? Oh! Text…that’s right. He had understood you, replied right away even! He didn’t seem to even need his key, so Sans had been right. The wingdings were translated. 

“Easy huh?” Sans commented, leaning back into the sofa, eye lights flickering warmly as he watched you reply to Papyrus’s text. Your movements were slow and careful, taking your time to press the right buttons on the screen. Yet, you were getting it and pretty fast too. That was good, that meant you had a way to contact them….maybe avoid another incident like you had today. There were only two numbers in the phone, Papyrus’s and his own. He had explained the concept of cell phone numbers and informed you that since it was your phone, you could exchange your number with others as you met new people. This seemed interesting to you, but for the moment you were content with just texting the skeleton brothers. Feeling a tug on his hoodie sleeve, Sans glanced down towards you.

~Papyrus says that dinner is ready.~

“Oh, cool. I’m starving.” Sans commented, watching you closely for a moment, but you didn’t move. Eh, you needed to move before he could get up off the sofa. “Eh? Mind getting up Pix?” Sans questioned, watching as you pouted, shifting to look at him for a moment with a confused expression.

~I can’t.~

“Eh? W-w-hy not?”

~You have to let go of me first.~ You signed, lips twitching in a playful smile as you shook with another silent giggle. Sans felt a flush of blue come to his cheekbones as he realized he was holding onto you, arms wrapped out your waist. He had done that about a half hour ago, content in just watching you play with the phone and answering any questions you had. The internet had been interesting to introduce you to and you had a lot questions about it. There was also quite a bit he had to make sure you avoided, not yet ready for you to discover certain things like social media…among other things. 

“O-o-oh yeah…heh…sorry.” Sans commented, letting you go and watching as you got up. Gently, you set your phone on the table before heading to the kitchen. You only paused at the doorway, turning to see if Sans was following you. It took him a moment, but eventually Sans brushed off what he had just done and got up as well. It had been a comfortable position and it had been the best way to show you the phone, nothing more. 

He could still feel the heat of his magic on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mitsuko_Elric for putting the image of Sans and Pixie on the sofa together in my head! I couldn't get the image out and I just had to write it! Thank you so much for the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG how is it that I am 7 chapters in and only like 2 days have passed in the story! XD
> 
> After this, I will probably put in a bit of a time skip so the story could move along a little.
> 
> Hopefully you all like this chapter, it's a little heavy and it was a little hard to write, but I think it turned out well.
> 
> As always, comments, questions, and the likes are always welcome <3
> 
> Enjoy~

Lying down for the evening, you find yourself snuggled into a soft pillow, wrapped in the same comforting blanket from the night before. You are still set up on the sofa; the brothers had retreated to their own rooms about an hour ago. Unlike the night before, sleep didn’t seem to come easy even if you were tired. The living room was dark without the glow of the TV, a little light seemed to seep in from the streets outside, but not a lot. It gave just enough light to give shape to objects in the dark and oddly, you are reminded of the void. It’s the first time you’ve been able to really think about where you came from All this new stuff in this new world, it had taken much of your time and your mind, and you had only been here two days.

There was a comfort in this darkness; you were not afraid of it or fearful of what might be lurking around. The light that gave shape to the objects in the room didn’t play with your imagination, your mind knowing exactly what was where. There was a strange sense of familiarity and comfort, it was similar to the void, but not as cold and the darkness ended. Sighing softly, you nuzzle into the softness of your pillow. This softness was still new and strange to you as well, not use to having any sort of bedding. Well, you never had many of the objects that now surrounded you. It was hard to believe that Papyrus and Sans used all of this all the time. What did someone need with so many things?   
Was that strange to consider?

Well, there was one object you were enjoying, and there was a small joy in your soul knowing that it was yours. You’ve never owned anything before, but the little black cell phone was indeed yours. It still didn’t make much sense to you, but you found the internet to be fascinating. Sans had shown you some ‘sights’ that he thought might help you learn about the world. He had continued to teach you about the phone after dinner, while Papyrus watched some show about a robot. You didn’t find the show very interesting, not really understanding anything about it. 

Idly, you tap your finger against the cool, smooth plastic. It was plugged into the wall, the cord long enough to have the object resting nearby on the ground. Sans told you it needed to charge in order to work, it needed power. As your finger slips over a button, the screen lights up, and causes you to perk slightly. A thought creeping into your mind, causing your lips to curl in a frown as you rest your head once more. 

With a heavy sigh, you bury your head into the pillow, your eyes sting again. However, you know this sting better than whatever had happened earlier. The small sniffle that followed was clear enough evidence that you were going to cry. It felt like the world was pressing down on you, plunging you body into a deep despair as your mind was finally given enough time to focus on your feelings. Sure, you were excited about this new world. You enjoyed your time with Sans and Papyrus. Everything about this world captured your attention and held it with such an iron grasp. Yet, here…alone and in the darkness you can’t help but be reminded about how much you miss him…

…You missed Gaster…

Honestly, it was hard not to, considering the monster had practically raised you. He had kept you company in the void, supported you, took care of you, taught you things, and well you were not very sure but he felt familiar…like what Sans and Papyrus felt for one another. Family? Was that it? Connection? Reaching out, you pluck your phone off the ground and sniffle as you find the internet button .

Family

A group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head….

Eh? Group of individuals? Under one head? You only had one head? What did that mean?

The basic unit in society traditionally consisting of two parents rearing their children; spouse and children; any of various social units differing from but regarded as equivalent to the traditional family….

Parent? Spouse? Children? Well, that didn’t make any sense…well Papyrus and Sans were brothers…that counted as family right? But, what did that make you? What did that make you and Gaster? Family didn’t seem to be a proper fit, but you felt like the word was right in describing your feelings. Rubbing at your eyes, you sigh heavily as you set your phone back down. Either way, you knew this feeling deep in your chest was one of longing and despair. It was a familiar feeling, one you had as a child, the feeling of empty loneliness.

Staring down at the phone, you can’t help but wonder. Sans had said the device could be used to contact someone who was far away. Maybe…you could….no…no that wouldn’t work. You doubted Gaster had a phone and even if he did you did not have that number thing Sans had told you about. It felt like your heart was sinking into your stomach as a fresh wave of tears began to trace the contours of your features. You still couldn’t make much sense of why Gaster had done what he had, throwing you into this world, and staying behind. If you could get out, couldn’t he? 

A small hiccup escapes you as you bury your head into your pillow, hiding your face away as your body curls up underneath the blankets. You’re not sure how long you laid there, allowing the pent up emotions to finally crash around you, but it seemed like a long time. Eventually, your tears ran dry and you merely laid there. Sleep seemed doubtful, hopeless, and lost…heh…that was familiar too, but it was something you hadn’t experienced much since you were small. Falling asleep in the void, before Gaster, had been near impossible as the darkness had been unsettling at the time.

There was a soft creak in the darkness, something that caught your attention, and pulled at your thoughts. Shifting, you sit up and rub at your eyes. It had come from the kitchen, strange…you hadn’t heard one of the brothers get up. Your mind was eager to latch onto something other than its own thoughts. Carefully, you slid off the sofa and headed towards the kitchen doorway. The soft glow of a single bulb revealed the fridge was open with a familiar skeleton standing before it. 

Oh, that’s right….Sans could use the windows. Had he traveled down here merely from his bedroom? Heh…now you could see why Papyrus called him lazy.

Feeling eyes upon him, Sans froze, phalanges just about to wrap about a bottle of ketchup. It had been a long night and he had been having trouble sleeping again. His mind was on overdrive and his sleep was plagued with night terrors. Most of his thoughts, well, they revolved around the human woman that stood in the kitchen doorway. White, eye lights, which illuminated just a bit brighter in the surrounding darkness, were quick to lock on you. Sans released a small sigh threw his teeth as he closed the fridge and turned to flick on the kitchen lights. 

The brightness had you flinching and Sans found his usual grin flickering as he took in your appearance. There were bags forming under your eyes, they were puffy, and red. Your eyes looked glossy and moist, as if you had been crying. Tilting his head to the side, he observed you for a moment before allowing his usual grin to form once more. He had been kept up thinking about you, Gaster, and the past…and somehow, he is confronted by you once more. He had not expected you to be up still, had not expected the remains of tears on your features.

“Hey, Pix…can’t sleep?” He asks gently, somehow worried that speaking any louder would spook you or something. It seems you were waiting to be acknowledged, a small curve of the lips, as you sign a simple ‘yes’. 

“Heh, I can’t either…tibia honest...” Sans feels his grin grow slightly as your little smile twitched in humor. “My mind won’t shut up long enough for me to sleep…happens sometimes.”

~I know that feeling.~

Sans nodded as he moved to sit at the kitchen table, watching quietly as you seemed to do the same. You seemed huddled in on yourself, curled up, and seeming small. He couldn’t help but wonder what had been keeping you up and what had been making you cry.

“Y-you…eh…w-w-wanna talk about it, Pix?” He questioned, seeming to catch your attention. Papyrus was the easier one to talk to; this was his thing, considering he was always trying to get Sans to speak up. Sans wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but he wanted to know what was keeping you up. At the confused expression, the slight tilt of the head, Sans had to chuckle softly. “What’s keeping you awake, Pix?” He asked more directly.

Realization seemed to dawn on your features, but you were quick to look down and away. Your hands rose slightly above the table to communicate.

~I….Sans I like this new world.~

“Heh, isn’t that a good thing?”

~But…I…I miss Gaster.~

Sans had to pause at that response, having not exactly expected it. Then again, maybe he should have expected this….he should have expected it much sooner if he was honest with himself. If the void had only contained you and Gaster, well…he was all you really knew. It would make sense for you to miss him if you had spent a great deal of time with the monster. A glance in your direction caused Sans eye lights to flicker, causing them to disappear for a moment as he continued to stare you down. This was the first time he had seen you cry, but he had not been expecting this.

Hazy, semi-transparent, black liquid, sparkling as if coated in glitter, just like your magic, illuminated your skin and eyes in a faint light as the tears traced down your cheeks. What the hell? What kind of human were you? The sharp hiccup, the tears flowing heavier as you began to sob, quickly broke Sans of his thoughts. 

“E-eh h-hey! P-Pixie, there’s um…there’s no reason to cry…hey..” Reaching across the table, Sans grasped your shaky hands. He held them softly, thumbs rubbing soothing circles as he tried to figure out what to do. What was he suppose to do with a crying human? He hardly knew what to do when Papyrus was younger and use to cry, it wasn’t like he had to comfort people often. 

“It’ll be…it’ll be okay, Pixie. I-I’m sure…eh…Gaster misses you too…w-who knows…maybe y-y-ou’ll see him again?” Sans ended his words with a slight questioning tone, not really sure if it was true or not. He couldn’t exactly promise it considering Gaster had been missing for a very long time. It might not be possible to bring him back from the void, if he was even really there. Sans still wasn’t sure about that one. However, it was clear being away from the monster upset you.

“Your…upset by this huh? You and Gaster must have been close.” 

You nod, a soft hiccup escaping you as you pull a hand from Sans and rubbed at your eyes. After a moment, you sign to the skeleton.

~He was the one who found me.~

“Found you?” Sans questioned, curiously. This was the first time you had spoke about the void…it was the first time he had asked anything about you. Honestly, he had been so busy thinking about what to do with you and how to get you through your first day here…he hadn’t stopped to question you once. What did he even really know about you? 

~In the void…~

Sans found himself focusing on your hands, listening to you tell him about waking up in the void. The sobbing made your hands shaky, but slowly the tears began to recede once more as you told your tale. 

“You had…no memory? You just woke up there?”

~Yes, it was dark and I was alone for a very long time.~

“How long?”

~Don’t know…I thought I was going to die at one point…~

“And…Gaster just showed up?”

~Yes...~ There was a pause as your shoulders shook slightly with silent laughter.

~We terrified each other.~

\------  
A pierced hand, the hole was wide, and took up most of the bone of the person’s hand. You didn’t take it right away, eyes flickering upwards, tracing the long limp back to an even taller body. Your gaze brought you to a skeletal face, twin cracks traced it; one branched from his right eye and traveled upwards around his skull. The other branched from below his left eye, tracing into the pout like frown of his mouth. His right eye was half lid, the other fully open with a white eye light. He wore a pair of glasses, white turtleneck, a long black coat, with black pants, and shoes. He towered over you like a giant, making you feel so very small. 

There was a strange expression upon his features; disbelief, confusion, hurt, a little fear, and something else….something you would come to find out meant guilt and concern. You stared up and he stared down, the gaze long, and quiet. His hand, it slowly pulled back, slipping into the pocket of his coat to match its twin. That single eye light, flickered over you, making you feel exposed, but you felt trapped and stuck. You had never met anyone here before, you thought you’d be excited to finally have company, but this person…he was so big!

As his jaw opened, a strange sound echoed around you; it sounded harsh, loud, and filled with static and gargled noises. It hurt your ears, so you covered them and coward. The sound frightened you, a whimper leaving you as tears rolled down your cheeks. Staring up at the person before you, you see them reel back, a pierced hand rising to cover his jaw as if the sound surprised even him. He stared at you for a long time; eventually he lowered his hand, and took a tentative step towards you. 

Fear could be very powerful, something you learned all too quickly as you scrambled to your feet and ran in the opposite direction. Each step brought with it the flow of your already weaken abilities, those strange flowers from before forming in bunches behind you, as if to hide your escape. You chance a glance back and you see the surprised expression of the person’s face before the flowers grow too big. You don’t remember how long you ran before your body gave out.  
\-----  
“Heh, you just ran away?” Sans questioned, finding his attention captured by your story. It seemed that talking was calming, your memories seeming to relax you as you recalled your first encounter with Gaster. Your expression was happy, peaceful, and fond, it was better than the sorrow and tears. He took a small sip of the condiment bottle, leaning back in his chair. 

~He was terrifying at first…I never expected to run into another person…and I didn’t know who he was.~

“You reacted naturally then.” Sans stated with a small chuckled, allowing a peaceful silence to permeate the air between you two. However, after a moment, Sans found himself questioning. “Your magic…it creates illusions?” 

You perk at the mention of your abilities, only to shrug softly. 

~I don’t know…Gaster said the same thing…but I can touch what I form…Gaster never could. Actually, that’s how he found me so fast~

\----  
You were tired, exhausted, laying on your stomach, watching the slight sway of the black flowers and grass. They had formed again and you felt warmth in your chest, but they wouldn’t stay. You knew this, they would fade soon, and that was sad. Yet, you were too tired to care…too weak to do anything about it. Your vision was beginning to fade again, head fuzzy, and breathing shallow. In the distance, you could make out the silhouette of that tall person coming towards you. The flowers, they faded out of existence before flickering back each time that person walked through them. It confused you and it terrified you, sadly, there was nothing you could do because you had no more energy to do anything. 

You fought so hard to keep your eyes open as the person approached you, eyelids flickering every few seconds. You watched him get closer and closer, before he was close enough to kneel down, and he reached for you. There was a strange pull in your chest, but you passed out long before you could figure out the meaning to that feeling. 

When you woke next, you were lying on your side, and felt…oddly….alive? You felt energy in your body; the weakness, the exhaustion, and the pain were gone. It made you feel light and free, the weight of this place seeming to be lifted for the moment. Carefully, you raise your head and gaze about. Almost instantly, your eyes lock on the tall figure from before. He is sitting a good distance from you, facing to the side, giving you a good look at his profile. His half lid eye twitched; the smallest hint of an eye light flickering into existence. He had a hand, pressed to his chin as if he was lost deeply in his own mind. 

Slowly, as if any sudden movements would be dangerous, you sit up. The movement seemed to be enough to catch his attention, both eye sockets flickering to you. You expected him to attack, chase you again, something, but he hardly moved. Like you, he seemed frozen in place. Without the exhaustion, the fear of death, the cloudiness of everything, it felt like you could get a good look at this person now. Quietly, you continue to stare back at him, brows drawing closer as you studied the person. It took you a moment to realize that…he was studying you too! You were both confused by the other, questions silently being passed between you both, but being left unanswered. 

Carefully, as if he could spook you away, he raised his pierced hand once more. There was the slightest of movement, a combination of shifting fingers, and twisting hand. Tilting your head to the side, you unconsciously find yourself mimicking the action. It’s like a puzzle piece sliding into place, the meaning of the action becoming so clear as you stared down at your hand. A smile breaks over your lips as you quickly mimic the action again and again. The excitement and joy in your soul as powerful as when you formed those flowers. It seemed to stun the person before you for a moment, before a smile formed in return. All over a simple word…

Hello.  
\----  
Hands? You had understood hands from the beginning? Sans was surprised at this and even more confused over you. How could you know about hands simply by seeing someone else speaking with them? It didn’t make sense and just added more to the mystery of who and what you were. A human, trapped in the void, who could speak in hands, and could use magic that Sans had never seen before. Illusion magic was nothing, but the color of your magic was so strange and new. He’d never seen that color of magic before. 

“W-what then?” Sans found himself questioning.

~It…took a long time…but we eventually became close. Gaster kept his distance…was almost cold for the longest time.~

A glance in Sans direction and you can recognize the discomfort almost instantly. It was the same flicker of his eye lights every time you mentioned Gaster’s name. Was that bad?He had passed out when you first showed up and mentioned Gaster’s name…he kept getting that expression…like he was hurt…if you mentioned it. It had only been two days but you weren’t stupid, you could tell that Gaster’s name bothered Sans, but why? Did…did Sans know Gaster? It would make sense considering how he reacted to it, but then why was he letting you talk about all of this? Why were you talking about all of this? Oh…because you missed him…and remembering made you feel better. Sans had asked though, he was asking you questions as you told him about your past. It didn’t make much sense. 

~I can stop talking if you want.~ 

Catching a glimpse of your hands, Sans perked as his sockets narrowed in confusion.

“What? Nah, Pix, you’re fine.”

~You look…uncomfortable.~

“Eh?” 

Was he being that transparent? It wasn’t like he was truly uncomfortable…just confused. He liked listening to you, well watching you, as you carried on such a conversation. It gave him the chance to learn more about you, figure you out just a little bit more. You seemed more than willing to share in your experiences in the void, probably never being able to do such a thing before. There was such a fondness in how you moved, your expression soft, and happy. It was clear that…well…Gaster meant a lot to you. Sans was conflicted over that, finding his feelings a bubble of jealous anxiety and hurt, mixed with anger and confusion. Maybe Alphys was right, Gaster had been there for you and you had been there for him. If that really was Gaster in the void, he’d still be in denial over that…just a little. 

Honestly, Sans can’t help but wonder what would have happened to you had you been left alone. Would you have died in the void? Continued to exist in pain, all alone, and cold? Fuck, you called them windows but you could see the tears in space and time every time he teleported. He had never noticed anything in the void, hardly paid it any mind, he could have gone his whole life without realizing you or Gaster where there in the background. It was an oddly, horrifying realization. 

~When I talk about…Gaster…you seem uncomfortable…did you…know him?~

Seeing your questioning fingers, the tilt of your head, Sans felt his grin slip slightly as he thought over what he should say. What should he say? What could he say? He didn’t want to lie to you, but he wasn’t sure how you’d react to the truth. Inhaling, Sans held his breathe before allowing it to escape through his nasal cavity. He supposed he couldn’t exactly hide it, it would be something you would figure out eventually. 

“Gaster…he’s um….my dad.”

Dad? 

You can’t help but stare at Sans for a long time, disbelief flickering over you entire being as you take in these words. Dad? Gaster was Sans’s dad? Well, you suppose it made sense considering the appearance. They didn’t exactly look physically the same, Papyrus matching Gaster’s height and stature more, but the eye lights…and magic…it was believable. 

Wait…

~Sans…how long has it been since you’ve seen him?~

This question seemed to throw Sans for a loop, startling him in a small jump as he looked at you in pure confusion. What kind of question was that? What exactly were you thinking? Your ____eyes were wide, a dawning realization and deep seeded fear beginning to show through. 

“Eh…t-t-wenty-something years? W-why?”

What! 

~Why…was…he…in…the void…?~ 

You shakily sign, suddenly understanding why Sans would be uncomfortable by the topic of Gaster and why he would act so strangely. It only made sense, not seeing or hearing about someone for a long time…it must be a shock to learn about them again. All those emotions in Sans’s eye lights…did…did Sans hate you? Did he not like you? Why was Gaster in the void? Did you take Gaster away from Sans and Papyrus? Why was he there for so long? Why wasn’t Gaster with his family? Why was he with you instead?

“I…don’t know, Pixie.” Sans muttered softly, watching the conflicting emotions that raced over your features, dancing in your eyes so viciously. What were you thinking? “Pixie?” Sans questioned, jerking back in surprise as tears suddenly began to fall from your eyes once more. What the hell? Why were you crying now? “Pix…” 

~I’m sorry~

“What?”

~I’m sorry…~

“Pixie…”

~It must have been lonely.~

What? 

It must have been lonely without Gaster, it was all you could think of. From what you had read, families seemed special. They didn’t make much sense to you, but a parent and children…Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus. You’re not sure how Gaster ended up in the void, but somehow it hurt to know he had not been with Sans and Papyrus. You knew what it was like to be left alone, abandoned in a place with nothing, and no one. Did Sans feel the same when Gaster disappeared? You had no memory and it still hurt you, waking up in the void for the first time as if it wasn’t right. Sans had had memories of a parent who simply disappeared, giving you happy memories that Sans didn’t get. 

Why was this feeling so familiar? This guilty feeling…you know that it probably wasn’t planned…Gaster ending up in the void…being trapped like you…but the guilt was there. You cared for Gaster, missed him dearly, but suddenly you felt guilty for it…like you weren’t suppose to…like maybe you were suppose to be alone…like you weren’t suppose to have anyone in the void. It didn’t make any sense and made your head hurt, yet somehow you understood the feelings of abandonment that Sans must have felt. 

“Pixie.” Sans’s voice caught your attention, his confusion still clear on his skeletal features. 

~I’m sorry…Gaster was in the void with me…and not with you and Papyrus…I kinda…kinda wish he never showed up in the void now.~

What?

How could you say that? Why would you say that? Sans was perplexed by your reaction and your words. Gaster meant a lot to you, but here you were claiming that you would have rather been alone in the void forever? Why? 

“Pixie…”

~He should have been with you and Papyrus.~

Something in Sans’s soul ached as Alphy’s words continued to echo in the back of his mind. What the hell were you? You’d barely been here two days and yet you felt such things? How innocent were you? How good were you? How pure was your heart? Someone else was hurt and in an instant, you’d wish to give up the one thing that you held dear…the one thing that probably kept you alive…and happy. Fuck…Sans couldn’t stand this…Alphys was really right. Sure, it hurt…still does…thinking Gaster had abandoned him and Papyrus…but he wasn’t sure how angry he could be…not at the moment anyways. It wasn’t like Gaster just abandoned them, Sans didn’t know the circumstances around what happened, but he could acknowledge that…well Gaster was needed. You needed him.

“Pixie…stop.” Sans commented with a heavy sigh as he moved to stand up. “Stop…don’t say you’re sorry or that he should have been with us.” Rounding the table, Sans gently pulled you up, wrapping his arms around you in a warm embrace. His mandible rested gently on top of your head, he could feel your fingers dig into the white tee-shirt he wore. Your body trembled and shook, tears staining the fabric of his shirt easily. 

“I…don’t know how he ended up in the void…but…I’m…glad he did.” Sans muttered softly. “Seems…you needed him as much as Papyrus and I did…but…at the time…you probably needed him more. You needed someone. Don’t be sorry for that. It’s…it’s okay.” 

Sans clenched his jaw tightly, fearful that he might start crying too, if he allowed himself. It couldn’t be helped and he wasn’t sure what else to say. Sans was still angry that his father disappeared, left him and Papyrus alone, but somehow knowing Gaster had been around to care for someone like you…he wasn’t sure how angry he could be. Not at the moment anyways…

After sometime, it seemed you had stopped crying, and you pulled back to rub at your eyes. You could hear Sans chuckle, feeling his phalanges in your hair as he pet you again. Glancing up at the skeleton, you can see the same lax grin and soft eye lights. He looked as tired as you felt, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable anymore. There is no anger or negative emotion either, he doesn’t seem to dislike you and that made you feel a bit better. You don’t know what else to say.

“You look ready to pass out….”

~Bedtime?~ You tiredly sign, Sans nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, Pix….bedtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to thenerdinyourclass for making a comment on this story that inspired part of this chapter. I am sorry if I broke your heart, but it was too good of an idea to simply pass by. I was trying to figure out how to reel Gaster in again and your comment got me thinking. So, thank you very much for the inspiration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!
> 
> Two in one week! I know crazy, right? I couldn't help myself, I wrote the last chapter and this is the only fanficiton I have had the desire to write this week. Then again, my inspiration has been a bit low....it took me a really long time to write this...kinda had to force it a little. So, hopefully this is alright.
> 
> As always please feel free to comment and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

“SANS! IT’S BEEN A WEEK ALREADY!” Papyrus’s voice reaches you, bellowing with energy and excitement as you remained rooted in your spot in the living room. The sofa is comfortable, your phone is in your lap, and your attention had been on a website that covered the topic of animals. There had been something on the TV that Sans had referred to as a bat last night, but this creature didn’t look anything like the wooden object on the TV. Not that it particularly mattered; the animal website had caught your attention and held it. There were so many! Plus, there were pictures! Hehe, you personally were attached to the page about the squirrels. There was an animal called a rabbit that could rival that affection though. 

The brothers had been held up in the kitchen for sometime; Papyrus had been preparing breakfast well before Sans had decided to get up for the day. Sans had hardly taken a step into the kitchen before Papyrus launched into a conversation that somehow involved you. You had heard your name, but it quickly became apparent that neither were speaking to you. No, they were speaking about you. It confused you, bothered you a little too. Was something wrong? Did you do something that they did not like? Chewing your bottom lip softly, you continue to stare at your phone. You are no longer paying any attention to the concepts on the screen. 

“I don’t know, Paps…” Sans muttered, his voice a lower tone and a little harder to catch.

“SANS, SHE CAN’T STAY COOPED UP IN THE HOUSE ALL DAY. SHE MOST CERTAINLY WANTS T O GO OUT AS WELL….YOU SAW HER YESTERDAY.”

Yesterday? Oh, right.

Sans had taken you in the backyard yesterday, just as the sun was kissing the hills, and disappearing for the day. It had really been the first time you’d been out of the house and outside. The brothers had been busy the last few days, coming home in the evening when the sun was already gone. Sans had come home early, had caught you watching the birds outside from the kitchen window. You’d been trying to keep Sans’s rules in mind, one of those being not to go outside. It made you feel…disheartened, but you were sure Sans had his reasons. This world was still new after all, you didn’t know much about it. It would be unwise to venture out on your own.  
\------  
“Hey, Pix….look up.” Sans commented, a slight smirk in his voice. The lax grin he regularly held was tilted up just a hint more, eye lights flickering to you as you gazed upwards. Taking you outside had been a good idea. Upon first coming out, Sans had laughed harder than he had in a long time. You were still barefooted, the grass soft against your toes, but the slight tickle of an ant had given you one hell of a fright. 

That wasn’t the hilarious part though, after the ant had given you a scare you were quick to drop to the ground. Flat on your tummy, you got as close to the little creature as you could, eyes wide, and curious. Even going so far as to rest your hand in front of its path, forcing it to crawl over your fingers, which wasn’t a good idea. The expression you made as you quickly jerked your hand back, told Sans that the feeling of the insect crawling on you was not a favored one. Between that and the lost expression as you questioned the whereabouts of the ant, which you threw when you jerked your hand back, caused Sans to lose it. 

Now, you both were planted in the grass, and Sans took in your expression as you did as he instructed. The smile on your lips began to fade, eyes widening, as a look of awe, and surprise bloomed. Sans was sure that you had even stopped breathing for a moment, overcome by the sight. It was an expression that made Sans smile, wondering how else he could invoke such a look upon your features. 

~What are those?~ 

You signed, not pulling your eyes away, and Sans huffed in amusement as his eye lights flickered upwards.

“Stars.”  
\-----  
Sans sighed heavily at his brother’s words, Papyrus was right. They couldn’t just keep you locked up in the house all day. Sure, there was a lot to learn…even right here at home, but there was so much more beyond these walls. However, Sans wasn’t sure if you were ready to venture outside or not yet. Your first day, you had clung to him so tightly on the way home. What if you got overwhelmed? What was he suppose to do? Maybe he could take you with him to work? He only had the work at the hotdog stand today.

“HOW ABOUT I TAKE PIXIE WITH ME TO UNDYNE’S? I AM SURE SHE WOULD BENEFIT FROM MEETING UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. IT IS OUR MOVIE DAY AFTER ALL!” 

Oh, right…Papyrus had the day off and this was usually the time Papyrus would have a weekly movie/hang out day with Undyne and Alphys….You’d probably do well around Alphys…Not that Sans was sure about that considering the conversation he and Alphys had had a few days ago. Undyne though…how would you fair around her? Not that Undyne was a bad monster to know, in fact she could be rather kind and was certainly overprotective of those she considered her friends. Yet, she could be overbearing and a bit much. Papyrus had been a bit overwhelming at first too though and you seemed close to him now. 

Wait a second…

“I could take her with me to Toriel’s.” Sans offered, he did have to stop by there after work today. Toriel had been asking about having him visit for a while now. Frisk was going on some break at school, giving the two more time for visitors. It had been a while since he had seen Frisk, usually the kid stayed over a lot, but with this being Frisk’s first year of school, they had been visiting less and less. Sans understood why Frisk wasn’t around as much, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them. Honestly, he had been planning to visit much sooner…but…heh you kinda showed up.

“OH!” Papyrus spoke brightly, humming as his expression twisted in thought. He had not seen Frisk in sometime either and honestly felt a little jealous that his brother was going to see the kid. However, he had plans with Undyne and Alphys and Papyrus kept to his plans and promises. This was their routine, but…maybe…

“WHY NOT INVITE EVERYONE OVER FOR SUPPER THEN!” Papyrus exclaimed happily, seeming to be overjoyed by the thought of having everyone together. “WE HAVE NOT HAD EVERYONE OVER IN SOMETIME! IT WILL BE FUN AND PIXIE WILL BE ABLE TO MEET EVERYONE!” Papyrus exclaimed, already pulling his phone out of his battle body. What a good idea!

Not a good idea….

It was all Sans could think as he watched his brother type away on his phone.

“Eh…y-y-ou sure bro? I mean…ain’t that a lot of people for Pix to meet? It might be too much.”

“BUT…THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS SANS…I AM CERTAIN THEY WILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH PIXIE AS WELL.” 

“Yeah, but maybe we should introduce them to her slowly…she doesn’t know many people besides us.”

You didn’t know anyone besides them. 

“AND WE WILL BE HERE FOR HER! I WILL NOT LET HER FEEL UNWELCOME OR UNCOMFORTABLE SANS.”

How did getting you out of the house turn into everyone coming over? Sans wasn’t sure if he could follow the logic there, but what Papyrus said was true. They would be here for you and if things got to be too much, well…Sans was sure he could pull you away to one of the bedrooms till you relaxed. 

“AH! PIXIE! HERE SANS LET US ASK PIXIE WHAT SHE WISHES!”

Turning around, Sans felt his eye lights flicker away as they locked on you. 

You hesitated in the doorway; phone clutched to your chest, free hand balled in the fabric of the blue shirt you wore. Chewing your bottom lip, you gaze between the two in confusion. You hadn’t meant to listen to their conversation, they were just loud, but it wasn’t like you fully understood everything that was transpiring. From the sounds of it, the two wanted to invite their friends over. That meant new people right? You were curious over Sans and Papyrus’s friends….would they be like Sans and Papyrus? However, that had not been what drew you to the kitchen. You had been perfectly content in staying the living room, but…that smell….

“Eh…h-hey Pix…” Sans spoke, barely drawing your attention as your nose twitched. A quick scan of the kitchen and your eyes landed on the pot on the stove. Your eyes widened at the flames that licked away at the pot from within, a small cloud of black smoke beginning to fill the air. 

~The stove is on fire.~

“Stove?” Sans questioned, turning just as Papyrus did.

“MY SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus howled as he quickly moved to the stove in an attempt to save their breakfast. You could only stand there, brows drawn in confusion as you watched Papyrus dump the pot into the sink. How did a pot of water and noodles catch on fire? Tilting your head to the side, you watch for a moment longer before turning your attention to Sans. The skeleton had gotten closer to you, seeming to want to ask you something.

“Eh…So, Pix…how much did you hear?” He questioned, sheepishly scratching the back of his skull. 

~You both aren’t very quiet.~ 

You stand with a small tug of a smile, Sans huffs in amusement over your answer. 

“Heh, fair enough…so…what do you think? Want to meet our friends?”

Sans studied your expression for a long moment, watching as you muddled over the information. There was tension in your form, a bit of worry, but there was still that curious little glint that told Sans you were not completely against the idea. 

~You and Papyrus will be there too…right?~

Sans perked at your question, huffing in amusement.

“It’s our house Pix, course we’ll be here.”

~Then…I would like to meet them.~ 

Sans amusement paused at your signing, his grin settling into something relaxed and gentle. Well, he had his answer then. That was good, considering Papyrus had probably already texted everyone about it. His brother was a quick one when it came to something he wanted; a gathering would be good. They hadn’t had one in a long time, it would be nice to see everyone all together. He’d have to keep his eye on you however. 

Actually, glancing over your form Sans could not help but frown softly. You were dressed in another pair of his shorts and a tee-shirt, this one blue. Fuck, they hadn’t done anything about getting you proper clothing…eh not that Sans knew what would be best to get you. Eh…maybe having the girls over would be a good thing. Scratching the back of his skull, Sans sighed through his nasal cavity before drawing your attention.

“We’ll have to get you some better clothes, but…for now..why don’t ya wear your dress. Papyrus cleaned it.” 

Sans marveled in the way your expression lit up over the concept of getting back the garment. It wasn’t exactly in the best condition. After Papyrus had cleaned it, Sans had gone to the trouble to sew up a few spots where the seam was beginning to loosen and break. In his opinion, it would be best to scrap it, but you seemed too attached to it. The dress had gone through much, something you’ve clearly had for a long time. The only thing about the dress that had kept up was the inky black coloring, somehow having resisted fading over time. Yet, it was better then you running around in his clothing when everyone was here. 

With the decisions made, the rest of the day played out as normal. The brothers went to work, well Papyrus went to Undyne’s, and you spent the day at home. Sans gave you your dress before he left and you were quick to shower and get ready in it. The familiar comfort of the soft fabric as it twirled about your legs while you wandered the house was heartwarming. You had made sure to comb your hair with the comb Sans had given you a few days ago. What a skeleton with no hair needed a comb for…well…you’d never understand. There were some things about the brothers you were beginning to learn you couldn’t question.

With your appearance settled…at least you thought you looked nice enough to meet people. You weren’t really sure if there was a set of rules or instructions or something, but you felt like the way you appeared was alright. The rest of the house was rather clean; Papyrus seemed to like it clean. You had helped him throughout the week with some basic cleaning. That was how you honestly spent much of your evenings when Papyrus was home; if Sans was home then it was either resting on the sofa with the TV or going through one of Papyrus’s books. Sans had kept his word, going through a few of the books Papyrus owned with you. You still didn’t understand the language to save your life, but at least you were finally able to put some smaller things together.

It was near noon when the front door swung open, followed by quite the ruckus. Standing in the kitchen, you froze as you listened closely. There was tension that shocked your system for a moment over the loud noises. You had been halfway through making yourself lunch, something Sans had taught you after your third day. He still didn’t like the idea of you using the stove, but heating up Papyrus’s spaghetti in the microwave was okay…so long as metal didn’t go inside. That had been the one warning and a quick internet search had told you why. 

“So, where’s this new friend of yours, Paps?” A bellowing female voice called, filled with a familiar energy and excitement. 

“I am not sure…but I will have to ask you to keep your voice down, Undyne.” 

“Oh, right…heh sorry, dude.” 

“She’s rea-r-e-really not a f-f-an of l-loud n-noises huh?” A softer, timid sounding voice followed.

Papyrus’s voice caused you to smile softly, recognizing at least something from all the noise. Letting out a shaky breath, you set your plate down on the counter and move to the kitchen doorway. What greeted you were Papyrus and two other monsters. One is very tall, much like Papyrus with deep blue scales and fire-red hair tied back. This monster has only a single yellow eye, the other covered in a black eye patch. She’s dressed in a simple black tank top and matching jeans. Her appears seems relaxed, but there is an energy in her that reminds you of Papyrus. 

The other monster beside her is much shorter, only coming up to her waist. This monster is probably a foot or so shorter than you are actually. She’s yellow and…huh…she kinda looks like one of those dinosaurs you’ve seen on the internet. Yet, she wears a worn looking white coat and thick glasses. There is an air about her; that tells you she is shy and quiet. That makes you smile slightly; somehow it feels like she will be someone you could get along with. Eh…not that you weren’t going to get along with everyone…but well…she didn’t seem so…loud? 

“Woooah…” The redhead spoke, her single eye snapping to you in an instant, a smile beginning to crack across her lips. “Hey there!” She speaks up in a friendly manner, catching Papyrus’s attention.

The tall skeleton glances towards the kitchen and spots you just within the doorway. There is a small smile upon your lips, but he can tell that you are nervous. You were leaning back, away from the doorway, but trying to stand rooted in your spot. One hand was curled against your chest, balling the fabric up messily. The other hand was tangled in the material of the dress near your thigh.

“Pixie!” Papyrus exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down as he knew you liked. It was very difficult to control the volume of his voice, something he was not much use to doing. However, for a dear friend like you who disliked the sudden and the loud, Papyrus wished to make an effort. Making his way towards you, he placed one of his large gloved hands upon your back. You stumble slightly forward as he motions you forward and towards the other two.

“Pixie, this is Undyne and Alphys!”

“Hey, dude!” 

“H-h-h-ello.” 

You merely gave a small smile and a gentle wave. 

“O-o-oh!” Alphy gasps, causing you to jump back slightly. It seems the action was a bit surprising for both Undyne and Papyrus as well, eyes quickly settling on the smaller monster. “S-s-sans t-t-old me..y-y-ou speak in hands.” 

{Like this…do you understand?}

Alphys admires the way you seem to light up for a moment, hands quick to move in response. Wow, your signing was so fluid and graceful. It was much different compared to her blocky and awkward signing. It had been a very long time since she had had to sign or speak in this way. She had never been very good at it to begin with, but being so out of practice, she was finding it hard to remember some of the combinations.

{Sorry I am practice out of.} Oh, that didn’t seem right.

~It is alright, I understand your hands perfectly.~ 

Honestly, her signing was a little difficult, but you were just happy to see someone else with the same capability. Not that you minded learning how to write like Papyrus, it was just easier with something you were more familiar with.

“That’s so cool, Alphys!” Undyne exclaimed loudly, causing you to jerk slightly back, and into Papyrus. Gazing up at the taller skeleton, he gave you a soft and reassuring smile. His hand was still on your back, as if he was supporting you and it made you relax.

“I-It’s n-nothing.” Alphys exclaimed.

“Naw! It’s not nothing! That’s awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that!” Wow, she was excitable wasn’t she? Eh? Why was Alphys’s face going red like that? 

Shifting slightly, you turn your attention upwards towards Papyrus as Undyne and Alphys seems to have lost themselves in conversation. Slowly, you sign to Papyrus, questioning why he was home so early. 

“Ah! Because I wanted to introduce Undyne and Alphys to you and Undyne is going to help me with the meal. It will take a bit longer than usual considering the amount of monsters. Nyeh heh heh! But fear not we shall have plenty to eat!”

“We don’t have ta start cooking for another few hours Paps. Let’s put in that movie we were going to watch.” Undyne commented, her gaze turning towards you. “Whatcha say? Wanna watch with us?” She exclaimed holding up some rectangle box that was splashed in bright colors. Movies were…sort of familiar…having watched your first one with Sans just the other night while enjoying something called popcorn. 

“I-i-it’s a-a-nime. D-d-do y-y-ou like anime?” Alphys questioned causing you to tilt you head to the side. 

~What’s anime?~ 

Eh…you wish you hadn’t asked.

Alphys went into a very long, winded speech over the concept of anime, which honestly was a bit interesting but very confusing. Human cartoons was the best you could make of it, not understanding what Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was exactly…and that was the majority of her conversation. Meanwhile, Undyne had set up the living room for the movie and Papyrus had made some popcorn. 

“Come on you two!” 

It was Undyne’s voice that cut through the rest of the conversation, pulling Alphys away with another flush of red that you didn’t understand. Was she alright? Was one’s face suppose to change colors? Sadly, you were not given much time to think about it as Papyrus called you over. There was a smile upon his mandible as he handed you the plate of spaghetti you had forgotten in the kitchen. Oh, right you had been making lunch.

“I assume you have not finished lunch yet.” 

Your shoulders shake lightly as you settle down on the sofa next to Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys make themselves comfortable on the floor, you are sure to pull your feet up so that they are out of the way. Folding them neatly, you take a bite of the slightly cold spaghetti as Papyrus hands the popcorn down to Alphys. Undyne hits the remote with fevered excitement, turning the volume up enough that it makes your cringe. Suddenly, you find yourself assaulted with music and bright colors. What the heck is this? 

Turns out anime…well…it wasn’t so bad. It was certainly interesting, when it made sense, other times it left you completely confused. Certain things didn’t make sense….talking food? People transforming into animals? Giant weapons that clearly no one should be capable of handling. Oh well, it was a new experience and you supposed that was all you could ask for. 

“Wasn’t that good!” Undyne commented brightly turning towards you and Papryus. 

“IT WAS VERY GOOD!” Papyrus exclaimed happily.

“Y-y-yes, I-I-I ha-have the s-s-econd one. W-w-we can w-watch that next.” 

Shifting, you move to your knees and crawl the short distance across the sofa to place your plate on the end table. Gathering the edges of your dress in one hand, you shift, and take back up your place next to Papyrus. When you are settled, you find Alphys staring at you with a strange expression. Her face is red again, but instant of looking shy and not making eye contact like before, she is staring at you wide eyed. Tilting your head to the side, you gaze over at Undyne and Papyrus who do not seem to be paying it any mind. They are animatedly lost in conversation over the movie.

Oh! Alphys felt her face warm as she caught gaze of you moving on the sofa. She had taken notice of your clothing early; Undyne probably did too but was not commenting, the dress was pretty, but looked very old. It was simple and black; modest with its high collar and length. Was this what you wore in the void? Did you have any other clothes?   
Alphys had gotten her answer rather unexpectedly as one particular shift revealed the smooth flesh of your thigh and supple curve of your backside as you sat back down, pressing against the sofa cushions. A slight twist of the other leg as you shifted the material of your dress in hand gave her the slightest peek of your essence. It was for but a moment as you settled and smoothed the material out across your lap. From her position on the floor, it was an easy sight to spot, and most likely unnoticed by anyone else. A quick scan of your body and Alphys could easily conclude that you were also lacking other clothing. You hadn’t moved much, any motion you did make was small, and slight. Alphys could tell you were still nervous about being around new people and honestly, the tightness of the top of your dress hid the details easily. How could you be running around like that though! Without…dear Asgore…Alphys could hardly form the words in her own mind. Face flushing hotly in embarrassment.   
A slight glance towards the others, Alphys signed at you. 

{Pixie…do you have any clothes other?}

Other clothes? Was there something wrong with your dress? 

~No…just my dress…it’s all I had when I came here. Sans does give me shorts and a tee-shirt to wear though too. Is…is my dress no good?~ 

It didn’t seem like anyone liked your dress…was it that bad? You found yourself playing with the material in your lap idly. Alphys gave you a slightly sad expression, her lips curled downwards as her eyes flickered over you. There was no longer a flush to her features, as she seemed to be thinking about something.

“Yo, Alphys…you okay there?” Undyne chuckled, catching the other monster’s attention. Her face turned red again. 

“O-oh I wa-was just t-t-thinking. U-U-umm…s-s-ince P-P-P-ixie is umm...w-w-well…since she c-c-ame from the void..s-s-he pr-probably doesn’t have much s-s-tuff.”

“Oh yeah…Alphys told me you come from that void place.” Undyne interrupted before turning her attention back to Alphys. Her arms crossed over her chest as she hummed softly, turning her gaze back towards you. “You’re not thinking what I think you are…are you?” Undyne commented, a bit of annoyance creeping into her voice as she gazed back towards Alphys. This was beginning to make you uncomfortable. 

“H-H-he w-w-ould be able to h-h-elp.” 

~Help with what?~ 

You sign feeling very confused as you glanced over towards Papyrus. The taller skeleton looked at you just as confused. 

“Help with what?” Papyrus expressed your thoughts, since your signing had gone unnoticed by the two monsters. They were staring at each other as if having a silence conversation, with small gestures and eye movements. Finally, Undyne huffed in exhaustion as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Pixie doesn’t have any clothes or anything does she, Papyrus?”

“Well…she has been wearing Sans clothes. She only came in that dress.” Papyrus explained.

“Sans clothes?” Undyne questioned with a raised brow before looking over to you and huffing out a laugh. “How the hell are Sans’s clothes even fitting her!”

“Well, the shirts do tend to slip some and we have had to tight the shorts as tightly as they can go.” Papyrus spoke, a strange orange illumination seeming to come to his cheekbones. Some sort of realization dawning on his features.

Eh! Now Papyrus was changing colors! Unconsciously, you press your hand to your own face. 

“E-e-x-exactly…” Alphys commented. “S-s-he n-needs her own clothes.” 

“We could take her shopping for some….Alphys thinks Mettaton might be worth a call…” Undyne grumbled. 

Own clothes? What was wrong with what you wore? 

Okay….this attention is becoming too much. They were talking as if you were not there and it made you nervous. Pushing back into the back of the sofa, you find yourself drawing your knees to your chest. This was starting to make you feel small and uncomfortable, unsure of how to react to them talking about you…in front of you…but not talking to you. 

They had even ignored your signing earlier. 

“Oh…I see.” Papyrus comments, gazing over at you in thought. There was a bubble of excitement in his non-existent belly at the thought of seeing the robot once more. It had been sometime and Mettaton had a wonderful eye for things. He would most certainly be able to help you find some good clothes.  
Seeing your position and the frown that was trembling upon your lips, eyes flickering amongst them, Papyrus gently reached out. Laying a hand on your shoulder, he felt you jump under his touch. It drew your eyes, just as he wanted.

“What do you think, Pixie?” 

At the call of your name, you are quick to perk up, and turn your gaze towards Papyrus. Had he…could he tell you had been uncomfortable? Chewing at your bottom lip, you gaze towards Undyne and Alphys, both seeming to be waiting for your answer as well. Eh…was this okay? Hesitantly, you raise your hands and sign in agreement. Sure…why not? You didn’t see the issue in wearing Sans clothes…but the thought of having your own didn’t seem…so bad.

“A-a-alright!” Alphys exclaimed brightly as Undyne chuckled. 

“Guess we gotta plan a shopping day now.” 

“Nyeh heh heh…it will be a fun day out!” 

Fun day out? You didn’t know what shopping was, but it meant being out for a day? Okay, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Feeling yourself smile, you settle back into the sofa as Undyne starts the next movie. Within an hour, Undyne and Papyrus excuse themselves to start cooking dinner. This leaves you and Alphys to finish the movie, which honestly was much better than the anime one. It was some human, non-cartoon, movie about two dogs and a cat who got lost. They were trying to return home. 

By the time the movie has finished, the front door is swinging open. Shifting, you peek over the back of the sofa and perk at the sight of Sans. However, you pause in your attempt to get up as you spot a tall white monster and a small….was that a human? They looked as tiny as you were when you woke up in the void. 

“Oh, hey Pix. This is Toriel and Frisk.” Sans commented as he gestured to the two, closing the front door once both had stepped inside. A quick glance around told Sans that Undyne and Alphys had been here for sometime and it seemed they had dragged you into their movie day after all. Smiling, he returns his eye lights to you and finds you oddly focused on Frisk.

“She is the one you spoke about?” Toriel questioned in a low voice, remaining back as Frisk wandered towards the sofa. They stared up at you, the back of the sofa acting as a barrier between you two. Frisk had a large smile upon their face, seeming their usual friendly self. 

“Yeah…”

“And she is a human who can use magic…” Toriel rambled softly. Sans had filled her in before they left and honestly, hearing about you had broken her heart. Being left all alone for so long in a place like the void…while she had never been from what Sans had described it was not a pleasant place. Now you were here in a world you did not know nor understand. The fact you could use magic merely blew her mind, though humans using magic was not unheard of. That was how the barrier had been created or at least that’s how monsters assumed anyways. 

Maybe her times in the Ruins had left too much of an impression on her for lost souls, but already Toriel could tell you were a kind thing and part of her already wished to care for you. Hmmm…you did look a bit thin, it was a good thing she brought pie….oh! Toriel could not help but wonder if you would like the butterscotch cinnamon pie she had made for the gathering. 

“Hi, I’m Frisk.” Toriel giggled softly at her child’s instant and friendly greeting.

As if sensing your lack of familiarity with monsters and people, Frisk spoke softly and slowly. There was a certain patience in their voice, calming, with just enough excitement to encourage you to wave in response. 

“Sans said your name is Pixie, right?” Frisk couldn’t help but smile as you nodded slowly in response. “I like that name, it’s very pretty.” 

Sans couldn’t help the small huff of amusement as your smile turned shy and you signed a small ‘thank you’. Well, it seemed that Frisk had won you over pretty quickly, not that he was surprised. The kid had a certain charm about them, making it almost futile to be anything but their friend within minutes. Wandering deeper into the house, Sans watched out of the corner of his eye socket as Toriel approached you. That smile had faded as you gazed up at the tall monster as if you were unsure of how to react. 

“Hello, my child.” Toriel speaks softly, in a gentle and soothing tone. Sans can recognize it as motherly, but you give it a look as if it is foreign to you. The expression of confusion is there for a moment as if you are thinking over the tone. Sans can’t help but sigh in relief as you relax, your smile returning. He figured Toriel’s gentle nature would be a good thing for you. 

Her voice is smooth and soft, it relaxes you without you even realizing it. You like this monster without much more thought. You’ve never meet anyone who speaks like that, not even Gaster, but…somehow it reminds you of how Gaster would speak to you. It is foreign, yet familiar, but not uncomfortable or nerve racking. 

“Mom brought pie!” Frisk exclaimed, catching your attention. What was…pie?

“I hope you like butterscotch cinnamon …it is okay if you do not…but that is all I brought today.” Toriel explained holding up a purple bag. Was that pie? You can’t help but stare at them in your confusion before you shift, feeling someone standing up behind you. Oh, you forgot about Alphys.

“It’s a dessert…food…i-i-it is very good.” Alphys commented before turning to greet Toriel and Frisk. 

“GREETINGS CLONE OF ASGORE AND FRISK!”

Toriel sighed in exasperation, but there was humor in her features as she turned towards Papyrus. The tall skeleton stood with a playful smirk in the entry to the kitchen.

“Hello, Papyrus.” She greeted as Frisk rushed off to greet the other skeleton.

“Uncle Papyrus! I missed you!”

“AND I HAVE MISSED YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!” 

You watch as Papyrus lifts the small human in the air before curling in a tight embrace. It is somehow a sweet sight and it makes you smile softly. There was something about the air that told you this was something deep, like what you felt between Sans and Papyrus. Was Frisk….family? Sans had said so hadn’t he? 

“Hey, Pix…you alright?” Sans questioned, having wandered towards the sofa. You gaze over at him and give him a small smile as you nod. Yeah, you were okay for the moment. Meeting everyone was not so bad and honestly, you had been less nervous and scared than before. Maybe it had something to do with spending so much time with the brothers? You were unsure, but for the moment you were alright. 

“Good…” Sans commented softly just as Undyne calls out that supper is ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but I think it is a really cute chapter <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

With the call for dinner, you can’t help but wonder how it will all work out. The dining room table wasn’t very big, it wouldn’t seat that many. Maybe everyone would spread out into the living room more. There was certainly more than enough room there. As you are left to your thoughts, you find yourself hanging back as the kitchen becomes filled with bodies. Toriel is setting down her bag, Frisk is greeting Undyne, and Alphys is offering assistance. It’s lively, if not a little loud, but somehow warm and inviting. You find yourself smiling gently, warmth blooming in your chest. How lovely was all this? 

A glance to your left, you find Sans is still with you. He had hung back with you, those soft eye lights focused on you, causing you to smile just a bit more. It seems the feeling is infectious as Sans’s usual grin stretches just a bit wider in response. You share your gaze with the skeleton for a long moment, finding his eye lights never leaving your own eyes. There is a small amount of heat gathering in your face, the soft spark of something ticklish like little specks of dust. Sans eye lights seem to brighten for a fraction of a second.

Oh shit…Sans wasn’t sure why, but the look you gave him made his soul skip a beat. There was peacefulness in your expression, eyes soft as you took in the sight of the full house. You were taking it all in and it seemed to have a deep effect on you. Not a bad one, by no means was it bad. There was an expression of calm happiness as if this was something you had always longed for but never knew that you desired it. 

However, when you turned that gaze to him, Sans had to swallow and hard. Your smile had only grown, the expression deepening in such a way that Sans wasn’t sure you knew. He couldn’t pull his eye lights from you, overcome with a strange burst of happiness at seeing you so bright. However, the longer you held his gaze, the more he found himself unable to look away, eye lights drawn to the faint magical blush that was beginning to sprout. It was similar to what he had seen thus far of your magic, soft, hazy black, with little twinkles that made it look embedded with glitter…or maybe stars. 

“Pixie!” Frisk’s voice called to you, the small human rushing up to you from the kitchen. Their hands contained two plates, simply loaded with food. “Sans! Mom said to give these two to you guys. Undyne is going to bring out the dining room chairs so we can all be together. Papyrus isn’t very happy about us all eating in the living room though.” Frisk commented, with a huff of amusement. 

“Heh, how could we pasta-chance to eat out here?” 

Frisk chuckled in amusement over Sans lame pun, even you managed a small shake of laughter. You understood this one, considering the plates you both were handed were loaded with…eh…what was this? It wasn’t spaghetti and there was some triangle thing on your plate too. Glancing at Sans, you watch the skeleton as he moved to seat himself on the sofa. Taking a moment to look over your plate, you smile at Frisk before joining Sans. 

It wasn’t long after that everyone else gathered in the living room. Toriel made herself comfortable on the other side of you, leaving you in the middle of her and Sans. Frisk took up a dining room chair, sitting with their legs crossed and already chopping away at the triangle shaped food. Alphys and Undyne sat rather close to one another, using the coffee table that had been pushed to the side earlier to rest their plates. Papyrus sat just to the side of Sans, using the end table. The TV was still on, but the volume was relatively low so conversations could be understood. You watch the others around you eat for a moment before turning back to your own plate. 

“Heh, it’s lasagna.” Sans pointed out, catching your attention as he pointed his fork at his own food. “It’s a lot like Papyrus’s spaghetti.”

“This is the butterscotch cinnamon pie I brought.” Toriel commented, pointing to the triangle piece of food. Oh! So, that was pie. “Eat it last dear.” Oh…there was an order? Oh, well. You begin to eat, attention pulled in many directions as you tried to take in all the conversations around you. 

Frisk was telling Undyne and Alphys about school, while Toriel and Papyrus spoke about puzzles. Sans was observing quietly, speaking up here and there as he was addressed. It was kind of odd to see him awake, usually he fell asleep on the sofa if he stayed in one spot for too long. 

“So, Sans…”Undyne spoke up. “We’re taking Pixie shopping.” There was no question, no demand, merely a statement, and Sans could almost sigh in relief. Thank goodness, he had been dreading bringing that topic up. 

“Oh?” Toriel questioned, taking a glance down towards you. “That sounds fun. What will you be shopping for?” 

“P-P-P-Pixie n-n-needs clothes.” Alphys answered simply, you nodded to confirm the yellow monster words. “A-mong other things.” 

Other things? What other things? 

“Yeah, Sans here has her running around in his clothes.” Undyne spoke, a smirk curling on her lips as she shot Sans a look, brow hiked in suggestion. Sans nearly choked on his own food at her suggestion, shooting a quick look at you. He could see Toriel’s raised brow, but you merely looked at him in confusion. 

~What’s wrong with Sans’s clothes? They are comfortable….though they…don’t stay on well at times~ 

You sign, jumping as Alphys coughs rather loudly. She’s all red again, you chance a look at Sans. Eh? Sans looks a little blue in the face. Why was that? 

“What’d she say?” Undyne questioned quickly. 

“I am not sure I caught all of that.” Papyrus states, eye sockets narrowed in concentration as he tries to figure out what you had just signed. It had been a little fast. 

“Sans clothes must be a bit too big on you, huh?” Toriel questioned, not having understood your signing but figured with the way Alphys was sputtering she might not want to especially with Frisk around. Undyne’s laughter prevents you from answering Toriel’s question, your eyes flickering to the red head. She is holding her stomach and laughing pretty loud. Eh? Did you miss something? 

~Sans?~ 

You sign at the skeleton, catching his attention. He blinks, eye lights flickering for a moment before he lets out a small sigh. 

*Don’t worry about it.*

“Hey now!” Undyne scolds, a playful tone in her voice. “No secret conversations.” 

~Secret?~ 

“Heh, don’t get jealous Undyne.” Sans comments with a smirk and a chuckle, “What we talk about is between us.” Sans arm comes up behind you, wrapping about your shoulder, and bringing you closer. His side is warm and comfortable, but it’s a bit difficult to hold onto your plate this way. “Maybe Alphys could teach you a thing or two.” Sans comments with a wink and that gets the redhead to pause, scales turning a soft red hue. 

“Stupid skeleton.” She huffs as Sans begins to laugh, releasing you from his hold. You still find yourself slightly leaning into his warmth, but without his arm, you are able to access your food a bit better. There is that strange blue tint to Sans’s cheekbones again. While you were not so sure of the content of the conversation, the light, playful nature of it made you feel good. You figured you’d feel more out of place, but it didn’t seem so bad. You take a bite of Toriel’s pie. 

There is a sudden jolt, you freeze in place with the fork in your mouth, and Sans can’t help but raise a brow ridge in concern. Your eyes are wide, staring at the floor for a moment. It doesn’t take long for everyone else in the room to notice the sudden change in your being. You aren’t tense, not shaking, or trembling, so you couldn’t be scared. Eh? Was there something wrong with the pie? Did something in it affect you? Sans wasn’t sure if you were allergic to anything. Glancing over you, it seems Toriel was having similar thoughts. 

“H-hey, Pix?” Sans questioned, the call of your name enough to make you blink. Oh, good at least you were responsive. 

“Wow…w-what the hell?” Undyne’s questioning voice came in response to the small heart shaped object that seemed to appear out of nowhere near your shoulder. Sans nearly jumped back at it in surprise. What the hell was that? It was heart shaped and made from your twilight magic…that…that couldn’t be your soul could it? 

Sans question was answered quickly as another little heart appeared and then another. They were no bigger than a bee. Considering the size and the number, there had to be at least ten now, Sans relaxed just a bit. At least, there was no way that or…those could be your soul. Nearly jumping out of his hoodie, Sans was shocked as you made a small humming noise. You had moved to take another bite of the pie, eyes closing this time around, there was even a small flush of magic on your cheeks.

Did…did you really like the pie that much? 

Unable to help himself, Sans began to laugh and soon everyone else seemed to follow as realization began to dawn on them. This was a reaction; this was how you were reacting to the pie. Honestly, it was a bit surprising, but…man if it was not a sight to behold. 

“I think your pie is a hit again, Tori.” Sans commented once his laughter had died down a bit. Toriel nodded her agreement just as you looked up, turning your attention towards Sans. There was a questioning in your expression, you weren’t even aware of what your magic was doing.

“That good I take it?” Sans questioned, pointing to your plate. 

~It’s very good! I don’t know why, but it makes me very happy.~

“T-T-that’s some m-m-agic P-P-pixie.” Alphys comments, catching your attention. 

Magic? Spotting one of the floating hearts, you smile softly. It looked cute and you had the urge to touch it. Giving it a gentle poke with your index finger, it gives off a small pop before disappearing. You’ve never made these before, but they didn’t feel like a bad thing. They made you happy, made you feel joyful, just like Toriel’s pie. You were not sure why, but the warm, sweet, food was so inviting and welcoming. It made you feel like…well like you belonged. It was the feeling you got being around Gaster, a feeling of belonging, of being…what was it? Home? 

“Wowie, I have not seen your magic before.” Papyrus comments brightly as he reaches out himself to gently touch one of the floating hearts. The popping makes Papyrus laugh as he turns his eye sockets back towards you. “Sans told me about your magic, but seeing it is amazing. You are very amazing, Pixie.” Papyrus’s words cause you to smile.

“The magic is an odd color though.” Undyne commented, catching your attention.

“U-Undyne.” Alphys scolds, causing the woman to jump. 

“Eh? I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Illusion magic is common, it’s…just I’ve never seen someone with this color magic before. Plus, those hearts formed outta nowhere.” 

The color? Was there something wrong with your magic? You knew monsters could perform magic, after all Gaster use to do it all the time. His was a mixture of blue and orange, depending on what he was doing. Yours…well it had always been this color, was it because of where you came from? Eh…they did just kind of form, you hadn’t even considered them. Why did they show up? 

“U-Undyne…m-magic is e-e-motionally linked….y-y-ou know this.” Alphys spoke up causing Undyne to flush, but this time she hung her head instead of looking away. It was a strange difference, but one you didn’t exactly like. Shifting, you set your plate down and stand up. Undyne looked…unhappy and it deeply bothered you.  
“Pixie?” Sans questioned as you moved around the coffee table to stand in front of the woman. 

Undyne glanced up, rising a brow in confusion. 

“Eh…w-w-hat do you want punk?” She questioned, flushing just a bit more. What was with the look on your face? You looked…sad…why? Undyne didn’t exactly get it, she had just said something rude and insensitive to a potential new friend. The sad expression she got, she was too blunt for her own good sometimes, but why was that expression directed at her. Also, why were you so close? You had stopped just before her, legs brushing against one another, but it was as if you hadn’t even noticed as you brought your hands up. 

~Don’t look like that.~ 

“What?” She questioned causing you to frown, realizing she couldn’t understand you. Instead, you turn to Alphys, hoping she would be willing to translate. You take a step closer to the smaller monster, bringing your hands closer to her as if that might help. You frown gently when you notice Alphys leaning back from you. 

“O-O-oh…s-s-he says…don’t look like that…i-i-its alright….s-s-he…doesn’t like her new friend to be…sad…” Alphys commented, trailing off towards the end as a small smile came to her lips. “I-I think she i-is forgiving you Undyne.” Alphys commented with a chuckle, catching Undyne off guard.

“Eh? R-really?” Undyne hadn’t even apologized for her actions, but she was ashamed of them. Seeing your smile, expression relaxed, and gentle Undyne seemed to follow your example. “Heh…alright punk…t-thanks…g-g-o finish your pie, get outta my face.” 

Perking, you can’t help but silently giggle. Undyne had stuttered and that seemed strange for someone loud and energetic like her. Either way, with that expression no longer present, you felt comfortable enough to return to your seat next to Sans. 

New friend, huh? Looks like you were taking to everyone well enough…even Undyne’s blunt personality hadn’t driven away your determination. Somehow, that made Sans happy and made his soul swell some, though it skipped a beat when you sat back down. Almost instantly, you were leaning against his side again. Not that it really bothered Sans, you seemed to like to cling to him the most, even when Papyrus was around. Yet, you weren’t exactly physical in the sense of clinging. Sure, you clung to him when you were frightened, but that made sense. He was the first person you had contact with in this world, he felt on a certain level that you must trust him. However, you were not scared now. No, you seemed relaxed and calm, yet you still leaned into him. 

Huh…maybe you trusted him more…

Leaning into Sans was…comfortable and strange, but you liked it. You liked how warm he was, how welcoming it felt, how safe, and relaxing it all was. Even with him being made of bone, there was no discomfort. Touch was something…strange to you, if you were beginning honest. You didn’t mind when others touched you, like when Gaster patted your head or Papyrus gave you a hug. However, touching someone yourself was…strange…it was a strange craving to want to be close to someone, to touch someone. 

You can remember the craving well around Gaster, especially when you were small. Holding Gaster’s pierced hand was one of your favorite things to do. However, somehow the feeling just didn’t match up to this moment in time. Being close to Sans…was nothing like being close to Gaster or even Papyrus…the craving was oddly strong as if you were drawn to the shorter skeleton. It was a bit confusing, but you tended to follow your instincts more than anything; so you remained pressed against Sans’s side. Sans wasn’t saying anything, so it couldn’t be bad…right?

As the evening dragged on, it seemed that the gather was slowly dying out. Toriel and Frisk were the first to leave, claiming that Frisk had school in the morning, and needed to go down at a proper time. Undyne and Alphys decided to stay a while longer, deciding along with Papyrus to watch another movie. Sans really didn’t mind, it wasn’t that late, and a movie would be nice. Besides, there was no saying no to Papyrus when he had his mind set on something and his younger brother was determined that they all watched together. You seemed to just go with the flow of things, but even Sans could tell the evening had worn you out. 

You had been ready to doze off right after dinner, your eyelids heavy, and your features becoming less expressive. San was impressed with how you tried to stay awake, tried to take it all in, as if you feared you would miss something. It had been endearing, watching you try so hard to make friends, but now Sans knew you wouldn’t last very long.  
With the living room lights dimmed and the movie going, Sans shifted his arm and wrapped it about your shoulders once more. Even with all the new people, you still stuck close to either him or Papyrus. When he had gotten up to help gather plates and had gotten lost in a conversation with Alphys, he found you at Papyrus’s side cleaning dishes. Approaching Undyne seemed to be the only time you had been willing to leave their side throughout the night. Not that Sans minded, nor did Papyrus, they knew it would take you some time to warm up to those around you. 

With his arm around you, Sans huffed in amusement as your body practically collapsed against his. Head resting against his clavicle and ribs, Sans kept his hold on your shoulders. There were small movements, signaling your attempt to stay awake for the movie. It was a battle Sans knew you would eventually lose and you did in about ten minutes. The soft lull of your breathing, even and gentle was relaxing. Sans found it a bit hard to concentrate on the movie as the exhaustion of the day began to settle into his bones as well. 

A glance out of the corner of his eye socket caused Papyrus to smile softly. He took up the other end of the sofa, while Alphys and Undyne occupied the floor. Being no stranger to Sans sleeping habits, Papyrus knew his older brother was likely to pass out during the movie. Papyrus also knew that you would pass out at some point as well, the exhaustion had been so clear. At one point, after dinner, Papyrus wanted to send you upstairs. You looked so tired, but he noticed how hard you were trying to stay awake and let it go. Therefore, seeing both you and Sans asleep was no surprise. 

With careful movements, Papyrus rose from the sofa and headed upstairs. As he passed Undyne and Alphys, he held a finger to his teeth in a signal to be silent before he disappeared up into his room. When he returned, a thick blanket in arms, he noted Undyne’s silent laughter as Alphys openly stared at Sans and you on the sofa. Shaking his head at the yellow monster’s starry-eyed gaze, Papyrus draped the blanket over you both, making sure you would both be warm during the night. 

With a gentle smile, he leaned down to press his teeth to the top of Sans’s skull in a skeletal kiss. It was a ritual really, whenever he caught his brother sleeping and had to tuck him in. Papyrus then turned his attention to you, leaning down to gently press his teeth to your head as well. While Sans had not reacted, you let out a small pleased hum before snuggling closer to the shorter skeleton. The sight brought a smile to Papyrus’s skull; happy that things were working out, happy that his home was a bit bigger, and that he had more people in his life. 

With that, Papyrus took back his seat and continued to watch the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! 
> 
> New chapter! And this is a bit of a special one. With it being the 10th chapter I wanted to do something a little different and thanks to a reader, Rebecca, I got some inspiration. So, hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter.

The darkness was vast and ever approaching, endless in its span across time and space. There was no sound here, quiet and oddly peaceful, but disturbing and unnerving in tandem. Cold, it was so cold as if submerged in the deepest parts of the blackened ocean. Time was an enigma, it seemed to move but without any indication of the day or the month or the year…but it had been long enough for him to miss you dearly. 

How strange it was to miss something that had once always been there…how strange to miss something that one has grown attached to and fond of. Strange to turn and expect a presence, but be greeted with nothing in return…nothing but the vast expansion of empty space and endless time. It was not that he regretted his decision, but he did miss your company. 

How were you fairing in the world? 

Were his children being kind to you? 

A curl of a smile came to his lips as he idly rubbed his pierced hands together, a nervous habit that had followed him from the Underground to this place. Sans would care for you, he was a responsible monster. He could remember how much Sans had taken care of Papyrus when times got far too busy at the lab. His first born…strong and kind…caring and willing to take on the world around him as he embraced everything life had to offer him. Sans had been a wonderful son, then a necessarily wonderful assistant in the lab, and then a wonderful big brother. Papyrus, his second, was full of life and had endless energy, a true free spirit even as a baby bones. The world was endless and snared up in his depths of hope and joy. He has never seen a happier monster, nor a kinder one. Papyrus would be true family for you…he would easily be able to keep you happy.

Regret is a…dangerously painful emotion…and one Gaster has felt every day of his life for the past twenty or so years. 

How were his sons doing? 

What were they doing?

Much of his time in the void, he spent glimpsing through the same windows that you did. Unlike you, however, he knew what he was looking for. He could absorb the information quickly enough to get some kind of grasp on his children’s lives. There were things he did not understand nor know simply by looking through those windows, but it was enough…for now. 

Getting you out of here was only the first step….

Even if he never managed to leave here…he could live with the knowledge that he had tried…and that he had gotten you out safely…at least there was some regret he could pay for…some guilt he could let go of. 

\----  
“Good morning, Dr. Gaster.” The greeting came from a nearby monster, feline origin, dressed in simple clothes with a white lab coat. Her name was Lily, an older monster with graying fur and dulling eyes. She was joyful and kind, with a sharp mind. She had been working at the lab with Gaster and many other scientists for many years. While she did not work directly with Gaster, they often crossed paths in order to exchange data. Her green eyes seemed bright today as she scanned the room, seeming to be looking for something or…rather someone. Gaster could not help the huff of amusement as he straightened out his own lab coat having just dropped off his belongs in his office. 

“Sans…will not be joining us today.” His voice echoed in the large room, sounding faint and deep, rattled and scratchy with the old language. Speaking in Wingdings always sounded strange and it was difficult for new monsters to understand. However, many here were use to him speaking rather than using his hands and he found it a comfort when he could speak so casually. 

“That is a shame…young monster like that…should try to get all the experience he can.”  
“He will in time. He is still but an assistance…one day…he will take over his own projects and study what he will. Until then, however, he needs to remain home with his younger brother today.”

“Oh? How is little Papyrus doing?” The feline questioned as she gathered some documents from a nearby desk.

“A bit under the weather…a cold it seems.” 

“How unfortunate…are you sure you can be in today?” Lily questioned, worry and concern lacing her words as she handed the documents over. “I am sure even King Asgore would understand such a need for a day off.”

“I…I would like to but…I am afraid I cannot….Thank you for the documents.” 

Sans could handle taking care of Papyrus…it was only a small cold…nothing to worry about. Well, that did not mean Gaster was not going to worry, but it could not be helped. He had to be in the lab, the pressure to find a solution to the barrier was increasing as the days slipped by. There had always been pressure, stress, and the need for results when it came to breaking the barrier and freeing monster kind, but with the recent tragedies of the last two years, it became priority. 

There had been unrest in the Underground after years of so much hope and promise for the future. Two years ago… the death of the human Princess, caused that hope to slip some…with the death of Prince Dreemurr…hope was quickly fading away. King Asgore had taken the news horrible, practically declaring war on humans, his anger and despair mixing toxically. Driving away his own wife a year ago, who deeply opposed his new world vision, only added fuel to the fire of darkness that was beginning to boil and brew. King Asgore had turned his sights on Dr. Gaster, Royal Scientist, in hopes of a solution. 

It was as if a time clock had been placed upon his research…

A pressing urge to find a solution or suffer King Asgore’s anger…

And the possible loss of hope amongst monsters…

It would eventually turn the Underground into a war zone if they couldn’t find something. 

There had to be a way…he had to find a way to free the Underground. There did not seem to be any other choice and Gaster did not want his own children to suffer if there was something he could have done. So, Gaster had thrown himself into his works in hopes of finding a solution. Two years had passed since the death of Princess Chara and Prince Dreemurr, but they were no closer to an answer then when they started. 

It was insufferable, having so much at his fingertips without a single answer to show for it. Many scientists worked endlessly here, on various different projects, all with the same hope in mind. It seemed the monsters of the Underground held tightly to the hope that Gaster and his staff could come up with an answer…he would hate to let them all down.   
Musing over his thoughts, Gaster had wandered back to his office, eye lights scanning the documents that Lily had handed off to him. Upon reaching his office, he paused at the sound of his phone ringing. A feeling of dread began to bubble in his soul as he quickly reached for the device, ignoring the documents as they landed messily on the desk. Was Sans calling? Was something wrong with Papyrus? Worry clung to his very soul as he looked the device over, pausing as it flashed Grillby’s number. 

What was the fire elemental calling him for? 

Grillby was a good friend, but it was rare to get a phone call from him. Was it something important? Was something wrong? 

“Grillby?” Gaster answered, concern lacing his voice as he listened to the soft crackle of the fire elemental’s magic, loud even through the small phone speakers.

“Gaster…you need to come down to Waterfall as soon as possible…”

“W-why? Is everything alright?”

“There is something…you are going to want to see.” 

Without another thought, Gaster gathered his magic before ripping through the fabric of space and time. With a soft ‘blip’ he found himself just on the edge of Waterfall, the soft roar of water in the distance and the sweet scent of Echo flowers in the air greeted him. A quick glance around and Gaster brought the phone back to his skull.

“I am here…where are you?” 

“Near the bridge…where that large field of Echo Flowers are….where the kids like to play”

With a quick look around, Gaster oriented himself in the right direction before heading towards the place Grillby spoke about. It was a familiar place where Sans liked to take Papyrus from time to time. Past a small wooden bridge, there was a place where the soil gave rise to dozens of Echo Flowers. The place was denser than most others in Waterfall and the boys liked to play hide-and-seek there, even when Sans was small. 

Spotting the elemental, Gaster put his phone away, and approached his old friend. The fire elemental, dressed in his usual formal wear, caught his eye as he got nearer. There was relief in his posture, but even from here, Gaster could tell something was making the monster nervous and uneasy. As he approached, before he could speak, Grillby pressed a single finger to his mouth in a gesture of silence. With a small wave of his hand, he gestured for Gaster to follow, and follow he did. 

Winding through the tall Echo Flowers, Gaster could not help but wonder what it was his friend wanted from him this far out in Waterfall. What had Grillby even been doing this far out? It seemed unusual for the fire elemental to be so far from Snowdin…though honestly it was strange to see a fire elemental living in a place with so much snow. Gaster figured it might not be such a bad idea, not to question his friend sometimes. Rounding a bend of flowers, Gaster found himself presented with an edge of the Underground, a large cave wall. 

Raising a brow ridge towards the elemental, Gaster took note of a small crack in the wall. Well, to him it was small, but stepping closer, Gaster could tell it was more of an indentation within the wall. The area was something similar to a half formed cave, not that any monster but a child would be able to fit within the small space.   
“Why did you want to show me this?” Gaster questioned in confusion, glancing towards his friend.

“Look inside.”

So Gaster did, shifting down to his knees so that he could look inside. When he did, his eye lights widening before he stole a glance back at Grillby. Was this? Could this even be possible? Looking back towards Grillby, Gaster moved to speak but paused. What could this even mean?  
\---  
A soft sigh escaped the skeletal monster; his hands paused in their movements as he allowed his eye lights to stare off into the vast darkness before him. What a strange memory to suddenly come forward…part of him wondered how Grillby was doing now. It had been a long time since he had seen the fire elemental, last he had seen through the window he was still running his establishment in Snowdin. 

That memory though, Gaster was surprised it would be the first thing to come to his mind when musing over his current emotional state. It had been a normal day for the most part…he could remember Sans being upset over having to stay home with Papyrus rather than come to the lab, but it was normal for Sans to be upset with him from time to time. That place though…between the Echo Flowers…Gaster could remember the shock over such a discovery in the Underground. He had been shocked…then amazed…and then…worried. Before he could react, however they had been interrupted by the Captain of the Royal Guard doing routine patrol. He had been forced to leave the area along with Grillby, both had jobs that needed completing…both now had a secret that they needed to keep to themselves. It wasn’t until the next day though that Gaster actually saw their little discovery. 

\---  
Finishing work for the day, Gaster had plans to meet up with Grillby. This would be no causal meeting however, he wanted to know more about what Grillby had shown him. How had Grillby found such a thing? Where did it come from? There were so many questions hovering around in his skull, that he nearly missed the glimpse of an unnaturally swaying Echo Flower. Pausing, eye lights flickered to the plant in silent confusion. There were no breezes here in the Underground, so most plant life stayed relatively still, unless physically disturbed. The Echo Flower in question was slowly swaying from side to side, slowing down from harsher sways; something had disturbed the plant. 

Wandering off the path he had been traveling on, Gaster gentle reached out to steady the large flower’s swaying form. Eye lights flickered around wondering if someone’s children were playing in the fields. However, the silence the field gave him enough of an answer. Seems not many monsters had come down this way recently, considering the Echo Flower’s lack of echoes. Something caught his eye sockets, just for a moment before disappearing. Tilting his head to the side, Gaster hummed softly as he moved past the flower and deeper into the field. 

Had he just seen the color…pink?

Rounding another bend of flowers, Gaster found himself suddenly frozen in place. The sight before him something that stole his breath in a mixture of amazement and fear; a mixture of feelings over the probability of something like this happening and the possible consequences this would have. No more than ten feet from him, kneeling at the water’s edge, was a human. How had a human gotten here? There were no reports from the Royal Guards lately over a human spotting. Wait…this would be the first human to have come to the Underground since Princess Chara…so it was actually possible for other humans to fall down here. 

Like the young princess, this human was small meaning it was a mere child. They wore a soft pink shirt under a pair of ratty blue overalls. Their clothing was dirty and worn, old and torn…how long had they been wandering the Underground? Surely not that long for their clothes to be that much of a mess. Their hair was short, messily chopped from the looks of it, dirty, and greasy. They wore no shoes and their feet seemed to be covered in small cuts, probably from running around uncovered. 

Gaster took a step back, slipping back into the line of Echo Flowers as the child moved. Their hands were wet and so was their face…had they been washing up in the little stream? Getting a decent look at the child’s face caused something in Gaster’s soul to clench tight. The child was a little girl and she did not look well. Her left eye was closed, a dark bruise covering the flesh, and her lip was split open with a fresh scab in place. More bruises covered her arms along with cuts and scrapes. What Gaster had found to be most shocking though, had been her small smile and the bright look in her eyes.

There was such light coming from such a small creature, eyes wide and filled with a wonder for the world. Gaster watched as she turned away from the water to head towards a nearby Echo Flower. A small hand reached up to touch the petal, the flower emitting a faint echo that sounded like laughter. This made the human smile more, shoulders shaking, but oddly she did not make a single sound herself. 

There was a pause in her form and she turned. Gaster felt himself stiffen more as those eyes locked on him and here he thought he had mostly been out of her sight. She was a sharp one, having spotted him so quickly and so easily. They stood there, across the small clearing, for what felt like forever. Gaster made an unconscious move and that triggered something in the girl. Shyly, she stepped back and created even more distance between them. 

“Stop…I…I won’t hurt you…so…please do not leave.” What had prompted him to speak, he would never know, but speaking caught her attention and she stopped moving. As he moved out into the clearing, he paused as her eyes widened just a fraction more. Maybe his height was bothering her? Thinking upon this, Gaster slowly lowered to his knees, bringing himself closer to her level. That seemed to help as she visible relaxed.

“Hello, my name is Gaster.” He spoke softly, gently as if he was talking to Papyrus when he was ready to cry or Sans when he was small and ready to throw a temper tantrum. “What is your name, human?” She only stared at him before her features tightened and a look of confusion began to bloom. A small shift of the shoulders was Gaster’s only answer, nothing spoken and nothing more. 

“You…don’t know?” Gaster questioned, watching the child nod in response. “What happened to you? How did you get down here?” He got nothing more than a small shift of the shoulders once more. She did not know? Did she know anything? 

“Human…will you not respond to me?” A sad look came to her features as her small hand reached up to rest upon her throat.   
\---

It wasn’t until later that Gaster would be able to examine the child and would discover the child’s damaged vocal cords. Between being voiceless and having no memory, you were a handful to deal with. Yet…you were nothing but expressive in everything else that you did. It took a long time to gain enough of your trust to let him take you back to the lab. From there…the memories were nothing more but a mixture of good and bad…mostly terrible up until your disappearance.

Eye lights flickered to the side as something caught his attention. A window, as you called it, was opening and he could see the form of his son stepping through. For but a moment, he got to stare at the being and he could not help but smile softly as he got the briefest of glimpses of you through the window. Throwing you through the opening had been…risky…but it had been the only option he had left. It had taken him a long time to decide to do that, not sure of what consequences could have occurred. He had been terrified when he threw you, fearful of something going wrong. 

However, he had been running tests when he wasn’t around you. Sometimes objects fell into the void, mostly when Sans was teleporting or sometimes they just appeared out of nowhere. The objects tended to pass through the windows just fine, but it still had been a hard choice to throw you. Yet, it was a decision he could never regret as it had gotten you out of this damned place. Staring at the window as it disappeared; Gaster began to wonder if there was a way he could get out through those. He had never thought of it before, escaping himself had been what he first considered waking up in the void, but after finding you…well you became his priority. He owed you that much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew sorry for the delay people! 
> 
> Life has just gotten a bit busier than usual. I fell off the face of existence with the new FNAF game and my boyfriend moving in with me. It's going to take a bit of time as I have to redo my writing schedule and fix my sleeping schedule up some. I have been slowly patching this chapter together since last week. Usually, I sit down for like three hours and write out a whole chapter and post it. With the way things are going I might have to turn to the method of writing a little bit every day or every other day and then post it. 
> 
> I am still going to shoot for one chapter a week, unless inspiration hits me lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The distant clatter of dishes clinking against the metallic sink, scraping wood against tile, and bright laughter woke Sans up from his rather peaceful slumber. White, eye lights flickered, hazy from sleep, and unfocused as they stared across the room. Shifting, Sans found himself on the sofa and the events from the night before began to slowly flood his mind. His usual static grin seemed to soften, shifting into something just a little more genuine. It seemed his mask was beginning to break just a bit, but it was hard to be void and careless in the glow of such a morning. Somehow, Sans figured it must still be early considering Papyrus hadn’t come to wake him yet. 

Resting his chin against the armrest, Sans watched the kitchen entryway for a moment. He could spot Papyrus’s form here and there, as the scent of breakfast began to penetrate the air. Seems his brother was chatting about something, laughing brightly as he focused on something just out of Sans’s line of sight. Wait a sec…glancing to the other end of the sofa, Sans huffed in amusement. Ah, so Papyrus was chatting with you. Great, you were an early bird weren’t you? 

Speaking of you, Sans felt his grin grow just a bit more as your form passed the entryway. Something must be making you happy, little wisps of magic seemed trail after you, soft and light. Sans took it as a sign of your emotional state, seems magic was something you were getting comfortable with showing around them…or were you just now experiencing your magic more? Sans had to wonder, there wasn’t much the void could offer you in an emotional sense…even with Gaster there. Life couldn’t be contained in such a vacant and empty space. How many of these emotions and feelings were new to you? How many of these were your firsts? Strange seeing someone that seemed to crave life so much, considering how tiring life seemed after so many resets…

“PIXIE, WOULD YOU CARE TO WAKE SANS?” Papyrus’s voice howled happily.

Huffing in amusement, Sans listened to the patter of barefooted steps against the hard tile before you once more appeared in the doorway. Catching your eye, Sans felt his eye lights flutter out of existence. What was with your appearance? 

~Sans?~

A frown marred your features as you stare into the void like eye sockets before you. Does Sans see you like that? You think not, but why does he looked like that? It’s the first time you are seeing it and honestly it makes you…uncomfortable. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you take a small step forward and then another. Sans doesn’t react to you the closer you get and once you are within arm’s length, you hesitantly reach out. Gently, as if you could break him, you press your index finger against his forehead and push. There is a sudden flicker of movement in those empty eye sockets and you jump back just as Sans’s eye lights come back. He blinks a few times, eye lights flickering for a moment before focusing on you.

“Wh-what the hell are you wearing?”

Sans found himself blurting out, physically jumping as he realized his statement and how harsh he might have sounded when he said it. Your eyes were wide and you took a step back from him, confusion causing you to tilt your head to the side before looking down at yourself. Honestly, the way you were dressed wasn’t….bad….it made Sans’s soul flicker in all honesty, but in a moment of surprise and embarrassment Sans had snapped. It just proved your need for actual clothing. 

There you stood in a deep blue nightshirt with slightly different blue stripes across the fabric. All the buttons were done up, but the collar still sat lower than it should causing a shoulder to peak out every now and again. The sleeves were rolled up and bunched around your elbows, the length too long to use your hands without difficult. The hem fell just at your knees, your bare legs and feet on display. It wasn’t exactly revealing or distasteful, it was just…well that was Sans’s nightshirt…well it was his but he didn’t exactly tend to wear it. The shirt went with a pajama set Papyrus had gotten him several years back, Sans just tended to crash for the day, or strip down to his boxers. Getting dressed in pajamas was just an extra effort, so the fabric had hardly been worn. Your hair was also damp, an indication of a recent shower.

~Papyrus…needed…to do laundry…~ 

Sans’s white, eye lights pause in their scan of your form, snapping quickly up to your shifting hands. 

~Is…there something wrong with what I’m wearing?....Oh!~ 

Silence stretched on for a moment making your frown worsen as your fingers shift to the buttons on the front of the shirt, an idea coming to your mind. Maybe Sans was upset because it was his shirt? That made sense, but Sans clothes fit you better than Papyrus’s…but if it upset Sans you didn’t care to keep the clothing. You had gotten to the fourth button when warm phalanges wrapped about your hands, causing you to look up. Eh? Sans was a bright blue and he didn’t look well. Did you do something wrong again?

Sans had quickly noticed your shifting fingers, brow ridge raised in confusion as he watched you fiddle with the buttons of his nightshirt. At the first peak of lush flesh and the gentle curve of your breasts, Sans felt heat build in his skull as his soul stuttered. By the third button, the fabric was slipping off your shoulders more and more, your breasts ready to slip from the fabric in a smooth fashion. Without thinking, he quickly moved from the sofa and caught your hands. What were you doing?

“What the hell are you doing?” Eh…wrong way to address that, it caused you to jump once more. 

~You…you didn’t seem happy that I was wearing this?...I know it’s yours…I was going to return it.~

“Eh…ah…Pix…umm.” Sans sighed softly, realizing a few things in this simple moment. You had no idea how you looked did you? Hell, you couldn’t tell that your appearance had gotten him flustered. Your innocence was screaming through, your inexperience in such situations painfully clear. Even the concept of taking off your clothes, which anyone would normally consider scandalous, didn’t cross your mind as being a bad thing. You were just trying to correct a situation that didn’t need correcting.

“Y-you…” Sans paused as he cleared his throat, allowing his form to relax, and his smile to return to its usual lax form. “You can keep wearing it…you just surprised me is all. Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump like that.” 

~But…you sounded…upset….~

Sans huffed as he gently removed your hands from the cloth and began to button up your shirt once more. 

“I am not upset, just surprised is all…um…you know it’s…um…it’s not a good idea to just take off your clothes in front of someone right?”

~But…you…I thought you were upset I was wearing it…I was only going to give it back.~

Sans felt a laugh catch in his throat, was your only concern with making those around you happy? 

“I know, but um…don’t take off your clothes in front of people…you should always change clothes in the bathroom or when you are by yourself.”

Sans watched your head tilt to the side, clearly not understanding the concept too well, but you nod anyways. Well, it wasn’t like you went around taking off your clothes, but the overprotective older brother side of Sans was already running through bad situations you could get yourself into. Not all humans nor monsters were kind…there were plenty of freaks and creeps out in the world. It wouldn’t do good for you to think this was okay especially in front of a stranger…it was one thing here in the house. Eh…well…sorta? It was an easier situation to fix. You were safe here and the brothers would never take advantage of you. 

~Okay…~ You sign in a small, simple movement. ~I guess I still don’t quite understand much about…social concepts….~

Social concepts? Sans couldn’t help but raise a brow ridge at you for a moment, his smile turning softer as he took in your pouty expression. Reaching out, he gently ran his phalanges through your slightly damp locks. 

“It’s alright Pix…they’ll come in time…”

~I’ve noticed things, Sans…things that don’t make sense to me, but seem so…familiar to everyone else.~ 

“Well, we’ll figure it out. This world is still new to you…you can’t expect to learn everything in a single week.” Sans spoke, giving a soft chuckle at the slight look of disappointment that marred your features. “Just…stick with the clothing lesson for now, okay?” Another chuckle escapes the skeleton as you let out a small sigh before a smile returned to your features. 

“SANS! PIXIE! BREAKFAST IS READY!” Papyrus called from the kitchen, his skull appearing in the entryway for a moment. A small look of confusion came to the taller skeleton’s features, noticing how close you and Sans stood together. While the younger brother may seem rather innocent, there were certain things in this world that Papyrus caught onto rather quickly. One of those things happened to be his older brother Sans. It did not matter what the smaller skeleton did, Papyrus could pick up on the hidden messages, the small signs, the subtle twitches, and false actions. He always knew when Sans was lying, even if he didn’t let on to it. He always knew when Sans was depressed, when his nightmares got too intense, or when something caught Sans’s attention. In this case, it was almost too clear that the smaller skeleton was forming some kind of bond with you. White, eye lights tended to seek you out, even on a quiet day like today.

You…well you…yourself was still a mystery to Papyrus, but you were so open it wasn’t difficult to read you. Everything from how you moved, how you signed, your expressions, and your eyes…it all told what you couldn’t with your lack of a voice. Sure, Papyrus could admit that you two were becoming very close friends. Nearly best friends, though Papyrus was sure that place would always be reserved for Frisk…oh well...that would make you second best friends. 

In either case, Papyrus knew that while you two were friends, your attention was easily stolen when Sans made an appearance. There was something there, a bond, and Papyrus could not help but huff to himself in amusement. You two were rather blind, not even paying it much attention. It made the taller skeleton wonder what would come out of this, when would you two begin to notice this? With a softer expression, Papyrus stepped to the side as you and Sans came into the kitchen. 

“Wow…smells good in here Paps…whatcha make?” Sans questioned, honestly surprised by the lack of tomato and herbs that usually permeated the air in their home.

“WELL, PIXIE AND I SAW A COOKING SHOW THE OTHER DAY AND WE WERE INTERESTED IN THIS NEW RECIPE FOR SOMETHING CALLED CREPES. THEY ARE SURPRISINGLY EASY TO MAKE BROTHER.”

~They are suppose to be sweet.~ You sign happily as you move to take your spot at the kitchen table. 

Sans had to be honest, it was a bit of a surprise to see Papyrus expanding upon his cooking skills. Well…it was sort of a surprise…Papyrus was actually a pretty good cook, once you adjusted how Undyne’s lessons transferred over. Coming to the surface, Papyrus had to find a new passion that did not involve the Royal Guard. While he currently continued to train with Undyne and still had his cooking lessons, he mainly held responsibility at Muffet’s catering establishment. He wasn’t exactly cooking just yet, but he was moving up. So, it was good to see Papyrus expanding out and honestly, the food smelt great. It even looked good when Papyrus set the plate in the middle of the table. The crepes looked soft, fresh, with a small amount of fruit on top. 

“Looks good, bro.” Sans commented as the food was passed out. 

Breakfast went along rather peaceful and with it being the weekend, the brothers both had the day off. It seemed like a rarity to see them both off on the same day, but it made you happy. It was nice spending time with both Papyrus and Sans. However, the peaceful nature of the morning was corrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Before either brother could move, there was a loud crash as the door banged open.

“Good morning, darlings~” A bright voice echoed from the front door, but the voice sounded strange to you. It was slightly high pitched, but sounded metallic with a slight echo to it. Who was this? Papyrus seemed to get very excited, bouncing away from the sink happily, as he rushed to the front door. He called out the person’s name…Mettaton….Mettaton? Wasn’t that the weird robot guy that Papyrus liked watching on TV? 

“Eh…great…what’s that bag of bolts doing here….?” Sans muttered softly, causing you to frown. Did Sans not like Mettaton? Was…was he not a good person? Feeling conflicted; you remain by the sink drying the last dish that Papyrus had handed you. Sans didn’t move either and for that you were grateful, it meant you didn’t have to go and greet this person. Glancing over Sans, his form slouched back in a chair at the table, you noticed how his eye lights seemed to be sharper, and his grin tight. 

“Oh my! Is this the girl that you were telling me about Alphys!” That voice echoed, followed by a much more timid; and thankfully familiar voice. 

“Y-yes…j-just don’t g-g-et..AH! M-M-ettaton!” Alphys cried out, flinching at the sharp squeak that escapes you lips. 

You stared wide eyed at the metallic features of a rather attractive robot…eh monster? His features were a mixture of black, grey, and magenta. Cold hands held your face as the tall form leaned over to stare at you head on. Your ____ colored eyes locking with his only visible magenta one. There was a bright smile upon his face and a sparkle in his eye. However, the suddenness of the action and the intimidation of his form loaming over you caused your soul to seize and your body to freeze.  
You couldn’t breathe nor move, watching as the man’s features shifted into a look of confusion. The confidence and charm he showed beginning to slip away the longer you two remained locked together like this. It felt as if a few minutes had past, but maybe it was only a few seconds before the man was suddenly illuminated in a soft blue color. There was a sharp jerk of his form, metallic body nearly ripped away from you leaving you to stand there in a state of shock. 

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed in a mixture of shock and worry.

“Pixie! A-a-re you okay?” Alphys exclaimed, coming to your side as you felt your knees give out causing you to land heavily on the floor. The smaller monster gasped softly before she slowly knelt down beside you. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch your shoulder causing you to jump, yet you couldn’t pull your eyes from the sight before you.  
Metatton was currently face to face with a very….angry skeleton. Flickering flames of blue and white shifted around the side of Sans’s skull, the magic coming from his left eye socket. One hand was shoved deeply into the pocket of his hoodie, the other clenched in a glowing blue fist at his side. Surprisingly, Metatton did not even seem bothered by the skeleton’s display of magic. In fact, the metallic man seemed to stare on in annoyance and irritation. 

“You can’t just jump at her outta no where…” Sans grumbled, eye sockets narrowed on the monster before him. Metatton had a tendency to be flashy, arrogant, and a bit stuck up. 

Personal space and boundaries was not always part of Metatton’s vocabulary, but it was something that needed to be respected especially in your case. New things tended to scare you if they came at you too fast. If you didn’t approach something first, you tended to shy away from it. The brothers knew you had to learn from the world, go out, and learn it for yourself. The world couldn’t come to you. Sure, Metatton probably didn’t mean it, but scaring you like that made Sans see red. He had told the others yesterday when they came over about you and they had respected the need to approach you slowly. Sans knew Alphys knew…she would know to tell Metatton…clearly he either didn’t listen or didn’t care to hear Alphys out. 

“Let go of me, Sans. It was not my intentions to frighten her.” Metatton stated; voice solid and firm. “Alphys told me of her skittish nature.”

“Yet you just ran in here! A complete stranger and t-..touched her? If you know about her nature then why would you scare her like that!” Sans snapped, his blunt teeth clicking slightly as his jaw shifted grinding the bone. 

“I simply could not help myself when I saw her.” 

What?

“What?”

“Oh, come on now Sansy-Boy, she is completely adorable. Her beauty is stunning and rare; the sight just made me overly excited to meet h--…Ow!” 

“SANS!”

Metatton groaned as he was suddenly dropped, the blue magic disappearing as the sound of metal meeting tile echoed loudly throughout the house. “What was that for!” Metatton snapped, “You could have ruined my face that way….and Alphys just updated the metal too.” He continued to grumble. 

“Scare her again, Metatton….and you’re gonna have a bad time.” Sans spoke lowly, keeping the volume of his voice low enough that only the monster before him could hear, and Sans took pleasure in seeing Metatton’s features twitch. 

“Me-Metatton…d-d-didn’t mean to Pix…I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Sans caught Alphys’s voice. Turning his white, eye lights towards the two of you, he frowned softly as he caught your eye. Those ____ eyes were wide and locked on him…eh…he didn’t mean to show off his magic like that. There was a strange mixture of emotions in your eyes that made Sans feel a mixture of guilt and worry. Confusion, curiosity, awe, and…a bit of fear, a cocktail of emotions that left Sans wondering if he should have done that differently. He couldn’t help it…he hated seeing you scared…and you looked as terrified as you did your first day in this world, trying to weave through crowds of people. 

“You…okay, Pix?” Sans questioned, his voice seeming to break your trance as Papyrus moved to help Metatton up. Blinking, you nod slowly as you glance towards Alphys to give her a small smile. You had not expected that…you had not expected Sans to react like that…not that…you were complaining. Meeting Metatton like that, had really shaken you up, you just hadn’t expected it to make Sans….upset. You could tell the skeleton was upset with Metatton and not you, but you have never seen Sans like that. You have never seen his magic react like that either. Somehow, it was frightening but…comforting…knowing Sans had been trying to protect you. 

~I’m okay now.~ You sign to both Alphys and Sans, but made no move to stand up just yet. Your legs felt like jelly and you needed a moment to relax. 

“M-met-metatton…” Alphys stuttered, but her voice was oddly firm and scolding causing you to shift your gaze upwards. 

“Alphys, darling…I just wish to apologize.” Metatton explained softly, standing a few feet before you now. When had he moved? Shifting your gaze, you could tell Sans was glaring daggers at the metal man. 

“D-d-don’t apologize to me M-Metatton, a-a-apologize to Pix. W-w-we ta-talked about th-this when we came to the surface…y-y-ou have to b-be m-more ca-careful i-i-if you w-w-anna make friends.” Alphys knew that Metatton was trying; he had been trying since Frisk had shown up. Sure, he was still loud and flashy, but he was attempting to treat his friends better and trying to make more friends. It was still a work in progress, but he was getting better. This had been a simple set back, but considering Metatton’s attraction to pretty things…well…Alphys should have guessed he would have gotten excited seeing you. He was very excited over the prospects of making a new friend and getting to shop for you. 

Sighing softly, Metatton frowned gently as he looked down at you. Well, this wasn’t going as planned at all. Alphys had asked him to come help buy clothing for a new friend and of course, he could not say no to that. Fashion was a huge part of his life and if it meant he could both make a new friend and help out an old one then it was a no brainer. Plus, getting to work with people was starting to become a hobby of his. It was such a surprise to find out that he could literally make art out of people simply by dressing them up. His popularity had only skyrocketed when he came out with his own clothing lines because of this new, found interest. 

However, he had not been expecting you to…well…look like you. That appearance…you dwarfed all others in comparison; you were nearly as gorgeous as he was. Well, no one could top him after all, but you did come close. Silky soft hair, bright and sparkly eyes, and smooth skin without a single flaw, add that to your lush lips, cute nose, and ears…well Metatton just had to dress you up now. Maybe he should have listened to Alphys more closely before just barging in. Shifting, he brought himself to the floor, kneeling before you. Reaching out, he offered you his hand. 

“Sweetie, I am so sorry I startled you. I did not mean it. My name is Metatton and I only wish to be friends with you. Alphys has told me so much about you and asked me to help with your shopping trip.” 

Perking at the offered hand, you can’t help but look Metatton over with a calculating gaze. His eye seemed soft, drawn down in such a way that seemed almost pleading. The smile he wore was small and hesitant, almost…guilt ridden. There was nothing in his expression that made you think he was lying…maybe he really didn’t mean it like Alphys said. Glancing at the smaller yellow monster, Alphys is giving you an encouraging smile and a gently nudge to your shoulder. 

~It’s…okay.~ You sign.

Before you can even begin to question if he understood you, his hand grasped yours, and pulled you to your feet. 

“Marvelous! Oh, I cannot wait for us to spend the day together. I have such ideas for you.” He stated excitedly, keeping your hand clasped between his own. Without thinking, you begin to shake in a small laugh. Well, maybe he wasn’t all that bad…he certainly seemed interesting…and he wanted to be friends.

“W-w-wait…you’re going out today?” Sans questioned.

“Why, of course, the poor girl needs clothing she cannot be expected to run around in….eh…that…?” Metatton questioned, raising a brow at you as his single eye scanned your form. 

~What’s wrong with this?~ You sign jerking at Metatton’s rather dramatic sigh as he finally released you. Placing his hand on his hip, he dramatically posed with his other hand against his forehead.

“Oh sweetie, I cannot possible allow you to run around in such ragged clothing. You need something proper and more befitting for someone of your caliber.”  
Ragged clothing? Sans shirt was fine, it was comfortable to. Caliber? What did that mean? What caliber was that? 

“W-we ca-came to pick up P-Pixie and then w-w-we were going to grab Undyne and go.” Alphys explained as she dusted off her clothes. Today she wore a pair of slacks and a nice top in exchange of her usual white lab coat. 

“Eh…t-then umm..”Sans began before Metatton clicked his tongue against his teeth in a sharp ‘tsk’.

“Nope, I think not Sans. You and Papyrus are not coming.”

“WHY ARE WE NOT ALLOWED TO JOIN?” Papyrus questioned in confusion as Sans grumbled lowly to himself.

“I-it’s a girl’s day out.” Alphys commented causing Sans to huff and Papyrus to look even more confused.

“BUT METATTON….”

“Is the cl-clothing expert. H-he is g-going to h-help because i-it will be a l-long day a-as is since w-we don’t know Pixie’s sizes.” 

“Now, Alphys darling…didn’t you bring something for Pixie?” Metatton questioned causing Alphys to perk. 

“O-Oh yes, come on, Pixie. I brought you basics and a-a d-d-ress I think w-w-ill fit you so we c-can go out.” The smaller monster explained as she gently took your hand and began to lead you out of the room. Nervously, you glanced back towards Sans. The skeleton looked a bit depressed, but he smiled gently at you and gestured for you to go on. 

Sans did not like this…it would be the first time you would be out of his sight and not within the house. Well…it isn’t like he could keep you here all the time. It would be good for you to see the world and he trusted his friends….maybe Metatton too…they’d keep you safe and out of trouble. Yet, it still gave Sans a dreadful feeling as a pit formed in his non-existent stomach. You’d be okay….right? Sighing heavily, Sans reached back into his pocket and began to rummage about.

“Sans…she will be alright with us.” Metatton’s voice spoke up; gentle and surprisingly soft. 

“Yes, brother our friends are very trust worthy and they may call us if they need us.” Papyrus piped up, his voice gentle compared to his usual bolstering tone. 

“Yeah…yeah…just call if you need anything…eh…here.” Sans commented, pulling out the make shift wallet that Papyrus had made a long time ago when he was baby bones, causing Metatton to laugh.

“Keep your money, Sans. It’s on me.” 

“Eh…what?”

“Why, of course. It is a favor to Alphys…besides…I should make up for my actions earlier.” Metatton commented, voice trailing off towards the end of his sentence. 

Before Sans could comment on Metatton’s strange words of kindness, hurried footsteps caught his attention. Glancing towards the doorway, Sans found himself assaulted by a bundle of blue fabric and sparkling magic. 

“Wow, Pixie…what’s got you so sparked?” Sans questioned with a chuckle as your magic sparkled around you like little stars as you pulled away. Eh? Oh, that’s why, huh? When you pulled back, Sans got to take in the appearance of you in a soft baby blue dress with small black polka dots. It was rather cute with long sleeves, ending right below the knee. Alphys even thought to bring blue slip on shoes, though they looked a bit big on you. 

~It’s it pretty!~ You signed excitedly. 

“Oh! Absolutely wonderful, darling!” Metatton expressed happily, “Oh…your magic is showing dear.” 

“OH YES PIXIE IT IS A LOVELY DRESS.” 

“M-m-man, s-s-he can really move.” Alphys commented with a small laugh as she joined everyone in the kitchen. “I-I-I think shopping is g-g-oing to be easy.” 

“Heh…very nice, Pix.” Sans commented with a gentle smile upon his skull.

~Alphys even got me a package that had…what were they called?...Yeah! That’s right, she called them panties. They are such odd clothing, but are rather comfortable and cute too.~ 

Eh? Why did Sans turn blue again? Why were Alphys and Metatton laughing? Eh? Even Papyrus looked like he was snickering….did you say something wrong again?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!
> 
> For one, I love all of your comments and I tried to reply to as many as I can. I wasn't expecting to come back on and there be so many to go through. It has been a while since I posted and I do apologize for that. Things have been a bit crazy at home and in life in general. Between Halloween and the election and other craziness in my personal life, I haven't had much of a chance to sit down and type something out.
> 
> So, I have a brand new chapter for you guys today! I feel like it is a bit longer than past chapters and I tried to make up for the time with a little special something in the beginning. I think after this chapter, I might time skip a bit forward, and get into some....'other' things hehehe. 
> 
> Also Metatton is a very hard character for me to write for some reason....maybe that's why this chapter took so long? Hopefully, you all like it either way...
> 
> I also wanted to have a special chapter up for Halloween. This is one of my favorite stories to write and I thought a little holiday side thing would be cute....but the more I thought of it the more it would have ended up being a confusing...spoiler filled chapter more than anything. So, sadly no Halloween special...but I think I will try to have a good chapter or two out for Christmas since that is coming up next. 
> 
> Hopefully after today things will fall into a bit more of a routine again. Thank you all for your patience and support <3

\-----  
It was quiet, but the silence was deafening. There was nothing here, no one around, and it was lonely. Then again, life had always been lonely…hadn’t it? The tile is cold beneath your bare feet, yet the air is warm and dry even with the flow of artificially cooled air. Halls, aglow in a soft yellow from the aged lights above, did little more than make the shadows dance around every corner. It was eerie, but it was beginning to become familiar, and in a strange sense…more home than you have ever truly known.

Small hands tangle in the soft fabric of the white gown you wear, the collar high, the length long, and the sleeves removed. It was simple, but it was so pretty and it had been the first gift you could ever remember receiving. Was that true? You couldn’t remember…it was hard remembering what life was before waking up under the ground. You figured you’d finally died…why would you think that? Hesitantly, you reach up to rub at the back of your skull as a phantom ache tickled the bone. 

A sound distracts you, catching your attention, and brings you back to the task at hand. Patting down the hall, you round a familiar corner, and find yourself before a large door. You don’t try for the knob, already knowing it is locked. You aren’t allowed past these doors, not since arriving here. You aren’t sure why and you miss the pretty blue flowers that towered over you. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to trust him…but he had been kind…and he still was. He would be here soon…you knew that much. 

There is a little window in the door, the glass tinted, and hard to see through. It gives off shadows and shapes, gives you an idea about how close he is. It is brighter on that side of the door then this side. Shifting to your toes, you peak through the window, fingers curling on the little lip of the door. Curiosity gets the best of you, eyes narrowing as three forms seem to appear. That is new…usually he comes alone. You can hear voices, muffled, and soft. Lowering yourself, you favor your hearing over your sight, and press your ear against the door. 

“You’re not coming home again?” A voice echoes beyond the door, sounding annoyed and…hurt. You’ve heard this voice before, here and there, but you don’t know who it belongs to. 

“I just have a few more things to finish.” Ah! That’s his voice…Gaster’s voice. You can’t help but perk up, wondering what treasures he might have brought you today. He liked to bring you things, challenging things sometimes, fun things too. 

“I promise to send your father home as soon as I am done speaking with him. It shouldn’t take very long.” Another voice echoed; the timber much deeper than the other ones. It sounded kind, but there was firmness, a seriousness to it that made you feel uneasy. The sound…it was forced and…fake. You didn’t like this person. 

“Fine…” The first voice drew with a firm and heavy sigh, disappointment clear in the dragging footsteps. There was silence for a time and it made you uneasy. 

“Well?” That deep voice spoke, it’s tone suddenly cold and demanding. 

“Must we do this?” 

“You’ve hid it from me long enough…you’re lucky I don’t remove you from your position…or worse…don’t test my patience, Gaster.” 

“I don’t know what has happened to you, my friend.” The words were spoken softly as Gaster released a small sigh. 

There were footsteps coming towards you now. Gaster was bringing someone today…why? You never saw anyone but Gaster. Why bring someone else here? Suddenly, you don’t feel like being by the door anymore. As the knob begins to jiggle and the clicking of the keys knock together, you turn. You round the corner just as the door creaks open, hoping to hide out in the little room you have come to consider your own.   
\---

“Pixie….eh? Pixie, dear?” A voice startles you, bringing you back from the vision behind your mind’s eye. Shifting, you bring your gaze up towards the metal man that stood beside you, concerned eye locked on you. His gaze shifts and you follow it, realizing the cool glass under your hand as it rests against the window display of some shop in the mall. That’s right, you were out with Metatton, Alphys, and Undyne today…shopping. 

“Is that something you like?” Metatton questioned softly, eyeing the simple white dress in the display case. Crossing his arms over his chest, he rests his chin gently on an open palm. With a slight tip of his chin and shift of his hip, he contemplates the outfit on display. Simple trim, a synthetic silk, tight in the torso, and loose at the hips. There was a hint of lace about the collar with enough swoop to show a moderate about of flesh. Half sleeved and knee length….it was rather simple, overly so…not particularly something he would consider a good choice for you. 

Coming to the mall had been a far…more difficult occurrence than he had hoped. Alphys had warned him of your shy nature, but he had not realized how deeply that nature ran. You were like a lovely, rare flower that refused to bloom. Instead, you trembled as if the very breeze would knock you over while looking on with the most curious of eyes. The world around you fascinated you, he could see that much, but nothing had grasped your attention enough to pull you from your shell.

The first challenge had come with the car ride over, seems you had never been in a vehicle before. Let alone something as expensive and flashy as what Metatton owned. Alphys had been kind enough to comfort you, sitting in the backseat with you as you clutched your cell phone in your hand. You were so nervous; you seemed to vibrate with energy. There had been an extensive conversation, a request really for you to try, and keep your magic hidden. A human that could perform magic, while common back in the day, was not such a thing anymore. Monsters had enough trouble fitting in without the ever present threat of magic in the air. Monsters would never use their magic in a negative sense, but humans were weary enough. Things were getting better of course, but the concern was still present.

Sans had told you to contact him if it was too much, if you needed to come home, or needed anything at all. To Metatton’s surprise, the shorter skeleton monster had even handed over his signature blue hoodie considering the chill that was beginning to settle in the air. That had been a sure enough sign for Metatton that you were something special. Sure, he didn’t exactly get along with Sans of all monsters. He preferred interacting with Papyrus over the shorter skeleton, but considering Sans’s actions regarding you…well…if you could invoke such reactions out of Sans you were something rare. It was actually good to see Sans caring about something for once, well besides Papyrus. 

It took until they picked Undyne up for you to fully relax in the back seat, Alphys distracting you with idle conversation. You’d reply with soft hand movements and Metatton could not help but be thankful for the software upgrades Alphys installed before picking you up. The conversation was nothing extensive, mainly you asking questions about this so called ‘mall’ they were taking you to. Seems Alphys was correct on your lack of knowledge of the modern world. Living in a void…how could anyone possible be capable of that? Well, it would just mean he would have to show you the brighter side of life is all. There were a number of ideas already forming in his mind. 

The next challenge had been actually arriving at the mall. Maybe he should have worn a disguise or something? The humans had really accepted him in the world of spotlights and glamour, his popularity rising more so than it ever had in the Underground. However, that meant Metatton stood out, and that meant people, and that did not seem like a good idea. At the first flock of people, you and Metatton had been quickly separated from Alphys and Undyne. Metatton didn’t mind the crowds or the people, basking in the light easily enough, happily chatting away, signing autographs, and allowing pictures. 

It had taken him a good five minutes before he noticed pressure against his back and a hand on his elbow joint. Pausing, Metatton shifted slightly to gaze back and down. There was a sudden sinking feeling in his chest cavity, his soul aching at the sight before him. You were huddled against his frame, form shaking, as you stared at the floor. Your free hand was tangled in the fabric of your dress, right over your heart, your cell phone dangling from your wrist by a small cord that came from the cell phone case. You reminded him of his cousin in that moment and he smiled softly. It took a moment of polite apologizes and maneuvering, but eventually Metatton was able to get you away from the crowd of people. You still held his elbow joint, an action he didn’t exactly understand, but he allowed it. 

Finally, in a quiet corner, Metatton managed to find the compartment holding his own cell phone. With a few quick taps on the screen, he sent a text to Alphys, letting her know where you both were. Hopefully, that would be the last of the crowds for the day. It happened any time he went some place, a large crowd of people, and then it would die down. There might be another random fan or two throughout the day, but that would hopefully be it. He didn’t think you could handle another big crowd of people. Sighing softly, Metatton shifted his gaze and raised a brow. 

Eh? When had you let go of him? 

Where the hell were you!? 

Panic settled in Metatton’s chest as he quickly scanned the area. How had you moved so quickly and so quietly? It made little sense; he figured you’d have been frozen solid after that much social interaction. Luckily, the panic didn’t stay long as he spotted you no more than ten feet away, across from where he stood, before a shop window. Sighing heavily, he shifted to follow you, ready to scold you for being so careless in such a big place. However, before the words could leave his lips, he paused at the strange look that sat upon your features. Fingers splayed on the glass, you stared up at something with a dazed expression.

Magenta eyes flickered from you to the dress in the display case and then back. Did you like this sort of thing? No…that expression seemed strange, different from one of fondness. Your brows were knitted, lips pursed, and a look of concern in your flickering eyes. Wait….flickering eyes? What in the world? Metatton could not help but stand and stare as he watched your ___ colored eyes flicker from normal to a pure black color. The inky tone took up the whole eye, stealing the color of your iris and the surrounding white ring before returning to normal. The flickering was soft and smooth, a slow transition back and forth. 

“Pixie?” The call of your name seemed to snap you out of whatever had taken a hold of you. A look of confusion tainting your features…at least you didn’t look scared anymore.   
Metatton didn’t question your reaction as he stared at the dress in the window. He wasn’t sure if he should mention the situation, playing dumb for now seemed to be the best solution. It didn’t appear that you realized what had been happening either. Such a strange reaction…what did it mean? 

“Metatton! Pixie!” Undyne’s booming voice caught your attention and you could feel yourself relaxing a bit. You didn’t know what to say to Metatton at his question…the dress was nice but…what had that vision been about? You had been drawn to the bright white of the dress, like a moth to a flame. You hadn’t even realized you’d moved until Metatton spoke. Was that a…memory? No…that couldn’t have been…there was nothing before the void….right? Either way, you welcome the distraction of Alphys and Undyne as they come closer. Not sure if you are willing to linger on those thoughts for the moment. 

“Man, talk about crowds…ya okay pip-squeak?” Undyne questioned you, clasping your shoulder with a toothy grin. However, there was true concern in that single yellow eye, and it made you smile. Nodding your head in favor of a signed response, she seemed to visible relax before pulling you close in a one armed embrace. “So, ready to get some shopping done?”

“Oh y-y-y-es! T-this will be a fun day.” Alphys commented happily, as Metatton let out a small huff of amusement. 

“Yes, let’s go. I know the perfect store to go to first.” 

That was how your day had begun and your first experience with this so called ‘mall’. The fear and anxiety from the morning slowly receded as the day went on and this visit was beginning to seem like fun. 

~This one?~ You question holding a soft blue blouse against your front. The color was pretty and there were little white patterns on the fabric that you recognized as butterflies. 

“I l-l-like t-t-hat…w-w-hat about this?” Alphys questioned holding up a red blouse with little flowers along the base and neckline. 

“Naw, this one is what ya gotta get.” Undyne’s voice cackled brightly, drawing your attention to the tee-shirt she held with the words ‘I’m with Stupid…’. Beneath the words was a large hand that pointed off to the left. 

“U-U-undyne!” Alphys complained with a small laugh as you shook your head with a little smile. The shirt seemed silly and it wasn’t nice to call someone stupid. 

“Oh, very mature Undyne.” Metatton spoke, amusement in his voice that seemed to cause the fish woman to huff in anger. 

“Fine, what about this one?” Undyne questioned; a glint of amusement in her eye as she held up a black and red tank top. The front was decorated in a brightly colored skull, with little bones and spider webs adoring the rest of the fabric. “Considering your living with the bone heads.” Undyne teased with a laugh. 

“Undyne…” Metatton and Alphys both sighed, amusement in their voices as both took the hidden meaning behind the fish woman’s words. It wasn’t hard to understand the joke and considering how Sans had been treating you…well…there could be possibility there. At least, that’s the shared thought and look Alphys and Metatton shared.

Undyne’s laughter seemed to die suddenly as her single eye took in your form, now standing before her, and holding onto the fabric of the tank top. Eh? Man, you moved quietly, but there was such a fondness in your expression when you looked over the clothing. Somehow, Undyne couldn’t find it in herself to laugh anymore as her lips twitched into a far more gentle smile. “Like it?”

~Why is it so colorful?~

“Eh?” 

“It’s called a s-s-sugar s-s-kull.” Alphys answered quickly, saving Undyne from the embarrassment at hand. She really needed to figure out a proper way to communicate with you. Papyrus had given her a copy of his ‘key’ when she had mentioned the problem at hand, but she wasn’t that great at memorizing symbols like those. 

“Hehe, ya sure have a thing for skeletons, huh?” Undyne teased as Alphys gently swatted her arm.

Tilting your head to the side, you look over the tank top before looking over the others. 

~A thing for skeletons?~

“Oh my….Undyne dear don’t tease.” Metatton scolded as he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, a playful smile upon his own lips. “I know a certain someone who has a thing for…lizards?” The teasing tone caused a red flush to bloom against Undyne’s blue scales, a matching one forming on Alphys’s own scales. 

“Ah, shut up metal head.” Undyne scolded, but a smile was twitching on her lips as she shot a fond look at Alphys.

How strange…Undyne hadn’t shown that expression before at least to anyone other than Alphys. You could recognize the fondness, the happiness, and the care, but there was still something there you could not put your finger on. What was that emotion? A gentle squeeze to your shoulder; brought your attention up towards Metatton.

“You alright?” He questioned softly, smile gentle as his eye flickers from you to Undyne and Alphys. A sudden burst of laughter from the metal man brings your attention forward again just as Undyne and Alphys step away from one another. They had been standing fairly close a moment ago and…what had they been doing? You could have sworn that their lips had touched. Their faces were redder than before and Alphys looked embarrassed while Undyne merely rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. What had happened? 

“Can’t you too keep your little romance under wraps?” Metatton teased as he clasped your other shoulder and leaned close behind you. “Can’t have you ruining the innocent, eh?” He laughed softly, having noticed your expression of pure confusion but a moment ago. Did you not know about love or romance? How interesting…

“Eh?” Alphys perked, as she seemed to notice your expression as well. “S-s-sorry P-P-P-ixie, w-we k-kind f-f-orgot w-w-here we were for a m-moment.” 

~What….was that?~ 

Your question seemed to make Alphy turn a darker shade of red, as Undyne shot her a look of confusion, not understanding what you had stated. 

“That was a kiss, darling. Alphys and Undyne are in love.” Metatton provided smoothly, smiling at his friends embarrassment. It was only for fun as he was truly happy that Alphys had found someone in her life that could make her so very happy. 

“M-metatton…” Alphys spoke quietly, unsure if this was something that he really should be explaining. 

Knitting your brows together, you play with the strap of your cell phone before turning your gaze back towards Metatton. Your hands stop playing with the strap for a moment to sign your confusion, unsure of what a kiss or even what love was, and by the look Metatton gave you, it was clear it was something important. 

“Well, a kiss is an important expression of love. Love is the feelings you have for someone very special.” Metatton spoke fondly.

“T-t-there are d-d-ifferent kinds though.” Alphys tried to interrupt and explain, not wanting Metatton to leave out any details. Why were they explaining this again? “L-like l-love for family or l-love for your friends. I-It’s an e-e-motion that m-means you r-r-really c-c-are about s-someone.” Alphys stuttered as she shot a glance at Undyne, the taller monster’s lips twitching into a gentle smile.

“Yes, however there is also the kind of love for someone who is very special to you. Someone who is more than family or more than a friend to you, and if you both feel the same then you could become lovers.” 

~Lovers?~ 

“Yes, someone you care for deeply. Someone you like more than anyone else.” 

~Like…a favorite?~

“Sorta.”

Love, an emotion that means you cared for someone close to you like family or friends or someone more? What a strange thing…a strange feeling it sounded like. It sounded so diverse and varied, how were you suppose to know the difference? Hmmm…well…Gaster and Papyrus…you considered them family and you cared deeply for them. Did you love them? 

A warm feeling bloomed in your chest causing you to smile gently; you suppose the answer to that would be yes. What about Alphys or Undyne or Metatton? They were being kind to you and you could tell that they were trying hard to be your friends. You considered them friends…even Metatton…but love seemed like a strangely strong word for it. You certainly liked them, but you didn’t get the same warm feeling like when you thought of Gaster or Papyrus. Was that okay? Did it matter?

A favorite? Did you favor anyone? 

Eh…what about Sans? What was he to you? You’d questioned this before. The words family and friend; both seemed true, but also not right. They didn’t fit exactly in your mind, but you didn’t think Metatton’s word of lovers was right either. You certainly cared for the skeleton monster…you liked being around him…maybe more so than anyone else. Was he your favorite? There was a small tickle in your stomach as your soul pulsed faster, the warm feeling was back but stronger. This wasn’t making much sense to you…

“Eh, anyways…whatcha think, Pix? Wanna get this one?” Undyne spoke up, the silence had been getting to her, and you looked uncomfortable. Maybe teasing you about who you may or may not like wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe you didn’t even understand it or know, maybe you didn’t even have those sort of feelings. It certainly seemed your connection with Sans was special, but they could be wrong. It was fun teasing, but you had been so deep in thought it was clear you didn’t know yourself. Teasing was only fun if Undyne could invoke a good reaction, but there was something about how you reacted that made her back off. She had to remind herself about how new this world was to you; maybe she could tease you more in time, but not now. Luckily, the redirection of conversation seemed to be exactly what you needed.

~Can…can we?~ The questioning expression and the look of fondness was enough for Undyne to make out your desire. Metatton sighed as he straightened up, letting go of your shoulders. 

“Course pip-squeak!” Undyne spoke brightly before Metatton could argue, knowing the metal head wouldn’t think much of such a ‘tacky’ item of clothing. “I know a shop that sells more outfits like this one! You might like it.” There was an annoyed twitch to Metatton’s brow, already knowing what sort of shops Undyne was referring to. They were not exactly the top of the fashion lines and he was ready to say so, but…paused.

Undyne was now helping you pick out the proper size, a bright smile playing on your lips, and he didn’t have it in him to disturb that. You liked what you liked he supposed. Besides, if the five bags on his left arm were anything to go by, you had a mixed sense of style.

“Y-y-you are so mean.” Alphys muttered beside him, a gentle smile upon her lips. She always said that after his teasing.

“I’m just happy for you dear…” Metatton spoke, keeping his voice soft as you and Undyne disappeared around the corner to the dressing room. There were several other outfits that they had managed to pick out for you in this store and Metatton insisted you try them all on. They needed to know not only your size; they needed to know your style, what looked good on you. It was hard to tell that from a piece of fabric on a hanger.

“So…” Metatton spoke with a devilish grin, glancing at Alphys from the corner of his eye. “I think our skeletal friend might been in for a hard time with that one around.”   
Alphys couldn’t help but chuckle softly, excitement bubbling in her form over the concept. It was like something she had seen in an anime once, oh she really hoped it all would work out like that anime did. 

“I guess…we will just have to wait and see.” Metatton could not help but laugh at the familiar glittering in Alphys’s eyes, knowing the monster was close to having a ‘fangirl’ moment if he wasn’t careful. 

“I suppose so…should be fun to watch either way.” 

Shopping had started out slow as you didn’t seem to understand the concept of picking something out for yourself. However, within a few hours you had a decent amount of clothing purchased and ready for your everyday needs. With Metatton, Alphys, and Undyne’s help, you now had a decent wardrobe with an assortment of clothing. Everything from jeans to tee-shirts, nice blouses, pretty skirts, a few sweaters and turtlenecks, to a soft purple coat with white fur. According to Alphys, you’d need a coat in the next few months as it would soon snow. You didn’t know what snow was, but the concept excited you. Alphys had even made sure that they got you some shoes, avoiding the concept of heels…which seemed to disappoint Metatton…in favor of simple sneakers and a pair or two of cute flats. 

With shopping out of the way, Undyne had declared it to be a good time to stop for lunch and maybe hit up the arcade a bit before leaving. You didn’t know what an arcade was, but Undyne claimed it would be fun. Lunch was simple, good, but not nearly as good as what Papyrus typically cooked. Metatton disappeared for a bit to drop off the bags in the car, before meeting you, Alphys, and Undyne before a strange place in the mall. Well…strange for you.

There were so many lights and colors and strange sounds that you found yourself stepping just a bit closer to Undyne’s side. What was this place? Feeling an arm around your shoulders, you glanced up at a happy looking Undyne. 

“Relax dude, this is the arcade. It’s nothing but a place full of fun games.” 

Games? You liked games, having played a few with Sans and Papyrus. Nothing like this though, the games you had played before were on…a much small and…quieter scale. With a firm push, you stumbled forward as Undyne cackles behind you, already dragging you before you can even think twice about it. You aren’t sure what to do, so you allow yourself to be dragged around. A glance behind you and you can see Alphys is just as excited as Undyne over this place. Metatton on the other hand looked a bit bored…maybe this wasn’t his thing? 

Before you could question or think of it further, Undyne was filling your hand with small golden coins. Tilting your head to the side, you look at her in confusion as she simply laughs. “Ya need them to play the games silly.” She stated playfully before shooting a glance at Alphys. “I’m defiantly beating you in Street Fighter.” Alphys couldn’t help but giggle. While Undyne was good at physical combat, her abilities in a video game didn’t exactly translate. Alphys had bested her, the last several times they played and Undyne wasn’t going to take that laying down. It was all for fun, but the competition was good.

With that, Undyne and Alphys disappeared, leaving you and Metatton alone. Glancing down at the coins in your hand, you turned your head back to look at the tall metal man. He raised a brow at you before sighing softly, a gentle smile coming to his features. “I am afraid video games aren’t my forte dear…hmmm…but…” A spark seemed to come to his single eye as he began to walk away. Without much thought, you begin to follow him. “There might be something fun here we could do.” 

The machine you are brought to was…well…calling it strange wouldn’t work considering everything here was strange. However, this one stood out even amongst the other games. There were two platforms, a wide screen, brightly colored lights, and bright music playing. The music was fast, but catchy. Glancing towards Metatton, you watched as he stepped up onto one of the platforms before gesturing for you to follow. 

“This is a dancing game. Dancing is fun.” Metatton explained simply before pointing down at your feet. Dancing? You’d never danced before…had you? Tilting your head to the side, you glanced down, noticing you were standing in the middle of four brightly colored arrows. They were all pointing in different directions, their colors pulsing with the lights beneath them. “Just follow the screen…when the symbol hits this bar.” Metatton explained tapping the screen. “Hit the symbol with your foot.” 

A small frown tugs at your lips as you look around, the platforms were rather out in the open, and already you could see a few curious glances. However, this game made you curious…it was new…and bright… and you wanted to give it a try. So far, the mall had been an interesting place and you had seen so many nice things. This couldn’t be all that bad…could it? With a shaky sigh, you nod at Metatton as a smile begins to form upon your lips.

“Just focus on the game…here put your coins here.” Metatton showed you were to insert the coins and with a click of a button, the game came to life with a burst of sound, causing you to jump slightly. Glancing towards Metatton, you see him smile at you for a moment before focusing on the screen. You’re unsure of what he is doing as he seems to cycle through a list before finding something he wanted. Tilting your head, you perk as the screen goes black before a voice asked if you are ready…eh was it starting? As the voice called go, you are quick to glance at Metatton.

A harsh sound, something like a blare against the pleasant music startled you, drawing your attention back to the screen. The screen is colorful, little arrows rising up from the bottom, with a silhouette of a person moving in the background. 

“It’s alright, you just missed one. Pay attention, you’ve got this.” Metatton encouraged and a glance towards him gave you a sudden understanding of the game. The monster was moving smoothly over the platform, his movements slow and calm as he hit the tiles beneath him. Glancing back to the screen, you notice you’ve missed several more. Swallowing, you try to hit the tile before you as the symbol rising to the bar. A smile comes to your features as the harsh sound is replaced with a pleasant voice, encouraging you with a simple ‘Great’. It doesn’t take you long to fall into the rhythm of the game.

Metatton can’t help but smile as he glances at you from the corner of his eye. Well, there was the spark he had been looking for all day. For someone who had lived in a void all your life, you certainly had a feeling for music. It didn’t take you long to catch on to the game, hitting nearly every symbol. You even kept up as the music began to speed up and the symbols came faster. An adaptive mode seemed to be the best setting, considering this was the one game Metatton didn’t mind playing. He was fairly good at it, but that was because he loved dancing…guess he could blame Blooky for that. 

It didn’t take long for the difficult to rise as the music speed up and to Metatton’s surprise you were keeping up. There was a large smile upon your lips as your body moved with an unknown amount of grace and fluidity. Seems there was a dancer hidden within you that you didn’t even seem to know of. The way your shoulders trembled, he could tell you were having a good time. Maybe it was time to up this game a bit, get a bit more flash, have a bit more fun with this. 

Reaching out, Metatton grasped your hand, and pulled. In the blink of an eye, you two had switched platforms. There had been a good break in the music to do so and while it confused you for a moment, you seemed to quickly fall back into pace. And that’s how it started, you were beginning to loosen up, as you began to mimic some of Metatton’s moves. 

“Perfect darling!” Metatton stated excitedly as the song faded away, signaling the end of the game. “Oh, I knew you could do it~ You could certainly be a star if you keep that up.” It was good to see your shell gone for the moment. 

Panting softly, you can’t help but smile as your shoulders continue to shake with silent laughter. That was so much fun. However, you are suddenly aware of the sound of clapping and cheers. A glance behind you and you feel your magic tingles across your face. Eh? How did so many people get here? W-why were they all staring at you two? When did they get here? 

“That was awesome!” Someone called.

“You guys are really good!”

“Metatton’s the best!” 

Metatton smiled as he waved at the crowd, not having realized that this little game would draw so many. Then again…it was flashy and he was Metatton. Chuckling, magenta eyes flickered towards you and his smile softened. You were waving slightly, but you looked ready to bolt. Maybe it was time to call it quits for one day. Shifting, Metatton reached out to grasp your hand so he could help you off the platform and away from the crowd. A loud crash and bang from the back of the arcade, smoke and sparks sighted in the distance, quickly caught the attention of you and everyone else around. 

“I think that is our cue darling.” Metatton exclaimed as he quickly pulled you towards him.

~What about Alphys and Undyne?~ 

Knowing Undyne…

“We’ll meet them in the car.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay! Things have been a bit...crazy...again...XP. My boss went outta town for a week, boyfriend started a new day shift job, and Thanksgiving threw me for a loop this last week or so. However, with the boyfriend working day shift, I should have a few extra hours in the morning so...
> 
> I am going to attempt my once a week posting again. Wish me luck! I am filled with DETERMINATION to do so XD.
> 
> With that being said, here is an extra long chapter for being so kind and for all your patience. 
> 
> In addition: WARNING! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit darker than others, revealing monster discrimination and some violence. In all honesty....it was kinda hard for me to write this...but...it has some important plot points.
> 
> Also, I love your guys' comments! Awww, it is so nice to receive so much feed back for my work. I am so happy you all are enjoying my stories so much! And thank you for all your tips and hints and pointers, I've had a person or two catch some of my mistakes and I thank you. 
> 
> As always please feel free to comment, post a question, ect. I hope you enjoy today's chapter!

Thick black smoke laced with gentle blue sparks poured from the arcade console. The scent of battery acid and metal tainted the air for the moment as Undyne stared down at the equipment with a deep frown. Her single yellow eye narrowed, brow twitching in irritation over the now damaged game. There would be no rematch with Alphys at this point…damn her excitement. She had been so close to finally beating Alphys at this stupid game. Speaking of, Alphys stood static beside her, panic and worry tainting her pretty face. Sighing softly, Undyne rested her hands on her hips before turning to the smaller monster. 

“Sorry…Alphys.” Undyne muttered softly before she reached up to rub at the back of her head sheepishly. 

“T-T-t-that’s okay…y-y-ou g-g-ot overly excited…” Alphys muttered softly, her eyes darting around for a moment before flickering up towards the taller monster. “W-w-we sh-  
should probably get out of here though…” Oh…they were in so much trouble if they stuck around. Then again, it was always a risk when you were dating someone as passionate about life as Undyne. If it caught the woman’s attention, it best it be something stable. 

“Oh…yeah, that’s true. We need to find Metatton and Pixie, then.”

“I-I’m s-s-ure the-they’re outside a-a-lready.” Alphys commented, watching as Undyne nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go!” Undyne comment brightly as she reached down to pick up the smaller monster. Alphys squeaked in surprise as a dark blush formed over her scales. 

This was not the first, nor would it be the last time her girlfriend had done this, but it was never any less embarrassing.

Luckily, the couple managed to get out of the arcade, avoiding any trouble. They hadn’t run into the owner or one of the workers of the arcade. Seemed everyone was more concerned with the smoke and possibility of an electrical fire too really care who had caused such a thing. Not that Undyne’s mind was really focused on the broken game. No, once outside the arcade, she placed Alphys down before scanning the crowd for Metatton and you. 

“I don’t see them.”

“M-maybe they went to the car?” Alphys suggested. With a sharp nod, Undyne started out in the direction of the entrance. Keeping a yellow eye out for the smaller monster as Alphys followed behind. The crowd of people was thick, denser than usual due to the commotion. It took a good few moments before they managed to squeeze their way out of the entrance and out into the parking lot. 

“S-s-o m-many people…” Alphys commented softly with a gentle frown. “I-I hope Pixie is alright…she didn’t s-s-seem too fond of the cr-crowds e-earlier.”   
Undyne couldn’t help but frown softly at Alphy’s words. The yellow monster had a good point, that was something to worry about, but you were with Metatton…the least that bucket of bolts could do was keep an eye on you. Undyne wasn’t the biggest fan of Metatton, but at least she trusted the robot to keep you safe…..?

“Metatton?” Undyne questioned, spotting the metallic man not too far away, not that it wasn’t difficult to spot that bright pink metal. Something didn’t seem right though….did he….did he look…panicked? Hurrying forward, Undyne felt a sinking feeling in her gut as the robot finally spotted her. 

“Undyne! Alphys!” He called, sounding out of breath. His voice was strained, higher than usual, and in a way that was clearly unusual. Undyne wasn’t sure if she had ever heard him sound like this before. 

“M-Metatton!” Alphys called as she caught up, almost instantly noticing the robot’s distress. “W-what’s the matter? W-w-here’s Pixie?” Alphys questioned, noticing the lack of one very important human. 

“I…I….Oh! Darling! I don’t know!” Metatton stated, his eye scanning the crowds once more. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW!” Undyne couldn’t help but snap, outrage and panic mixing in a dangerous cocktail of emotions. This wasn’t good…you…you weren’t use to this world. What would happen if you were out of their sight for too long? Sure, you were human, but that didn’t mean much of anything. Sure, some humans were kind…just like monsters…but…every species had their bad seeds. What if you ran into someone bad? What if you had an accident? 

Fuck….Sans was gonna dust them….

Yeah, the shorter skeleton didn’t often seem like it, but Undyne knew how much of a threat he could really be. She had seen it the first time she had ever met Papyrus and had given him his first training session to be in the Royal Guard. Cuts and bruises happened during training, always did especially to new recruits. Well…Sans hadn’t been pleased when Papyrus came home a bit roughed up. Fuck…everyone knew how protective Sans was of Papyrus…from the little she had seen Undyne could safely claim Sans felt some kind of protective instinct over you too. She just wasn’t sure how strong it was exactly. 

“Well, I am sorry! I lost her in the crowd. If someone hadn’t caused the arcade to go up in smoke.” Metatton scolded with a huff as Undyne’s temper flickered and boiled.

“Well, if someone had kept a better eye on her ya useless bag of bolts.” 

“Why I never…” Metatton growled, his eye flickering a dangerous shade of pulsing pink.

“G-G-guys! I-It doesn’t ma-matter what happened! W-w-we need to find her!” Alphys cut in, hoping to stop a fight before it even occurred. Undyne and Metatton were known to butt heads every now and again. 

“Ugh….yeah…you’re right Alphys….she can’t be too hard to spot…she’s got Sans’s hoodie. That blue isn’t hard to miss.” 

“Right…maybe we should split up…she might still be inside.” Metatton suggested as he crossed his arms over his waist, eye still flickering about in an attempt to catch sight of you. 

“Okay, Metatton search inside the building…Alphys and I will look around the parking lot and then head inside if we don’t spot anything.” Undyne spoke firmly, her Royal Guard training kicking in without skipping a beat. It was second nature at this point in her life, even if she wasn’t technically part of the Guard anymore…wasn’t really needed on the surface.

 

 

“Eh~” 

The soft gasp escaped your lips as a harsh stab to the back caused you to stagger. Another hit causes you to stumble, knees hitting the solid ground hard enough to cause you to wince. There is this distance sound of crunching, but you can’t figure out what it is. There isn’t much more you can do than quickly move off to the side. Shoulder hitting the cold stone wall of the building, you press yourself against it in order to stay out of the way. There were so many people about, moving so closely together that anyone that went too slow or against the flow was sure to get shoved aside…just like you. 

Anxiously, you chew your bottom lip as your hands knot in the fabric of Sans’s hoodie. He had given it to you to keep you warm, but now…it was more of a security blanket than anything else. Your breathing was shallow, but quick, eyes wide and scanning. You couldn’t see Metatton, Undyne, or Alphys anywhere. The crowd had separated you from the robot; you weren’t quick enough to keep up with him and had lost his hand. 

The longer you stayed in place, the thinner the crowd became…for that you were grateful. However, you felt at a loss as to what to do next. The wind bit into your flesh slightly, the chill in the air seeming heavier than it had been this morning when you had left the house. There was even a strange scent in the air, something moist and soft, but colder than mere water. Shifting, you feel your phone bump your arm and quickly gaze down.

Oh! You could contact them! Of course! Shifting the object in your hands, you hit the button that usually lights up the screen. However, nothing happens and you can’t help but frown in a mixture of confusion and depression. Huh? There is a deep crack in the screen; you touch it gently, running your finger over the extension with a heavy sigh. It was broken….wasn’t it? Oh…how were you going to find anyone? At least with the phone…you could have contacted Sans. 

Glancing up, you notice that the crowd seems to have thinned out some more, giving you a feeling of hope. Maybe you could find them, they had to still be around right? They….they wouldn’t leave without you….right? Shaking your head, you try to rid yourself of that thought before pushing away from the wall. The crowd had brought you a good distance from the entrance to the mall, you had come and gone from there, so that was probably the best spot to start off at. 

Keeping your head down, you begin to make your way to the entrance. Each footfall is quiet and even, eyes flickering up every now and again in an attempt to avoid the people around you. No one seemed to pay you much mind, keeping to their own business or own company. At least that means you are relatively invisible to those around you, makes it easier to travel.

Just as you reach the entrance, an odd noise catches your attention. You hesitate, hand outstretched to the handle of the door, that noise…it...it sounded like someone was…crying? Slowly, you scan the area around you. No one seems to notice the noise, no one turns to the sound, and no one questions it. Was…was crying at the mall a common thing? That didn’t make sense, after all Metatton said the mall would be fun. Slowly, you moved your hand away from the door as your soul pulsed painfully in your chest. You didn’t like that noise at all.

Shifting your body, you begin to head towards the west side of the mall, the sound right around the corner. The way the building was shaped caused two shops to form something similar to an alleyway. It wasn’t very deep, but the sound of metal crunching and scraping was loud in the evening air. The crying only seemed to be getting worse. From where you stood, there looked to be movement in the shadows, the source of those cries somewhere in the poor light.

“Hey! Grab’em!” A voice echoed from the shadows as another loud crash followed, a body running towards you. Its pace was staggered, swaying dangerously as they pushed their body forward, clearly ignoring your presences….or maybe they were too focused on running to notice you. Either way, the body collided with your form, knocking you both to the ground.

“Ehhh….ow…” 

Rubbing the side of your head, you gaze down at the body in your lap…eyes widening at the sight before you. There was a monster in your lap, small and yellow, with a yellow and brown outfit. Like Alphys, they had a tail, and what looked like scales on their head, and they were small too. However, what drew your attention most was the bright black and blue bruising that seemed to cover their form. What had happened? 

Soft hazel eyes, one is half closed, gazes up at you with a look that you could only assume as pleading. There is fear there, pain, and terror….so many negative emotions…it feels like your soul is going to crack at the sight. Gently, you move to place your hand on their head, but quickly draw back when they flinch. The scent of salt stings the air; you can see tears tracing the kid’s face. Oh…this monster was a child…

“Hey!”

Snapping your eyes upwards, you watch as two humans came from the shadows of the alleyway. They were both young human males, maybe early twenties. One had dark hair, the other light, but they shared the same dark expression of disgust and hatred. Why did they look like that? What caused them to look like that? 

“What did I tell you monster? Couldn’t leave my kid sister alone and now you’ve fucking knocked over this woman for no reason.” The dark haired man snapped, hand shooting out to grasp the monster by the fabric of their shirt. The kid yelped as they were pulled away from you, feet dragging across the pavement.

“I-I’m s-sorry! I’ll stay away from Anne! W-we were only p-playing!” The kid called, sobbing heavily now.

“Heh…yeah playing…sure…all you freaks are the same. You fucking hurt her! Caused her to bleed….You’re kind doesn’t belong around us humans.”

“I-I-I didn’t hurt her! S-s-she f-f-ell –AH!” 

The dark haired male growled low in their throat as they shoved the monster towards the lighter haired male. 

“Hey…you okay?” The man questioned, turning his attention towards you. “This little creep didn’t hurt ya…did he?” There was an odd gentleness to the man’s voice, the tone sugary sweet….and it made you sick. This situation didn’t make much sense to you, what was going on? Why were they treating that kid so harshly? From the bit of shouting and trembling sobs, it didn’t sound like the kid did anything wrong. Plus, why were there so many marks on him….what happened?

“Eh, Ms?” Your eyes are drawn back to the man’s face then down towards the hand that is being held out to you. “Don’t let his kind get to you; we’re taking care of it.” His kind? His kind? Did the man mean…eh? The man’s hand seems to be littered with small cuts, red knuckled, and slightly swollen. Flickering, your gaze over to the other man, something suddenly clicks in your head. It’s sharp and harsh, the pain triggering a deep seeded fear as realization occurred. 

\---  
Heavy breathing echoes in the shadowy corridors, labored and deep, but fading with each passing second. Everything seems…hazy and dark…everything feels…sharp and…painful. Gaze flickers around, first landing on the figure standing to the side. The sweep of a white lab coat and black shoes, the figure is familiar but there is no lifting your head. Fingers twitch, small hand reaching out in a vain attempt to reach the figure. 

He could help you…he could save you…

“Don’t look like that.” A roaring timber echoed from above you. “Her ‘kind’ does not deserve our mercy…will you do as I ask, now?” 

Your kind? Your kind? What had you done to deserve this? What had made this person so angry as to do this? A cough escapes your lips, a metallic taste following as fluid begins to dribble from the corner of your mouth. The air smells coppery, heavy, and damp with the scent of decay. It’s an effort, but you turn your eyes towards the titan of a figure that stands over you. Deep, dirt, brown eyes stared down at you, their gaze cold and focused with a deep seed emotion that you knew as hatred. Heh…why did it feel like you knew that emotion too well? 

Your eyes flicker slightly downwards, taking in the crimson weapon and it’s owners bloody hands. 

It has been sunk deep within your chest and stomach. 

\---  
Without a second thought, your hand collides with that of the man’s, smacking it away as anger boils in your stomach. There is a look of stunted shock on the man’s features as he pulls his hand back. It was as if he wasn’t expecting that, wasn’t expecting such a volatile reaction out of you. Pushing yourself away, you stand on your own, glaring at the man. This kid didn’t do anything…these men were being cruel…they had those same cold…hate filled eyes when they looked at that kid. 

“What the hell is your problem?” The man questions, brow raised in confusion before looking towards the kid. 

“Hey…wait a second...isn’t that the girl that was running around with that metal dude?” The light haired male questioned, causing the dark haired one to look back at you. His expression is suddenly very different, that expression of hatred being directed at you now. 

“You’re a fucking monster lover, huh? Befriending those freaks is a waste of time.” 

“Monster lover? Maybe more of a monster fucker, huh? I mean look at how she’s dressed short ass dress…and sweater is too damn big for her…bet’cha it belongs to one of them.” The light haired male chimed in. 

“Get out of here.” The dark haired male said, his sugary tone gone in favor of a chill that left you feeling sick. You’re not sure what their comments meant….monster fucker?...disgust rolled over your flesh. Even if you didn’t understand the comments, you could tell they were meant for harm. It sent shivers down your spine as your soul hammered at the cruel intent you could now sense in the air. These men meant you harm if you stayed, the threat was clearly there…but…your gaze turns towards the crying monster. 

Taking a small step back, your mind races in an attempt to come up with a plan because you couldn’t just leave that kid with these men….no matter how terrified you felt…no matter how much your body trembled…no matter how much you wanted to just go home…no matter how much you wanted your friends…no matter how much you wanted Sans. Your soul wouldn’t allow you to leave this kid to their cruelty.

Taking another step back, the dark haired man seems to relax some, turning his attention more towards his counterpart. That’s it…that’s all you need. Moving quickly, you dash forward. The grip on the kid’s shirt is nothing against the weight of your body as your arms close around the kid’s waist. Someone grabs your arm, the grip on the kid’s shirt tightening. Struggling, your world is filled with the sounds shouting, screams, and sobs. 

There is the sound of fabric tearing, Sans’s sweater lays on the ground, but you ignore it as you pull the kid to your chest and take off down the alleyway. Luckily, the kid was small so it wasn’t too difficult to run with them in your arms. Their face is pressed against your neck, wetting it with tears as you ran as fast as your legs would take you. The cold air of the evening whips past you, biting into your skin. There is a stinging there that is unfamiliar, but you’ve lived with the cold of the void. This couldn’t be nearly as bad as that. 

You can hear the men following you as you reach the end of the alleyway. Sliding to a stop, your eyes widen at the sight of a brick wall. Wait! Alleyways were open on both sides…weren’t they? Weren’t they? You had just run yourself into a corner…what now? Setting the kid down, you move to stand before them, arms outstretched as if that was enough to protect them. Why hadn’t you gone the other way!

The first blow has you reeling, back slamming against the wall as the kid beside you screams in fear. Pain radiates from your stomach outwards to the rest of your body, forcing tears from your eyes. The second blow comes from you shielding the kid, taking another blow to the stomach in the process. Wrapping your arms around your middle, you find it difficult to breath. 

“Shit man.” The light haired male exclaimed in a mixture of shock and surprise. “Dude! You just hit a woman!”

“She’s a monster fucker, who cares!” The other exclaimed, hand extending to knot in your hair, and pull you forward sharply. “Maybe we should remind her why humans are better.” 

“Leave her alone!” The kid yelled beside you.

“Shut up!” The man snaps, “Disgusting waste of space.”

Fear rooted your being causing trembles to break out over your body as the glint of something metallic and sharp caught your eye. 

A knife…

 

 

“S-she’s not answering…” Alphys muttered softly, looking over her phone with a sadden expression. She and Undyne had been combing the parking lot. There was still no sign of you anywhere and it was beginning to get dark. The sound of a scream in the distance rattled the small yellow monster, causing her to nearly drop her phone. 

Screaming? Where was all that screaming coming from? Undyne growled, yellowed fangs showing as she snarled at the sound. That didn’t sound good and she had heard that too much to not be able to recognize it. Upon coming to the surface, without the Royal Guard, Asgore had worked with the humans to form a union between old members of the guard and the human police forces. It was a combination that had benefited both parties, a way to protect both humans and monsters in a fair manner. 

This gave her experience and that scream of terror was familiar. Monsters may live on the surface, most humans were okay with that, but there were always those who did not like their presence. Discrimination and crime against monsters, while growing less frequent, was common enough to make Undyne’s skin crawl. That scream was one of terror and fear, only an innocent would scream like that. 

“Alphys…” 

“Y-yeah.” The smaller monster nodded, moving to follow the red head towards the source of the screams. It seemed the noise had also caught the attention of some surrounding humans. It wouldn’t be long before a crowd would form...A feeling of dread boiled in the pit of Undyne’s stomach as she moved towards the noise, it was coming from the other side of the building. They hadn’t come this way yet, Undyne had figured you might have gone to the car first. As they grew nearer, Undyne couldn’t help that feeling of dread as it sunk it’s fangs deeper into her stomach.

The scent of ozone and magic tainted the air; a familiar high-pitched hum began to rise in the distance.

“Alphys?” Undyne stopped, pausing at the entrance to the alleyway, it was dark and hard to tell, but she could see movement further away. “You…didn’t happen to call Sans….did you?”

“N-N-N-no?” 

“Fuck….move!” Undyne howled as she scooped the smaller monster up before jumping away as a high-energy beam shot from the alleyway. What the fuck? Undyne couldn’t help but stare at the space where the magic had come from…where had that come from? While the magic was familiar, it was also vastly different from anything she had ever seen before.

Instead of thick cyan spanning several meters in all directions, this had been pure black and only a few feet in diameter. However, the destruction was the same as the beam had tore a hole through a nearby trashcan, startling several nearby humans. It was only by luck that it hadn’t hit anyone. Fuck, fuck, fuck…who was using magic like that? That wasn’t good! Magic wasn’t outlawed around humans, but all monsters seemed to have silently agreed that using such magic around humans wasn’t the wisest just yet. 

“P-P-Pixie…” Alphys muttered softly, holding Sans’s battered hoodie. 

“What!”

 

 

“What the fuck are you?!” The dark haired human stumbled back, “Y-y-you’re n-n-not h-human. What kind of m-m-monster a-a-re you?”

“Never mind that, what the fuck is that!” His counterpart called; eyes just as wide as they took in the sight before them.

This human girl, well what they thought to be human, was sprawled on the ground with her arms locked tight around the small monster. Her chest heaved with each intake of air, lips parted to pant into the chill of the setting evening. The fog of her breath adding to the darkness of her expression, a feral and haunting tint of blackness in her eyes, it left their very souls trembling. The expression was very different from the utter fear that had been there but a moment ago. 

Like a drop of ink onto fresh parchment, that blackness slowly consumed her ___ colored eyes. There were violent black sparks that seemed to race about her body that was taunt and tight as a bowman’s string. An uneasy familiarity of an innocent animal, startled into fiery action seemed to echo in the men’s minds. 

What had they just unleashed?

But…she wasn’t the worst…no…it’s what she had created…

Before the men, was a creature they had never seen before and probably would never see again. The creature was no bigger than an average sized dog…a shepherd breed of some sort, but it’s physical makeup and the dangerous ooze of magic made it threatening. It was made of something similar to tar, body pitch black, but seeming to drip with black matter. Each drip seemed to hiss as the substance touched the cement of the ground beneath them. Its head was skull shaped and sharp, dripping in the same substance as the rest of its body. It had large white canines, jaw-hanging open and hallowed cyan eye lights; it seemed to rumble with a snarl. Tilting its head one way then another, it stood between them and her. As it moved, there were a series of clicks, the sound similar to the scrap of bone against bone. 

Dropping its jaw wider, the men jerked back as the air filled with the sound of a high-pitched whine. At the sight of something shooting from the creature’s mouth, both men dived out of the way. They barely escaped by the hair of their arms as the beam shot past them. That seemed to put the spark of determination out as they turned tails and ran back down the length of the alleyway. 

 

 

Undyne jumped in surprise as two humans ran past, out of the alley. There was such fear in their eyes that she could not help but stare for a moment before turning back to the alley. With a huff, her soul pulsed with determination as she headed into the alleyway herself. 

“Hey, Alphys…maybe…we should call Sans….yeah?” She questioned as she headed into the alley. Sparks of green magic flickered in the palm of her hand, unsure if she was even going to need to use her magic or not. The scent of ozone was dying quickly, the feeling of magic fading along with it. By the time she came upon the back wall, she was greeted by a steaming mass of melting magic…a skeletal head was beginning to vanish from reality.

A Gaster Blaster?

Her yellow eye rose, locking on…Monster Kid…and…you.

“Undyne!” Monster Kid cried out, the kid looked like shit, but considering there was no dust in the air he couldn’t have been hurt too terrible. “Undyne! Y-You have t-t-o h-help her!” Monster Kid sobbed, you were passed out on the ground. There was a soft sizzle as Undyne allowed her magic to die out before approaching you and Monster Kid.

The youth moved to the side as Undyne approached, your chest was moving and it seemed like you were breathing. Undyne couldn’t find anything wrong when she did a quick check…though your HP was a bit lower than it should be. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned forward to gather you into her arms. 

“Relax MK…she just..doesn’t have any magic left. So, she passed out.” Rising to her feet, Undyne watched with a gentle, though forced, smile as MK got up. Seemed the kid was capable of walking, that was good. “What happened, MK?” Undyne questioned as she led the way out of the alleyway. She was fighting the anger that was bubbling in her soul…there were two humans she needed to hunt down. 

Monster Kid was quick to explain what happened, how he had gotten separated from his parents at the mall. How he had a human friend at school, Anna, who had gotten hurt on the playground the other day. How Anna’s big brother hated monsters, got mad at him when Anna hurt herself. The big brother had gone so far as to attack Monster Kid…it was unforgivable…the monster was just a kid. Monster Kid went on to explain how you had shown up and tried to help. He even explained how cool you were when you summoned some sort of creature to fight off the bad humans. 

Yeah…Undyne had some real ‘monsters’ to hunt down.

Coming out the alleyway, Undyne paused as she was greeted by Alphys, Metatton,….and one very angry looking skeleton.

 

 

The evening had been slipping away and while Sans figured you were in good hands, he could not help but worry. He had been tempted to call you a few times throughout the day, to check on you. There had been a text or two, nothing special. However, it had been at least an hour or so since he had last heard from you. The call from Alphys was…unexpected. 

Sans had teleported to the mall and found Alphys as quickly as he could have. Blue magic deposited upon his skull, the action a mimic of sweating, indicating the monster’s nervousness. Alphys hadn’t made much sense on the phone, just telling him to come to the mall and something about your magic possible being out of control. 

The scent of magical residue was strong in the air, an indication that something big had gone down. What had happened? You weren’t capable of any true magic, at least according to your stats. Even the ones that seemed controlled based completely on your emotions were rather harmless. However, the nervousness he felt faded to anger at the sight of you in Undyne’s arm and an injured Monster Kid.

“What….Happened?” Sans all but demanded, his voice deeper than usual, growling as his magic flickered and rolled through his bones. He wanted answers…and now. Stepping forward, there seemed to be a silent exchange between Undyne and himself. She nodded slowly before gently passing your body to Sans. He shifted your form closer, one hand supporting your back, and the other supporting your legs at the knees. 

Fuck…you felt cold…where was his hoodie?

“Kid’s got all the answers.” Undyne muttered softly, allowing the younger monster to explain the story. Once he was done, Sans eye lights had gone out, and his hollow sockets were locked on his three friends. 

You had gotten separated…

You had stumbled onto trouble…

You hadn’t called anyone for help…

You hadn’t called him…

Why?

You tried to save Monster Kid…

You got injured as a result…

You had used your magic to make a…

…Gaster Blaster?...

How were you even capable of that? How did you even know what the was? 

So many questions buzzed in Sans’s skull. 

“She wouldn’t answer her phone, Sans.” Metatton spoke softly.

“T-t-hat’s b-because it was broken.” Alphys commented, revealing the broken cell phone and the tattered blue hoodie. 

“Where…are…they?” Sans questioned, Undyne quick to cut into her friend’s anger. 

“Hey, I’m going after them. Don’t even think about it.” 

“Sans…” Alphys spoke softly, coming up to the taller monster. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on Sans’s arm. “Take Pixie home…Metatton and I will drop of her things later…I’ll fix her phone too…Undyne will go after the humans…she has the police behind her…remember?” It was unusual for Alphys not to stutter, the lack of it catching Sans’s attention. It only ever happened when she was truly focused on something she found to be important, to her this was very important. 

“She needs to b-b-be looked after Sans…h-her magic…is…very low.” Alphys explained, causing Sans’s eye lights to return as he looked down at you. A quick check of your stats confirmed what Alphys had told him. Sighing heavily, his grip on you tightened…he should get you home. Nodding, he accepted his hoodie from Alphys. 

“Fine…fine…thanks…” He muttered, half-heartedly…how was he suppose to get you home? With such a low level of magic…it wouldn’t be good to keep you out too much longer. You needed proper rest, food, and some healing magic. Sans didn’t like the idea of that being put off…but he wasn’t sure if teleporting would be any better. Yet…this was your health…Sans didn’t know what you were exactly…it was what made all of this so complicated. 

What would happen to you with low magic? Untreated…monsters could Fall Down or merely turn to dust…humans? Well, Sans wasn’t sure what happened to them. Yet, he wasn’t sure what would happen if he teleported with you…would you disappear? Would you stay with him? Which risk was less…well risky? 

Guess…that meant he was teleporting…

At least if you were taken from him in the void…if your words were true…Gaster would be there to care for you. Tightening his grip upon you, Sans concentrated his magic and disappeared with a soft pop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New Chapter!
> 
> Alright everyone, so this chapter is a bit....crazy....there is quite a bit in it, but the whole story has yet to revealed because that would spoil the fun.
> 
> After this chapter, I will be writing a few more light-hearted chapters and maybe we will see something begin to bloom between Sans and you <3 Maybe <3 I think we have seen a bit of blossoming so far, but not too much. I don't like rushing things lol. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave me any comments, questions, ect.
> 
> Slight warning: Mentions of gore, not extremely detailed, but it is there.

Uncertainty plagued Sans very soul as white-eye lights flickered around as turmoil heaved his mind and emotions. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around your form, pulling you closer to his ribcage as if you’d drift away from him any moment. This wasn’t right…this was what he worried about…The world around him was cold, colder than Snowdin had ever been. The air was thick, heavy, yet impossible still against the backdrop of nothingness. 

You both were in the void…

There was no opening, the cut didn’t go clean through as it always has. Shifting your form, Sans freed his left hand and brought his arm out in an attempt to open the fabric of space and time once more. 

However…nothing happened.

Sans tired again…and again…and again…again…again…again…

Why didn’t his magic work here? White-eye lights stared in perplexity at his free hand, wondering how this was even possible. Did…did it really have something to do with you? How though? What was it? Was there a connection between you and the void that he didn’t know? You were still a mystery to him, much seemed to be even hidden from you as well.   
What now? What was he suppose to do? 

“Heh…any idea, Pix? Eh?” White-eye lights flickered down to gaze at your unconscious form, however something seemed off. “Pix?” Sans questioned gently, raising his left hand to rub his distal phalanges along the outline of your cheek. You were cold, unnaturally so, yet it didn’t seem to affect your body. There was no discoloration in your skin or lips and your body was slack and relaxed. Wasn’t this kind of cold bad for humans? Sure, it didn’t affect skeletal monsters much, lacking flesh helped with that. Was it because you had lived here for so long? 

You use to live in this cold…

You use to live in this darkness…

How long where you alone before Gaster came along? 

Sighing softly, Sans shifted your form in his arm, using his free hand to gently brush away a stray strand of hair from your face. His soul was pounding, panic and fear seeping into the pores of his bones as his mind raced with thoughts. He’d get you out of here…he just had to figure out how.

“We’ll get out…we will…” 

There had to be some way out of this place, after all you had escaped from here once before. Glancing about, Sans frowned at the vast emptiness. There was nothing here…no forms…no figures…just a blank, black canvas. It left nothing to the imagination, yet it was as if this world was waiting for creation. A strange combination of loneliness and peace seemed to come from this place, it was unnatural and bothered Sans deeply. 

Another glance in your direction causes Sans to pause, sockets narrowing in silent confusion. Gently, he ran his distal phalanges over your cheek, and watched as a small flicker of magic dissipated into the air. The soft wisps of black magic, twinkling with microscopic stars, seemed to trail along your features. Sans could feel his soul sink as he took in your form. Another move of his hand caused another wisp to slip away from you. That wisp was slowly joined by another and another and another…

Were you….were you falling down? 

Were you turning to dust in his arms?

Could a human turn to dust so quickly?

Suddenly, his grip on you tightened as determination bubbled beneath his ribcage. No, there was no way he was going to just let you dust here in the void. There was no way he was going to just let you go, back to this place. What if he lost you forever? The familiar ache of loss, an all too familiar feeling brought on by countless resets and timelines, burned deeply in his bones. He had tried…tried for years to counteract those resets, to save everyone. Even if his apathy towards life and the world grew, his desire for connections dying, and the waking nightmares consumed his soul…he still always tried. He always tried to save them, to save the ones he cared for. 

You would be no different. 

Cyan blue flames flickered, dancing around the smooth surface of his bones as his magic sparked to life. With as much magic as he could muster, he attempted to form an opening again. When nothing happened, Sans gritted his blunt teeth, grinding the bone harshly as he tried again. There had to be a way out of this, he had to get you out of this. Why wasn’t his magic fucking working! The feeling of uselessness, hopeless desperation filled his soul as he tried again and again. Cyan colored tears pricked the corners of his eye sockets as he panted, reserves lowering as exhaustion settled in. 

What was he suppose to do?

Something cold, yet soft touched his cheekbone, forcing his gaze downwards. It was your hand, your fingertips weak and soft against his bones. Your eyes were half-lid, expression tired, but a soft smiled was placed against your lips. Wisps of magic framed your features as the weightlessness of the void played with the stray locks of hair not trapped by Sans’s hold. 

“P-P-Pix…h-hey…how you holding up, baby girl?” Sans muttered softly, unconsciously leaning into your touch. You don’t respond to him,____ colored eyes merely locked with his own in a silent haze. There is a flicker there, a distinction in the coloring that causes Sans to jerk in surprise. Had he seen that right? Yeah…he had…hadn’t he? The blackness in your eyes…the change in color so painfully apparent, but why? He hadn’t seen this before…was this…did this have something to do with your magic?

“Pixie?” Sans muttered before flinching at a particular wisp of black magic that got too close to his eye sockets. A sharp spark of energy rushed against his bones. Rubbing at his eyes with his free hand, it takes Sans a moment to regain his focus. However, when he does, confusion and surprise meet him as the emptiness of the void is replaced with the soft lull of rushing water. Blinking rapidly, Sans can hardly understand what he was seeing before him. Rubbing his eyes once more, Sans runs both hands down the back of his skull as he drinks in the sight of Waterfall before him. 

How was this possible? Why was he in Waterfall? 

The teal colored stone, the lulling rush of the waterfall, illuminating crystals, the bridge near the garbage dump, and…Echo Flowers…this really was Waterfall. Wait! Sans’s eye lights flickered from existence as an absent weight in his arms became very clear. “Pi-Pixie!” Sans whispered; voice harsh and stranded as his mind struggled to comprehend what was occurring before him. You were gone! How!? You had just been here? Looking about, Sans felt frantic and panicked, his soul pulsing harshly against his ribcage. Where were you? You weren’t here…

Had Frisk?

No…the kid promised…

Besides…this wasn’t how resets started…they never started with him at Waterfall. It was always at home…in bed…Papyrus coming to wake him…

Then what the fuck was all this? 

Panting softly, attempting to catch his breath, Sans tried to calm down. He couldn’t panic, this wasn’t a reset…it hadn’t felt like a reset. Eye lights flickered about, taking in every detail of the area before him only to find…this place…was off…something wasn’t right here. Narrowed sockets took in the details of the pool of water before the waterfall. The surface was…hazy? The color darker than it should be…and Sans couldn’t see the bottom. In Waterfall, the water was so clear like crystal…here it wasn’t. In fact, nothing here seemed perfectly clear. 

It was as if a haze existed over this place…

Movement caught Sans attention, his eye lights quick to flicker to the right towards where he knew the garbage dump was in the Underground. What was that? Sans could feel himself become defensive, yet…his body didn’t respond in kind. No magic seemed to come to the surface, nothing wanting to gather. Why wasn’t his magic working? Was this…not a threat?

Stepping back, Sans couldn’t stop himself from feeling on edge as a small figure approached. Was this…some trick of that demon kid? What greeted him, however caused Sans soul to nearly sputter and stop in his ribcage. Every feeling of defensiveness, every little tingle of panic, and every prickle of fear seemed to fade in just a single moment. 

“Pixie?” Sans questioned in confusion.

Approaching him, was a little girl…she had to be no older than Firsk…maybe even a bit younger. Yet, there was no mistaking those large ____ eyes or soft wisps of ____hair. What happened to you? Your hair was short, messy as if chopped off without care for your appearance. It looked like it hadn’t been washed in a few days, it looked wet too. So did your clothes for that matter, torn and ratted overalls and a dull pink shirt. No shoes? Was…was that a bruise on your face? What the fuck was all of this? Sans could feel an ache in his chest…was this really you? What was this?

You wandered forward, left eye closed, with a dulled gaze in your right. Each step was forceful and slow, toes dragging across the ground allured to your exhaustion. Chest heaving softly as you shivered, little arms wrapped tight around your soaked form. Little fists were clutching the material of your overalls in bundles as if that would somehow help you, keep you grounded to the here and now.

“Pixie…” Sans called, but you didn’t respond…you just kept walking. As you got closer, Sans reached for you, reached out to gather you in his arms. 

You phased right through him. 

The feeling left a chill in Sans’s bones as his eye lights sputtered out. What the fuck?

Turning quickly, Sans watched as you merely continued to walk on, the world around him becoming hazier and darker. You stopped before an Echo Flower, allowing your gaze to settle on it rather than the ground for but a moment. A small smile seemed to form painfully across your split lip as you reached out for it. 

The world seemed to fade slowly around him, melting into the background of the void’s darkness. The little silhouette of you disappearing before his eyes; an image disturbed by ripples of sparkling black magic. Sans felt weightless, soul humming in anxiety as he gazed about the world around him, taking in the ever expanding emptiness before him. What was this? Another spark across his temple caused him to flinch, hand snapping to the spot in confusion. The feeling wasn’t….painful…just strange as if tracing his magic in an unknown pattern. 

With the fading sting of the spark, Sans found the world around him changing once more. Was this….all…an illusion? Were you doing this? Why? How? Your magic wasn’t this strong…did it have something to do with the void?

Wait…Sans knew this place. 

White tile floors with alternating grey pieces, a black desk with books and paperwork spewed across its surface, white washed walls covered in blueprints….this was...this was his dad’s office. Gaster’s private lab? Why was he here? The sharp click of shoes against tiled floor caused Sans to jerk, the sound so eerily familiar his body responded without thought bringing his attention to where he knew a wooden door was. It was the door to the rest of the labs and just beyond it; he could hear the sound of muttered voices. The sound was indescribable, nothing more than a rumble of gibberish and babble, with no clear construction of physical speech. 

The door clicked open as a tall figure shifted, back to the room Sans stood in. They seemed to speak to someone before closing the door. Sans could feel his soul pounding in his chest as realization began to dawn. The figure was too familiar, even if it had been…many…many years since he had last laid eyes upon him. Yet, there stood before him….Gaster…the same as he always was based on his memories. Black turtleneck and dress pants, pressed and ironed to perfection, with matching leather shoes, glasses, and a pristine white lab coat. 

Said monster however, looked weary and exhausted, his shoulders shagging the instant the door was closed behind him. Sans could remember the days his father looked like this…days were the hours at the lab were long and the pressure was too much for one monster to handle. Gaster shifted his glasses up as he rubbed at his nasal bone, sockets screwing closed…most likely fighting off a signature headache. In his left hand, he held tight to a clipboard and pen. 

“Dad…” Sans found himself whispering the word like a pray, a small flicker of hope filling his chest as his body shifted forward, but he stopped. No…no…this wasn’t real…you had phased right through him…who was to say Gaster wouldn’t do the same…This was your magic after all…wasn’t it? Shaking his head slightly, Sans sighed as he rubbed the side of his skull. What does he make of all of this? What was all of this?

Wait…Waterfall…the labs…Gaster….These…were these...memories of some kind. 

Did you not spend your whole life inside the void? 

The sound of movement caught Sans attention, eye lights flickering back to his father as Gaster readjusted his glasses. Pulling the clipboard forward, he began to move, wandering past Sans to the other door in the room. Sans knew that door too...a hallway with multiple rooms for his experiments. He use to help back there…until…

Eye sockets widened as Sans moved to follow behind the form of Gaster as he opened the door and slipped inside. Would he be able to go beyond that doorway?

He could see the hallway and as Gaster moved down its long, narrow corridors, the vision before him didn’t seem to fade. Taking a shaky breath, Sans moved to follow. What were you showing him, Pixie? Gaster stopped before the last door in the hallway, his hand slipping into the pocket of his lab coat. From it, he took a simple silver key and unlocked the door. Gaster never use to lock the rooms to his work area, he always seemed to encourage company and the flow of ideas. As Gaster disappeared into the room, Sans shifted to occupy the space in the doorway. 

What meet his eye sockets was…well…surprising….

A small bedroom...

There was a bed in the corner, decorated in what appeared to be soft white sheets. On its surface sat a ragged looking stuffed animal, some kind of dog if Sans had to guess. Besides the bed was a small shelf with a few random books and in the opposite corner a desk…

And you…

Well…the smaller version of you.

Your eyes were focused on a piece of paper before you, hand scribbling idly across the surface with a red pen. There was no longer that dull expression upon your features, in fact there was a tiny smile tugging at the corners of your lips. You looked clean too, the ragged clothing traded out for a simple white dress with a little white ribbon in your choppy mess of hair. There was a pause in your movements as you registered Gaster’s presences. A brighter smile comes to your lips as you drop your pen in favor of signing.

The movements are sloppy and difficult to follow, your face scrunching in concentration as you tried to form the complicated wingdings with your hands. There was a faint chuckle as Gaster shifted the clipboard into the crook of his left arm and began to sign back to you. Sans couldn’t tell what the conversation was from his position, but he could tell that whatever Gaster had signed was difficult for you to comprehend. Were you…just learning wingdings?

There was a flicker in the imagery before him, similar to the stutter of an old filmstrip across a projector. In an instant, the illusion before him had changed as the peaceful sight before him turned to one of absolute horror. The room seemed impossibly dark as if the lightening in the room was beginning to die and fade out. The desk you had just occupied was split in two, splintered harshly as if smashed with a heavy object. Paper littered the floor some of the pieces seemed colorful as if torn from a child’s storybook. It would explain the now empty and damaged shelf…even the bed was damaged…flipped over and pushed to the side, as if shoved away. 

The damage was one thing…but the horror came from the sheer amount of blood that splattered the room in an abstract pattern no artist would claim. There was so much of it, the red color causing Sans’s mind to flash to other instances of such violence. The sharp edge of a blade, the haunting cackles, and a sugar sweet voice…with a sharp shake of his head, Sans attempted to remove the image from his skull. Instead, his eye lights followed the pooling of blood that seemed to be creeping closer to his slippers. He could feel his non-existent stomach turn at the sight before him. 

Gaster sat in the middle of that pool of blood…the coloring staining his once pristine white coat. Translucent tears of orange and blue seemed to trace the smooth features of his skull as a pierced hand cupped something small close to his own chest. His other arm was occupied by a small body, features nearly indistinguishable against the dark crimson that seemed to coat its form. Gaster seemed to rock the form slowly, his bones rattling slightly as a flicker of color came from his other hand. The object he held flashed a soft emerald before fading, the color returning several long seconds later.

“Fix this….I shall fix this….fix this…”

The static undertone of his father’s voice jarred Sans in his spot, having not expected to hear that sound after so long. Sans remained frozen, unsure of what to do or where to go at this point. It didn’t matter though, all he knew was he didn’t want to see this….didn’t want to hear his father’s voice sound like that…so broken…so guilty…as if drowning in sorrow only Sans thought he understood. Gaster shifted, moving to stand. He cradled the body close and the object even closer; the movement jarred the small body. 

Empty, emotionless, blank….

Dead eyes stared him down with a half lid gaze. 

Sans stagger backwards at the sight of your dead form in his father’s arm the sight sickening and striking him with a deep-rooted sorrow. What was the meaning of all of this? What was all of this?! Did that mean…the object Gaster held was….your soul?

The image before him flickered again, stuttering and sputtering, changing too quickly now to fully follow. 

Emerald soul in a glass container…

Swirls of colors seeping around cracks in the emerald surface…

Soul shattering…

A black heart reforming…

Emerald color returning…

Your body strung up on a metallic examining table…

Form jerking harshly as otherwise silent screams added to the silence…

More blood…

Needles…

Wires…

Pills…

Then…a piercing white light as the imagery seemed to finally settle leaving Sans standing at the edge of the Core. Dark, nearly black stone surrounded him, as the reddish yellow glow of the Core pulsed no more than ten feet away from him. The metallic construct that was the Core hissed, and clicked, and clattered away in the background. It sounded almost like white noise in the distance, tuned out, and fading as his eye lights locked onto your small form. 

You looked a little older, dressed in a white gown. The garment was big on you, the bow tied in the string so large it could be seen over each of your shoulders. Bare feet against the dark ground caused Sans to flinch, knowing how hot the Core was that even the stone was dangerous to be on for too long without proper protection. You didn’t even seem to care as the heated stone turned your flesh flush with color. 

You stared Sans down for several long moments, unblinking, and quiet before a gentle smile began to form upon your lips. Familiar starlight tears began to form in your eyes as you raised your hands before you. Bringing them to your own chest, your eyes flickered closed for a moment, as you seemed to concentrate very hard. There was a flicker of color, emerald light bleeding to life as you revealed your soul. Allowing the object to hover in the space before you, your eyes flickered open. There was no longer any color in your eyes. Hazy symbols of the same starlight magic began to form around you.

~…I refuse to be a weapon…~

Emerald light began to fade as it was replaced with starlight colored magic.

The imagery flickered once more; breaking the world around Sans before he could see much more. Another spark across his temple caused him to flinch, the feeling of something sliding along his chest registering briefing though the meaning was not as quick to register. When the strange feeling in his skull faded, Sans groaned lowly as he allowed his eye sockets to flicker open. 

“SANS! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS GETTING WORRIED!” 

Papyrus’s boisterous voice shattered any remains of the images in his skull or the shuddering remains of sparks throughout his bones. Eye lights flickered about for a moment, taking in the familiar surroundings of his own home and his beloved younger brother. Forcing his smile more than usual, Sans greeted his brother, attempting to hide his shakiness over what had just happened.

“Hey, bro…sorry got…a bit..tied up.” Sans muttered.

“WELL NEXT TIME DO NOT TAKE SO LONG! HOW IS….how is Pixie, Sans? Alphys called and said she was hurt…Alphys said that you left so quickly, she wanted to make sure Pixie’s injuries were attended too properly…is she hurt?”

The pure concern and heartache in Papyrus’s voice caused Sans to sigh softly before his attention was drawn to his arms. The familiar weight once more there and there you were nestled close to his ribcage. How had you two made it through the void? Sans magic hadn’t been working…or did it? Sans felt tired, magic feeling drained as if he had teleported multiple times in a row. Yet, he can’t seem to recall the moment he used his magic to get you both out of the void. 

Speaking of the void…what was all that back there? Memories? Fragments of dreams? It certainly all was an illusion…that much Sans could be sure of. However, as his eye lights flickered over your sleeping features he cannot help but shudder as the imagery of dead eyes and bloodied flesh flashed before his mind. A quick shake of his skull rid his mind of that image, blessing him with the peaceful image of your sleeping form. Good..you were still alive…body warm…soul pulsing softly. 

Was that all true? If so, what happened to you? Why didn’t you say anything about it? Did you even remember any of that? Maybe it was time to visit Alphy’s lab…see if he couldn’t go through some of his father’s old works. 

“Sans?”

“Eh, sorry Paps….let me check.”

A quick check of your form gave Sans a quick read on your status. Your health was a bit low, but not dangerously so. Mainly your magic was drained, more so than it had been when he picked you up. 

“Pix’ll be fine…she just needs some rest. Her magic is pretty low.”

“Then shall we set her up in one of our rooms? The sofa will not be comfortable enough for her to properly relax.” Papyrus stated, concern still lacing his every word as he hovered close to you and Sans.

“Heh, yeah…sounds good. Wanna prepare her a spot? I’ll bring her up in a minute?”

“Why, of course, dear brother!” Papyrus exclaimed, clearly wanting to be of some kind of use in this situation. 

Sans watched as his sibling took the steps two at a time before disappearing down the hall and out of sight. With that, Sans released a heavy sigh as he allowed his eye sockets to flicker back to your sleeping form. 

“No more teleporting with you…that’s for sure…” Sans huffed gently. “Thank Asgore we’re home…” Sans moved to make his way up the stairs but paused short as something flickered across his mind. 

Home…

That gentle pressure that he had felt sliding along his ribcage…

You had spelled out home…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah crap has it really been nearly 2-3 months since I have posted something!
> 
> Lol so did not plan this lol. I have all these half chapters or nearly completely chapters that just needed that extra push to finish. Sorry for the delay, but I promise I am not abandoning this story anytime soon. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy this new chapter!

~How’s this?~

The quick flash of purple silhouetted against the everlasting white landscape was an easy sight to witness, drawing Papyrus’s attention easily enough. Said skeleton rose his sockets to gaze at the pile of snow that served as what you would consider a decent snow structure. The strange white substance had begun to fall but a day ago, the event inspiring and enchanting. Neither brother seemed capable of pulling you away from the window for hours as you watched the gentle descent and accumulation upon the once green grass. There was something eerily familiar in the slow transition of greenery to heavenly white. It was as if you had seen this before or an event just as similar. The feelings were just as familiar too, but you can’t place a memory or a thought. Maybe something in the windows? A glimpse of what Papyrus and Sans called…snow.

“Nyeh Heh Heh, that is very good Pixie. Not quiet, a snow sculpture of yourself, but it is a very good first attempt.” Papyrus commented happily, his sockets warm and gentle as he gazed over the lumpy structure you had piled up before you. It was the same height and width as you, but there wasn’t much in terms of details to the structure. But, it was better than Sans…that was for certain. A glance over at the shorter skeleton confirmed what Papyrus already knew. Sans had given up on his structure not even five minutes into their adventures outside. He laid upon a pile of snow, his name written in ketchup just to the left of his body. To both you and Papyrus, it seemed as if the shorter skeleton had decided to nap in favor of playing in the snow.

~This is difficult.~

You sign with a small smile as you looked towards Papyrus’s pile of snow. Though, it didn’t look much like the actual skeleton either, it was pretty close. Maybe a little funny looking, but it was far better than what you had been able to come up with. Though, in reality it didn’t much matter because this was…fun. While the snow was cold, the chill tickling your nose, there was some form of beauty and enjoyment that came from this sort of environment. It was a good thing you had gotten a coat, scarf, and gloves on your shopping trip. There was no way you’d be able to manage the cold without. The thick wool boots and thick sweatpants helped cover what your coat could not. Rubbing your hands together, you huff in thought before moving in an attempt to shape the snow more like Papyrus had. 

While the world was chilled with the first snow of the season, Sans found the cold doing very little in its job to pester him. Not that skeleton’s really felt much in terms of temperature changes, unless it was rather extreme. This was a mildly pleasant chill, not too cold…nothing like what the void had felt like. Sans felt his ribcage deflate with a huff of cold breath as his mind wondered to the concept of the void. It had been nearly two months since then, the seasons changing, and life resuming without much interruption.   
Yet, what he witnessed in the void still remained in the forefront of his skull. Lost in a sea of thoughts, questions, and concerns…but nothing that you would be helpful with. There was nothing you could do to help unlock and decode the scattered theories and ‘what ifs’ that plagued Sans’s mind. Whatever had happened in the void, had drained your magic. However, after a good rest and food, you were fit as a fiddle again with no side effects…except well…memory loss? Did that count as memory loss? You couldn’t remember anything about the void, nothing, not even the fact that Sans had taken you there. The last thing you claimed to remember, which Sans could believe considering your expression at the time, was passing out in the alleyway. 

Sans had even gone so far as to question the strange creature you had summoned that, according to Undyne, strongly resembled a Gaster Blaster. Nothing, there was nothing you could provide him about that either. Even when given time, you had nothing to show for the events of that day. There was nothing to say, nothing you could do to retrieve what you did not have. Why you had no memories of it…well Sans couldn’t be sure about that either, but it was simply fact at this point. At first, Sans worried about what that had all meant.

Were you stronger than you led on? 

No, that wasn’t possible. Every scan of your status revealed the same thing and almost every instance of your magic was spontaneous without thought. The magic you outputted was never very strong, weak and calm. That didn’t make much sense…not with the flashes of what Sans could only assume was your memories in the void.   
Were you a threat to Papyrus? Him? All of their friends?

Again…no…at least not up front. At first, Sans considered the possibility that you were hiding everything and you were truly a danger to them. Maybe you knew more about this world than you let on…Maybe you were somehow connected to that demon child and wanted to make life hell on the Surface…Maybe…maybe…eh…no that didn’t fit right either…not with how you act. Everything you do, every expression, and every movement was pure and genuine. You wore your emotions on your sleeve and in your magic, there was no way you were capable of lying or hurting another. 

All that left Sans with was more mystery and more confusion over who or what you were. He had made a point of going to the lab more during the week, in an attempt to rifle through some of the old documents and notebooks from the old lab. Maybe there was something in there…according to the images he had seen there was a possibility you and Gaster had spent some time together in the old lab. Maybe Gaster had notes on you? Maybe? So far, he had come up empty handed. 

If that wasn’t bad enough, Sans was beginning to realize something about you that he wasn’t sure he should be realizing. He would be lying if he didn’t claim to feel this strange bond with you, a connection of sorts that lay outside of Gaster and the void. There was something about you that drew his eye socket to you, made his mind wander to you, caused his magic to sizzle and spark, caused his soul to skip a beat. It was all strange and rather foreign if Sans was being honest. Sure, he was no stranger to the warmth of a body in his bed, but this was completely different. 

Even new to this world, you were oddly graceful and gentle in your movements. Fluid and confident in your signing, timid and shy when approached, curious and absorbed by everything that tickled your fancy. There was this sparkle to your eye when he read to you or when you discovered something new. Wonderment that was sorely lacking, even here on the Surface. A tiny twitch to your lips and soft eyes, when you gazed upon an object or person fondly. Wide smile and trembling shoulders, eyes squeezed shut when you indulged in silent laughter over a pun or joke. Clenching fabric over your heart as you close in upon yourself as a nervous habit or the near dancer steps you take when overcome with comfort and freedom. Every little detail, every little action seemed to stick to Sans making you as easy to read as his favorite Quantum Physics textbook. 

There was no denying it…Sans…was well…he was attracted to you. That level of attraction, beyond the physical, soul deep was new and hard to describe. Yet, there was no denying it…there was something about you that simply made Sans…happy. Even with all of your mysteries and secrets, there was no denying who you were or what sort of feelings you invoked. Not that Sans would bring any of this forward. 

Smiling gently, Sans cracked one socket open and allowed his eye light to flicker between you and Papyrus. Guess he wasn’t the only one to take a shine to you though. The adoration in his younger brother’s sockets, the protective gaze, alertness, and attentiveness were all signs of Papyrus’s own bond with you. It went beyond so-called friendship and even though it would never come close to the bond Papyrus had with Frisk, Sans could tell that Papyrus thought of you as family. Papyrus was always good at taking care of others, but maybe now he was starting to understand the exact extent of love one held for a younger sibling, blood or not. 

Flickering his gaze back to you, Sans could not help the devilish twist to his normally static grin. With practiced ease, silent, and calm, Sans scooped up a handful of snow. Forming a ball between his boney hands, Sans allowed a flicker of magic to encase the little structure and with a flick of the wrist the projectile went flying. The following splatter of snow against skull, followed by an undignified yelp from his younger brother was well worth the angry glare Papyrus shot him next. There wasn’t truly anger there, maybe a bit of annoyance, but there was most certainly a playful shimmer in those dark sockets. 

“Sans…No…” Papyrus muttered, voice low and oddly threatening. There was a twitch to the usually cheery skeleton’s demeanor, a spark that Sans easily recognized as a challenge. 

This game was something they were more than familiar with. 

“Sans…Yes…” Sans smirked as he flicked his wrist sending several more snowballs flying in Papyrus’s direction.

With a well-timed tuck and roll, Papyrus managed to get out of the way of the cascade of falling snow just in time. In the meantime, Sans had teleported a safe distance away in order to take some form of coverage behind the only tree in their backyard. A quick peek confirmed what Sans suspected, Papyrus was adamantly building a barrier out of snow for protection. Eye lights flickered in your direction for a moment, a soft huff of amusement slipping past his teeth at the sight of your confusion. 

You stood there, looking back and forth between the two brothers in utter confusion. What was going on? One moment you were working on your snow structure and then the next thing Sans was throwing snow. Papyrus had dodged the snow elegantly, but why was Sans throwing snow in the first place? Neither brother gave you much of an answer as Papyrus quickly ran to one end of the yard and Sans teleported to the other. 

“YOU SHALL NOT WIN THIS TIME DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus called from one side.

“What’s the matter Paps?” Sans called from the other. “You seem a bit frosty.” 

Without warning, Papyrus began to throw snow with quick, precise motions. The balls of snow hitting the trunk of the tree Sans hid behind harshly, breaking into little bits upon impact. With that, Sans retaliated. Snow flew back and forth for several long moments, your confusion over the situation simply growing. They looked as if they were fighting each other, yet the bright smiles and echoing laughter told you a different story. What was going on? Frowning softly, you watch the exchange for several long moments…however staying out in the open might not have been the wisest idea.

Gaze trailed on Sans, you were unaware of the projectile just out of sight until a burst of chill exploded between your shoulder blades. Stray flakes of snow tickled your neck causing you to shudder at the feeling before quickly turning your gaze towards Papyrus. Said skeleton had frozen in spot, looking just a bit lost and….guilty? Worried? Wait…Papyrus hit you with snow?! Eh? What was going on? Confusion shown on your expression as anxiety tickled through your system. How were you suppose to react to this? The snow had not hurt…but…you didn’t understand this…

“It’s just a game, Pix.” Sans muttered softly, shoes crunching through the snow the only sound in the sudden deafening silence. It was hard watching this exchange between you and Papyrus. The joy on his brother’s face had faded so quickly when his aim drifted to the side and the snow hit you. Your simply wonderment over the encounter had quickly slipped into confusion and anxiety…you didn’t know what to do with yourself or how to react. Maybe he should have explained this before engaging in such activities with his sibling.

~Game?~

“Yeah, here…” Sans comments when he is close enough, bending down to scoop up enough snow for a reasonable snowball. “Roll the snow in your hands to make a ball and you throw it at someone.” Holding out the snowball, Sans watches you closely as you stare at the object in question. There is the familiar tilt of your head as you examine the item. However, there is still hesitation in your features which seemed strange compared to the usual wonderment you showed around new things. 

~Why?~ 

“Why?”

~Why…throw it at someone? That seems….cruel?~ 

Something deep inside of you trembled over the thought of causing someone harm.

“It is merely a game and the snow is very soft. It is not a game meant to harm, but to have fun.” Papyrus spoke up brightly from your other side. “Come Pixie! You shall join me in this snow battle!” 

Gazing between the two brothers, you can’t help but frown softly as you slowly take the snowball from Sans. This was a game? It was suppose to be fun? Well…you suppose the snowball had not hurt you…sure made you a little cold but…no harm. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea? Maybe…but why did it feel as if your stomach was knotting by simply looking at the projectile in your grasp. Taking a shaky breath, you glance towards Papyrus and force a smile. With a simply nod, it seems as if the game is back on as Papyrus is quick to drag you to his little snow barrier. A quick glance back confirms that Sans has already teleported back to his spot behind the tree.

“Nyeh! Come Pixie, give it a try!” Papyrus claims as he gathers snow to throw. 

~Okay?~ You comment before promptly throwing the ball in your hand at Papyrus. Honestly, it is a weak throw but the shattering of snow against Papyrus’s thick reddish-orange coat is enough of an attention grabber. Papyrus pauses in his actions as the snow slips from its spot against his shoulder. His teeth pull in a mock pout, twitching in the corners in an attempt to not laugh.

“I thought you were on my side!” Papyrus spoke with a brightness to his tone as Sans’s laughter echoed somewhere off to the side. 

~Side!~ 

“Yes, against Sans!”

~Oh…~ Shrugging your shoulder, you can’t help the soft huff of amusement that escapes you as Papyrus lets out a hearty ‘Nyeh heh heh’.

“It is quite alright, first time in a snowball fight…mistakes are expected.” Papyrus chuckles brightly as he hands you one of the snowballs he had made. “Now, try aiming for Sans.”

So, you do, but only manage to get the snowball to the middle of the ‘battlefield’ while Papyrus’s throws were much more precise. However, after a few tries you quickly get the grip of the game to the point of even hitting Sans once or twice. Bright laughter and playful screams echo throughout the backyard as the game is stretched into the span of an hour or so. The skies have begun to darken with the passing of time and it is not long before the chill becomes too much for you. 

Laughter is still strong in the air, breath leaving you in soft puffs, flesh reddened by winter’s bite. Your clothing feels damp and iced over as you shed your coat in the kitchen. Rubbing your hands together, you attempt to regain the feeling you had lost when your gloves had become wet. The brothers’ laughter is warm and fills you with joy as you move throughout the house. It is hard to believe how long you have been here thus far, time passing quicker than you are use to. In the void, it felt as if time didn’t move at all because nothing changed. Here, everything was new and the world passed by so quickly.

Still rubbing your hands together, you disappear behind a door underneath the staircase. In your early exploration of the house, you had failed to note this door as it had been mostly hidden by a large house plant. After your trip to the mall, Metatton had stopped by to deliver all the items that had been bought...in addition to things the robot had picked up after the fact. Somehow, you had gone from nothing to owning quite a bit...something that made you a bit uncomfortable at first. It became apparent that staying in the livingroom on the sofa was no longer much of an option. 

Sans had suggested the basement and it took the brothers a few days to clear the space. Now, this served as your very own room...your own space...such a strange concept. The cement floor was covered in a large fuzzy rug that was as green as the grass outside. A large bed done up in simple black and silver colored sheets, with half a dozen different shaped pillows sat on a wooden frame furthest from the stairs. There was a wooden wardrobe that Metatton had brought that fit most of your clothing, while the smaller items such as socks fit in a small wooden chest at the end of the bed. 

Papyrus hadn’t liked the walls of the basement, claiming that they were not properly decorated to serve as a living space. It had been Sans suggestion to paint the room black, adoring the walls with a variety of colors ranging from silver to blue to purple turning the walls into every form of constellations and galaxy the brothers could think of. Honestly, it was beautiful and oddly put you at ease. It reminded you of the void, but gave enough color to give you something more. The brothers really did not have to do so much for you, you had even expressed that much, but...it didn’t exactly do anything. There was no stopping their efforts nor anyone else’s. 

Alphys had given you an old laptop and an assortment of anime movies. Undyne had passed along some form of fitness equipment, claiming you needed it to toughen up. Toriel had filled your small bookshelf with educational material and storybooks. Your understanding of written English was getting somewhat better, though you enjoyed the old science books from Sans better. Frisk gave you all sorts of drawings to hang up and Papyrus even brought down one of his action figures...something about keeping watch over you. The only odd thing in the basement that had not been removed was some strange machine covered in an aged tarp. 

Sans claimed it was nothing important and not to worry about it. Wasn’t as if it was in your way, however you were curious over it. Part of you wished to pull back the tarp and take a look, but...Sans didn’t seem to like the idea of anyone messing with the hunk of metal and you would respect that. After all, considering everything everyone has done for you...it was the least you could do. A sharp tremor rattles your body as you begin to remove your clothing in favor of some warm flannel pajamas. The soft material felt cozy against your skin, the lavender color complementing even adored in the small black polka dots. 

Grabbing a brush, you open one of the doors to the wardrobe to inspect yourself in a circular mirror that hung upon the interior of the wood. Brushing out the knots from being outside, you can’t help but stare at your reflection for a moment. It was always hard to believe when you saw yourself, that you really looked the way you did. How strange to grow up without once seeing your reflection...Over the few weeks you had been here, you had changed in a way. Toriel had trimmed up your hair and the food Papyrus made gave you just a bit more shape. You had once overheard Sans speaking to Papyrus, claiming you were malnourished and some research on the subject gave you enough understanding that at this moment, you were far healthier than you’ve ever been. 

The clatter of boots against wood echoed above you, causing you to smile. Seemed Papyrus was done cleaning up, he was probably going to start dinner soon. Cooking tickled your fancy in the same way understanding the molecular composition of a substance did. Whenever the taller skeleton cooked, you had the urge to being around. First it was merely to observe, then it was to aide with small tasks, and before long you were learning how to cook. The ‘hobby’ as Sans called it, was good for you as it got you familiar with objects and items of this world. It also fed your need to create and learn, satisfying your craving curiosity and desire to be somewhat useful to the brothers. 

Putting your belongings away, you travel the length of the stairwell and enter the living room. The flickering light from the television catches your attention, your lips curling softly at the sight of Sans. Said shorter skeleton was lounging against the far end of the sofa, against the armrest, elbow propped, and chin balanced delicately. White eye lights flicker to you in an instant, that usual static grin shifting into something slightly more genuine. 

~What are you watching?~ You signed as you move closer to the sofa, shifting a bit in the darkened living room to watch the images on the screen. 

“Just the News, seems King Asgore is back in the city.” Sans commented softly, eye lights shifting back to the screen. 

Asgore? Who was that? Narrowing your gaze slightly you watch as the human on the television holds a mic up to a large white monster. The creature on the screen seems friendly and gentle, smile wide, but soft. He was intimidating looking, all fur and horns, far larger than any other monster you had seen before. Was he the King of the Monsters? Sans had told you how monsterkind had once lived underground due to human magic and that living on the Surface was still fairly new to them. Tilting your head to the side, you can’t help but find this monster…familiar.

“With your return to the city King Asgore, what plans do you have to continue growing the bond between humans and monsters?” The human questioned, appearing very peppy and unbothered by the force this monster seemed capable of. 

“Well…” The deep rumbling tone, thick as oak and deeper than darkness caught you off guard. Shock overcomes your system, an icy feeling racing your spine, nerves begin to shut down, muscles tighten, breath slows, while your heart races. A phantom pain erupts in the center of your stomach, in the middle of your sternum, and finally in the base of your throat. 

“I am hoping to reconnect with family and friends before anything more political…” Asgore’s voice droned on for the moment causing Sans to huff slightly in amusement over the monster. He was getting better at speaking to humans and being on TV, not something he was that great at back underground or when they first came to the Surface. Flickering eye lights however caught sight of your tense form, the smile that had adored his skull slipping quickly as he leaned out of his relaxed pose. 

“Pix?” He questioned softly, worried that speaking too loud would possibly scare you. When no reply came, Sans lifted himself from the sofa and came forward. Your back was to him, face illuminated in the glow of the television, but nearly impossible to properly make out. Standing over you for a moment, Sans placed a hand on your shoulder, shifting your body slightly towards him. White eye lights extinguished within seconds. 

Expressionless features and pitted black eyes gazed emptily past him, all color drained from your features. Your shoulder was stiff as a board, just an example of the tension in the rest of your body, hands clutched so tightly in the fabric of your night shirt your nails were piercing the flesh of your palms through the fabric. What was most horrifying about the current you was the thick voids of darkness that had formed perfect circles along your throat, chest, and stomach. They seemed to mimic punctures, even dripping in a thick black substance, the sight eerily similar to a certain demon child and a bad memory. 

“Pixie….Pixie!” Sans snapped out of his shock, grasping both of your shoulders harshly. A firm shake did nothing to snap the abnormal trance you seemed lost in. What had triggered this? How did this happen? What were you seeing? Feeling? Were you okay? Worry nagged at his soul as phalanges cupped your face in a gentle hold. 

“H-hey, come on baby...snap outta it. Can’t stay too lost in the clouds on me.” Sans forced the little joke, hoping for some sort of crack in the emptiness before him. He had never seen someone so hollow before, lost in something...a memory most likely. Glancing down at the punctures, Sans dropped on hand from your face, phalanges trailing over the first against your throat. To his surprise, and sudden sickness in his soul, the substance was solid and slick. This didn’t make sense, your magic was illusion based, nothing you had ever created had been solid. Then again, this darken slug was different than your normal magic. The consistency a gory reminder of marrow or blood, filling Sans mind with the horrible reminder of a dead child in the arms of his father. 

Eh? Was this the memory you were lost in? Had….had Asgore triggered this? A sick snap of understanding dawned in Sans’s soul causing him to gather you in his arms. With a flicker of magic, the television turned off, engulfing the living room in darkness. Shifting you enough in his hold, Sans was able to carry you to the sofa. Settling into the plush fabric, he quickly pulled a blanket around your body, the same starry one that seemed to have found a home on the back of the sofa when you first arrived. Another flicker of magic turned on the living room lights, giving Sans a far better look at your state. 

It seemed removing the sounds and sights of Asgore from the television had helped, you body relaxing in Sans warm embrace. The skeleton ignored the dripples of black magic on the floor and sofa, even going so far as to ignore the magic that was staining through his hoodie and shirt. Running his phalanges through your damp locks, Sans tried to keep his own panic down. What was he suppose to do with you in this state? How did he bring you out of this? He didn’t know Asgore would led to this reaction, but he felt guilty all the same that it had happened. 

Keeping you warm, bundled up, and safe had been a trick Papyrus had done when Sans’s own nightmares got to be too much. Somehow, Sans knew the action made him feel safe and protected. Papyrus’s words eventually calming his magic and settling his soul. Eh? Was that what he was missing? He needed to talk to you? Eh….why did Papyrus have to run to the store for dinner supplies? 

Gently rubbing your back, Sans tightened his hold on you before gently resting his chin on the top of your head. Your body fit perfectly against his own, tucked close, and warm. If only he could get you to be yourself again...warm...bubbly...so curious...and so beautiful. You were out of this world, dulling even the brightest star Sans had ever seen. The feeling was new and Sans found himself craving it to stay, his soul already stitching the feeling into something permanent and solid. If something happened to you, Sans felt as if his soul would completely shatter. 

“Alright Pix...can ya hear me? Huh? Come on, baby...gotta give me something to work with here.” Sans spoke, trying to keep his voice soft and light, like Papyrus would. It was quiet for a long moment, Sans smile slipping from his features as his grip tightened a hair more. However, after a painful expansion of time, you shifted in his arms. The slight nuzzle forward into Sans’s warmth caused said skeleton to huff in surprise as a cyan blush tinted his cheek bones. 

“H-heh...so you can hear me? Good…” Shifting slightly, Sans cupped your chin and shifted, bringing your still blackened gaze upwards. There was a small smile forming upon seeing the slight flicker in your gaze, the blackness shifting in a manner similar to rippling waters. Gently, Sans rubbed his thumb back and forth against the softness of your skin.   
“Hey...you can see me?...Right, Pixie?” No answer, not that Sans had been expecting one. The tension was fading in your body and you appeared aware of Sans’s presences. It was a start to breaking whatever trace you were lost in. A heavy sigh escaped Sans as he continued to lightly stroke your cheek. “What’s bothering you...hmmm? What are you seeing? Remembering?” Sans mused his questions out loud watching as your gaze flickered away from him. 

You seemed to be looking around, but not seeing what was truly before you. Seeing something, a world that Sans wasn’t capable of seeing. A world only you knew and one that was probably locked away in your memory. Sans mind wandered to the punctures noting how the magic was fading from the carpet, meaning those should be fading as well. So...those memories from the void…

Asgore…

Asgore had been the one to kill you…

The pieces of the puzzle fit, but Sans wished it was a puzzle he could confirm with his own eye lights. However, this meant there was one other location he could explore that   
might hold the key to who and what you really were. Not that that mattered much to Sans, he was confident in who you were and the kind of person you were. There was no way you could be any different, correct? Unless...maybe pushed? He wanted desperately to know more about you, maybe he could help...but would triggering any memories be good? Did you have any good memories? 

“Fuck…” Sans muttered, his voice seeming to catch your attention. “I want to know everything about you Pixie...who you are...where you came from...how you grew up...you’re such a mystery and you keep making me feeling even stranger things.” Sans huffed out a laugh as he stared into the blacken pools before him. Even like this, your features were still innocent, open and honest. 

~Sans…~ Symbols, smoky and thick as fog flickered into existence just behind you. 

White eye lights blew up for a moment in excitement, Sans smile widening at the simple appearance of his name. “Heh...yeah Pixie...it’s me...I’m here.” He commented, overwhelmed by the fact you seemed to recognize him in your current state….good that was a good sign. Unable to help himself, Sans pulled your chin forward, pressing his teeth against the plush softness of your lips. The kiss was chaste, but passionate as Sans poured every emotion he could into that one single moment. After a long moment, Sans pulled back, his skull exploding in cyan at the realization of what he had just done. He hadn’t been thinking, too overjoyed by the fact you were aware of his presences and coming out of whatever trance you had lost yourself in. 

However, now he was faced with an even greater dilemma as he stared into your ____ colored eyes, features scrunched in confusion as your face seemed to color in a dusting of sparkling black magic. The quiet of the house was oddly settling and comforting, a strange moment laced in time. The sight of your normal eyes and aware expression gave Sans’s soul a bit of relief, though it still beat erratically in his chest cavity.

~That was…a kiss?~ You questioned in your magic, Sans hold on you too tight to allow for hand movements. 

Feeling his blush darken, Sans slowly nodded to your question, taking a moment to find his own voice. “D-di-did...you...did you like it? I...I won’t do it ever again if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

~Am I...someone special to you?~

The question caught Sans off guard, but he felt his smile twitch and his soul flutter pleasantly. With a gentle tip of his skull, Sans felt the desire to disappear, teleport away. Why was this happening? And why now? You couldn’t possible understand what any of this meant? Could you? How had this come to be? How had he gotten himself into this situation?....oh right...kissing you first hadn’t exactly been the brightest idea. 

~My soul…feels funny...my magic is...reactive to this...but none...of this is uncomfortable...you are...special to me…~ 

Shifting forward, you find yourself gently pressing your lips against Sans’s teeth, the action making you oddly nervous as your soul raced. You’re not sure what happened that put you in this situation, unaware of the trance like state you had thrown yourself in. There is a memory, something there that wasn’t there before, but you didn’t wish to dwell on it in this moment. That memory, whatever had been unburied you knew wasn’t pleasant. It was best to think upon later, this moment occupying your mind and soul far easier. Filling you with a strange sense of happiness. 

Sans form shifts under you, his hold tightening, as he presses closer into the kiss. As eye sockets slip closed, so do your eye lids, and suddenly you are lost in this moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! NEW CHAPTER!
> 
> ALSO, thank you everyone for all the wonderful comments and for welcoming me back. <3 It has really touched my heart and has made me determined to get back into my writing. Hopefully, there will not be another period of me disappearing for a long while. You are all so wonderful!

Mildew…

Mold…

 

The damp atmosphere stifling, suffocating, choking…

Cold tile, flickered in an off set black and white checkerboard pattern against off white walls gave the hall a feeling of sterilization and abandonment. Yellow fluorescent bulbs sputter and spark, willing the electricity to cooperate with aged wires and decaying circuits. A feeling of nostalgia washes over his soul in waves of warm memories and chilling realities. How long had it been since someone had come down here? Well...this far down anyways…

There were still monsters that lived in the Underground...some favoring the familiar over the new. There was nothing wrong with it and the Surface was open to them as they saw fit or required. Here though, this place had been abandoned long before the barrier had been broken. This place had been covered, sealed, and hidden away under a new facility and new projects reset after reset. Yet, for once his memories served a unique purpose rather than acting as a plague upon his reality. The keycode was easy to remember, so was figuring out the lights, and the electricity. 

Here was where things got complicated as unwanted...newer….memories were forced to surface as he navigated his way through the True Lab. The only sounds the gentle humming of the fading lights and the nearly silent scuff of sneakers against tile. Hands buried deep in his blue hoodie, Sans examined the lab he had once been so familiar with. Why hadn’t he thought of this place sooner? This was the location most likely to hold tight to answers of the hidden….answers...to well...you.   
Last night had been...heh...amazing….

He could still feel the phantom softness of your lips against his teeth. The moment was innocent and treasured, a permanent happy memory. Honestly, he would have loved to have stayed in that moment for as long as he could. Never in his life would he have expected that sort of reaction from you. There was barely any hesitation and while Sans was sure you were still probably figuring out the meaning and emotions behind the action, you had acted completely on your own. You had wanted the kiss as much as he had. It held promise, the action hopeful, gentle, true...and...special as it was something you had only shown to him. 

Sadly, as all good things must, the moment ended with the front door bursting open. The clattering echo of wood against plaster, the cheery voice of his brother, the rustle of groceries, and the boom of a familiar fish monster over the phone had dusted the moment in an instant. From the corner of his eye socket, Sans noted the odd pause and passing glance his brother gave you two. It wasn’t uncommon for you and him to snuggle up on the sofa, but this level was deeper...closer...than Papyrus had probably seen before. However, the taller skeleton hadn’t said a word and it wasn’t long after that you disappeared into the kitchen to help with dinner. 

The rest of the evening had been peaceful with good food, a terrible movie, and the softest kiss to his cheekbone he’d ever felt before bed. Papyrus had retired for the evening first and by the number of yawns you had emitted in the last half hour, Sans knew it wouldn’t be long before you went to bed as well. However, there was pause when you moved to raise from the sofa. A dark dusting of starry black magic seemed to come forth as you allowed your gaze to linger on him. Sans had been confused, brow bone raised in concern when you suddenly leaned in. It was a quick, fleeting moment that caused Sans’s soul to nearly rocket out of his ribs. You were quick to say goodnight after, disappearing into the basement before Sans could even find his non-existent vocal cords. The contrast of determination and sudden shyness had Sans chuckling fondly as he turned the television off. 

Thoughts of the past evening faded as Sans came to a stop before an all too familiar door. His father’s personal office and lab, a door that had been shut to him long before his father’s disappearance. Quietly, Sans glanced over the door, his mind flickering to the images he had seen within the void...your reaction to Asgore. Was...was this where it all started? Had you been behind this door….and he never knew it? Nothing he saw in the void were memories of the void, no they all seemed to be of a younger you. So, there was a time before the void. 

Empty ____ colored eyes….dead and cold...flash within Sans’s mind.

Shaking his head harshly, Sans swallowed the lump in his throat as he rid himself of that image. He couldn’t think about that...he couldn’t...he never wanted to see that image again. Yet, what was hiding behind this door...what...possible horrors...did he even want to know? Releasing a shaky sigh, Sans pulled out an aged metallic key from his hoodie. He had found it amongst some of the items in Alphys’s new lab, oddities that had somehow made it to the Surface. He had recognized it instantly and had kept a hand on it just in case. 

Well...he supposed he had to go in...didn’t he? He wanted to help you...last night...your attack had been so harsh to watch. Yet, was awakening your memories a good thing? Would they return on their own in time? Maybe living in the bliss of not knowing would be for the best...after all...if he could he’d forget the resets. Staring down the key in his palm, he curled his phalanges around the cool metal. Was there even anything here? What if it was just another dead end? Sighing heavily, Sans moved forward and unlocked the door. 

A long hallway with a sharp turn, lined with doors on either side with aged yellow lights setting an artificial atmosphere was eerily unfamiliar. Had this hallway always seemed so...dark? He had gone through these doors and halls numerous times growing up...helping his father with his work on various project. This place had once been lively, monsters coming and going in the pursuit of knowledge and advancement. This unfamiliarity...it wasn’t because of the abandonment...no...the dark isolation of this place seemed to have been something that had settled in many years prior to all of that. 

Wandering down the halls, Sans walked with slow and cautious steps, unsure of the lingering feeling of unease that this place brought. Why did it feel so different? Pausing before a door on the right side of the hall, Sans felt his grin lift slightly as memories of an energy-saving device filtered through his mind. It had been one of Gaster’s later projects, stored in this room as all projects were given their own special place. Gaster said it helped him concentrate if each space was dedicated in such a way. Curiosity won out in Sans mind, was the device still here? Gaster’s projects on the Underground, many could have done wonders even for the Surface world. 

Twisting the knob Sans reached for the nearby light switch. The room illuminated in a soft glow as Sans’s hand tightened it’s grip on the aged handle. Gutted eye sockets took in the sight of the room, soul suddenly thick and heavy with sickness.

What….what was all of this?

An aged gurney sat before him, once pristine white sheets tainted and stained. Two sets of worn brown leather straps hung tattered from the high metal bars. A dusty IV stand sat just beyond the gurney, a half empty bag of navy blue fluid, frozen in time waiting to be used. The only thing familiar here was the old oak desk to the left of the room and the messy piles of paper. Slowly, Sans stepped into the room, his nasal aperture was assaulted with the dust, mold, and faint traces of aged copper and bile scenting. Approaching the gurney, Sans white eye lights flickered over the object in question. Various dark stains, some nearly black from age with the faintest reddish outlining marred the once clean sheets. Sans could recognized a stain or two that must have been formed through bile and other...bodily fluids. 

Eye lights flickered over the worn leather, trembling phalanges gently grasped at one, examining the flaky red remains on the interior. The spacing for these straps...they were so...narrow and small. Gazing over the IV bag, Sans felt his soul sink further into his non-existent stomach. Moving around the gurney, Sans quickly snatched the bag before dropping the object in disgust. The black labeling, bold and intimidating letters, mocked him from the ground.

‘DETERMINATION’

What was this place? What happened here? This wasn’t the site of the amalgamated monsters, Alphys had come clean about that experiment once they had reached the Surface. She had gotten her hands on the chemical, which had long since been in the lab prior to her hire. The True Lab was practically closed down with Gaster’s disappearance, especially his personal office and lab. What was Gaster doing with determination? Swallowing the lump in his throat, keeping down the magic that churned within his non-existent stomach at thoughts of ‘what ifs’, he made his way to the desk. Like anything else of Gaster’s, the desk was a mess and the papers that littered it were filled with scribbles of notes and bits of information. None of it made much sense, Sans only gathering small bits of information...it would take him days to sort through all of this. 

Unstable…

Erratic magic…

Failing health…

Dangerous…

Destructive…

Void…

You had been here...hadn’t you…

Sans found himself unable to stay in the room much longer, a nagging sense of dread pulling his soul in the direction of the other rooms. Some had remained the same, a few rooms filled with cabinets of notes and documents, other filled with extra equipment, and first aid material. Okay...so the amount of medical equipment was unheard of when he had been working with his father. Really, there was a fair amount that Sans would have wondered about his father opening up a hospital. Other rooms however...painted a darker and unfamiliar image in Sans mind. 

Besides the gurney room, Sans had found a room with a soul chamber...the glass cracked in spider web patterns and the floor littered with wires and circuits. There was a room filled with electronics of all sorts; computer screens, televisions, health monitors, VHS player, and more. The room had a whole shelf filled with an assortment of VHS tapes each dated and numbered all coated in a thick layer of dust. Pulling out one of the items in question, Sans gazed over it before glancing towards the monitors. Did he really want to see what would be on these tapes? A flicker of the lights above his head caused him to glance up, sighing heavily. Here would not be the greatest place to look over anything, the power barely holding on by a thread as is. 

With a soft hum of thought, Sans disappeared with a soft ‘pop’ before reappearing seconds later with a large box. It had come from one of the storage rooms and while Sans felt...apprehensive over what these tapes could contain, he knew leaving them behind wouldn’t be the best idea. All in all, he ended up taking all of the tapes and one of the VHS players, knowing the Surface world did not contain such aged technology anymore. Heaving the box under his arm, Sans sighed heavily as he stood in the hallway. He was tired, this place draining, and only so helpful. Everything here….gave him some ideas, but it did not paint the whole story or the whole picture. He could make assumptions, an idea of your presences here, but what if he was wrong? This all seemed darker than what his father was capable of...Gaster had set out as a scientist to help monsterkind and break the barrier. In the years Sans had helped his father, there was never anything hinting at his researching steering in this sort of direction. There was only one room left here and Sans felt his heavy soul pulse in despair, unsure if he could take another unfamiliar space and more secrets. 

“Last one Sans….last one…” He muttered to himself as he wandered to the room at the end of the hall. With a shaky breath, Sans twisted the knob with a tense body and unwilling soul. What greeted him was…

Eh? Could this be….right?

Before Sans, sat what appeared to be a child’s bedroom. A twin-sized bed and frame to the left, made up neatly with gentle purple covers with small stars stitched throughout the fabric. A big, dusty pillow sat at the head of the bed with an aged stuffed animal...a blue bunny missing an eye and an arm. To the right of that was a small bookshelf, a little table, and a matching chair. There was a small chest in the opposite corner. Wandering into the room, Sans was bewildered at what lay before him. Slowly, he shifted the box he carried to the ground, eyes linger over the surface of the small table. 

It looked like something Frisk could barely sit at comfortably, let alone anyone older than maybe ten. The surface was covered in papers and crayons. White eye lights flickered over the images before him, phalanges reaching out to pick up a few of the drawings. The first one was of a tall black figure with a white face and funny features. In the upper corner, scribbled in messy wingdings, was the name Gaster. The next image was of the same figure with a much smaller one, the little figure had ____ colored hair and wore a white dress. The words ‘Me and Gaster’ were scribbled messily across the top of the page. Other images consisted of different colored hearts, an echo flower, waterfalls, and the night sky. Buried beneath the drawings, Sans pulled out one done with a red crayon. The owner of the drawings seemed to have only used that color once here in this new image. It was a large, horned figure holding some kind of spear. The figure was scribbled over in red with harsh, jagged lines, making anything more completely incomprehensible. Sans had a funny feeling he knew whose image this was. 

Placing the papers down, Sans moved to the little chest in the corner. It was nearly empty, savor a few small dresses faded yellow with age and time. A small set of shoes were hidden beneath everything, but nothing more could be noted. Moving on to the bookshelf, Sans frowned at what he found. One shelf held an assortment of children’s books and another held...well...books that were too far advanced to even consider giving a child. 

Quantum Physics…

Astrology…

Molecular Biology…

Neurology…

Water-logged books on nearly any and every scientific topics lined that bookshelf. Pulling one out, Sans found extensive notes along the margins, most of it translations of the written English into...wingdings. Confusion marred Sans features as he put the book back, scanning over the rest of the shelf in awe and wonder. If you had been here...which you must have...did you understand all of this? Sans knew you were intelligent, catching on quickly to new things while somehow understanding the most complex things nearly instantly, yet at the same time anything non-factual took you much longer. The only other things upon the bookshelf was a small wooden music box. 

This left Sans with the bed remaining and he picked up the stuff animal with the intent to examine the fragile little thing. What had happened here? It was mind boggling and confusing, the horror of the other rooms clashing with the strange level of care this room was crafted with. Fuck, Gaster...this wouldn’t be the first time he wished his father was still around to answer the unanswerable. 

Maybe he should take the bunny with him? Would you recognize it? 

White eye lights looked over the creature for but a moment before something caught his attention. Narrowing his sockets, Sans took note of a red object poking out between the mattress and the wall. Leaning over the length of the bed,Sans pulled on the object revealing a red notebook. It seemed beaten up and aged, extra pages and items stuffed between the normal bound pages. Scanning the object over, Sans wandered back towards the box at the door, gently dropping the bunny into the cardboard container. Cradling the notebook in one arm, Sans flipped open the cover. His soul fluttered at the sight of an old polaroid image staring out at him. 

It was the image of a little human girl dressed up in a pale white dress. The collar was high, the length long, with no sleeves, and barefeet. She sat upon the same starry purple blankets, clutching the torn up blue bunny. Soft ____ locks were a mess of various lengths, messily cut without the necessary time to grow back properly. Large ____ eyes, a small nose, and the biggest smile Sans had ever seen on a child completed the image. Here, she looked happy, was clean, and well groomed. The only flaws consisted of the large bandage on her cheek and the gauze over her one eye. 

This...this was you…

There was no mistaking it…

Phalanges ran the length of the child’s face for a moment, lost in thoughts with no answers. Carefully, Sans flipped to the next page, pausing at the sight of his father’s familiar   
hand-writing. This...this was...his father’s notebook...a journal of sorts filled with dates, notes, and so much more. It had been...this was...was it real? Was this really the item he had been searching for? Could he honestly answer all the questions in his head? Could he unlock the mystery that was you? 

A sharp flicker in the lights pulled Sans from his thoughts, causing him to frown gently as he pulled his eyes from the notebook in his hands. This wasn’t the place to go over this, it was bound to lose power sooner or later. Shifting, Sans pulled his cellphone from his hoodie pocket and grimaced at the time. It was also getting exceedingly late, Papyrus would most likely be home by now and have dinner done. There was also a bone deep longing blooming in his soul, a desire really to see you with his own eye lights....to hold you close. That notebook proved you had been here...if that was the case...the horrors you must have gone through. You didn’t even remember what you might have gone through, your memories didn’t hurt you now, this past didn’t hurt you, but Sans still found the desire to seek you out…

Comfort you…

And his own soul…

Slipping the notebook into the box, Sans gathered his magic and teleported just as a faint static vibrated against the walls of the lab, each bulb blinking out of existence. 

 

The darkness faded as you allowed your eyes to open, narrowing once more at the harsh glare of the sun against the snow covered yard. Why was snow so bright in the sunlight? Reflective properties of water, maybe? Either way, it hurt your eyes, yet the glare was weaker than it had been earlier in the day. Shifting in your spot, hips and backside numb from the chill of the stone steps, you release a heavy sigh as you snuggle deeper into your coat and scarf. Gloved hands clutch your cellphone close, gazing over the clock for the fifth time within the last ten minutes. Papyrus was due home soon, which was good, but...where was Sans? Usually said skeleton was home at least two times during the day before the end of his work shift. However, he hadn’t been home once. You suppose you could text him or call him, but you didn’t want to bother him...besides what you did last night was still fresh in your mind. You had...you had kissed Sans….twice on your own! Your face felt warm just thinking about it as your soul did a little jump in your chest. 

Resting your palm over your chest, you frown at the feeling. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was strange and it was...difficult to understand. You have always been drawn to Sans...finding comfort in the monster. He was warm, funny, made you smile, and was your foundation in this new world. Yet, these feelings were...hard to figure out. Sans was...special to you...and you had never been able to put him in a category of friend or family as you could Papyrus or anyone else. What did that mean? Wasn’t there...another category Metatton had told you about? Wait….Alphys and Undyne had kissed on your shopping trip to the mall...maybe one of them could help you figure this out? 

….Couldn’t you just go to Sans?....

Eh...no...no that won’t work…

Somehow it felt strange to approach Sans with these strange feelings, it made you feel warm and caused your magic to spark up. Who would be best to question though? Hmmm...considering the time of day, maybe Undyne was done training and working for the day. If she didn’t work out, you could always try someone else. Undyne was honest and upfront, blunt and made sense, most conversations with her were easy to follow and understand. You sometimes got lost in conversation with Metatton and Alphys….Metatton always speaks...fancy? Eloquently? and Alphys stuttered and didn’t say everything outright...they were both good friends, just difficult to understand. Was it an emotion thing? 

~Hello, Undyne.~

>Hey, punk! What’s up? 

~I have a problem. A question?~

>Eh? Problem? What’s wrong? Someone giving you a hard time? If some asshole is buggin’ ya, I’ll kick their ass.

~No, no. Not that kind of problem...it’s a problem with...Sans?~

>Sans? What’d the nerd do?

>Dude?

>Punk?

>Pix? You okay? 

~I am sorry, I...spaced out..he kissed me yesterday…~

>WHAT! SERIOUSLY! What did you do?

~Kissed...back?~

>DUDE! That’s awesome! Haha I knew ya had it in ya! Bout time Sans made a move, Paps owes me 10G!

~10G?~

>Eh, never mind. So, what’s the problem?

~I’m confused…~

>Over the kiss? Eh! Did he force the kiss on you?

~No, it was not forced.~

>Didn’t like it?

~I liked it.~

>Then what’s the prob? Dying to share the details or something?

~I feel funny…~

>....Funny? 

~Yes, my chest hurts...my soul won’t stop beating….my heart rates too high...I’m nervous to see Sans, which doesn’t make any sense...because I do wish to see him.~

>Pixie, that’s what happens when you’ve got a crush.

~A crush?~

>Yeah, you know...Sans.

~I don’t want to crush Sans.~

> *Facepalm* No ya dork, a crush is what you call someone you really like. Someone super special to you. 

~Facepalm? Someone you really like? Like a favorite? I like everyone….everyone is special to me. I’m confused.~

>Okay, let’s take this one step at a time. Do you feel funny around anyone other than Sans?

~No.~

>Do you consider Sans a friend or family?

~I’m not sure. Its...I haven’t been able to categorize Sans before.~

>Alright, and ya liked it when he kissed you. Would you like anyone else kissing you? Or is there anyone else you’d want to kiss?

~I did like it...and...no?~

>Well, there ya go idiot you’ve got a crush on Sans. He’s your favorite and he’s super special to you. You’re attracted to him. 

~I guess that makes sense...what do I do with this crush?~

>Well if yer both already kissing then ya can hang out together, go on dates, and you know get it on ;)

~We already spend time together. I’ve seen dates on TV....but what is….’getting it on’?~

>o.0 eh? Why don’t you ask Sans that one, K?

~Alright, thank you Undyne.~

>Anytime punk, keep me updated ;) 

“PIXIE! What are you doing on here! You will surely catch a cold if you stay out any longer. You’re nose is already very red.” Papyrus’s voice catches your attention, causing you to smile as you quickly rise to your feet. 

~Papyrus!~ You signed, happily. ~ I was waiting for you and Sans.~

“Sans is not home yet? How long have you been out here?” Papyrus questions as you open the front door, leading the way into the warmth of the house. Slipping out of your coat and boots, you looked down at your cellphone for a moment before shrugging your shoulders gently at the taller skeleton.

~He’s not home yet and….two hours?~

“TWO HOURS!” 

You flinch sharply at Papyrus’s booming voice, having not expected the skeleton to get so loud and sound...mad? Surprised? Those dark eye sockets stare you down hard for a moment before they seem to soften considerably. With a small sigh, Papyrus gently cups your cheeks in his large, red-gloved hands. 

“I apologize for raising my voice, but sitting outside for two hours waiting on us is not healthy. It is very sweet, but not healthy. You feel very cold and will surely catch a cold if you repeat your actions. When it is cold, please wait inside for us.” Papyrus commented as he pulled away, one hand slipping up to feel your forehead before moving towards the kitchen. 

“I will start on dinner, why not take a hot shower to warm up? I am sure Sans will be home shortly.” Papyrus smiled to himself as he listened to your retreating footsteps towards the bathroom. It would do you no good to catch a cold...you had not done this before...then again Sans has yet to stay out late since your arrival. He had even been forgoing his usual trips to Grillby’s or at least spending less time there or going later after checking on you for the day. It was strange he was not home yet or had yet to check in with either you or himself. Hopefully, nothing was wrong. 

Speak the devil’s name and the devil shall arrive….

Papyrus huffed out an amused breath as he heard the creaking of Sans’s bedroom door followed closely by the gentle though near silent scuffs of socks against carpet. Setting up the stove for dinner, Papyrus patiently waited for Sans’s arrival in the kitchen before attempting to strike up any sort of communication. 

“Hey bro…” Sans greeted, his voice soft and...oddly distant, he sounded off to Papyrus. 

“Good evening, brother.” Papyrus spoke up, not pressing on anything just yet, curious as to if Sans would speak for himself. Sometimes it was best to give Sans space to speak, while other times one most certainly had to pressure the shorter skeleton into conversation.

“Pixie’s showering? Kinda late, huh?”

Sans commented off-handedly, pulling out a chair to the kitchen table before falling into his seat. The shorter skeleton draped himself over the wooden surface, cushioning his chin on his folded arms. There was a distant look in those white eye lights, the exhaustion in his sockets painfully present, much more so than usual. After arriving on the Surface, Sans had been sleeping better and had slowly been growing happier and happier. The Sans before him now, reminded Papyrus a little too much of the Sans back in the Underground. The exhaustion, distance, and troubled expression never having been a good sign. 

“Yes, I instructed her to do so...she has been waiting two hours outside for us to return home.” That statement seems to catch Sans’s attention and fast. 

“Eh? She was waiting for us out in the cold? Why? She’s never done that.” 

“I believe she was concerned since you were not home yet…”

“Oh...yeah...It is later than usual…” Sans muttered softly, glancing towards the clock above the stove. Papyrus smiled as his brother’s form seemed to relax just a bit more. 

“Hopefully she doesn’t catch a cold...gotta tell her not to go outside like that.” The concern in Sans voice caused Papyrus to feel a bit warm in his soul. It was good to see that whatever was bothering Sans was not enough to completely dissociate himself from those around him.

“I already did.” Papyrus claimed as he stepped away from the stove, water boiling away, slowly cooking the noodles that he would need for tonight’s dinner. Pulling out the chair across from Sans, Papyrus looked his older brother over, lost in thought for a moment before speaking. “Sans...what is the matter?” 

White eye lights flickered quickly up to Papyrus, locking eye sockets for a moment before looking away. Ah, something was bothering his older brother. Sans sighed heavily as he adjusted himself, tucking his arms a bit tighter as he looked over towards the kitchen doorway. The silence of the kitchen punctured by the low boil of water and the distant echo of the shower running on the other side of the house. 

“I...went to Dad’s personal lab today…”

“Eh? You went back to the Underground?” Papyrus questioned, rather surprised his brother would go back there. Once on the Surface, Sans seemed highly uncomfortable going back, even to pack up their house, and to move. Papyrus had done most of the moving to save his brother from the uncomfortableness he seemed to experience. The taller took it as a sign that Sans’s terrible moods, depression, and nightmares must have been linked to living underground for so long. Sure, he still had nightmares here and there, but the point was the Surface was helping a lot. 

“I found...a lot of stuff….that I need to go through…”

“Why did you go back, Sans?” Papyrus questioned, watching as Sans looked off to the side again before returning his gaze. 

“Pixie...didn’t come from the Void, Paps...she wasn’t born there or anything like that...she was in Dad’s lab…”

“His lab?”

“I think she’s a fallen human, Paps...a human that fell into the Underground a long time ago and somehow ended up in the Void.” Silence stretched on for a long moment or two as the brothers absorbed the information that Sans had presented. 

“So, you found things that can tell us who she is? Does she know?” 

Sans answered Papyrus’s questions with a heavy sigh.

“She doesn’t appear to remember anything but the Void...but...it’s hard to say what happened to her before the Void...there...there were so many terrible things down there Paps...Like dad had experimented on her or something...It was so hard to tell what was going on...I’m hoping the tapes and notebook I found will lay it all out.” 

“Experiment? Father would not experiment on a human, especially a child….right, Sans?” Papyrus questioned, soul upset and disturbed by things his brother was sharing with him. Sure, Papyrus didn’t remember his father too well, having been too young when he had disappeared. Yet, everyone spoke so highly of the scientist, surely he was a good monster. A good monster wouldn’t experiment on someone...would they? Did Pixie volunteer for it? Was there a reason for it? 

“I...I don’t know Paps...I don’t think he would but...a few years before he disappeared I didn’t know much about his research anymore...he was more secretive.”

“Maybe it was something he was forced to do?”

“Maybe...he had so much pressure on him to break the barrier…” Sans sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eye sockets. “Then again, what I saw might not have anything to do with Pixie. I don’t know...I haven’t gone through anything I found yet...I haven’t wanted to touch it.”

“When you do Sans, I want to do so as well.” 

“Eh? I don’t know Paps...I don’t know what could be there, you shouldn’t have to w-”

“NO, Sans...I want to know about Pixie as much as you do. If something terrible has happened to her, I want to help. She might not remember now, but what if she does one day? I know you care very deeply for her Sans...I am so happy to see someone capturing your soul this way...but I care about Pixie too...let me help you with this…” Papyrus spoke, watching Sans closely as said monster flushed a faint shade of cyan before sighing heavily. Hidding his face in his arms, Sans shook with a small huff of amusement. 

“Guess I forget yer not a babybones no more...alright Paps...we’ll do it together.”

“Good!” Papyrus exclaimed as he stood up, having noticed the water on the stove beginning to bubble too high to be safe. Turning the heat down, Papyrus stirred the noodles, allowing his mind to drift with the silence that now took over the house. His soul felt heavy with the idea of something bad having happened to you...should you also be present when they went through this stuff? Would it be a good idea? Maybe it was all nothing? What if Sans had been wrong and it was another human or something like that? A soft beep stole Papyrus’s attention from his thoughts, bringing him to pull his cellphone from his battle body. Gazing over the text, Papyrus felt his teeth curl slightly in a devilishly teasing smirk. 

Keeping his back to Sans, he replied to his text message, feeling quite a bit bummed by the fact he had lost 10G. He had assumed it would have taken Sans another week or so to either confess his feelings or show some sort of sign of them to you. The fact you two had kissed just last night was...well he lost his bet, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t poke some fun at Sans in a personal attempt to feel better. 

“So, Sans...when are you taking Pixie out on a date? According to the manual, that really should be the first step in establishing a relationship with a lover...not kissing.” A glance out of the corner of his eye socket, Papyrus smirked at the sight of Sans skull turning a deep shade of cyan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YIPPIE!
> 
> This chapter was soooo hard to write. Work killed me last week so not only did it take me forever to type up, but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. I kept starting and stopping, but I feel like it turned out well. Hopefully you all will enjoy!
> 
> As usual feel free to comment, send kudos, ect <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Steam rose in tendrils of warmth, curling around each limb, seeping into each pore to cleanse not only the body but the soul. Too bad it couldn’t cleanse the mind as well or keep the mind from wandering where it wasn’t wanted. The shower’s warmth seemed distant, fading by the second, only to be replaced by an unfathomable chill that could rattle one’s bones. Leaning back against the tiled wall, you stare blankly ahead of you, unseeing, and unfocused. 

Your left hand is cupped about your throat, nails dragging against flesh in slow, careful motions. Your right hand mirrors the actions against your waist. Nails leaving angry red markings behind as flesh is torn up against the sharpness. Swallowing harshly, you flinch as your mind flickers images just beyond your reach. The action hurts your head, makes it ache as the room spins in a hazy fog of red and white. 

A giant of a monster, draped in royal blues and violets, wields a shimmering weapon of ruby. The air is thick with the scent of grime and dust, sparking with terrible energy. Deep amber eyes cut through your form with a gaze sharper than the owner’s weapon of choice. Hatred and darkness, a swirling cloud of emotions dampens the sphere of happiness you’ve kept close to your soul. It is a small sphere...it always has been...but it had been getting bigger…  
Were you not meant to be happy? 

The haunting familiarity of that gaze shots another spark of pain through your skull, the room spinning in a blur as you sink to the base of the tub. The edges of the world feel fuzzy, slowly becoming engulfed in the alluring darkness...a darkness far more familiar than the pain of a gaze. The figure is still there, hovering with dark eyes, but unmoving and solid. How long had you been here, staring this figure down? What were they waiting for? Those negative emotions required an outlet...there was a reason behind that gaze. What was the reason again?

The reason was...you...wasn’t it?

Heh...there was something about you that was...wrong...wasn’t there? A reason you were all alone….a reason you were cold...a reason you were always hungry...a reason you were always hurting...a reason why abandonment was second nature to living...They certainly thought so…

Who were...they? 

Wait...this giant wanted something...there was part of you that was useful...the only thing that mattered?

Your left hand slips slowly down the expansion of your throat, over the collarbone, and to the swell of your breast. A pulse beneath the flesh catches your attention, gazing shifting from the figure to the place where flesh meets flesh. Fingers curl, nails drag against the skin as your eyes flicker shut to the sensation of gravity. The pull drags against every fiber of your being, air leaving your lungs in a shallow puff, as a nerve deep shutter trembles you to the core. The feeling lasts but a moment and in the end you are left with a strangely familiar object within your grasp. Eyes flickering open, you stare at the object you had pulled from the core of your being. 

An emerald inverted heart…

What a strange object...but this was what the figure wanted, yes?

Slumping against the edge of the tub, you shift your hold on the object before offering it out to the dark figure of royal blues and violets. What was so important about this object? Did it matter? Someone finally wanted something from you that you were able to give. You wanted that dark expression to go away...you wanted...to make this figure...happy….surely they were capable of it? Surely they deserved it…

A shiver passes through your spine as the room suddenly turns cold, the air crisp and biting. The world freezes with a stillness that is unnatural and strange. The sensation of something warm slides down the length of your arms, the flickering phantom of hands coming to encase the backs of your own.

Pale...white...smooth...punctured hands force your own...not violently...nor harshly, but gently and kindly. Easing the inverted object closer to your form as static pops and flickers in your left ear. It sounds of words, hidden, and harsh, but soft and….fatherly. Why can you understand the static? 

*Never give this to anyone who isn’t worthy enough to have you completely.*

++Give it to me, there is only one purpose for it.++ 

The deep, rumble of a voice caused you to tremble as it echoed within the confines of your skull. 

*This is special...it makes you special...far more than any other creature*

++That creature is an abomination, what have you done?++

*There is nothing wrong with this...this is merely a second chance…you deserve a second chance.*

++She’s useless now! You’ve destroyed it!++

*Then you can’t have this one…*

++There must be another use for it….++

The voices were confusing and changing, alternating in tones and tunes, emotions and desires. The rumble deep and spiteful, was darker than the blackness of the void, filled with all of the negativity of the world. However, the static...was a contrast...soft...hushed...barely a whisper….encouraging, but sorrowful…with an underlying of positivity...happiness.  
The heart of emerald flickered and shuttered as swirls of black tendrils began to weave over the smooth surface. There was a constant movement as the color was absorbed and swirled, movement just as similar as water in a moving stream. It was enchanting as the emerald coloring was removed to give way to swirling tendrils of pure blackness and shimmer stars. 

How pretty….

++Demon…++

The stars shuddered from existence, leaving behind an endless darkness.

Icy claws dig deeply into the flesh of your being, forcing you to sit up sharply as your mind is pulled in a singular direction. The water had run cold chasing out the steam as you scrambled to turn off the on slaughter. With a click, the water stops, leaving you in the quiet of the bathroom. Distantly, you can hear the sounds of movement...the clatter of pots and pans...Oh...Papyrus must be cooking…

Huh? 

Shifting, you sit there for a long moment and take in the familiarity of the bathroom around you. No longer were there shadows encasing you, no figure, no voices, and...that object was gone. Placing a hand over your chest, you frown as you feel the flutter of your pulsing heart playing catch up to the panting of your lungs. You felt tired...drained...similar to what would happen if you actively used your magic for an extended period of time.

What had all that been? 

A memory? 

Fragments of one? 

Had that all been...a trick of your magic?

An illusion? 

Had it all just been in your head?

Rubbing the side of your skull, you feel the lingering pains of a headache pulsing with each beat of your heart. A memory had been unlocked and you had experienced it...hadn’t you? Oddly, it felt as if a piece of a highly complex puzzle had just fallen into place. Had you...had you always felt so incomplete? What else was missing? You...suddenly don’t wish to be alone nor did you want to linger on these thoughts anymore. 

Raising to your feet, you shakily exit the tub to snatch up your towel and clothes. Drying off, you dress in a light blue nightgown, the silk soft against your slightly chilled form. Putting your old clothes and used towel in the hamper, you wander out to the rest of the house. The scent of warm food causes you to pause, heart swelling fondly as the familiarity of the brothers brings you comfort. It relaxes you, chases away the events in the bathroom with such ease you honestly should be worried.

You enter the kitchen just in time as Papyrus lays down a large circular dish...ah pizza! Papyrus was such a good cook. Sans had said that Papyrus was learning all sorts of new recipes and has been improving his cooking skills for sometime now. 

“Ah! Pixie, I was just going to come get you. That was a very long shower...is...everything alright?” Papyrus questioned, worry creasing his brow bones.

Sans perked up from his position at the dinner table, white eye lights seeming tired and his posture deflated as if he had been stressed. There is a spark of worry in those lights that causes your face to heat as guilt eats away at your heart. The brothers really did worry about you...didn’t they? They cared about you...they...they wanted you. Something about that knowledge eased a heavyweight in your stomach, a feeling you had not realized had been there. Was there a point in explaining what happened in the bathroom? Would they understand? You’re doubtful, but only because you were not fully sure what had occurred yourself. For now...maybe it was best to keep this to yourself. 

~Sorry, the hot water just felt so good. I was really cold.~ Not...particularly a lie...you had gotten very cold waiting for the brothers to get home from work. 

Papyrus seems to accept your answer as he bobs his head in response before moving to finish setting the table. However, Sans gives you a far less convinced expression...features tight and calculated as if he can see through everything and anything you had to say. However, he doesn’t say a word about it and instead gives you a soft grin..there is a scolding tone in his voice when he speaks.

“Heard you got bonely without us. Waiting out in the snow like that, while it is very ice, you’re gonna catch a chill that way. Best if you wait for us inside next time.”

~Snow-problem.~ 

As soon as your hands had lowered, the kitchen seemed to sink into a never ending expansion of silence before an exploding in a roar of laughter that shook the stout skeleton to his core. There was a long suffering groan from Papyrus at the accidental pun, having not realized you had done it at first. Your shoulders shake with silent laughter as Sans seems to double over with laughter. 

“PIXIE! YOU CAN NOT POSSIBLE PARTAKE IN SANS PUNS! IT WILL ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM!”

“Heh heh, aw come on Paps! That was pretty good for her first pun.” Sans wheezed out as you shook your head with the silliness of the situation.

~It wasn’t that funny.~

“You’ll get better at it.” Sans commented with a true smile, his form looking far more relaxed than it had before...even the exhaustion in his gaze seems to have lessened. 

“NO MORE PUN! I WILL NOT HAVE THEM WHILE WE EAT!” Papyrus snipped in a frustrated tone laced with an undertone of affection and amusement. It was easy to detect that regardless of the protests, Papyrus was very fond of his brother’s jokes and puns. However, it seemed that his words had gotten to Sans enough to at least quit until after dinner. 

Settling into dinner, white eye lights study your form in a quiet and discreet manner, attempting to understand the slight change in your demeanor. It wasn’t painfully obvious, honestly it took Sans a moment after his laughter had died down to notice it. There was nothing different to your actions, you ate, and chatted with an enthusiastic Papyrus. The routine conversation of daily activity passed over Sans’s skull as his sockets narrowed slightly. There...just barely seen…it was in your gaze...your eyes. Sure, you smiled, shoulders trembling in laughter, as you moved with light, relaxed movements, but it was there. Shadows danced in your ____ colored eyes, painting an eerily familiar picture of haunting agony and confusion. There was something wrong, something plaguing your mind, and soul. 

There was a hint of exhaustion, the sliver of doubt, and...was that sorrow? The familiarity of that expression, one Sans had seen one too many times in his own mirror, was unnerving. You were hiding, creating a mask to a deeper...more complex series of emotions and thoughts. Sans wasn’t sure what bothered him more...the fact you were capable of this...or the fact the mask was so good it appeared to be second nature to you. 

Had something changed? It must have had something to do with the incident the other day...did you remember something? Maybe Sans would confront Asgore, the boss monster was due back any day now. It was hard to consider that such a gentle giant of a monster was capable of what he had seen...but...Sans knew that Asgore could be cold and harsh when he wished to be. He had to be to make the decisions he did, to decide to collect seven human souls to free monster kind. Of course, it probably wasn’t the greatest idea...Frisk showing them the need for more than just souls. 

Sans had known Asgore since he was a child, knew him through Gaster as they had been friends for as long as Sans could remember. The disappearance of his father had even affected Asgore, the boss monster expressing an unfathomable amount of guilt and sorrow. Hmm...now that Sans thought about it...Asgore was...different after his father’s disappearance. Sure, he had been friendly and kind to all monsters, but he had never been a fan of humans. Sans knew why Asgore hated humans, who wouldn’t after losing their only children, but that….hatred seemed to have lessened at some point. 

When Asgore had presented the idea to him, many years after the incident, that the collection of human souls could be the key to breaking the barrier...the king had been cold and harsh, but resigned as if the concept was far more painfully than merely taking lives. What happened? Why had he never noticed that before? With the images he had seen concerning you, Sans worried over what this could mean...how would this affect things? His relationship with Asgore had always been friendly with a deep rooted understanding of the crimes that would forever stain their souls, a connection that didn’t quite reach the level of family, but was just a tad more than friendship. 

Well...there was all that...material in his room...he would just have to start there and figure out this puzzle. But, what was inside your mind? Another glance in your direction, Sans hummed thoughtfully as he took notice of the lack of shadows now, the truth of your being coming forward as whatever had troubled you passed away into the recesses of your mind. Maybe...sleep wasn’t going to be a thing tonight. 

Dinner passed by peacefully, neither brother mentioning much regarding Sans trip to the lab or the fact the key to your past could possible be locked away in Sans’s room. There was still the worry of what that could do to you...maybe what Sans had found had nothing to do with you, but….maybe it had everything to do with you. It was a difficult call, one neither brother was willing to make just yet...not without discussing it more. 

Per usual, you helped Papyrus with the dishes and stored any leftovers in the fridge for another day. Afterwards, you and the brothers settled on the sofa for a bout of evening movies. The routine, the comfortable atmosphere, and the familiarity of the brothers lulled your mind into a peaceful state. Your soul felt lighter, heart rate slow, and breathing calm as you absorbed the moment. The gentle brush of chilled bone against your throat catches you off guard, jolting in your spot before turning your eyes upwards towards Sans. 

Said skeleton looks upon you with narrowed sockets, his phalanges tracing along the curve of your neck. He speaks without looking up, his eye lights focused and unyielding. 

“What’s with the mark?” 

Mark?....Oh! The scratches, that’s right...you had hardly noticed them when you left the bathroom and Papyrus had pointed them out at dinner. Huh? Wait...had Sans not noticed before? Was he alright? Had he not heard your conversation with Papyrus?

“Sans! Pixie explained those at dinner...did you not hear her?” Papyrus questioned causing Sans to blinked in surprise, skull flushing a light cyan as embarrassment made itself known. 

“Eh...I think I...kinda zoned out…” He commented with a huff as he rubbed the back of his skull. “So, eh what happened?”

~Scratched myself in the shower.~ 

“Heh, nails getting too long again or something?” Sans commented, though his eyes flickered back to the marks, making a mental note of how dark they looked. It didn’t appear to be a simple, shallow scratch….no those were deeper than they should be...repetitive motion causing an overlapping of scratches. He watched as you examined your hands, your form shifting to show them to him. Gently, Sans took your hands and huffed softly...well your nails were getting longer...it would probably be a good idea to cut them soon. 

A flickering memory of the first time you tried cutting your nails gave him a shiver. You had cut too far down, startling the brothers into a panic when you came to them with a bleeding finger and eyes full of tears. The idea of you bleeding was quick to bring back another memory...wait...those marks were in the same place! Did...did you remember? Did you remember...dying? Or maybe just the injury? Hmmm...Sans pushed the thought to the side, deciding now was not a good time to muse over such thoughts.  
Instead, he concentrated on the warmth of your skin against his bones. Eh, flushing a soft blue, Sans shifted once he realized how long he had been holding your hands. Wrapping an arm around your shoulders, he pulled you close, getting comfortable as you two normally would on a quiet evening. 

“W-w-we’ll cut them soon…”

You can feel warmth seep across your body as Sans took his time studying your hands. Did he...did he really need to hold onto them for so long just to check your nails? There was an unnatural thud within your chest, your heart rate kicking up over the simple feel of his bones. Sans hands were always a little cold, maybe because of his magic? However, they were always so comforting and left your skin tingling with goosebumps. Sparing a glance towards Papyrus, your brows knit in confusion. The taller skeleton sat at the far end of the sofa, eye sockets focused on the television, but his teeth were pulled up in a tenderly amused smile. 

You didn’t get to think much more, as you were pulled close against Sans’s side, but you can’t help but wonder if Papyrus was aware of...well...aware of whatever these feelings were. A lingering thought enters your mind as you settled into Sans’s side...the thought causes your magic to flush gently. You...you wished to kiss Sans again...something in you wishing to be close to the stout skeleton more so than usual. It was a feeling that had been present since you had left the shower, but a feeling you had not noticed right away. Sans was...special to you...more so than anyone else...Undyne had called it a crush, but a crush seemed to be too tame of a name to call such odd emotions.

After a few hours, Papyrus had decided to call it a night, leaving you and Sans alone in the living room. It was another familiar aspect of daily routine as you and Sans would often stay up an hour or so more after Papyrus. There was something about the nighttime, the darkness, and the stars that you found alluring. The two of you continued to watch television in relative silence, merely enjoying one another’s company. 

Sans kept his hold on you throughout the evening, protective instincts driving him to not let you go...to keep you close. He longed to keep close to you, more so than ever considering what had occurred in the lab. While he worried about what he would find, he tried to keep his mind clear, and in the moment. It wasn’t too difficult with you there to distract him. The slightest movement caused his soul to flutter and dance within his ribcage. You’d lean in closer to him, he could feel the gentle pulse of your heart as his phalanges gently rubbed circles against your wrist, and the starry blush that seemed to be permanently in place upon your cheekbones….fuck did it make for an adorable image.   
Regardless of what he found upstairs...within the notebook or through the tapes...Sans doubted this feeling in his soul would weaver. He had never felt this way before...about anyone...this sort of connection was...well...it felt far too strong...far more than a simple crush really should. A tug at the sleeve of his hoodie caught his attention, pulling him from his thoughts as eye lights flickered towards you. 

~Sans? Are you...alright?~ You question, hands moving, barely visible in the low glow of the television.

“Heh, yeah...why do you ask?”

~You were home later than usual...and have been quiet…~ 

“It’s just been a long day…” Not exactly a lie, but Sans didn’t wish for you to worry over what he didn’t know yet. A nod was your response, though there appeared to be more you wished to say. Probably questioning where he was or what he was doing...maybe what he was hiding? You were quick to pick up on certain things.

“What’s on your mind, Pix?” 

The question startled you, features flushing with a new hint of magic as you look away from the skeleton beside you. You couldn’t help but wonder where Sans was today...you knew he had many jobs…he had been late before...maybe he just forgot to text...it wasn’t that big of a deal. Him being quiet...well he did look exhausted. What was on your mind though? Well, you can’t help but think back to your thoughts on the front porch. Could you ask Sans? Was it a good idea to ask? After the day he seemed to have had? 

“Pix?” 

~Sorry….I was just thinking...I have been...trying to categorise you….ever since I meet you.~

“Categorise me?” Sans questioned a bit confused, he shifted in his spot in order to get a better view of you.

~Yes...I still don’t understand...social concepts still...but I have been able to put people into categories…~

“Oh? Heh sounds like something you’d do...so what kind of categories?”

~Well...The others….Toriel...Frisk..Undyne...Metatton...Alphys...they are...well my friends?~

The way you worded it, Sans had to huff at the uncertainty in your movements. Even after all this time, you still struggled to figure out where you stood with everyone. 

“Yeah, they’re most certainly your friends.”

~And well...Papyrus is...like...Gaster...family...warm...familiar...kind…~ 

Heh, so Papyrus was family to you...that would make his younger brother very happy to hear that. However, that left Sans...the stout skeleton wondered ideally where he lay in all of this. You had not listed him as a friend nor as family.

~I...couldn’t...really figure out how to categorise you...you are kind and supportive...caring and warm...but...nothing feels right to call you. I feel strangely connected to you...more so than anyone else.~

You raise a hand towards your chest, gripping the fabric above your heart in a familiar nervous habit. The flush is back upon your cheeks, far stronger than before, and getting stronger as the moments passed. The sparkles flickering as stars, giving you a nearly angelic appearance.

~I feel it...here…~ You tap a finger against the center of your sternum, where Sans knows your soul would be. ~It doesn’t make sense...that’s not where my heart is and I only feel it here when you’re around.~

Eh? You didn’t know what was there?

“What...do you feel there?” Sans questioned softly, raising his free hand to gently cup your chin, guiding your gaze back towards his own. 

~Pressure...a pulse...warmth...a connection...feels like...you...feels like home….~

“Pixie...do you know what’s in that spot?”

~No.~ 

Sans swallowed thickly at those words, the meanings swirling in his head quicker than a hurricane. Firstly, you had no idea your soul was there, but you knew you had a soul. With magic, being connected to your soul, knowing how to summon it, and understanding it was a monster basic. Sans wasn’t sure how that translated over for a human who could do magic, but was it something Gaster hadn’t...gone over? Secondly, your feelings...if you felt all of that deep in your soul...did that mean? You must right? You had kissed him, kissed him back...he knew that you must have had some sort of feelings for him but what you described seemed to be more than a simple crush. Thirdly, the fact you had feelings for him...felt that deeply for him had his soul soaring.

Lowering his hand from your chin, Sans gently covered your hand that was tangled in your nightgown. He could feel the warmth of your skin through the thin fabric and the erratic beating of your very own heart. Tapping the center of your sternum, right over your own finger, he smiled gently as he spoke.

“You’re soul is right there…”

~It is?~

“Didn’t...Gaster use your soul to keep you alive in the Void?”

You nod.

~He did but...I’ve only seen my soul once when I was small...Gaster pulled it from me...and he never showed me again. I think he only gave me magic while I slept.~

Strange...why would Gaster do that? 

~His magic...when he first did it...was kind of scary...I don’t think he wanted to scare me again.~ 

There was a fondness to your tone as you seemed to answer Sans unspoken question. 

~I remember it being….very pretty...emerald in color…~ You pause, brows knitting together as you thought on your own words. No...something about that was...wrong. 

“Emerald...a green...a trait of kindness…”

~But...that’s not the only color…~

Sans paused at your words, white eyelights growing slightly larger at the admission. Your soul was not a singular color...that wasn’t too uncommon for humans...though adult souls seemed to settle on one color and never change. Was it anything like your magic then? Wait, now that Sans thought of it...if your soul was green...your magic should mirror it, just like a monster’s, but it doesn’t...Your magic was either a black haze with sparkling lights or a pitless ink bottle of darkness, thick and blacker than anything he had ever seen. Each seemed to correspond to different emotional sets...anything positive reflected in the shimmering of starlight and anything negative reflected in an ever expanding void. 

Sans had only experienced one instance of that darker magic, the other night….but hadn’t Undyne commented on your magic when you had gone to the mall with everyone. Protecting a monster, your magic had turned dark and wild...dangerous...but protecting someone wasn’t a negative thing...was it fear that triggered that? No...Sans had seen you scared before...maybe it wasn’t based on emotion? Maybe memories? Could you exploit either magic than? Where they the same, just one was more powerful than the other? A multitude of theories raced around inside his skull.

“What other colors?” Sans found himself questioning, eye lights watching as your features turned slightly sorrowful. 

~I don’t know...I just know...that emerald is one of the colors.~ 

Sans found himself lost as a strange temptation seemed to seep into his bones, a desire to see your soul, and satisfy his thirst for understanding….however….the expression on your features let him know it was a question for another time. After all, handling another’s soul was an intimate experience, one that should only be experienced with someone close and someone you trusted fully. Gaster had been the only one to gain that sort of trust it seemed, which was good...it meant you were able to survive the Void. A soul was a lifeline, the essence of a being...it should always be handed with care whether it was by family, a friend, self, or a lover. 

Your soul was here, just beneath your fingertips...was it like what you saw in the bathroom? Would your soul come if you reached for it just as you had before? A shimmer of magic tickled your hand, gathering in the tips of your fingers as you found yourself staring at the place where Sans’s hand had covered your own. There is a sharp flinch at the pressure that suddenly pulls against the center of your chest, pulling at each fiber in your form. The dim light of the living room is illuminated sharply with a brilliant emerald glow, shadowed only by the combination of yours and Sans’s fingers.

“Pi-Pixie!” Sans jumped as the sensation of magic electrified the air around him, he could feel the pulse of your soul before it ever left your physical being. At the bright glow of green magic, Sans couldn’t help but lean away from you, withdrawing his hand. It gave you the chance to uncurl your own, revealing your soul in the midst of the dimly lit room.   
There, just between you both was an inverted emerald green heart. Sans found himself lost in the mere sight of your essence...honestly...it was beautiful...but so different. No human soul was inverted naturally such as yours. Sans was speechless as he sat there, the silence in the room oddly...comfortable and...strangely intimate. There was no tension in your form, no appearance of apprehension nor concern. White eye lights flickered towards you, catching your eyes for a moment. The glow of your soul seemed to brighten the natural color of your own eyes. It was...breathtaking...even if your soul was not quite right...maybe you weren’t human after all? 

Glancing back towards the soul, Sans brow bones knitted at a slight shift in color upon the surface of the soul. Had it just? Was there something else there? Sans was pulled from his thoughts quickly as your soul was shifted, brought closer to him. He was quick to lock eyes with you once more, confusion etched into his features.

“Pixie? Eh...y-you should put it away….it’s not good to reveal your soul...heh...to uh...just anyone…”

~I trust you.~

The shimmering magic that shaped each symbol just over your shoulder, spelling out your words since your hands were full, sent Sans’s soul racing. To be trusted with another’s soul was…

~I trust you...and maybe you can understand it…~ Sans had helped you understand so much so far, it only felt right that he would be help you with your soul. You were unaware of the intimate nature of such an act, giving your soul willingly to another. You had noticed the slight shift in color as well, Sans looked interested and confused. There was the familiar expression of exploration and awe, similar to how you’ve expressed your own excitement over something new. 

Prolonged silence engulfed the room, however, it was neither uncomfortable nor awkward. In time, Sans reached out and gently took your soul from your hands. A shiver passed down your spine as Sans’s slightly chilled digits cupped the item with all the grace and care in the world. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this...taking your soul from you...but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to. He wanted to examine it, see the beauty up close, curious over the oddities that it portrayed, and he couldn’t deny the selfish part of him that longed for this sort of closeness with you. Gently, Sans ran his phalanges over the surface of your soul, watching in awe as the emerald green color rippled and pooled. The green coloring was fluid and winding beneath the firm gel substance that made out the protective outer coating of a soul. Beneath the green, swirls of darkness mixed and churned, some of it shimmering with stars and some of it dark as ink. 

Your soul was odd...inverted such as a monster’s...yet with the ability to change colors such as a human’s….

You had a base trait just as any other living being, but unlike both monsters and humans...it seemed as if your soul was made of three different bases...or was one the base color? What did the other two mean then? What were you? 

The feeling of warmth on his femur caught Sans’s attention, bringing his eye lights towards you. Your face was flushed with shimmering magic, confusion and concern etched into your features causing Sans to frown. Lowering one hand, Sans gently covered your own upon his femur. 

“Are you...alright?”

~Is...this normal for a soul? Is my soul normal?~ 

“Not...exactly...I’ve never seen a soul like yours’ before…” Sans commented, his soul pinged in pain at the crestfallen expression that seemed to overcome your features at his words. Heh, guess he fucked that up. Releasing your hand, Sans gently brought his hand to your face, cupping your cheek gently. “I don’t think it matters though...it’s...um...it’s….I think it’s beautiful.” Sans commented, cyan magic tinting his cheekbones easily. 

Sure, this only added the mystery of who or what you were, but it didn’t exactly change Sans’s feelings for you. 

Sans chuckled lowly as your eyes met his, the shimmering blush darkening at his comment. It was extremely cute and Sans found himself leaning closer to you. Gently, he pressed his teeth to your lips, amusement passing through him at the small jolt of surprise. However, you didn’t pull away and after a moment you leaned into the kiss, returning it in full.   
In his grasp, Sans could feel your soul pulse quicken, the swirl of colors creating an alluring glow. Pulling back slightly, Sans gazed over your features...eyes hazy, blush strong, and lips slightly moist from the kiss. It was hard to pull away for long as Sans found himself leaning back in for another. Sans found his magic reacting to the kiss, a cyan tongue forming heavily in his jaws before said appendage flickered out to play against your lips. 

The feeling of something wet and slick against your lips caused you to shiver, pulling away in utter surprise. What was that? Blinking wide eyed at Sans, the skeleton monster seems to take a moment to settle himself before smiling sheepishly at you. There is a tilt to your head, a look of confusion contorting your features as your hands move to question the action.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….he fucked up! Why did he do that? You had no idea what that was, it was clear by how quickly you had jumped away. How could he forget how new this all was to you? Here he was holding your soul and trying to make out with you. What kind of situation was this? Sans couldn’t help but feel ashamed and slightly guilt of his actions as he moved to explain himself.

“E-eh..w-w-ell...that’s...um...another way of kissing.”

~Kissing...using your tongue?~ You questioned, one hand raising to touch your lips in confusion. How interesting! You didn’t know there were different ways to kiss...what other things were there? Kissing was meant for the person that was special to you, your crush, but clearly kissing wasn’t the only thing...or at least kissing as you had wasn’t the only way. What else was there? 

“Yeah, um...heh...sorry we don’t have to do that...that must have felt str-” Sans felt his eye lights stutter out of existence as a slim, pink tongue, flickered against his teeth. His soul nearly stopped at the sensation as all thought slipped away, replaced with a tremor of desire, losing himself for a moment before coming back. It had only been a single action and when Sans’s eye lights came back, he found you staring at him in curious confusion.

~Was...that right?~ 

“Heh.” You were going to be the death of him, but he supposed it wouldn’t be such a bad way to go. 

“Not...quite...do you want me to show you?” 

Sans’s smile darkened slightly as desire flooded his soul responding to your nod of agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH FINALLY!
> 
> I am so so so so sorry for the delay! Eh, I honestly rewrote this chapter like 3 times...this Chapter has mature content so please be warned...Not sure if it's any good...new to writing mature content but I am trying! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Naturally cold phalanges felt pleasantly warm against the soft flesh of your form, his hand cupped gently against the curve of your jaw. His thumb traced ideally, back and forth, as white eye lights absorbed every little change and shift of your expression. ___ colored eyes locked with his own eyelights, hazy with nervous energy, but gazed at him with an alarming amount of trust. They darted from side to side, taking in his expression as much as he was taking in yours. Your face was dusted in that starry black magic once more, bottom lip trembling before catching in the soft nip of white teeth. Heh, if he could engrain this image in his mind…

Leaning forward, Sans gently pressed his teeth to your lips watching through sharp eyelights as your eyes instinctively closed against the soft pressure. His thumb continued to stroke your jawline, inching towards the corner of your mouth. Pulling back, Sans couldn’t help the chuckle that left him as you seemed to lean with him, following. ____ colored eyes fluttered open, locking with his own once more. He took this moment as his chance to hook his thumb past your slightly parted lips. The warm moisture of your mouth sent a shiver down his spine, swallowing down the sharpened spike of arsoual that coursed through his bones. 

Your eyes narrowed in confusion, shivering lightly at the taste of bone in your mouth. The slight chill of Sans’s touch causing you to tense with anticipation. A normal kiss was...well it was already fantastic in your mind...the pressure, the feeling...it made your soul flutter. This was...different though...this made you nervous, but...not in the way that left you...scared. No, this was very different. You were nervous, but also excited...it took you a moment to realize that this moment, these actions were special to you….they were going to be memorable.Sans leaned forward again and all you could do was flinch in surprise as that slick, cyan tongue lapped lightly at your upper lip. You vaguely felt Sans thumb against your chin again as his tongue entered your mouth. His magic was off in temperature, lower than a normal human’s body temperature, but it wasn’t unpleasant.   
The shuttering of your soul in his other hand gave Sans enough insight into your response to know that this was okay. White eye lights watched you silently as Sans ran his tongue through the moist cavern before him, lapping against any and everything he could possible reach. You trembled, eyes screwing shut as he ran his tongue over the roof of your mouth. A breathy gasp escaping you as he probed your own tongue in hopes of a response. The timid slide against his own, the heat searing into his mind was enough to force the skeleton to deepen the kiss more. 

Dominating the kiss took little effort, leaving you behind, and preventing you from having any chance of catching up. You weren’t bothered, too lost in the sensations and feelings to care. You felt warm, every nerve ending alive with electricity, excitement flooding your senses as a gentle ache began to form deep within your core. What was this feeling? It was...pleasant...though the ache was…unsatisfyingly painful and lonely. Your hands knotted at the hem of your nightgown, pressing the fabric between your thighs against the sofa beneath you. A particular swipe of Sans’s tongue caused you to flinch, body trembling as a strange noise vibrated from your throat. What was that!?

The muffled sound of a moan caught Sans’s attention, the vocalization seeding the desire for more deep within his own core. Fuck, if he could hear that sound again...be the cause of that again...what other sounds would you make? What other sounds could he pull from you? The moan had been muffled, barely there, soft, and short lived...nearly sounding cut off. It was one of those few little noises you were capable of making it seemed. No less adorable nor catching as the slight squeaks of surprise or excitement he has heard before. Those thoughts caused him to pause, realizing the sudden tension in your form. Were you alright? Carefully, Sans pulled away, watching as you gasped for breath, face heavy with a blush, and eyes hooded in unfiltered desire. 

Damnit...someone as innocent as you should not have such sinful bedroom eyes. He could feel the buildup of his own cyan magic, knowing he was probably blushing just as dark. It was only in the silences of the room that Sans realized he was breathing just as heavily as you, not that he...well...really needed to breath. 

“You...alright?” Sans questioned softly, to which you nodded a bit too quickly.

~Fine...just...I...feel...strange…~

Sans found his eye lights trailing the length of your body, absorbing the way your nightgown clung to you in a suddenly scandalous manner before coming to rest at your thighs. Your form shifted slightly, fingers curled tightly in the fabric, the skin of your thighs dotted in goosebumps. Oh fuck...Sans couldn’t help but swallow hard as he returned his eye lights to your face. You...you didn’t know what this feeling was...did you? Had you never been? Eh...how could he be this stupid...of course it made sense considering where you had come from. A sharp pulse broke his attention, drawing his eye lights down once more. The soul in his free hand was pulsing hard, nearly shaking within his hand, and seeping with a swirl of black and green magic. A soft tug at his hoodie caught his attention, pulling it from the pulsing organ within his grasp. His grip tightened on instinct from the slight surprise. 

You find your fingers knotted in Sans hoodie, tight, and strong. You had been trying to talk to him, but he had been focused on your soul. One glance at the trembling organ, seeping with fluids was enough to give you a slight scare. Was it suppose to look like that? As if it was melting in Sans’s grasp, would it disappear just as that nice cream Papyrus had given you once had? You didn’t feel any pain, no agony, or anything remotely negative...so...you must be okay...right? Gaster said the soul was precious, deeply connected...made up one’s whole being. If it disappeared...so would you...but wouldn’t it hurt if that was the case? Were these...feeling...what you thought they could be?

The pressure of Sans’s hand tightening about your soul caused you to jolt, pulling that same little noise from your throat. It felt as if your whole body was on fire from that action, the ache suddenly causing your core to throb. Gasping softly at the feeling, you can’t help but tremble lightly, you begin to sign at Sans. 

~Sans...~

“Heh...sorry sweetheart...I...uh...it didn’t cross my mind that you might be this new to all of this….feels like...umm...should have...talked or something...about this...” Pulling away from you, Sans gently scratched at the back of his skull, his cyan blush brightening. 

~Sans?~

“Pixie...have you….do you know what…” Sans sighed heavily, embarrassment making this rather difficult. You were a full grown adult, this shouldn’t be that bad of a question. This situation should not be this awkward, the feeling of arousal dying down some within his bones, though it seemed the oddity of this situation was lost upon you, soul still pulsing harshly within his grasp. 

~Sans...is this what people call….sexual desire? Such as arousal?~

Your question caused Sans’s eye lights to sputter, jaw dropping in pure surprise and near horror over how easily you managed to ask such a question to him. 

“H-how? Eh…”

~I...did some research…~ 

You clarify, remembering some of the internet searches you had done. You had been curious as to what to consider Sans, asking the internet questions seemed to have helped in some regards. The concept of attraction had come about, along with something known as sexual desire...a concept that seemed to fit this situation. The only concept that you could think of that could possible fit this moment. You were with someone you cared for deeply...the warmth...the itching sensation in your form...the nervousness...the desire to be close...it was all a sign you were attracted to Sans. No one else had ever made you feel like this before. There were a lot of sites that you could not visit, some pop up claiming the sites to be restricted due to content, so your research had been limited to dictionary definitions and some educational research. It was mostly human based though...so you couldn’t be sure if what you read applied here...or to you for that matter... 

Sans couldn’t help but huffed in amusement, of course you would have done some kind of research on this. You weren’t one to simply ignore a question or a curiosity. Chances were, you had been researching this for a while...considering the internet restrictions he had in place for both you and Paps...well it made sense how you could know about this to some degree. Another tug at his hoodie caught his attention, forcing him from his thoughts once more.

~Sans….can...can we...do that...again?~ 

You honestly liked the feeling of Sans’s kiss and the strange feeling within your own body. It didn’t make much sense...well it made sense in a textbook sort of matter, but when experiencing it for one’s self it was very different. You didn’t know what to make of it, but you also had very little desire to...well...stop. In all honesty, you just really wanted to kiss Sans...you desired it as if it was a necessity you didn’t know you lacked. How strange...you were still nervous, unsure of your own soul’s reaction or your body’s for that matter, but the desire to stop...well wasn’t there.

Sans didn’t respond to you for a long moment, his white eye lights having returned, but he was looking at you with...was that caution? Was he worried about you? Worried he might be pushing you or something? Sure, this was new...and you weren’t sure what to do...but...hmm. Maybe he didn’t desire it as much as you did? Were you...wrong? Did...Sans not like you the same way after all? Did the first kiss change his mind? Did you do something wrong? The strange feeling in your body, the arousal seemed to be fading away as your mind began to race with thoughts. A glance towards your soul caused your lips to tug down in a frown as the pulsing seemed to be slowing down. The emerald color seemed to be fading, the darkness thickening over the surface. It didn’t look as if it was melting anymore...it made a bit of a mess of Sans’s phalanges. A pang of pain shot through your core...how disgusting….your soul made such a mess...you were disgusting...an abomination…

“Pix…” Sans called, his voice seeming to be enough to catch your attention. His usual smirk was tight, eye lights softening before the skeleton leaned forward once more. The first kiss was...gentle and chaste creating a certain warmth that spread throughout the fibers of your being. Said monster pulled back an inch or so after a long moment, his smile soft, eye lights hazy, and his expression...well you weren’t sure what his expression meant. 

This time the kiss was harsher as Sans was quick to pull you close and deepen the gesture. Cyan magic once more exploring past your lips. You were suddenly pressed close, chest to ribcage, with an arm locked tight behind your back. There was a pressure in your chest, a shiver racing through your body as the weight of your soul seemed to return to you. The hand that once held your soul moved to touch you gently, running the length of your arm, your side, and hip. The touches made you tremble, a contrast to how passionately Sans was kissing you right now.

Keeping his touches light, Sans leaned forward over the sofa, draping his body over your own. The weight of your form against his own was a comfort as his wandering hands settled on either side of your head.. Pulling away from the kiss, Sans allowed his eye lights to scan your features. There had been a strange expression moments ago, an expression Sans had never seen before. It was an expression he was instantly not fond of…

Doubt?...Disappointment?...No...Sans recognized that expression all too well...loathing...self-loathing. It had been there for only a moment, but it had been there. What had made you make that expression? What thoughts had been running through your mind? Luckily, that expression was gone now, replaced with wide eyes and a bright, starry blush. Soft puffs of air escaped your lips as you laid there, unsure of what to do or how to move. Sans huffed in amusement as he settled his weight properly as to not crush you beneath his skeletal structure. He maybe made of bones, but his form seemed to dwarf you in this moment and those bones were heavier than they appeared. He could feel the shift of your knees against his hips, legs forced slightly apart to accommodate his form. 

“Whatever you were thinking of baby girl, I don’t want ya to ever think of it again.” 

~Sans?~ Your hands shift slightly in the space between you two in question. 

“I know that expression...and I wish it was an expression you didn’t know about...wanna talk about it?”

There is that rocketing heartbeat again, you soul nearly doing backflips in both excitement and surprise. Had you been the obvious? It was...touching really...Sans always seemed to know how you felt or knew what your various reactions meant. Maybe...it was okay not to think like that again...you aren’t really sure what brought those thoughts on to begin with.

+Abomination.+

The voice echoed deep within your mind, a nasty reminder of how that word got into your head in the first place. Who said that to you? And why? Why did it bother you so much? No...no you can’t think about it, Sans told you not to. You didn’t want to think about it, especially now of all times. The warmth of Sans form was comforting, grounding, and honestly speckled your soul with desire. Realizing you had yet to answer Sans’s question, you quickly shake your head. No, you didn’t want to think of it, not right now. Reaching up, you are quick to pull Sans back down towards you, pressing your lips against his teeth. 

It was strange that you did not wish to talk about whatever was on your mind. Typically, you were always so open and honest, knowing you were safe and wouldn’t be judged for your questions and concerns. Sure, your feelings towards him were never really spoken about, but somehow Sans felt you would talk about almost everything with him. At your kiss, Sans felt a shiver down his spine...maybe now wasn’t the best time to question your expression. He could always ask later, keep his eye out for it again...though he really hoped you wouldn’t look like that every again. 

Sans gave you control of the kiss this time around, a tremble of desire stirring his magic as you shyly licked his teeth. At the request, Sans was more than willing to allow you a moment of exploration. Your movements were slow, shy, but curious. Carefully, less dominating than before, Sans tangled his own cyan tongue with your own. The action caused you to shiver and shift, that muffled little moan escaping you once more. That sparked something damn near primal in Sans as he pressed in closer to you, shifting his form to one forearm, allowing his free hand to gently trace your side. 

You felt breathless, as if you were drowning the longer you and Sans kissed. The touch of phalanges wandering the side of your body made you squirm with sensation. However, when a particularly sensitive spot on your hip was touched you buck in reflex. The movement seemed to catch Sans’s off guard, the monster groaning deeply into the kiss. You found you really liked that sound and curiously repeated your actions. This time, you noticed something distinctly hard pressing back against you. However, it seemed to make Sans groan again and so you repeat the action again. Was this good? Did Sans enjoy this? It certainly sounded as if he did. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Sans is quick to shift his form, both hands grasping your hips to halt your movements. What the fuck? Where had you learned to move so sinfully? There was barely enough control in him as it was with all the kissing, but this...this was quickly dissolving into new territory...territory Sans wasn’t sure you fully understood...even if you did some research on the matter. Panting softly, Sans rested his forehead against your own for a moment, white eyelights watching you closely. He huffed out a small chuckle of amusement. 

“Careful Pix, I ain’t tossing you a bone anytime soon.” 

At your look of confusion, Sans huffed as the pun seemed to fly right over your head. Yeah, that still happened from time to time, but Sans was serious. He didn’t want to push you, no matter how much his own body protested to the hold off. The slight shifting of your hips caught him off guard, causing him to raise a brow bone towards you. What were you doing? 

~Did...did you like that?~ 

Sans blinked in utter surprise at your line of questioning...did he like that? 

~You...made a noise...it didn’t sound bad...I liked how it sounded.~

Ah...fuck….Sans could feel his skull erupting in a cyan blush. You had brushed up against his erection, how could that not feel fantastic?! Now you were looking at him with concern, worry tracing your features. Huffing, Sans gently nuzzled your forehead. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me….” Sighing heavily, Sans continued. “It felt….good...I liked it but...Ah fuck!” 

Sans hissed harshly as he felt pressure against his clothed erection, his skull dropping against your shoulder heavily. It seemed as soon as he had claimed that the action had felt good, you got overly curious. One hand still held onto the material of his hoodie, but the other hand drifted downwards to gently trace the hardness you had felt earlier. The wandering pressure had left Sans’s speechless in surprise and arousal. 

So, this was an...erection, huh...you couldn’t help but feel oddly warm as your hand moved over it. It was...warm...and big...and honestly a little scary and very foreign. However, your actions caused Sans to react and it was strange how….addicting those sounds were. A soft grunt escaped you as Sans skull landed heavily on your shoulder before his hips seemed to rock against your palm. Oh? Curiously, you adjust your hold slightly and mimic Sans’s movements. A rumbling growl of frustration echoed beside you, causing your brows to knit in confusion. Was that not right? Maybe if you moved opposite of Sans? 

“Fuck!” Sans hissed out as pleasure flooded his system. How long had it been since he last did anything like this, let alone with another being? He was easily getting swept away by the clumsy, nearly too tight hold of your hand. Hips rutting as he chased the tight coiling of his own magic. He shouldn’t be doing this, he should really stop you, but the insistent movement of your hand was making it too difficult to think properly. Hazy eye lights flickered towards you, soul hammering at the look upon your features. Your brow was knitted in concentration, eyes hazy yet focused on the space between your bodies, a dazzling blush covered your cheekbones as you chewed your bottom lip. The look was adorable, but Sans couldn’t help but wonder what other expressions you were capable of. Shifting his form slightly, Sans trailed his phalanges up your hip and along your side. There was a break in your concentration, a falter in your movements as your nose scrunched, and your form trembled. Moving further, Sans gently cupped the curve of your breast, phalange brushing distinctly over a hardening nipple through the thin fabric of your nightgown. The response was almost instant as you flinched and your form stiffened. Another brush caused a small gasp to escape your lips. 

Your reactions caused Sans to smirk, drinking in everything about you. Grasping your once occupied hand, Sans gently pinned it to the fabric of the sofa above your head. Leaning over you, he pressed his teeth to your lips, chin, and neck as he moved his phalanges to fully massage your breast, playfully teasing your nipple in the process. That breathy little moan left your lips again, followed by a sharp spasm as Sans nipped a particularly sensitive spot along your collarbone. The action left Sans growling lowly as you wiggled and squirmed against him. Without your hand in the way, you and Sans were so close that Sans’s clothed cock created deliciously warm friction against your core. Sans had not been expecting the movement, but found once it happened his hips moved in turn. 

The thrusts were slow, but forceful rocking your body with the movement. You hadn’t thought the pleasure could increase, that this feeling of being close to Sans could become so strong. Nerve endings were on fire as your grip on Sans’s hand and hoodie tightened. Unconsciously, you found your hips attempting to match Sans’s own movements. Squirming beneath the larger body, you find a steadily building pressure in your lower abdomen. Your breathless, overcome with pleasure, though distantly concerned over the pressure as Sans seemed to thrust harder against you. The sharp snap of his hips causes your back to arch, a whimper sounding soft in the back of your throat. Though Sans’s movements don’t stop, the skeleton does slow down as he pulls away from lashing your neck and collarbone. White eye lights take you in, searching your face closely before smiling breathlessly at you.

“Ya...okay?” He questions, a bit short of breath. 

~Feels….funny.~ 

You felt funny? You were heavily panting, body trembling and shaking, grip tight on his form as your thighs clamped down on his hips in short spasms. It didn’t take Sans long to realize that you were close and that thought made him smile. His soul swelled with something akin to pride? Desire? Possessiveness? Whatever it was, Sans felt immense pleasure in knowing he was bringing you to the edge. A thought struck him causing him to growl lowly, he was your first in all of this. Nuzzling your cheek gently, he spoke in a low rumble against your ear.

“Just let it go. Cum for me, baby.”

Something snapped within you at Sans’s voice. Back arching hard, you cling tight to Sans as your head falls back in a silent scream. Pleasure races your form as your lower have spasms hard, wetness gathering between your thighs. The feeling leaves you breathless, boneless, and shivering as Sans’s movements continue above you. It’s overstimulating, but only lasts a moment or two longer before Sans goes still above you. Another growl escapes the monster above you before Sans goes still. His breathing is labored just like yours and it takes him a moment before he is able to shift his form.

It is a bit of a tight squeeze, but Sans manages to maneuver the both of you to a more comfortable position on the sofa. Your form is now resting on top of his, comfortably snuggled close and warm. Sans knows that you both are in need of a shower as the scent of sex lingers in the air, but at the moment he can’t find himself to care. Nor can you it appears as you are nearly asleep in his hold. With the moments of excitement behind him, Sans can not help but feel a churning guilt and worry in his non-existent stomach. Was that okay? Were you okay? After all, it was your first time doing anything like that. Sans hadn’t wanted to rush...through it wasn’t as if that was exactly the most lewd act that could have occurred. It was rather tame compared to the real act, but the point was he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable...he didn’t want to take advantage of you...or overstep a boundary. 

“Pix?” Sans questioned softly, eye lights flickering downwards catching sleepy ____ iries. 

“You alright?” 

A sleepy smile was the answer to his question as you nuzzled closer, burying your face into the fabric of his hoodie. The lazy movement of fingers against his ribcage catch Sans’s attention, a confirmation that you were indeed alright, and happy? Sans huffed out in amusement as he wrapped his arms tightly about your form, white eye lights gazing over the flickering images on the television for a few more moments before succumbing to sleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! 
> 
> My gosh! This took me so long and actually I am not fully done. What I was writing got split into 2 parts because there was no way I could fit it all here on one chapter. So, the second part will be out....ehh...whenever I get to it XD. Hopefully by next week if not sooner. 
> 
> Please note, due to this chapter I added some more tags to this. I hadn't realized how dark I started getting till I went back and reread the chapter, however I don't want to remove anything so tags will simply be updated. Please let me know if there is a tag I have missed or you feel should be applied <3 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, comment and kudos always welcome!

01-20-XXX3

 

Large ___ colored hues watched curiously from the relative safety of a patch of overgrown Echo Flowers. Their light blue color illuminating the area, giving off a heavenly peaceful atmosphere. This place was strange, new, and wonderful, but nothing about it had remotely made you consider it as a place of fear or terror. Oddly shaped creatures, all different sizes and shapes and colors, wandered past the sparkling waterfall. They chattered and they laughed, the sounds so bright and beautiful...and...well...new. There was something about this place that made you feel light and free...happy...peaceful in a sense. 

You were much too shy to wander beyond the flowers, their tall stems and drooping petals provided a decent enough shelter for the time being. There was a little cavern just beyond the stream that you went too when you were tired or scared. How long had you been down here now? It was hard to keep track of time with the ever present sparkles above your head, no sign of the sun nor moon. Funny...even though you were still hungry and cold...all alone...tired and sore...this was the most peace you had experienced in your whole life...well...it felt that way...you weren’t really sure about much before this place. You wouldn’t mind staying here in the field of flowers...however...that peace appeared to be breaking up slowly but surely as someone wandered from the path and towards the tallest of flowers.

A man in white with dark eyes filled with fireflies, face strange, and distorted but with a gentle smile. Honestly, you were surprised by the man, surprised you were not fearful of him nor him of you. He was quiet and gentle, spoke in a static-ish voice that was beyond weird, and always carried something with him. His footsteps hardly made a sound as his coat brushed the soft petals of the blue flowers. He kept his distance, wandered past you, and towards the clearing where you both had first met. Today he seemed to carry a woven basket and the same red notebook from before. 

He had shown up three days ago. It appeared as if he was going to continue to come here.

At first, the man’s strange appearance had startled you and you had run to hide, but the man wasn’t deterred. He came back the next day, but you hid again. That time he stayed, wise to your hiding spot, but patient and quiet as he waited around for what seemed like hours. When it was clear you were not coming out, he left and you figured it would be the end of it. When he came back a third time, he tried speaking to you as he wrote in the red notebook. Nothing pressuring, he didn’t try to come after you, or pull you from the cavern you had found for yourself. By the end of the day, you had ventured just beyond the entrance, curious over a small toy the man had set out. It was a stuffed animal, a blue bunny to be exact, with a bit of age, and a missing eye. Honestly, it was a cute little thing and...well you couldn’t remember the last time you had gotten to play with anything. 

The man hadn’t stayed long after setting the stuffed animal out, the creature now clasped tightly to your small body as you watched the man from beyond the petals. Slowly, you made your way after the man, mindful of the talking flowers and their whispered movements. As you came to the clearing, you watched the man take his usual seat upon the floor of dirt and grass, focused on the cavern you typically hid in. There was a crease in his brow, firefly eyes flickered about as if attempting to catch sight of you. Upon his lap was his notebook, the basket to his left. A soft hum, the tight tuck of his lips, and narrowing of eyes gave him the expression of confusion and worry. Why was he worried? The expression is familiar, but you can’t ever remember it being something you have received before. It doesn’t take long, however, for those illuminated eyes to flicker about the surroundings and land upon you. There was a quiet moment when his lips twitched and his eyes softened, his body appeared to relax as the tension slipped from every fiber.

“Well...hello there.”

 

01-22-XXX3

 

Gaster...the man’s name was Gaster and he was a very kind if not strange man. Well...according to him he wasn’t quite a man, but a monster….something inhuman...something different, but that did very little to change your opinion of him. This individual was kind and sweet, spoke in a calming and gentle voice. The day before yesterday had been your first time meeting him face to face without the safety of the cavern you considered home. There wasn’t much excitement to be had that day, the meeting being plenty for the both of you. You had kept your distance, sitting amongst the flowers, given some coverage. It would be easier to run if you needed to, to hide, and to escape. 

However, none of that had been necessary. The man had stayed quiet, writing in his notebook from time to time, asking questions you did not respond too, before offering food. It appeared the basket he had brought with him consisted of a variety of different foods. Most of it was simple, requiring little prep work but made with effort that showed care. You couldn’t remember the last time you had eaten and it amazed you how little you hesitated before taking an offered sandwich and a small sweet known as ‘Monster Candy’. By the end of the man’s visit, he seemed to have come to some sort of realization and the next day he was back with a large book with a second meal.

The book had been shown to you, revealing pictures upon pictures of different symbols and hand gestures. He explained how each image related to a word or sentence, an object or a person, a way to communicate and socialize...such a strange concept for one such as yourself who has lived in mostly silence. However, after an hour or so, you were able to expression yourself in certain ways and the excitement had nearly overwhelmed you. You couldn’t believe it, you couldn’t understand it, but it made your heart race, and excitement stimulate every fiber of your being. Suddenly, the world didn’t appear so lonely and bleak anymore. 

 

02-03-XXX3

 

Soft eyelights watched closely as the tiny being known as a human child wandered the white expansion of hallway. Bare feet made soft clapping noises upon the tiled floor, pace hurried, form bubbling with energy both nervous and excited. Clutched close to tattered clothing was the small stuffed animal, rather large in such small hands. He hadn’t seen you once put that creature down since giving it to you. It had been on a whim to bring it along that day...an old toy of Sans’s buried in the closet long ago. Yet, it had been the olive branch required to gain just a fragment of your trust. It had taken far longer to get you to this point, wandering the halls of the lab far after hours. 

Gaster couldn’t help but wonder how his boys were doing, what would they think if they found out about you? What would any monster think if they found out about you? All had loved the human child Chara, welcomed her with open arms when she came into their world. However, with her passing and that of the young prince...the ideal of humans had become...twisted. Asgore’s hatred of them growing by the day, the king’s emotions projected and adopted by many nobles and down the lines in the population. 

The thought gave the scientist a deeply rooted anxiety as he watched you wander but a few more steps before pausing, waiting for him. You refused to go more than five feet away from him since leaving Waterfall. Though you refused touch, flinched away from it with terror in your eyes, you didn’t wish to be so distant. You wanted people, wanted the attention, wanted the comfort of someone’s care...but clearly affection and warmth were foreign concepts to you. From the little bit of communication he had managed with you, you had no memory of how you got to the Underground. Yet, just based on your reactions alone...Gaster could only imagine what you had gone through. Strange though….it was common knowledge that Chara had come to the Underground in terrible condition...her anger...fear...and negative outlook on the world a hard habit to break. Even when she had been happy, it had been difficult to notice...her sense of taste and humor far darker and bleak compared to what monsterkind was use to. Yet, Asgore and Toriel and Asriel had all stayed determined in hopes of making that little girl happy. 

However, you were very different….maybe it was due to your lack of memory, but even though you were shy and fearful, there was so much live within you. A brightness that seemed to shine past the darkness that engulfed you, a curious and sharp minded youth, creative and free. When a sliver of darkness revealed itself in your fearful moments, you recovered easily enough. There was the will there, the desire, the determination to take on the world and overcome it all. So much hope, Gaster couldn’t help but smile as he approached you. 

Large _____ eyes stared up at him, head tilted in a curious and questioning manner. There was a little tug of a smile upon little pink lips, the action scrunching your nose, and narrowing your eyes in a happy disposition. Huffing in amusement, you reminded Gaster of his sons when they got excited over something or another. Gesturing with his free hand, the other occupied with a bundle of cloth and a small bag. Those big eyes followed his movements, nodding, and quickly following his direction towards a door at the end of the hall. For now, you would stay here...hidden away in the labs until he could figure out what to properly do with you.

 

02-05-XXX3

 

What a difference this all made! A bath, fresh clothes, and a warm bed seemed to do wonders beyond anything science had ever shown him. There was such...excitement and wonder in your form as you explored the large box of supplies Gaster had brought in earlier. It hadn’t taken him long to clear out this room and make a proper little bedroom. It was...overly simple really...something Gaster wondered about...would it be enough? Would it make you happy? There was nothing but a small bed, a ratty old bookshelf, a battered table, and an aging trunk for storage. Most of it was either found at the dump or were old pieces owned by his boys at one point, but had outgrown. Water-logged books, worn out stories, and textbooks lined the bookshelf with small toys and objects that he figured you would fancy. 

Honestly, it wasn’t much, but with his own two children it was hard to provide proper things for a surprise third addition. Huh...that thought was amusing. He hadn’t known you for long, but already he was taking you in….considering you as something similiar to family. You clearly had no one in your life and didn’t appear to have a desire to leave the Underground. For now, Gaster was going to be your caretaker. However, there wasn’t anything you had found to complain about. In fact, Gaster didn’t think you could smile any bigger as you picked through the box of old books and toys he had brought from home. Shaking his head, Gaster took his usual seat on the bed and watched you with a gentle expression. Eye lights wandered about the little room for a moment before landing on the small table littered with colorful paper. There was a bowl of soup and a piece of bread, both barely nibbled upon. Frowning softly, Gaster turned his eyes back towards you and attempted to calm the worry in his soul. Who knew how long you had gone without food, it would take time for you to properly build an appetite. 

A tug on the sleeve of his coat caught his attention, eyes wandered downwards to find you beside him. Hmmm...how strange...typically you hardly got close enough to touch let alone willingly touched him. Smiling gently, he tilted his head curiously as the shyness seemed to be returning to your features. The excitement was suppressed, a bit of fear in your eyes as you held out a thin book. Raising a brow, Gaster took the thin item from you turning the story book over in his hands before glancing back towards you.

~Read?~ The poorly formed wingdings caused Gaster to huff out a laugh of amusement, grateful for the book he had given you, and the bit of communication he managed to teach you. 

“Of course…” He commented, moving further up upon the bed, gently patting the sheets beside him. You gazed at him with some confusion before climbing onto the bed. Settling in beside him, Gaster observed the distance you still kept. Close enough to see the pages, but far enough away to avoid even brushing against him. Ignoring the small pang of sorrow over the distance, use to cuddling with his own boys when reading bedtime stories, Gaster began to read the storybook. 

It wasn’t all that interesting of a book, something about a little girl and a wolf with brightly colored pages. He was nearly halfway through the story when a small weight settled against his right arm. Pausing his reading, his gaze turned towards you, but the pause had been enough for you to correct your actions. You gazed towards him, eyes dazed and distant….tired. Interesting...Gaster turned his attention back to the book and continued to read. Several pages later, he felt the now familiar weight on his arm, but this time he did not acknowledge it. There was a shift, a nuzzle before the sounds of sleep began to echo in the small room and it was only at this point that Gaster stopped reading. Carefully, he wrapped his trapped arm around your form, settling you against his side. You nuzzled closer, buried into the white of his lab coat as you settled and continued to sleep. Similar to a small animal, you would take patience and care and baby steps.

 

10-06-XXX3

 

~Gaster?~ 

~Gaster?~ 

While the handmade symbols did little to voice your questioning, somehow it made you feel just a little bit better. Well...only a little as you sniffled softly and clutched the blue bunny closer. Wandering down the hallway, you pause to poke your head into the various other rooms in hopes of finding the scientist. You had very little luck...not that you were particularly surprised...but you could hope he was still around. It has been several months since Gaster took you to this place. He had given you a room, clothes, toys, and taught you how to communicate. He kept you happy, healthy, made sure you ate, and slept, and were clean. Honestly, you had come to view this monster as some sort of guardian.  
However, the one downside was the amount of time he was gone from this place. You weren’t sure where he went, but he always disappeared sometime after you went to bed. When you had asked about it before, he had explained that he needed to go take care of his sons. Gaster had other kids under his care….you couldn’t help but wonder about them. Were they nice? Would you ever meet them? Maybe you could all play together? Usually, you could handle not seeing him for a few hours...somehow...you were use to being alone and entertaining yourself. 

The problem came when you had nights such as this...nights where you couldn’t sleep, haunted by something in the dark that you couldn’t see or understand. Your mind worked too fast, thoughts too loud for you to even remotely relax. It riddled you with anxiety and a deep seeded fear of being alone….of being forgotten...abandoned. Your search yielded what you assumed…Gaster had gone home for the night. Sighing heavily, you stare down the only door remaining in this area. It was the door Gaster often came and left from, but it was always locked. Gaster said it wasn’t safe for you out there….not yet anyways. You didn’t understand.

Slumping, you hug your bunny close, burying your face into the soft fur. There was always this strange lingering scent of tomatoes and spices. It had always been there for some reason and you found comfort in the odd scent. Turning, your bare feet shift in the direction of your room as you plan to return to bed for what would most likely be a sleepless night. A distance noise caught your attention however, the sound of metal against metal...a door slamming closed. 

Twisting you quickly hurry towards the door at the far end of the hall. Pressing against the always locked door, you listen to the sounds of heavy footfalls that seemed to echo throughout the room and hall beyond. The steps were...much too loud and hard to be Gaster’s….but….maybe it was? Maybe it was someone else coming to visit? Could you meet someone new? Make a new friend? Well...make a single friend? Glancing at the knob, you frown softly as you reach for it. It was a hopeless whim as you knew the door would be locked. However, when the metallic knob gave into your grasp, clicking open softly you could not have been more surprised. 

The door swung outwards as you stared in wonder at the large dark room before you. The lights of the hall behind you casting mischievous shadows to dance before you. You remember this room when you first arrived, but it was so strange to see it again. That door was always locked….did Gaster forget this time? Should you….should you go out there? Maybe you should close the door and go back to bed….Chewing your bottom lip, you play with one of your bunny’s ears anxiously, unsure of what to do. You didn’t want to get in trouble but...those heavy steps were closer, a shadow dancing just beyond the door of this room. Whimpering, you hesitantly take a step backwards as the shadow beyond the door seemed to pause and remain still. 

There was the rattle of metal as the shadow tried the door but finding it locked. Taking another step back, you feel your heart race as the shadow stopped trying the door and the shifting chimes of keys being moved filled the silence. Another shift, a soft click, and more rattling before the door fully swung open before you. Suddenly terrified, you find yourself frozen in place, flinching as a bright light shone upon you. 

A yelp escaped you as the bright light was turned off and the office lights flickered on. Rubbing your eyes harshly, you tried to accumulate to the sudden lightening, having been use to the darkness not long before. The lights in your room and the hall weren’t so bright. When your vision settled, you gasped in surprise at the sight before you. Another monster, taller and wider than Gaster ever could be stood before you. Their body was draped in navy and grey with a large cloak of purple held up with large pieces of golden metal and clasped together with an enormous crimson colored gem. A clash of white fur and blonde locks, long ears framed his features, as intimidating horns stuck out between locks of hair. 

Deep amber eyes stare down at you with a mixture of emotions…

Surprise…

Shock…

Confusion…

Concern…

Anguish…

Anger…

Hatred…

There was a spark of something cruel and dark within those eyes, emotions settling into something silent and dead. A voice, thick as oak and deeper than darkness laced with ice and death spoke to you with such force you would have screamed if you could.

“What are you doing here? Who are you?”

Without a second thought, you turn tail and race back to the confines of your room. Why did you ever bother to leave in the first place!? What was going to happen now? Who was this giant! Was he going to hurt you? Refusing to find out, you are quick to slam the door to your room, heavy footfalls sounding just down the hall. He was coming?! Gazing about your room, you squeeze your bunny closer before scrambling across the floor and under your bed. It wasn’t much of a hiding spot, but it would have to do. You press your little body close to the wall as far from the door as physically possible. There is a bite in your back from the roughness of the paint, but you ignore it as you clasp a hand over your mouth and struggle to breathe as quietly as possible.

This all….feels….so familiar and somehow you know...you just know if you get caught….well...it wouldn’t be good.

 

10-07-XXX3

 

The phone call had come far too early in the morning to be considered anything casual. Even exhausted from such a grueling day at the lab, Gaster snatched up his cell phone from the bedside table. Half asleep, he answered his phone with a groggy greeting. Silence stretched into the darkness for a long moment before Gaster shot up in bed. Sockets wide, white eye lights trembled with a deep seeded panic as Asgore’s booming voice demanded his presences at the lab. 

“I found what you were hiding from me….” A growl of a response echoed through the speaker of the phone causing Gaster’s marrow to run cold as the line went dead. No...no...no no no! Quickly, Gaster left his bed and rushed down the steps of his home. Phone pressed to his ear, he quickly threw on his shoes and his lab coat, ignoring the fact he was still in his black pajama buttons and button up top. Such details would usually bother him, wanting to keep up his appearance and position, but at the moment he could care less. As he locked the front door, he sighed in relief when the other end of his call answered. A soft, gruff voice laced with sleep answered in a mixture of confusion and worry.

“Grillby….thank Asg-...eh...I need you to come watch the boys.”

“Gaster’s i-”

“I realize the time and I do apologize, but there is an emergency at the lab...t-th-...she could be in trouble.” 

Fuck, he had messed up having completely forgotten to ever get a name out of you. You had never told him, he had never questioned, and it was always just the two of you. Your attention was almost constantly on him, so calling out to you had practically never happened. In his mind and to Grillby, the only person he spoke to about you, he had merely referred to you as the ‘human’. So...stupid….

“I understand.” Grillby’s voice echoed giving Gaster some sense of relief as he headed towards the Riverperson and their boat. It never mattered the time or the day, they were always there to accept patrons that wished to cross from one side of the Underground to another. From Snowdin to the labs in Hotland, Gaster arrived quicker than he ever thought possible without Sans’s teleportation magic. Why was Asgore here so late!? Had he been looking for something? Looking for him? It wasn’t uncommon for Gaster to work late into the evening or early hours of the morning. Hell, he even came in extremely early from time to time, especially with you hiding out in his personal lab. Then again, it wasn’t uncommon for Asgore to come seek him out. Sharing a meal, a cup of tea, or merely decompressing from a long day, they had been doing it for years. They were friends after all, but what would Asgore do now? He hadn’t sounded pleased...not that Gaster meant to keep this from him….keep you from him. 

He wanted to show the Underground that humans were not to be feared. Humans were not bad, not all of them, and you were just as Chara was...small, lost, harmless, but unlike Chara he knew your happiness and joy, your hope and brightness was just what monsters needed to keep going and see that a future with humans might not be impossible. Asgore was still mourning, still in pain, laced with hatred and darkness when it came to the concept of humans. Not long ago, he had even begun speaking of collecting human souls in order to break the barrier. It wasn’t a strong idea just yet, but it was there. 

Entering the lab, Gaster went right for his personal lab. He wasn’t surprised to find the door open and the King of Monsterkind to be waiting for him inside. He was seated on the edge of his desk, amber eyes locked intently on the hallway that led to Gaster’s many experiments and for the past several months...your room. Breathing heavily, panting for air after having rushed here, Gaster slowly wandered into the room. Silence stretched on for a long moment as Gaster studied the monster before him. Dark circles under amber eyes, body tense yet slack with exhaustion, fists clenched tightly in his lap as if repressing his emotions and the darkness in his form. 

“Gaster…” His voice growled out low, tense, dark,....betrayed. “My friend….how long were you planning to hid it from me?”

“Asgore….I….I was planning to tell yo-”

“When!? When I found your dust coating the lab? Or when another monster pays the price of that creature being here!?” Asgore snapped. “How can you just let that thing roam around? Why isn’t it dead yet and it’s soul harvested?!” 

Gaster could only stare in shock and disgust over his friend’s words. Had he forgotten? Had he forgotten that Chara was human? That not all humans were bad. You were only a child! There was nothing you could do or would do wrong in this world. It was clear without your history that you had suffered in this world, maybe a fate as bad or worse than what the young princess had suffered before coming down here. Yet, there was no anger, hatred, or darkness that tainted you. Nothing to provoke you...you were nothing but sweet, kind, and gentle. Heh, he wondered if your soul was green. 

“She isn’t just some creature Asgore...she’s a human. How can you speak of her as if she is something worse and request her death? Asgore, your hatred of humans is going too far...please remember not all humans are bad...Chara wasn’t bad.”

“Don’t you dare say her name.” Asgore growled as amber hues flickered red with a spark of magic, his form standing and towering over the doctor in an instant. “Don’t speak of her as if she is the same as that thing. Chara was an angel and what humans did to her and Asriel is unforgivable.” 

“Can’t you see how blind you’re being!” Gaster snapped back. While Asgore’s anger was frightening and could easily make any monster crumble, Gaster had known this monster far too long. They had practically grown up together and Asgore was known for letting extreme emotions cloud his judgement. It wasn’t as much of a problem when he got older, but it was still a trait that could reel up such as now. “Not all humans are bad Asgore…that little one is but a child...no different than Cha-” 

The resonating sound a body hitting the wall, bones rattling against plaster, echoed in the room as the scientist slid to the floor. One arm was wrapped tight about his ribcage, having not expected the hit dealt to him by his king and his...friend. 

“I told you to not speak her name...and I am not blind my friend. While not all humans are evil, they can not be allowed such leniency. We can no longer afford to care for them or trust them. They are only useful to us because their souls will break the barrier.”

“What will be your feelings of them when monsters are released from here?” Gaster spat darkly watching as his friend’s amber eyes darkened, hardening as visible guilt and remorse shone through.

“There will be war….of course.”

Gaster watched Asgore with wide sockets. Did the king really think monsters could go to war against the humans and win? Humans had won the last war, slaughtered so many according to the old texts. Yet, that generation had passed long ago and the feelings of hatred had too. The same would be true of humans. Chara had been beloved by monsterkind, her death was sad, and what happened to Asriel was nothing more than a tragedy. Asgore was taking this all too personally….not that Gaster could blame him, if a human stole his children away...he would be bitter too, but Asgore was only going to do more damage than good in the end. 

“I want its soul….” Asgore claimed harshly before making his way down the hallway and towards your bedroom. 

“Asgore! No! Wait!” Gaster scrambled to his feet, flinching as a shock of pain flashed through his ribs. One must be cracked to feel that kind of pain, but he couldn’t afford to waste anymore time. Quickly, he hurried after Asgore’s disappearing form. Upon arriving at your room, Gaster watched in horror as Asgore dragged you out from underneath your bed. You were thrashing and crying, whimpers and high pitched whines filling the room as Asgore’s large hand clutched the back of your dress. With soulless eyes, he tossed you in Gaster’s direction and with a quick flare of magic, Gaster caught you with disembodied hands of blue and orange. 

The magic brought you close and instantly you latched onto him as he held you. Your form trembled in terror as tears stained the white fabric of his labcoat. Holding you tightly, protectively, Gaster glared at Asgore as the feeling...no the desire to run entered his system. Yet, running would do no good. Gaster wasn’t a fighter, he hadn’t the strength nor the endurance as Asgore had. He wouldn’t get far with you, but he was smart...he could think of a way out of this.

“Her soul, Gaster. I want it….take it and properly store it.” 

“You….want me to….no!” Gaster snapped holding you tighter. “I will not do that Asgore. I’m working on ways for us to leave here. I’d rather remain underground forever if it means keeping her alive!” 

“You’ve had plenty of time to figure something out and you’ve done nothing but fail me!” Asgore snapped harshly. “We will rot down here and those humans will go unpunished because of you! This is the only way...you completed those soul chambers months ago.” 

“I will not do it.”

“We need that soul! Does her life really mean that much to you? More than you’re own children!” Asgore growled, the blow low and painful, a stab through the soul that left Gaster cold. Why would he? What had become of his friend….this wasn’t like Asgore….this wasn’t Asgore anymore.

“Without her soul, Gaster….your future, all of monsterkind, the future of your own children...what will happen when we never escape from here? The population isn’t getting any smaller...demands are only getting higher.” 

“That is….that’s no reason to turn violent. We can find another way, focus on keeping the Underground running.” Gaster protested. 

There was movement in his arms, causing him pause as his eye lights shifted downwards towards you. Large ___ colored eyes stared up at him for a long moment before flickering towards Asgore. The giant of a monster seemed almost taken back at the sight of you staring him head on. 

Gaster noted the lack of fear in your expression. Instead you seemed overwhelmingly sad and...defeated, a terrible little smile upon your features as you turned back towards Gaster and signed. 

~Down.~ 

“What?” Gaster questioned in confusion as he slowly knelt down and allowed you to stand on your own. Your features were slack, head bowed down as you held your bunny out to the monster before you. Confused, Gaster gently took the stuffed animal from you as you turned away from him and approached Asgore. “Wait!” Gaster quickly stood, ready to snatch you up again without a second thought. However, the sight of you signing to the monster king caused him to pause. 

~I’m sorry...I don’t know...what I did wrong, but I’m sorry.~ 

Rubbing your arm, your free hand played with the hem of your dress as you stared down at the floor. Somehow, you hoped that apologizing would make the monster okay, stop them both from fighting so much. You didn’t like the yelling nor the arguments. Somehow, you knew that whatever it was about it was because of you. The giant wanted something called a soul, you weren’t sure what that was, but it seemed to be the reason he was angry. Maybe...maybe if you gave him the soul...not that you were sure you had it...he wouldn’t be so scary or mad. Maybe he could be as kind and nice as Gaster.

~Will a soul really make you happy? I don’t know what that is but, if it makes you happy you can have it.~

What were you saying! Gaster couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what you were signing to Asgore. You had no clue what this would mean, but you did it anyways. You offered your soul without a single thought for yourself or the consequences of your actions. You only wished for them to stop fighting, for Asgore to be happy, but this wasn’t good for you. 

Before Gaster could say or do anything more, a high pitched squeal...a breathy scream forced against a voiceless throat rang throughout his skull. Crimson painted the floor as soft whimpers followed, the room was bathed in the scent of salt and copper. Feeling his knees give out, Gaster fell to the ground and could only watch as Asgore pulled his weapon from the tiny, twitching body. Once bright ____ colored eyes, stared at Gaster from a curled up position on the floor. The color was slowly fading, turning dull and dazed, as wet hacks and wispy breaths began to slow. The soft illumination of emerald green lit the front of your once white dress. 

 

11-20-XXX3

 

That day haunts him throughout every waking moment, dulling all sense of normality. There is clearly something wrong with him, in the way he acts, the way he speaks, diving into his work and refusing everything. Grillby worried for him, his children worried for him, his co-workers, and his staff worried too. The only one unconcerned appeared to be Asgore, but Gaster didn’t care...he didn’t care what they thought. He appreciated the care and concern, but he had work to do. He had a debt to repay, a promise to keep, a second chance to give. 

It had taken so very long to bring you to the condition you were in now. What was he going to do? He refused to lose you, refused to let a kind soul like yours merely be crushed without the chance to live. Asgore had demanded he store your soul...well he did...but the soul chamber didn’t mean stability. It was meant to house a soul, keep it around, but that didn’t mean an already damaged soul could survive in it. So many cracks in such a young, tiny soul. He had almost lost you so many times in the past few weeks it made him sick. 

That little emerald soul...he had pumped every kind of magic he could think of into the soul chamber in hopes of stabilizing you. He was no healer, but no healer would know how to repair a human soul. No monster would...a monster’s soul was hard enough to save let alone a human’s. But….nothing seemed to be working. He had stayed up all day and night on the day you died, watching your soul as he cleaned and redressed your body. He had sent out demands to staff to gather supplies, medical and scientific. He had to keep your body stable as well.

At one point, he was sure you were completely gone. One day at midnight, your emerald colored soul had cracked and split in two. Watching it had felt horrible, the pain he felt nearly ripping his own soul apart. Colors swirled around your soul, through the cracks and the tears, all the magic he had tried to pour into the chamber in hopes of mending your soul. The colors had begun to fade and so did your soul, the glass shatter of a soul disappearing caused him to flinch and hold back a sob. What had he done? What had he allowed to occur? 

Sighing heavily, Gaster gently touched your cold hand, listening to the hums and beeps of eerie sounding machinery. That night had been horrible, but by some merciful forces your soul had reappeared. However...it was different...no longer was your soul a simple emerald green, but now it was tainted an endless, inky black. It had required some additional testing before he dared think to return it to your body. That had taken several days and in the end, Gaster still was unsure of what changes had occurred within your soul. He could conclude, somehow the magic he had used in hopes of healing you had somehow managed to stabilize your soul and somehow your soul had been linked with that of the void. 

It explained the black coloring and the strange energy readings that matched up perfectly with only one source...the void. Observing the soul, handling it, however, revealed the two other natures of your soul. It appeared as if your base trait, green for kindness, was still there. It was still the baseline of your soul. On top of that was the inky darkness and then a lighter, almost misty black on top of that. Somehow, all three types had different energies, alluding to various possibilities. It would require so much more testing to figure it all out, but your body wouldn’t last much longer without your soul. He could only hope your body would accept the changes that could come with such an altered soul. Getting your body to accept your soul had been fairly easy, but the consequences of going so long without was truly the test. It had been...horrifying, something Gaster wished never to relive, but also something he wished would be over soon. 

His thumb rubbed back and forth against the skin of your palm, taking in the unnatural chill as he checked the surrounding monitors. Heart rate, blood pressure, an IV in the corner, and even a magic monitor. Heh, of all things he had been exposed to, seeing you...a human...now had magic reserves was not much of a surprise. He was curious over this fact, knowing now more than ever that you were no longer human...not fully anyways. What sort of abilities did you now hold? There were no records of monsters possessing black souls and black magic...then again Gaster was pretty sure this was the first time anything like this has ever happened. 

“Would you like a story?” He questioned softly to your sleeping form as he patted your hand gently, moving away to the desk in the room to pick up the blue bunny and your favorite story book. Said bunny now lacked an arm, it’s appearance sad….he should really fix this up for you. The arm had been lost in...well...Gaster liked to think of them as….episodes. Sighing, Gaster returned to the aged hospital bed, setting the bunny down against your side, mindful of the leather cuffs that kept you tied down. 

Returning to his chair at your bedside, he opened the story book and began to read, attempting to ignore the hollowness of his own voice. It had grown static and disordered over the last few weeks….that’s what he got for not taking care of himself, not that it mattered anymore. Though, he really should go home and see the boys….it had been so long. Sans was so angry at him...he couldn’t blame his eldest, but how could he walk away from you when you were like this. This was...all his fault. If only he had locked that door, checked on you once more before leaving, hell told Asgore sooner, or….took you home as he had planned to do…..yeah...he was going to take you home...he was planning it out and trying to figure out a way to tell his boys. He should have worked faster...he’ll go home tonight.

A soft clatter of metal on metal, the guard rail shaking upon the bed was enough to pull him from his thoughts as his eye lights rose with worry and concern. Tiredly, he rose from his chair and leaned over the bed, brushing your hair from your face. A sad smile forming as a cascade of whimpers and whines further tore apart your throat. Your head shifted from side to side, forehead warmer than the rest of your body. Dull eyes flickered open, staring up at him with a glossy gaze. It had been sometime since he last saw your eyes, but he could tell you were hardly focused on him as your body fought your soul on the changes it was experiencing. Whining, your eyes squeezed shut as thick tar-ish fluid began to dribble from the corners of your eyes. It was painful, stretching the tear ducts unnaturally to accommodate. Tremors began to rattle your body, muscles twitching as your stomach rolled, your heart raced echoed by the rapidly increasing beeps of the machines. You cough harshly as Gaster gently turns your head and shoulders to the left, flinching in disgust as you throw up a mixture of semi-solid foods and black magic. 

Your body was trying to accept the magic that it had been given, alternating in a manner that was similar to fleshless monsters. Monsters such as Gaster, whose body worked based on magic to form things such as tears. After a moment, he gently laid you back down and reached for the spare blanket he kept on the back of his chair. Your body was trembling again, too cold for a normal human. Stepping away, Gaster moved to a tray that sat upon his desk, filled with an assortment of vials and bottles. 

Sadly, Gaster could not do this alone and therefore had gotten aide from the Royal Healer. Though she was unaware of the patient, she was aware of the unnatural circumstances that surrounded you. She was sworn to keep her mouth shut, only requesting to see you once you stabilized. She had been the healer when Chara had been around, so she was a bit more familiar with human health. Gaster had agreed, his only concern was keeping you alive at the moment. He could trust the healer, she was kind and they had worked together numerous times before. 

Gaster was aware that Asgore most likely knew of what he was doing down here...even if he kept it from everyone else but the healer. It would only be a matter of time before Asgore came to question him, but once more Gaster did not care. He hoped Asgore was rattled with guilt and remorse for what he had done to you. His once dear friend, someone he would never wish ill-will upon, was no longer a friend. That wish was gone, replaced with a desire...a hope...that this ‘monster’ he had become would disappear and maybe just maybe his true friend would reappear. Gaster wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive the monster for what he had done, but….

Carrying over a needle filled with an antibiotic and pain reliever, Gaster gently pushed the material of your sleeve upwards. In your condition, getting sick would push your body over and he couldn’t have that. At the feeling of his hand upon your arm, your thrashing seemed to increase as your breathing turned ragged. Tears stung in Gaster’s sockets as he held tighter, his grip nearly bruising as your body began to seizure. As gently as he could, he injected the cocktail of drugs into your system, flinching as your back arched and silent screams tried to escape your chapped lips. 

“Shhh...shhh...shhh..” Gaster shushed gently as he began to run his phalanges through your hair in a soothing manner. Without much thought, he picked the story book up off the chair and gently laid it on the bed. He began to read to you once more, your movements slowing down with time until you laid unconscious before him once more. 

Another episode...this would make number six….

Was doing this such a good idea? 

Maybe he should have just let you die…

He hated to see you suffer, but he refused to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Chapter 20 People!
> 
> ahhhhh! Thank you guys sooo very much for all of your support and comments and kudos....you guys seriously make writing this story so much fun. I love the fact people have taken to this so much and find the story and the characters so endearing <3 
> 
> I've never made it this far in a story before, usually stopping for one reason or another, but look at this Chapter 20 and I can't say we are exactly done. I have much more planned for this and I hope you all continue to join me on this adventure.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter...it...it took me a long time to think out and to write. It is...well...it is a big chunk of Pix's past...and it's got kinda a big reveal at the end that I thought was a good way to wrap up the little history lesson...so...please let me know what you think and as always enjoy!
> 
> Oh and here is a special link that applies to part of this story:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpK5BL-xxD0

12-25-XXX3

 

Wooden boards beneath his feet creak and cry with every step. The silence of the lab was foreboding with the absence of pattering feet, flipping pages, and near silent laughter. Noiseless monitors, long since shut down from their purpose, only added to it all. Really, he should be pleased to no longer hear the mindless, drones of endless beeps and blips. It was a sign, a good one...yet...the results still haunted his conscious and his moral...questioning his practice and his emotions. His emotions had gotten the best of him and now...this was the price he had to pay. 

Yet, there was still a chance...wasn’t there? That this could all turn around...that he could get the little girl he was beginning to treasure so deeply in his soul back. A child, no less loved than his own marrow and bones, a stranger to capture his attention and affections. Yes, if he could bring you back from all of this then he would bring you home. Maybe...he would even quit his position here...no longer finding interest in the workings of a king that had gone mad. How could he have done such a thing to something so innocent? It was a question Gaster still had yet to find an answer to. 

Was this how it felt when he lost Chara and Asriel? 

A willingness to do whatever it took to right the wrong...regardless of another’s concerns or questions? 

Heh...what would Sans and Papyrus think of him now...if only they knew?

Pausing outside of the final door in the long hallway, white eye lights lingered on the metallic surface before shifting to the small bundle within his hold. It was wrapped up in a soft orange paper with a blue ribbon. A smile slowly eased onto his features as a fondness bubbled in his soul. Sans had asked him where he was going tonight and Gaster had promised he wouldn’t be gone too long. His excuse...well...he explained that there was a child all alone on this day that needed just a bit of light. Somehow, the honesty of his words seemed to have struck something deep within Sans. Before he could leave the house, Sans insisted on him taking this particular present for the child. 

Such a sweet and caring boy...Sans would grow up to be such a beloved monster. 

Maybe taking you home would be easier than predicted...maybe…but first…

Gently, he pushed the door open with a hollow groan before stepping into the dimly lit room. Scanning the space with careful eye lights, Gaster found nothing out of place and that was a cause for concern. No storybooks had been removed from the shelves, no papers moved upon the desk, no broken crayons or drawings, no clothes nor toys removed from the wooden box at the end of the bed. Not even the plate of food, which he had come by to leave early in the morning, had been touched. 

You sat in your bed, in the same spot you had been for the last several days. Soul finally stable within your body, you had become unresponsive to nearly everything around you. Limp and lifeless, it took effort to get you to eat and drink, let alone show any interest in the world around you. So vastly different in personality and composure that Gaster wondered how ‘alive’ you really were. Small body was dressed in a familiar white gown, wrapped in a deep violet blanket only revealing short locks and a hollow face casted in shadows. 

From his research alone, there were several conclusions he could make based on the condition of your soul. The first, being by far the easiest….was that you were no longer human. A hybrid of sorts was probably the best description with the mixture of magic and mortal mass that made you up. What this meant for you and your capabilities...he wasn’t sure just yet. Could you harness your magic? Use it in a way similar to a monster? If so, what abilities would you possible possess? The second conclusion was the source of your magic...it was based on the void...how...or why….Gaster wasn’t sure he could ever answer that. A combination of the magics he used upon you….maybe that was what the void was really made of? A mixture of all types of magic and physical mass? Everything and anything in the universe existing together, but in a manner more coherent than science would ever possible be able to understand. The third was that you were still very much like an other living creature in that you required food, water, healing, and such. 

However, that left only more questions than it did answers. How had the void changed your soul? Sure, it produced some kind of life...returned you to this plane but...was it still really you? Or...where you something new? It was a difficult concept to concern himself with as he gently took a spot on the edge of the bed. Tilting his head to the side, he caught your eye and held it. Another strange effect of the void’s hold as he gently took your chin in hand to properly look you in the eye. 

Sclera were pitch black as if stained with ink while the iris was an...honestly...breathtaking emerald such a reminder of the color of your soul that it was amazing. When your eyes locked, Gaster got the feeling that he was looking deep within to the essence of your soul. The way you stared back gave him the same feeling, as if you were glimpsing into the truth...into a world of emotions, thoughts, and feelings that made up a being...and you were seeing it all. With that gaze, regardless of how expressionless and hollow it was, saw all...there was no hiding from it. Sadly, there were heavy bags under your eyes from lack of sleep. Gaster had learned fairly quickly that you weren’t sleeping and when he caught you sleeping it would be in the tight embrace of nightmarish distress. 

“Hello...how are you today, my Void Child?” The endearment had been…accidental...he didn’t know what to call you, what name would best suit you. The way he called you, was sweet and fatherly, it had been something that had come to mind when you had first fully woken up from the attacks and the pain. Somehow, it was the only thing he could say that would cause you to react as emerald irises drifted fully to focus upon him. There was no other movement for the moment, but seeing your attention pulled from hollowness was….was enough for him...for now. 

“I brought you...a gift...Sans thought it would be a good present. Do you know what today is?” He rambled as he set the small box upon your lap. You made no movement to touch the item, nor gaze upon its’ lovely wrapping. “Today...is a very special holiday...meant for families and loved ones to be together…” There was a pause as he gazed over your small features, the way your head was tilted against the wall, allowing the world around you to support what you could not. Was it possible your body was still getting use to your new soul? 

“I...when you get better…” Gaster spoke gently, “I want to take you home….okay? Introduce you to my sons...they are very nice...I’m sure you will love them. We could all be a family….hmmm? Does...that sound alright?” 

He was not surprised when he got no response beyond a slow blink and a slight shift of the eye. No matter, it would all come in time...it would all come in time. With the encompassing silence, Gaster turned to the little gift in your lap and began to unwrap it. Beyond the pretty wrapping was a simple wooden box...deep cherry oak with no designs or markings, just a small silver clasp. Curiously, Gaster unhooked the clasp and opened the small box to reveal the delicate inner workings of a music box. In the center, was a little wooden flower painted in light blues in a background of black and silver….an Echo Flower against a starry background...just like how Waterfall looked. A slow, light melody played from the box engulfing the silence of the room easily. What a wonderful little thing….he couldn’t help but wonder if Sans had made it.

Movement caught the corner of his socket, white eyelights brightening as emerald eyes flickered downwards towards the box. As if enchanted by the item, your form leans slightly closer as the expressionlessness of your features begins to shift. Blankets flutter down as you slowly free a hand, bringing the tips of your fingers to run over the slowly moving Echo Flower within the box. Gaster watches closely as the melody of the little box seems to bring you more and more to your senses. The black has begun to fade, the emerald disappearing in favor of your natural eye color. A tired, yet curious expression furrows your brows as your lips curl into a small, semi-smile. 

~Pretty…..flower~

Sockets widened upon the appearance of words just beyond your right shoulder, transparent and thin, black smoke against the darkness. The wingdings so clear as if written on paper instead of floating inches in the air. 

So, this was your magic….

 

02-03-XXX4

 

Echo Flowers....Echo Flowers...oh of all things….Gaster hadn’t thoughts of something so simple as being a cure to the hollowness in your being. Well...maybe not a cure per say, but certainly something that has revealed to him that no matter what...you were still you. Though there was less energy than he had once see, your curious interest in the world seemed to be restoring by the day. Today was a bit of a risk, but...it was worth the sparkle he spotted in your eye. 

Leaning back against one of the stone walls that made up Waterfall, Gaster occupied himself with a red notebook and pen. His white eye lights observed as his hands recorded the events that were occurring before him. 

My...you were quiet the quick learner…

Cloaked in thick fabric that would hide your human nature from those who might happen to spot you between the stalks of the tall Echo Flowers, you seemed to be enchanted by the flowers. You listened to their whispered wishes and in some cases your magic responded in kind. Gaster couldn’t help but smile as he took notes of each of your responses, your worries and problems from the last few months finally seeming to slip away. 

Stardust magic was getting stronger day by day, the sight so different from the blacker magic that had had a hold of you just days ago. Sparkles of magic wisped about you in nearly every movement. It seemed completely out of your control, responsive to your emotions and interests. Honestly, it was adorable and it gave him the sense that everything was finally going to be alright. You were getting better and it...it wouldn’t be long before he would take the next steps to bring you home. However, there was a nagging fear there that he refused to think of at the moment. 

Ah, there it was...illusion magic was your strong point, creating objects and forms to further advance the expressions of emotions or understand the interests of your environment. Little hearts would flutter and flicker about you as something caused you joy, then your magic responding in kind produced toys or animals that were interactable to you and only you. Contentment was spotted in small sparkles, excitement in bursts of energetic magic like fireworks, love produced a glow of magic in your skin, and so forth. Many of these were strong to begin with, but in time they seemed to show only when reaching a certain level of extreme. 

With your renewed interest in the world, Gaster had been expanding your mind as well as your magic. You were intelligent, dangerously so, to the point where at such a young age you understood most of the concepts of advance science with hardly any aide. Maybe it was a side effect of the void? Not that it seemed to stop you nor bother you...it also didn’t prevent you from being a child, enjoying coloring and storybooks….and that damn music box Sans had made.

You loved that little thing as much as the bunny you hardly let go of. There were many times throughout the day, that Gaster would find the soothing melody within that box echoing about his private lab. It seemed to provide comfort, easing you on bad days, and even getting you through a nightmare or two. He had to wonder what it was about that music box that helped sooth you so...maybe it was all the positivity that an Echo Flower produced? Wishes, hopeful thoughts, and prays...not an ouch of darkness or evil to be had…

If a music box, flowers, and a bunny aided you then who was Gaster to argue. Sure, he knew he helped too...he provided you with these little adventures beyond the lab, he provided for you, supported you, comforted you, but he couldn’t help but think he could be doing more. Well...that was his thoughts up until now….you were getting better...and he was already planning when to take you to Sans and Papyrus for introductions. It would be any day now really…

Sadly, just because you were getting better….didn’t mean you were fully there...maybe you would never be...but it was that part of you he was still trying to figure out and learn. Just as your magic responded in kind to positive emotions….negative emotions produced a whole different set of reactions. Most were still unpredictable and he refused to put his boys in any kind of danger...though he doubted you had the capability of hurting anyone on purpose. 

Nightmares….fears...anguish...mainly produced that same inkish magic seen upon your first few days accepting your new soul. There was something….defensive about it...as if you produced it to protect yourself. It made you unresponsive...shielding you from emotional damage. You would come back down...you always did and it took some coaxing but you always came back to yourself. Sometimes you’d cry, other times you lost yourself to the magic until you were prepared enough to stir.

However...something else was capable of producing that reaction from you, but the consequences were...very different.

The day had been peaceful...calm...and relaxing. You enjoyed the sounds of other people’s voices as they lull and lure your soul to peaceful things. There was….joy and happiness, hope, and so much more in their voices...even when they were sad. Monsters had been underground for so long, yet they still hadn’t given up. Even those that sounded sad, still fought on….even those who were troubled, still found a solution. It gave you drive and peace of mind that there was another option beside the mindless darkness and the perils of cruelty that you had always known. You could change...you could remain hopeful...you could stay determined...you could be happy. 

The familiar loom of a shadow engulfed the ground around you in a figment of a nightmare turned reality. You’re quick to stumble to your feet, turning to gaze upon the white giant. There is a bloom of pain in your chest, skin itching with the sickly familiar feel of blood and torn flesh. However, this time there was no weapon in your body, nothing to produce the pain...just...the memories. 

“What is this?” The deep timber voice echoed above you, sending your soul into trembling flutters. Turning your eyes quickly, you tried to find Gaster in hopes that the other monster would be there. He was, but...he was in no better a situation than you were. A monster in dark armor, held a spear of light blue at the bones just below Gaster’s chin. The scientist was pressed to the wall of the cavern, eyelights sparking with a mixture of orange and blue. 

“How is it still alive, Gaster?” Asgore questioned, amber hues never leaving yours as his fists curled hard enough at his sides to grind the bone beneath the flesh. “Are you that useless! Must I do this completely myself!” 

Breathe caught in your throat as the monster took a step towards you, fear and anxiety began to bubble beneath the surface of your skin as a whine escaped your lips. Your eyes began to burn as thick black tears traced the contours of your face. Not again, not again...you didn’t want this to happen again. You didn’t want to die! You didn’t want to feel the pain again!

“Give it to me, there is only one purpose for it.”

“Leave her alone!” Gaster snapped, a disembodied hand knocking the armored monster off guard before he made a dash towards you. However, his course ended short when a spear flew past him, scraping the bone of his left cheek. Glancing back at the monster behind him, Gaster felt a growl low in his throat over the Captain of the Royal Guard. 

“You can’t do this!” Gaster snapped again, turning towards the guard he continued, “She is only a child, Altum. Think of Undyne, what will this teach her?”

There was a flinch from the armored man, his hands tight on his spear, yet he refused to lift his helmet or acknowledge the scientist for a long moment. Shaking his head slowly, he tightened his grasp upon his spear and moved into a more defensive position. 

“I’m sorry, I am thinking of her. She doesn’t deserve to grow up Underground.” The monster’s voice was soft, a low timber with a smoothness similar to the waves of a tide. Gaster gritted his teeth in irritation and anger over the monsters before him. What had happened to them? Altum was probably only following orders but, this was wrong...this was so wrong...Allowing his magic to gather, Gaster didn’t waste a single breath on forming a blaster. He didn’t want to do this, not to his oldest friends….but...

“What is this? Gaster, that creature is an abomination, what have you done?” Asgore’s voice echoed with a rumbling growl at the sight of magic in your eyes.

Allowing his sockets a moment to drift away from the Captain of the Royal Guard, Gaster’s gaze took in your frightened form. The hood of your cloak was down, large ___ eyes filled with thickening black tears. Your gaze flickered between him and Asgore, as if unsure where you should be looking, where you should be most afraid. 

“Her soul is no longer human. There is nothing wrong with this...this is merely a second chance…you deserve a second chance.” Gaster explained, his sockets locking with you, holding your gaze as if attempting to reassure you.

“You did what! She’s useless now! You’ve destroyed it!” 

“Then you can’t have this one…”

“There must be another use for it…we can’t allow this opportunity go.” Reacting upon his anger alone, Asgore lashed out towards Gaster, crimson weapon materializing. The scent of ozone saturated the air as a low hum began to fill the space with the crackling of strong magic clashing. There was a harsh blow, crimson upon aqua as spear and trident clashed. The energy that sparked, smoked, and hissed within the small area of Waterfall. The collison massive and terrifying. 

“Altum, what are you doing?!” Asgore growled meeting the guard’s strength with his own. He could barely make out the yellow tint of eyes through the slits of the guard helmet. 

“This isn’t what you said.” Altum snapped at his own king. “Dr. Gaster wasn’t the threat, the child was. Keep Gaster at bay to take the soul. That’s it, now you’re threatening the doctor’s life?” 

“He went against orders Altum and if you do not back down, you will be going against them as well.”

Gaster took a hestient step backwards as he attempted to assess the situation...he needed to get over to you and get out of here. There was no more time and no telling what Asgore may do. Altum was stubborn, but he usually had a strong sense of justice and clearly he was beginning to realize that Asgore’s words and actions were not matching up. 

Glancing over the two powerful monsters, Gaster’s sockets widened at the frozen form just beyond the flowers. Black streaks tainted your cheeks, body trembling with fear and adrenaline. Your eyes were locked on him completely, lips twitching with words that would never pass your throat, and echo in the air. With a firm nod, Gaster allowed his magic to despurse as he dashed past the guard and his king. If he could get to you, then that was it...he would run….grab the boys and...fuck he didn’t know. It didn’t matter right now. 

“Gaster!” A voice called, but he couldn’t tell who it was his focus solely directed towards you. The whites of your eyes were beginning to bleed black, stealing the color of your iris in favor of that deep emerald shade. No! No! The fear and terror was slipping away, emotions disappearing as your form began to still. He couldn’t lose you! Not again!

Yet, in that moment something changed….something that had never occurred before…

Beneath your feet a pool of swirling darkness had begun to gather and spread, a pool that eerily reminded him of the blood your body had been saturated in just months ago. He slid to a stop mere feet away from you, unsure and uneasy to the changes that were occurring before him. Powerful magic weighed the air down, curled and coiled as tight and as harsh as a vice on a prisoner’s throat. To your left, something began to flicker beneath the pool...black upon white upon grey. The creature to emerge was twice the size of you, form skeletal in nature and vaguely similar to on of his blasters...but with a completed form. 

It dripped in tarish magic, sticky and slimy to touch, giving it the appearance of melted flesh and tissue. The thing shook, trembled as it stepped forward. There was a harsh green glow within it’s sockets, jagged canines snip and snap with sharp clips. The scent of ozone thick and dark, changing with every pressing second of silence. Your reaction to it all had been...unpredicted and jarring. 

“What have you done….” Asgore spoke in horrified aw, never had he seen a human capable of such magic. It was far more powerful than the average monster and while not on the same level as a boss monster...there was something different about this energy. 

“Gaster….is she a threat?” Altum questioned, spear clutched tight in his grasp. Part of him felt the urge to lash out, put this creature down before she could hurt anyone. But, a stronger part had noticed the terror and the reaction to the fighting. Could this just be defensive? 

“Child…” Gaster spoke, emerald eyes quick to find his sockets. Good...good...you were coherent...you knew who he was...understood who he was. “What is this?” He spoke it such a soft and quiet manner, it seemed to even calm the raging energy of the beast beside you. 

~I….I don’t want to die….~ 

The words, written in thick black magic were a surprise to him. 

“I won’t allow that to happen.” Gaster spoke, stealing a slight glance back towards Asgore and Altum. 

~I don’t want you to die.~

Gaster was taken back by your words, his soul hammering with worry and anxiety, yet warmed at your words and your care. Silently, Gaster took a glance back at Altum and Asgore once more. The Captain of the Royal Guard had dismissed his weapon, his helmet removed revealing the scarred features of his blue tinted flesh and fire red hair.

A man of war, he had seen the darker times of the Underground, but a sensible monster none-the-less. It seemed he had come to understand the call of magic that you produced. There was no need to hurt one who was so terrified….that sort of fear...for one’s self and another....there was something Asgore had not explained. Altum refused the idea of killing this child all for their soul….maybe collecting human souls wasn’t the wise decision after all. Not...not if the innocent were to fall...you were only reacting to the threat….you had been playing so peacefully before all of this. Altum could feel the shame that tainted his soul…

“It’s okay little one. I wasn’t planning to hurt anyone.” Altum flinched as his voice caught your attention, those sharp emerald iris were quick. There was….something other wordly staring into those eyes of yours….it felt as if he was being checked….but it almost felt deeper than that. Unconsciously, he rose a hand to cover the place his soul would be….as if fearful it was out on display. Those searching, emotionless eyes flickered before settling back on Gaster, but for a moment. They flickered quickly to the giant of a monster, the coloring nearly doubling in size. 

Asgore, on the other hand, merely stared you down with a cold and calculating look. A shift in the magic revealed that the king of monsters had ‘checked’ you, the action causing you to flinch as you stare the giant down. Terror began to bubble throughout your stomach, raising in your throat with a wicked burn as the beast beside you growled and hissed as magic tainted the air once more. A heavy sigh left the monster as he allowed his weapon to disappear, his stature shifting into one of regal superiority. 

“I do not wish harm upon you, Gaster. I do this for your own protection...look at her...this abomination will get you killed...will get your boys killed...will kill all of monsterkind. Humans are powerful...but what you’ve created...it cannot be trusted....it must be controlled or destroyed.”

~Liar~

“Controlled or destroyed?” Gaster questioned in disgust over the king’s words. What was there to ‘control’? There was nothing wrong with you. You were not a threat to anyone but those who threatened you first and your response to Asgore’s presences was more than justified. 

“Have you even bothered to ‘check’ it?” Asgore’s question caught Gaster by surprise, gaze turning back towards you watching the slight flinch of betrayal that seemed to pass through those voidish eyes. 

‘Check’ you? He had never thought of doing such a thing had he? Sure, he had done it for your health when you were bedridden but it didn’t tell him much….it never had. What would it or could it possible tell him now? Sighing heavily, he allowed himself to ‘check’ you though he paused as he read over the words again and again. 

Oh...well...that explains somethings. 

“There is no need to control her Asgore...that would be foolish...even for you.” Gaster states with a huff as he begins to approach you once more. Gently, he reaches out to run phlanages through your slightly tangled locks. The feeling causes your eyes to flutter close for a moment, enjoying the sensation of the monster so close to you and safe. 

“This still isn’t right...that...that is not something that is meant to be created nor is it meant to be a position held by a human.” Asgore grumbled lowly, the sound causing your eyes to flicker open with a tint of confusion. What were they even talking about? 

“I am not going to be responsive to your suggestion, Asgore. She is coming home with me, regardless of what she is and what her stats say.” Gaster commented sharply, sockets still ablaze with his magic.

“That is not an option Gaster, with its unstable magic you want to bring that into your home.” 

There was a clear flinch in Gaster’s features over those words. Yes, your magic was unstable and unknown...it was why he was studying you...hoping to develop an understanding of your abilities and help you control them. He already had safeguards in place, for both you and his family. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you, but he knew you needed time after that sort of trauma. Allowing his gaze to flicker down towards you, Gaster’s sockets widened at the expression upon your features. The beast beside you was beginning to melt and mend with the ground beneath it, disappearing as a critical eye scanned his features. 

~I...could harm someone...couldn’t I?~ The question caused Gaster’s features to stiffen as determination set in.

“No...never...you are very special and your soul is a special piece of you. Regardless of what anyone says, you would never harm another creature...not without good reason.” 

~Good reason...I don’t want to harm anyone.~

“You’re already caused plenty of harm.” Asgore’s voice cut through sharp as a knife, catching your attention as well as Gaster’s. “At this point, you’ve already set monsterkind back. Who knows how long it will be until another human soul comes to the Underground.”

“Asgore!” Gaster and Altum snapped in unison, astonished by the king’s harsh words. 

“Gaster, you’ve made no progress towards freeing our kind….who knows how many generations more will be doomed to remain here. We may not always have the resources to support our growing population….then what? Can’t you imagine the horrors that will come? Collecting humans souls is our only way out and you ruined...and you’re allowing it to continue ruining anymore chances we may have. If you don’t want it destroyed, then it needs to be controlled.” 

No...no...no you...you couldn’t be controlled….not in the way that giant thought. His control was different, would be different from merely preventing you from harming anyone. No, the darkness of this one’s soul told a very different story...a weapon...you’d be turned into a weapon...you’d be forced to hurt others…

Guilt and sorrow began to turn your stomach as you gazed over the monsters before you What was...what was the point….why did you ever think for a moment you could be...happy? Unwanted and unloved from the very beginning...you thought ending up here amongst the pretty blue flowers was a blessing...time here had given you more happy memories than you could ever remember having…

Yet...here you were...the constant burden and source of stress and anguish once more. While you couldn’t much remember a time before the Underground, the feeling was sickeningly familiar. So much fighting, so much hiding...so much worry...and fear...and pain...and confusion...If you stayed...what would happen? This power inside you...made you feel so different and strange...you didn’t feel as if you belonged anymore than you originally did. 

At least before this power...it seemed that you had been useful...your soul useful. It had stopped the fighting, the anger, and the arguments but for a moment. Yet, now it was different and there was no way to settle this. You didn’t blame anyone...didn’t blame Gaster for keeping you alive when he should have let you die. You didn’t blame Asgore as long as his anger was directed at the proper person...the one who deserved it...you...this was all your fault. If you weren’t here….

If you weren’t here? Could you go somewhere? Could you disappear? 

If you stayed...you could hurt someone with this strange power…

If you stayed here...Gaster would eventually get burdened with you...protecting you and such…

If you stayed here, even if someone didn’t get hurt...Asgore would come for you...you had seen the truth in his soul...and then you would be….you would be a weapon meant to harm others...and harm others you would. 

~I’m sorry...Gaster…~ Tears welled in your eyes as you allowed the pool of darkness beneath your feet to swallow you whole. 

 

12-10-XXX4

 

It’s been months since he had last seen you...and honestly...he was beginning to become dangerously invested in his work and his search. Days past by in a blur, hours melted together, as time seemed to stand still and remain endless. There had been no sign of you throughout the Underground...no sighting...no claims of a human child. The only clue had come from a camera feed from the Core...how the fuck you had managed to end up there...he wasn’t sure but the image of you disappearing into the darkness held such a finality to it that….that he knew...he knew he had lost you forever. You were not coming back to the Underground...you had gone somewhere else. 

The inkish mass of magic, slowly engulfing your body as you apologized for things you had no reason to be sorry for...nearly broke his heart. It was as if he was watching you die all over again, but this time he wasn’t there to comfort you through the pain. There was nothing he could do, no way to save you now….unless…

There was a machine he had been working on long before you had arrived with the hopes of studying the void and the concept of multiple universes. Maybe there was a way to still connect with you….and so for months he threw himself into his work...hardly remembering to eat or drink or rest. The only thing he seemed to remember was to go home every night, read Papyrus his bedtime story, and kiss his sons good night. Sans was starting to resent him for disappearing all the time….too busy yet too focused to accept the offered help or allow anyone else in on the anguish he was suffering. 

It seemed that others were beginning to grow concerned over his behavior as it stretched the months. Co-workers would bring him meals, warm blankets, and attempt to send him home if possible. He hardly spoke to them beyond a muttered thanks, buried in work that not many were able to understand to begin with. Altum had taken personal responsibility of searching for you, guilty for the misunderstanding of that day. The broken nature of Gaster’s soul when you disappeared more than enough of a sign that he had been on the wrong side that day. He was determined to correct his mistake and help in anyway he could...even if the Underground had been picked over...he continued to search for some sign...confident that you had to still be around. 

Gaster’s behavior had even caught the attention of the king himself...and at first...Asgore did nothing but ignore his oldest friend in favor of keeping his own ear out for you. However, as the time began to pass and Gaster became more and more engrossed in his work….guilt began to eat away at the king of monsterkind. How foolish could he have been….blinded by his hatred for humans that his actions had lead to selfishness and a darkness that broken every last tie with those he deemed as loved ones. Maybe it was only selfishness now that made him care, alone on his throne with the responsibility of a kingdom upon his shoulders. 

With his sins crawling on his back, he took up his solitary as a price for his cruelty. He made it his sole responsibility to take on the fallen human souls and store them in the capsules Gaster had made deep within the castle. Only one other human had fallen since you….the news had been...terrible as it sparked false hope in both Altum and the doctor. However...it seemed that this darkness was not one to fade as a accident took Altum soul and months later Gaster had fallen into one of his creations...and disappeared.

There was nothing more to be read within the pages of that red notebook...

From then on...times began to change...years past by but Asgore kept to his solidarity. A new Royal Scientist was chosen, a new Captain of the Royal Guard appointed, and Asgore allowed the position of Judge to once more be filled. A position...long since empty...only filled with the proper passage of time and a proper soul. It had been empty long before Asgore had been king. Time slipped on and more souls eventually fell….that is until the day Frisk had come…

Somehow, that day...Asgore had been hesitant to take the child’s soul...memories flooded with the events of the past and the strangeness of the child that was you. Maybe it was because Frisk was so strange, a child so unnaturally strong and determined, a pacifist through and through with no fear or anger or hatred. There was a certain feeling that the child envolked, a familiar oddity of magic within a human. 

 

 

*__________ - ATK 0 DEF 0  
*Child of the Void; she’s been given a second chance at happiness.  
*She doesn’t trust you. She can see your unspoken lies.  
*She refuses to allow others to suffer as she has.  
* The Tyrannized Judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Long time no see people!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I left on a trip recently and ended up having no time nor internet meaning no google docs and therefore....no story updates. 
> 
> So, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. It is a bit shorter than my usual and a bit more of an 'aftermath' chapter from the last few, but I enjoyed writing a lighter chapter for everyone after all that angst. 
> 
> Trying to decide what to do for the next chapter...leaning towards something a little similar to Ch 18 ;)
> 
> Small warning: I am trying to get back in my normal sleep routine so I apologize for any missed spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried my best guys :(
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

There is a gentle melody, lulling, and sweet that echoes within the darken space you called your own. From your bed, you lay curled on your side, hand dangling from the edge. Careful creases are given to the smooth surface of wood in mindless movements and confusing patterns. Hopefully Frisk wouldn’t mind, but you couldn’t sleep and the music box seemed far too appealing to merely leave alone. The house was quiet, settling with soft groans caused by the fluttering wind, and brushing snow. It was early in the morning, far too early for anyone to be awake. 

Sighing, you pull at the thick blanket upon your bed, bringing the fabric closer. Nuzzling into the soft material, you bury your nose in the comfort. Your mind is wandering and lost in an array of thoughts. Most were focused on a particular monster, memories flooding your senses with what had occurred just the other night. Somehow, thinking upon it now caused your face to flush and your heart to race. Part of you couldn’t believe what had transpired between you and Sans. The other part of you couldn’t believe that your feelings seemed to be intune with Sans’s...well in that moment...

However, there was a slight concern that was nipping at your soul. It was a feeling you simply couldn’t shake nor understand. This is probably what was keeping you awake for so long, but it was difficult to find the sweet embrace of sleep with this weight. Sans and Papyrus had acted….strangely when they had returned for the evening. Dinner had been oddly quiet with short conversations and a nervous energy. They had retired early that evening, both claiming exhaustion from a hard day’s work. It wasn’t unusual for Papyrus to go to bed at a decent time, but Sans...sure he napped quite a bit but he was far more of a night owl. Usually, he stayed up at least another hour or two with you. 

Did you do something wrong? What changed? Was it really nothing more than a bad day or...was it something else? Were their feelings changing? 

The lack of conversation hadn’t been the only bothering part of the evening. Somehow, it felt as if the brothers had a difficult time being around you. Something in their sockets, an odd expression crossed their faces when they gazed upon you. The gazes were lingering, hazy as if they were seeing something you could not. It was bothersome, but when you asked about it the topic was practically brushed off. Maybe it was just a bad day? Whatever it was, you certainly hoped it wouldn’t last long. 

Picking up the little box from the floor, you turned the crank a few times before setting the item beside your pillow near the wall. Rolling over to face the box, you sigh softly as you allow your eyes to flicker closed. The music box was a comfort. You really liked the sound, somehow you felt a strange connection to the item in question. Huffing softly, you nuzzle into your bedding as exhaustion slowly begins to pull at your conscious mind. An itching sensation bubbles in the back of your nose causing you to whine softly before a harsh sneeze leaves you. The action causes you to twitch uncomfortably, rubbing at the lingering itch in your nose. After a moment, it appears as if the sensation has decided to leave you giving up long enough for you to fall asleep. 

 

The sweet scent of fruit and sugar saturate the air in the early morning hours. A soft yawn escaping the usually energetic skeleton as he gently scraped at a pan on the stove. A sigh escapes his mandible as he looks over the confection, a gentle smile beginning to form. It was a new recipe, something he had learned at work. Hopefully, it would be something you would enjoy. Pancakes had been a big hit, he could only hope for the same with crepes. 

Papyrus felt...out of sorts this morning, the events of yesterday playing over and over within his mind. Going through the things Sans had found at home was considered a bad idea. Sans worried you’d come looking for them and stumble across said items. There was concern about your memories and actions should you find the notebook or the videos. So, Sans and Papyrus had taken said items with them when they left for the day. They didn’t say where they were going and part of him felt as if they had lied to you. You probably assumed they were just going to work per usual. It wasn’t exactly communicated, just the routine of everyday life. 

However, instead of going to work, they had both gone back to their childhood home in Snowdin. Strange, returning to the Underground and their old home. Sans considered it a good place to go through everything, keeping the items out of their house, and giving them some privacy. Who knew what those items contained and honestly, now knowing….Papyrus wasn’t too unhappy over keeping them in general. While he wished to let you know, not being very fond of hiding things, he had to agree with Sans. Maybe the memories contained in those items were best hidden away for now. 

The contents of the notebook left his soul wrestling over emotions causing him to reevaluate his understanding of various monsters...particularly….Asgore. Was what was written true? Had Asgore done such things to you? Part of him could sympathize with the King. He had lost everything and everyone he had held dear. He had been lost in grief and anger, but that did not justify his actions one bit. Was this the cause of Asgore’s demeanor? Papyrus had always been curious over the King. The few times he had met the monster, he had always felt that his calm and peaceful disposition was tainted with exhaustion and sadness. It was a lingering thought in the back of his mind, just enough of a trace to catch his socket, but nothing more. Sans by far knew Asgore better than he did and even Sans seemed to be surprised. 

Sure, they both knew about Asgore and the six humans souls. Everyone in the Underground did, but there was an understanding that Asgore did what he did to free them. That hope of freedom had been strong and overshadowed the actions of their King. No one knew how he obtained the human souls at the time and maybe monsters hadn’t wanted to think too much about it. Humans were a rarity in the Underground, so when one fell enough time would pass before the next one that the actions of their King would disappear from their minds. Sans, with his position as Judge, knew Asgore’s actions before others but... his brother claimed Asgore was constantly haunted by his own actions. Guilty and drowning in his own sins that he knew he would never get over. 

These thoughts were heavy in Papyrus’s skull as images fluttered through his sockets. The videos had contained recordings of your time with Gaster. Some of a happy little girl interacting with his dad; showing off practiced wing-dings or drawings, silly dancing, and playful games. There had even been one of you listening to the wishes of monsters in a field of Echo Flowers. It must have been one of the first times Gaster had met you. He was bothered over the initial state Gaster had found you in, but the happiness had been quick to overcome the sorrow. Yet, the images of you in a hospital bed...medical recordings of your soul as it shattered...it had been too much for Papyrus. He had refused to watch anymore videos after that. Somehow, it was easier to go through the rest of the events through the notebook. 

Papyrus knew he was not the only one bothered over the events...Sans took it...hard. Not that the tall skeleton couldn’t understand why. You had struck something deep within the shorter skeleton, he could see it. Sans had gotten so much better being on the Surface. Sharing things and expressing all the pains of the past, allowing him the chance to finally heal. Sure, there were things that Papyrus still didn’t know and Sans would probably continue to hide certain facts, but he was better. Yesterday was the first time in a long time Papyrus had seen the dark clouds of depression within his brother’s sockets. Papyrus could identify the unnecessary guilt that had been produced. Sans had always been a giver...caring of others...keeping others in the forefront of his mind over his own well-being. He took things hard and easily took them to heart. While he had been a babybones at the time, Sans had been nearly grown up...at least in Sans’s mind. It had taken a good long conversation to prove to Sans that what happened wasn’t in anyway his fault...there was nothing either of them could have done because neither had even known of your existence. Papyrus knew it still weighed on Sans’s mind. It wasn’t likely to go away anytime soon. 

Speaking of Sans, Papyrus perked at the soft cackle of magic that echoed within the small space of the kitchen. The scent of ozone was enough to let him know Sans was awake, strange considering the time. Then again...Papyrus was sure Sans didn’t get much sleep last night. He, himself, hadn’t and well...he knew you hadn’t either. Yes, he had heard you wander the house last night. He had heard you go into Frisk’s room for….some reason...why did you go in there?

“Morning Paps…” Sans’s voice, deep baritone raspier than normal with the added exhaustion. It was a hauntingly familiar sound. However, upon turning to gaze at his brother, Papyrus could take solace in the fact that Sans’s features were much less dark than they were yesterday. 

“Good morning. You are up very early today Sans. Finally decided to stop being a lazybones and join Pixie and I at a decent time?” 

Sans huffed at his brother’s words, pulling out a chair at the table. “Naw, still quite lazy bro. Couldn’t help myself though, smells great in here.”

“Of course it does!” Papyrus perked, his typically good mood seeming to return with the familiar praise and banter. “I, the Great Papyrus, only make the finest of cuisines. There is no chance anyone could sleep with one of my creations in wait. Nyeh heh heh.”

Sans couldn’t help but smile gently at his younger brother as he folded his arms upon the kitchen table. Settling into the comfort of his hoodie sleeves, he watched Papyrus plate up the food in comfortable silence. The atmosphere was better than it had been yesterday; familiar and comfortable. Honestly, it made Sans a bit upset when he thought about it. Everything had been so...uncomfortable yesterday...coming home to see you after knowing the context of the notebook and videos. 

You had no memory of that time...well...mostly no memory it would seem. When Sans considered it, he could notice certain actions and events that connected the past and present. For example, you clearly remembered Asgore’s voice even if you didn’t recognize the monster when he was on TV. Yet, even after you had that panic attack...you vaguely understood why you reacted the way you did. Your past rested heavily in Sans’s soul and mind now. It was a past that you should probably be aware of, but...was it a good idea? You seemed so happy now with them on the Surface. He didn’t want to bring that sort of darkness out of you. It would be better if you remembered on your own rather than he or Papyrus saying anything. 

Spending most of his night reviewing the events of the day, he had come to the decision that he wasn’t going to let it bother him anymore. Yes, your past was haunting and it killed him to see and read what you had gone through. No one deserved that. He still needed time to examine his understanding of Asgore and his feelings over the monster he considered a friend. However, he had come to accept...with Papyrus’s help...that there was nothing he could have done. Guilt and depression wouldn’t do him any good...it might result in pushing you away...if last night was anything to go by. 

Yeah, he could tell how confused you were over the changes, the lack of conversation and positive energy last night. You were too observant for your own good and he had even noticed the sorrow that it had all caused you. It reminded him of the look you gave him the other night...self-loathing...yeah he would never be able to stand a single negative emotion on your features. Just like Papyrus, he wanted you to always be happy and smile. You hadn’t smiled much last night…and it hurt his very soul.

It hadn’t taken long for Sans to decide that they couldn’t do that again. Even if your past bothered them, it was in the past. There was nothing anyone could do now to change that. The best they could do was move forward and continue to make wonderful new memories. They knew more about you and in time...maybe they could share some of that knowledge with you, but for now Sans didn’t wish to dwell upon it. Speaking of...where were you? It maybe strange for him to be awake at this time, but it was even stranger than you weren’t up yet. 

“Hey Paps, isn’t Pix usually up by now?” Sans questioned, eye lights flickering towards the kitchen door.

“Hmmm…” Papyrus paused as he set the dirty pan within the sink, plates of food set off to the side on the counter. “She must still be sleeping. I don’t think she got much sleep last night either.” 

Sans perked at that, eyeing his brother for a moment before sighing softly. “Thought I heard something last night.” Pushing back from the table, Sans rubbed gently at the back of his skull. “I’ll...um... go check on her.”

Before Sans could get beyond the living room threshold, the basement door creaked open. Spotting you, Sans felt his soul warm almost instantly. Heh, seems as if that was going to be a permanent thing now. Odd, even in the morning, he found it difficult to pull his eye lights from you. Hair ruffled from sleep, gaze still blurry and hazy, dressed in slightly wrinkled green pajamas, you were certainly a sight to see. 

“Hey Pix, didn’t expect you to be lazy in the morning. Joining the club?” He questioned playfully. 

Hearing Sans’s voice, you can’t help but rub at your eyes tiredly before turning to face the blue clad skeleton. His voice was smooth and low, playfully and...well normal. It cut through the strange ringing in your ears and the pulse beneath you skin. The sound made you smile as you sign a simple ‘good morning’ before approaching said skeleton. A critical eye light narrowed on you, Sans’s brow bone arched as his typical grin slipped slightly at the edges. 

“Eh, Pix? Ya okay?” He questioned in confusion before grunting as you practically fell into him for a morning embrace. Well, it wasn’t unusual for you to request a hug in the morning...however... there was usually a bit more grace to your actions. Wrapping his arms around you, he kept you secure as his grin twitched back into place at the slight nuzzling you give the front of his hoodie. Running his phalanges through your hair, he lightly scratches your scalp as hazy black magic flickered into symbols just beyond your shoulder.

~I’m okay. What about you and Papyrus?~

“Heh...we’re alright…”

~You sure?~ The symbols formed as you pulled back just slightly. ~Did something happen?....Did...I do something wrong?~

White eye lights shrunk, nearly disappearing into the darkness of hollow sockets at your words. Had their actions yesterday really affected you so much? He knew that you had been bothered but...had you spent nearly all night thinking along this line of thought? Gently, he brought his phalanges to your cheek. Tenderly, he rubbed his thumb just beneath your eye gazing over the light bruising caused from a single night without sleep. 

“Yeah, we’re alright and nah...ya didn’t do nothing wrong, baby.” His comment seemed to bring you instant relief and Sans couldn’t help but huff softly in amusement. There was a slight pause in his movements, phalanges twitching slightly higher along your temple. 

You felt...kinda warm…

“PIXIE!” Papyrus’s bolsterious voice was enough to jarr both you and Sans. Gazes pulled towards the kitchen doorway, you can’t help but smile. The volume still gave you a jolt, but you were getting use to Papyrus. He couldn’t always control his voice, especially when he was excited or happy. 

“I see you are finally up. I shall allow your late arrival but this once! I can only handle one lazybones as it is.” 

“Ah, come on bro. You’re the Great Papyrus, you could handle us fine. Not our fault we were bone tired.”

“SANS!” You couldn’t help but flinch as the yelling bothered your head.

“ It is too early for that.” Papyrus huffed, though his mandible trembled with the threat of a smile. Honestly, this easy atmosphere was good and he was happy to see everything falling back into its proper place. 

“Besides, breakfast is ready.” Gesturing towards the kitchen, Papyrus accepted a quick embrace from you before going to fetch the food from the counter.

It was good to see everyone acting normal once more. Sans claimed yesterday wasn’t your fault, but...you couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to cause such a strange mood. Sure, the brothers have had bad days before, but typically they were filled with a bit of ranting or fuming before breaking out into a bit fun. Sometimes it was Papyrus deciding to bake...not always the best option but fun no less...or Sans would go out of his way to make a pun of nearly everything in every single conversation. That could get annoying quickly, but it was always amusing to see Papyrus get riled up over it all. 

Sitting down at the table, you tilt your head at the odd dish Papyrus has served. It looks sort of like the pancakes he sometimes made, but thinner? Huh, was that a strawberry in the middle? Whatever it was, it looked good. Picking up your fork, you go to take a bite. There is a pause in your motions as you chew, confused over the lack of flavor upon your tongue. Strange, usually Papyrus’s food was wonderful...this was...you couldn’t describe it. 

Oddly...it hurt to even swallow...

A glance towards Papyrus and Sans, you can see neither of the brothers seem to be having a problem with the food. Sans has even complimented the cooking, claiming that it should become a regular staple in their typical list of morning dishes. Hmm, were you eating this wrong? Taking another piece, you give it a small sniff before eating. There wasn’t much of a smell either...wait...why couldn’t you smell anything? Actually, it felt difficult to even breathe through your nose. 

“Pixie?” Papyrus’s voice caught your attention. His sockets were crinkled with worry, his mandible trembling slightly in what you could only assume was nerves. You had learned that the taller skeleton took a certain level of pride in his work. His dream was to cook and while he took criticism and suggestions well, he easily got anxious. 

You didn’t wish to disappoint him, but…

“Are you alright?” He questioned softly, the question not at all what you were expecting. 

“What’s wrong? You’re magic is acting oddly.” Sans questioned as his eye lights wandered over your form seated next to him. There was a strange flush to your cheeks different from the typical blush he had seen. Once starry black magic was now smoky and hazy. Honestly, the sight reminded him of that one time that Frisk….

Eh! Reaching forward quickly, Sans nearly slapped his hand across your forehead. The impact of bone upon skin was a surprise as you jumped at the action. Honestly, it was probably one of the few times Sans had ever moved so quickly. Eye lights narrowed as heat seeped into his naturally cold phalanges. There was movement as you leaned closer against his touch, a slight sigh escaping you as ____ colored eyes flickered close in a sign of relief. 

“She’s got a fever.” Sans commented with a heavy sigh. “Fuck...should have known being out in the cold like that would get you sick.” 

“Language.” Papyrus grumbled slightly before he rose from his spot at the table. “Are you alright?” He questioned you. The taller skeleton was quick to replace Sans’s hand upon your forehead. There was a small pull at his mandible before he glanced over towards Sans. “She is very warm.” 

~Sick?~ You signed in a bit of confusion. Was that why everything felt strange?

“Probably just a cold.” Sans commented with a gentle smile. 

“Most certainly from being outside in the snow for so long. Do not worry Pixie, Sans and I will make sure you are well taken care of.” With a firm nod, Papyrus left the kitchen. His rush was a bit surprising considering he hadn’t really finished breakfast and the dishes weren’t done. Sans seemed to know what was going on as he let out a small huff before raising to his feet. 

“What are you feeling? What feels off?” Sans questioned, considering your confusion over being ill, the skeleton figured this had never happened to you. Well, maybe when you were smaller but certainly it didn’t happen in the Void. Huh...could you get sick in the Void? Reaching out, Sans gently picked up your plate of food knowing a far better option for your at the moment.

~Sick...my head hurts...my nose feels funny...kinda cold…throat hurts….~ 

“Heh, yeah that sounds like a cold alright.” Sans commented as he began to root around in the pantry. It seemed he was attempting to locate something. Honestly, you weren’t sure what it was as you leaned forward over the table. Resting your chin upon you folded arms, you watched the skeleton for a long moment before glancing towards the clock on the stove. Won’t they be late for work? 

“Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus’s laughter caught your attention, drawing your gaze towards the doorway. There was the sound of a crash followed by harsh scraping across the floor. What was? Before you could get up to check on the skeleton, who couldn’t have been gone for more than ten minutes, he was back in the kitchen with a rather bright smile. 

“Alright, Pixie!” Papyrus exclaimed before sweeping you up from the kitchen table. Sans’s amusement could be heard from the depths of the pantry as you were carried away towards the living room. 

~Papyrus?~ You questioned in confusion as you were deposited of on the sofa, which had been practically buried in a large number of pillows and blankets. 

“The best way to heal when one is ill is in a pillow fort crafted by none other than the Great Papyrus.” Papyrus claimed as he drapped a blanket over the top of the sofa, your eyes following the pattern of stacked linens. Before you knew it, you were indeed encased in a fort made of blankets and pillows. 

The ‘roof’ of the fort extended from behind the sofa to a spot just above the television. It was constructed high enough that Papyrus only needed to slouch slightly to move around comfortably. It was spacious, the floor adored in a variety of colorfully warm fabrics. There was more than enough room for you and both the brothers. It was warm and comfortable, the slight darkness provided by the ‘roof’ somehow made your headache seem a bit better. 

~A fort makes you better?~ You sign as Papyrus arranges a spot on the floor before gently guiding you off the sofa. 

“Well...no…” Papyrus commented with a soft Nyeh heh. “Medicine and soup should do the trick, but being comfortable is important. When Frisk was sick, they very much enjoyed the fort.” 

Nodding slowly, you glance around a moment more as Papyrus fixes a blanket across your lap and a pillow behind your back. 

~What about work?~ You questioned catching Papyrus’s attention. There was a pause in his movements, brow bones knitting in thought before he pulled his phone out. Checking the time, he hummed softly as if debating. That was strange, Papyrus never seemed conflicted about going to work before. Was being sick...that bad? 

“Go ahead and head out Paps. I’ll look after Pix today.” Sans commented with a smile as he pulled back part of the blanket. Slipping into the fort, Sans carried a bottle of water, a bottle of ketchup, and a bowl. 

“Are you sure Sans?” Papyrus questioned before drawing his gaze back towards you.

“Hey, I handled the kiddo when they were sick and I remember dealing with a babybones at one point in time too.” Sans teased with a chuckle as Papyrus huffed softly, a gentle smile tracing his features. 

“Alright, then I shall pick up some medicine on my way home and some ingredients for a proper soup.” He commented, the complaint clear in his tone as he eyed the bowl Sans carried with him. Yeah, Papyrus wasn’t a fan of condensed soups and stews. Though, Sans would agree Papyrus’s cooking was better than any store bought can.

With that, Papyrus gave a hesitant ‘good-bye’, leaving you and Sans within the confines of the pillow fort. Shaking his head at his brother’s worry, Sans turned to settle amongst the pillows and blankets with you. Carefully, he handed the bowl over towards you before picking up the remote from the sofa. With a small click, the television flickered to life and Sans began to search the channels for something decent to watch.

Glancing over the bowl, you tilted your head at the tannish liquid filled with soaking noodles. What was this? 

“They say soup helps. Give it a try. Doesn’t have a strong taste or anything, but it’s warm.” Sans commented as he set the water bottle down beside you.

~Are you...not going to work?~ You question. 

Sans gazed over you softly before gently wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you against his side. He settled deeper into his spot as his channel flipping landed on a documentary on the evolution of the planet. 

“Naw...can’t leave ya here all day by yourself. Just rest and get better, okay?” 

He questioned, watching out of the corner of his eye socket as you gazed over him a moment before turning back to your food. Nodding, you begin to eat. While you ate, your nose was assaulted once more with a fit of sneezes. This was followed by a series of sharp coughs that left you breathless. Sans explained what sneezing and coughing were to you, but at the moment all you could determine was that you were not a fan of either. You hardly finished your food as your stomach rolled uncomfortably. Such a strange feeling being sick...as if you weren’t in control of your own body. Unconsciously, you leaned further into Sans’s side.

The pressure increased after a moment, drawing Sans’s eye lights towards you. Gently, he took the bowl from you and with a little bit of magic set it down upon the coffee table that had been pushed across the room. It wasn’t the best sign, bowl half empty, but it would do for the moment he supposed. Another short series of coughs caused him a slight frown as he rubbed your back soothingly. The coughing trailed off to soft, wispy pants as you attempted to get the air you lost back. From here, Sans could tell you were not going to be awake for much longer. One good thing about soup, the warmth could always lull a person to sleep. 

With a slight flick of his wrist, he used his magic to draw the blankets high and settled back against the sofa. Getting himself comfortable, he shifted you just enough to be leaning against his ribcage. A hand tangled in the fabric of his hoodie as your form grew heavier. It wasn’t long before your breathing evened out, still a bit winded, but clearly having fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested....you can find me on Tumblr
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Child of the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649772) by [VixenThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief)




End file.
